


The Black Tide of the Sea

by teeheevi



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Amnesia, Child Neglect, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Mentioned Rape, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pirate!AU, Social Justice, also they all have sad backstories, bts as pirates, it's mostly really cute trust me, join bts on their next pirate adventure, just like my soul, mostly fluffy sprinkled with a little bit of angst, they dont die, they fight, they steal some gold, you heard me right it's solo namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeheevi/pseuds/teeheevi
Summary: A thought flashes through Seokjin’s mind, causing him to halt in his steps and abruptly turn back towards the pirate. “What is your name, pirate? You don’t expect me to address you as captain, do you?”With a pout, the pirate takes generous strides towards Seokjin. “Of course not, commander. But I have to say, I’m quite disappointed that you haven’t learnt my name. Or should I take pride in my stealth?” He places a finger at the commander’s throat, his fingertips trailing up to his jaw. Seokjin swallows.“The name,” As he speaks, the pirate forcibly jerks Seokjin’s chin up with a flick of his fingers.“is Kim Namjoon. Captain,” These words and the flame raging in the pirate’s eyes send a shiver down the commander’s spine. “of the Black Tide of the Sea.”A breeze picks up. “Commander Min. Min Seokjin.”***In other words, Kim Namjoon is the captain of a small band of pirates, and Kim Seokjin is a commander in the Joseon military force who was trained to dedicate his entire life to defend the seas from people like Kim Namjoon.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the black tide of the sea, or as i like to call it, btots, my first ever bts fic! i've basically been writing stories ever since i learnt how to pick up a pen, but this is the biggest fic i've ever worked with (and worked so long on) that im posting on ao3, so be sure to show it a lot of love! btots will be updated on sundays, so be sure to come back ;)
> 
> check out the tags to get a brief idea of what btots is going to be about, especially the last few tags because those are where the major warnings are. ps, please remind me if there are any tags/trigger warnings i should add along the way as im new to all this stuff <3
> 
> also, i am open to constructive criticism, so dont be afraid to comment anything :)
> 
> with that being said, our voyage begins!

The room is dimly lit. In the center of the room, a candle flickers under the soft strokes of the evening breeze. Seated by the table, a lone figure runs his fingers through the coins splattered across the wooden surface, sighing in content at the day’s fortunate earnings.

In the midst of his peace, a series of knocking startles him from his pondering. “At this hour?” He lets out a suspicious grunt, quirking an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion of his solitude.

When the man does not respond to the door, the visitor begins to speak. “Excuse me! I know it’s late, but, ah, I really need help!” The voice that comes from outside is sweet and sing-song like. Perhaps it is a young village boy visiting to request his assistance.

Admittedly, the man much prefers the idea of pretending to be not present. The candlelight. It's giving him away. He surely cannot pretend to be out now. His has a reputation to uphold. The man finally rises from his chair after forcibly plastering a smile to his face. 

The moment he opens the door, something like a strong gust of wind knocks him down onto his feet. It takes him a moment to refocus, and it is only when he does, he realizes that what knocked him down is in fact, a person.

The figure before him barely gives him a heartbeat to react before he is yanked up onto his feet and shoved back into the very chair that he was sitting on. His senses are numbed by the force of the initial impact that had him crashing onto the creaking wooden planks, but he can still vaguely feel his hands being tied behind his back. In addition, a piece of cloth is secured tightly around his mouth while he lets out muffled screams.

“Come in!” The attacker hisses, a different voice from the first. His voice is much deeper and has a rasp to it. At his command, two masked figures darts into the house, cackling as they navigate with precision, swiftly obtaining all valuables scattered across the household. The conclusion finally dawns upon the man:

Pirates.

In panic, the man begins to struggle against his binds, grunting in effort. However, this results in a dagger being lifted towards his throat, the edge of the blade glistening in the night. “Shut up if you don’t want to end up with this in your neck,” the pirate growls lowly into his ear, using his free hand to sweep all the coins on the table into a sack slung across his shoulders and grabbing more valuables within arm’s reach.

Although the pirate is masked, the man hears his words loud and clear, falling into despairful silence as he watches the other pirates gather the remainder of his valuables.

“We got em’ all,” the tallest pirate among the three announces with childish glee, a manner that shouldn’t be taken on by a pirate who has just stolen the entirety of a man’s property. He gives the enormous sack clutched tightly in his small hands a good shake, snickering behind his mask in delight at their findings.

The man does not realise that the dagger has left his throat until he notices that the pirate standing behind him has already reached the door, with a heavy sack hunched over his shoulders. “I’m tired. Let’s go.” He breathes out the simple command heavily, a slight trudge in his step. The two other pirates easily catch up with their leader.

The man finally releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding in as soon as all three bandits have stepped out the door. He thrashes around violently in his chair, struggling in an attempt to free his hands with brute force. To his triumph, he manages to free one of his hands from its binds, and uses it to slide the piece of cloth down his neck.

“Why? Why me?” He cries out in agony of his lost property, still struggling against the chair with one of his wrists still tied down.

“Cause ya’ rich, mate. Thank ya’ for the help, by the way. We appreciate it.” The pirate cackles. The man immediately recognizes this pirate’s sing-song voice as soon as the first syllables roll off the tip of his tongue. However, any trace of the previous sweetness has completely extinguished, replaced by something cold and eerie.

The man furiously kicks at the air when he fails to free himself from his situation, grunting in frustration at his pitiful state. He only earns himself howls of laughter, not even a drop of sympathy. “Who are ‘we’? Who are you?” He desperately cries out. Everything seems to fall into silence when the leading pirate whips his head around. He slides the piece of cloth down his face with the simple twist of a finger, and even the angry gales ceased their force in that brief moment.

His twisted grin will be forever etched into the man’s mind as a haunting memory. The ghost of a smirk begins to dance across his features, before the corners of his lips finally perk up, showing the dangerously sharp canines hiding underneath.

The pirate does not blink when he whispers six simple words. These syllables haunt every waking man, the words that echo in children's minds from their nightmares, and causes the man’s eyes to widen in recognition:

“The Black Tide of the Sea.”


	2. tripping in this world could be dangerous

“Damnit.” The commander hammers his fingers against the desk before him in agitation, the rhythm of it mimicking the furious heartbeat of the boy standing before him. “Another case reported?” He lifts his head up, eyes meeting that of the frightened junior sailor.

“Yes...sir. The…the government is urging us to do something about them...fast.” The teen stammers, shrinking under the commander’s inquisitive stare. The troubled commander breaks their eye contact with a nod and leans back in his chair, sighing as he rubs at his temples in frustration. 

“Commander Min!” Another sailor intrudes upon their conversation, his voice piercing through the commander’s office. His sudden arrival startles the commander, who rises up abruptly from his seat. “Lieutenant Lee is requesting your presence,” he announces immediately. 

“Thank you. The two of you are dismissed.” The commander says while speeding out of his own office with an angry scowl, muttering something about “incompetent higher-ups” under his breath. 

The two young sailors slowly trail out after their commander, exchanging bewildered looks. “How does the commander still manage to look hot when he’s angry?” one of them hisses softly as their commander storms away. The other can only shrug in admiration. 

“Of course he does. He’s Min Seokjin.” 

***

“Commander Min.” Lieutenant Lee says once Seokjin has stepped into his office. Forcing his scowl away, a polite grin is plastered across the commander’s charming features once he is standing face to face with his social superior. 

“Lieutenant Lee.” He responds with a respectful bow, despite the fact that deep down he wants nothing else than to send him tumbling off the vessel’s railings and into the depths of the roaring seas. 

The Lieutenant acknowledges his gesture of respect by returning a sharp nod. “As you have probably heard, there have been seven cases of theft and robbery allegedly committed by pirates last night. Seven!” he begins gruffly, rising from his chair to pace from one side of his office to the other. If Seokjin is quick enough, he will be able to corner him against the frame of the window and- “Tell me, Commander Min. What does this mean?” 

Seokjin clears his throat, reluctantly peering his gaze away from the window frame and shoving the notion of pushing Lieutenant Lee to his inevitable death to the back of his mind. An idea for later, perhaps. “Well, I think that the civilians are _very bad_ at guarding their own property-”

“This is _not_ the time for jokes, commander!” Lieutenant Lee barks, storming until he is face to face with his subordinate. It takes every single fibre in Seokjin’s body to suppress a grin when he realizes he is standing at a few inches taller than the fuming Lieutenant. If Seokjin stares hard enough, he thinks, he may be able to spot the clouds of smoke evaporating from the top of his bald head. 

“Firstly, of course the cases weren’t from civilians. All targets were the yangban*. This means,” he snaps, jabbing a finger into Seokjin’s chest who emits a grunt of surprise. “that the governor of Gyeongsang is furious. At me! They’re waiting for us to do something about those _pirate scum_ ,” Lieutenant Lee turns away from Seokjin, spitting out the last syllables. 

The government this, the government that. It’s always all about the government. Those privileged bastards probably deserve being robbed. “Like _hell_ wouldn’t be pissed having to deal with someone as incompetent as you,” Seokjin mutters under his breath, and thanks the Gods when the Lieutenant does not seem to catch his remark. 

“You need to do something about it, Commander Min, before I-” 

“The pirates are still in Korea. If our vessel waits by the harbour, we will be able to make the arrest.” Seokjin interjects mid-sentence, stating matter-of-factly. However, the Lieutenant simply dismisses his suggestion with a flick of his hand while sitting back down once again. 

“According to our intel, the pirates are about to set sail as we speak. We won’t make it in time even if we return now.” He returns sharply, rubbing his temples as if Seokjin has just suggested the most foolish notion in the universe. 

_Then why the hell didn’t you tell me that in the first place?_ Seokjin wants to spit back, but manages to keep his lips sealed. “When I said that you needed to do something about it,” he starts off, leaning forward in his seat as he glares at Seokjin, who has stiffened under the stare. “I meant that you need to kill them.” 

“Kill?” The commander manages to choke out, his palms already sweating furiously at the thought. The Lieutenant’s command has certainly thrown Seokjin off balance. Execution has never been considered as an option for Seokjin. 

“Yes, commander. _Kill_.” Lieutenant Lee grits, a finger jabbing at the smooth surface of the desk between the two men furiously. “A ship ready for battle is going to meet us en-route back to the docks. You will board the vessel and lead the assault.” 

Seokjin swallows hard again at the words “ready for battle”. Sure, the navy vessel may be ready for battle, but Seokjin isn’t. 

“It’s a damn shame I only managed to wipe out half the crew last time. This time, I want all of their heads,” the Lieutenant’s gaze never leaves the commander, who returns the glare, though his facade somewhat wavering as Lieutenant Lee’s words finally dawn on him. 

“...on my block. I need you to get rid of the Black Tide of the Sea.” 

“The Black Tide of the Sea.” Seokjin echoes quietly, shuddering at the thought of coming into contact with one of the most renowned crew of pirates of their time. 

“I know you won’t fail me. Am I right, Commander Min?” 

The forced smile is finally wiped off Seokjin’s face as he finally responds with grim, brimming with a newfound fear. “Yes, sir.” 

**********

“ _Min Yoongi!_ ” If the sound of furious footsteps clanking noisily against the wooden boards is not enough to wake the pirate, a sharp shout and a slap certainly is. The sudden impact startles Yoongi, who has been sleeping soundly, nearly losing his balance and falling off his hammock. “It’s way past dawn. Shouldn't you be the one making sure everybody is already up by then, _quartermaster_?”

“The raid last night was real damn late, _Captain._ I ain’t doin’ any more tasks after sunset again.” The quartermaster argues weakly, voice still drunk with sleep as he heaves his tired body off the hammock. Sighing, both pirates clamber up the rope ladder, push open the wooden flap, and step into the light of sunrise.

The pirates are caught in a golden bath, skin bathed in a warm hue of amber. Shades of yellow and red bleed through the sky, and into the clouds. The sun’s rays dance over the restless currents, and casts a long shadow behind the great beauty that is the Black Tide of the Sea. It’s a beautiful sunrise. A classic sign of a beautiful day ahead. 

“Damn, Cap! Did ya’ actually manage to wake Yoongi up?” A voice calls out from above, which prompts the captain to look up, shielding his eyes from the bright rays of the sun with his hand. 

Seated in the crow’s nest, a young pirate has half his body slung over the wooden railings of his station. Even under the bright sunlight, the captain is able to make out the pirate’s doe-eyes wide in awe and surprise. 

Before the captain is able to respond, he feels an arm snake around his neck, which causes him to tense up initially. However, he relaxes into the touch when he realises who has looped an arm around him. “Course’ he did! He’s Kim Namjoon!”

Although Namjoon tries to seem nonchalant, a lopsided grin naturally begins to form on his face. “Well, I slapped him.” 

“Ohhh,” Both pirates turn to stare at Yoongi, who does not seem to be properly registering the conversation between his crewmates, blinking slowly at the sun. Indeed, a palm-sized red mark is beginning to blossom on one side of the quartermaster’s cheeks. 

“Sometimes I think even Taehyung would make a better quartermaster than you,” With another sigh, Namjoon comments half-heartedly. The pirate positioned at the crow’s nest breaks out into hysterical laughter as the two pirates flanking their captain begin to bicker. 

“Whadya’ mean ‘ _even Taehyung_ ’? At least I wake up earlier than Yoongs.” Taehyung peels himself off his captain, pouting at the insult half directed towards himself. Aside him, Yoongi seems wide awake now. He scowls as he complains about how Taehyung can’t even manage the ship properly alone, who fires back with “it’s much harder to maintain the condition of an entire pirate vessel than to discipline the pirates aboard it”. 

Namjoon watches helplessly as his two crewmates continue to bicker amongst each other, their respective duties long forgotten. “Jeongguk-ah! I’m going to head back to my quarters. Tell me if they, um, start stabbing each other,”

“Aye, cap!” The pirate stationed at the crow’s nest, Jeongguk, who is monitoring the argument between his two comrades, chirps back happily, waving at his captain as he exits the scene. 

Namjoon swings open the wooden door leading to his own quarters, and not-so softly shuts it behind him, leaving the commotion on deck behind him as well. Sinking into the wooden chair Jeongguk has so dutifully carved for him, he closes his eyes and basks in the calmness of it all. 

Faintly, outside the door, he hears the bickering between Taehyung and Yoongi, accompanied by the hearty laughter of Jeongguk. Above him, the patter of footsteps can be heard, and Namjoon cannot suppress his smile when he is able to pinpoint out two sets, one significantly lighter than the other. 

He’s sure nothing too bad will happen without his supervision. Opening his eyes again, he reaches towards the book set on his bedside desk, and allows himself to be warped into the world of fantasy embedded in between the lines, comforted by the faint sound of waves lapping against the ship. 

***

“Captain! _Captain! I’m comin’ in!_ ” The door to Namjoon’s quarters is forced open with a bang, and only until then is Namjoon aware of his surroundings once again. “I’d put down that book if I were you,” 

“Oh my, did Taehyung and Yoongi actually stab each other?” When Namjoon does as told, he can immediately tell his guess is incorrect. Trembling against the doorframe is a disheveled Jeongguk, his dark hair tousled, eyes wide and frantic. “Jeongguk, what is it?” 

“A Joseon vessel. Incoming Joseon vessel.” 

The word “Joseon” is enough to send Namjoon bolting out the door, shoving past a petrified Jeongguk to climb up the crow’s nest in large, urgent steps. He curses silently when he is hindered by a misstep midway, hands trembling and legs threatening to give in under his trepidation. Once he has reached the crow’s nest, he squints his eyes for a better look at the approaching vessel.

Namjoon doesn’t need a telescope to tell that the approaching vessel is indeed a ship of the Joseon empire. The giant red flag of the Joseon dynasty hoisted on the stern of the ship flutters wildly against the wind. It travels swiftly, approaching the Black Tide of the Sea at an alarming speed. It will not take long for it to catch up with them. 

However, what confuses the captain is the fact that although he recognises the approaching figure as a battleship, he notices that none of the cannons have been pulled out. Namjoon is no stranger to battling the Joseon forces, nor fighting against heavily-armed vessels. According to his past experiences, nearly all of them have been equipped for long-distance combat, launching cannons at the pirates from afar. 

His crewmates seem to pick up on the abnormality as well, expressions clouded with confusion. “So, uh, what should we do?” A pirate hovering close to the cannon questions while squinting his eyes at the horizon.

“Hold fire.” Namjoon decides easily before descending from the crow’s nest through the rigging, landing with a loud thud. While the captain descends, the rest of the crew shift in their positions restlessly, tugging at the hems of their sleeves or rocking on the balls of their feet as they await their captain’s next order. 

“Cap, I can try to change course and shake them off-” “There’s no need,” The small pirate standing at the helm begins, but is immediately cut off. He is joined by Namjoon, who has climbed up the ladder leading to the helm. His left hand clasps the navigator’s shoulder, the other resting on the wooden railings of the ship. Against the enemy ahead, he seems uncannily at peace. “For now, we wait.” 

A gust of wind picks up and ruffles the captain’s hair. He closes his eyes, basking in its gentle caresses. However, when he opens them again, they are filled with ferocious flames, extinguishing the sense of placidity that seemed to envelop Namjoon mere heartbeats ago. “I’m interested to see where this breeze will take us.” 

At their captain’s confident statement, the crew members of the Black Tide of the Sea nod in unison, fueled with the same courage as their leader’s. 

“Aye aye, Captain!” 

**********

“Commander Min, the pirates are unarmed.” 

Seokjin does not say a word, deciding to nod in acknowledgement instead. 

In fact, the commander has not uttered a single syllable upon boarding the battleship. He chose to head straight towards the helm of the ship and has remained firmly planted there ever since. 

His eyes are fixed upon the enemy vessel instead. Before him stands the legendary ship, the Black Tide of the Sea. 

At the helm of it, stands a pirate. A threat. A myth. 

A captain. 

Seokjin does not realize how close the two ships have gotten, until he is able to examine the man’s features from head to toe. The pirate has a red bandana tied across his forehead, keeping his dark hair from poking at his eyes. A black leather vest with golden embroidments is worn on top of a beige blouse. He then notices a pink scar on the left side of the pirate’s face, running from under the captain’s bandana, slicing through the eyebrow, running over the eyelid, under the eye, to reach his cheek. 

Their gazes interlock. 

For a moment, the pirate seems to be… caught in a daze. However, after a single blink, it all disappears. Determination remains. Seokjin is momentarily taken aback by the flame ablaze in the captain’s eyes, unwavering and ferocious. A cocky grin dances across his features as the commander can only stare with his mouth agape, his palms already sweating heavily under the pressure of the enemy. 

It takes Seokjin a second to get ahold of himself once again. His blood is boiling under his skin, heart thundering in his chest as he calls out into the open seas:

“Pirates! You are under arrest!” 

If the grin on the captain’s face was cocky, it has evolved into egoism. The wind howls along with his laughter, and Seokjin can only grit his teeth. “You’re _hilarious_ , commander.” The pirate’s reply is carried towards the navy officer by the wind. “If you’re going to arrest us, at _least_ get close enough to touch us.”

“Oh, I sure am coming over.” Seokjin hisses in return. 

Either bravery or foolishness has taken over every fibre of Seokjin’s body as the commander pushes himself off the metal railing of the battleship, crashing onto the wooden planks of the deck while tucking his legs closer to himself as he somersaults to reduce the impact, narrowly avoiding a collision with the foremast. 

The navy officer is quick to realize that it was the latter. 

“Commander Min-” His crew is quick to warn their commander, but a pirate’s reflexes are much quicker. Behind him, a figure moves, quick and precise, successfully holding Seokjin at knifepoint. 

“ _Hold fire!_ ” Seokjin can literally hear his officers freeze in place under the pirate captain’s command, and for a brief moment, marvels at the pirate’s authority over the entire situation before quickly refocusing himself. 

“Shoot,” the pirate captain begins slowly, stepping closer to Seokjin. “and say goodbye to your commander.” The command lingers in the air, and Seokjin blinks twice to confirm that he isn’t hallucinating the frozen scene: nobody else but the captain has been brave enough to move a muscle. 

Once confident that none of Seokjin’s officers will dare to pull their triggers, the pirate redirects his attention toward the figure before him who has slowly staggered onto his feet. “Now, to whom do I owe the pleasure of having aboard my ship?” 

Seokjin remains silent, and inwardly praises himself for how good he has become at it. 

When the commander does not reply, the captain prompts again. “Who _are_ you, _commander_?” Seokjin feels the blade move up from the side of his neck to his chin, the delicate notion silently commanding but not strong enough to draw blood. It forces him to look at the pirate before him. Wild and untamed fire dances within the captain’s orbs. He swallows before deciding to open his mouth. 

“Why should I tell you?” 

The captain cocks his head to one side, shrugging so nonchalantly that Seokjin momentarily forgets that he is being held at knifepoint. “Suit yourself, Kim Seokjin.” 

Seokjin feels his blood run cold. How on Earth did the captain figure out his name?

Not only that. The pirate addressed him as _Kim_ Seokjin. 

Laughing, the captain lowers himself into a squat until they are both eye-level. “You really are _hilarious_ , commander. Tell me, why bring a battleship without preparing for battle? Surely ya’ aren’t _afraid_ of us, are ya’?” Behind Seokjin, the rest of the pirates holler in agreement. Seokjin forces down the sarcastic clapback bubbling in his throat, and answers honestly instead. 

“I don’t kill without reason.” 

“Well, how _civil!_ Perhaps we can return the grand gesture.” The pirate snickers. Unknowingly to Seokjin, with his back facing the rest of the crew, the pirates have already hoisted up the masts. Assisted by the pull of the wind, the Black Tide of the Sea is speeding away, leaving the sailors on board the Joseon vessel in panic as their commander is taken away. 

The captain stands up once again, hands on his hips as he addresses the navy officers. “Just because we’re pirates doesn’t mean we can’t compromise!” 

“This is _hardly_ an agreement-” 

" _Thank you_ for gifting us with your precious commander. In exchange, all your lives have been spared!” A wave of realization washes over Seokjin just as the captain voices his final command. 

“ _Fire!_ ” 

The ship convulses as a cannon is released, and Seokjin topples onto his knees. He has to support his body with both of his arms to prevent himself from face-planting onto the floor. However, the massive cannonball does not connect with the enemy vessel. Instead, it descends into the water, forcing up a current so strong that the entire battleship is pushed back by the waves. 

When Seokjin finally dares to turn around, he is shocked into silence. The Joseon vessel is indeed far away, hidden behind a cloud of smoke. The small figure shrinks until it is no more than a speck as the pirates continue to speed away. 

“Welcome to your new home, pretty flower!” The captain’s words causes Seokjin to turn his head back towards the pirate. Calmly balling up his palms into fists, he still manages to hold a somewhat intimidating gaze. Like hell will he ever properly reside on this ship. 

“You’re not wrong, pirate. I’m prettier than all of your best features combined,” Seokjin hisses through his teeth, but a smug smile easily begins to adorn his face.

The captain quirks an eyebrow, an amused grin tugging at his corner of his lips. “Working for the Joseon emperor _certainly_ isn’t the most favourable habitat for you to bloom. Taehyung, show our new resident where he’ll be staying.” 

“Aye. This way, _commander_ ,” the tall pirate retracts his dagger from Seokjin’s throat with a sneer, grabbing him forcibly by the arm as a trap door he did not notice initially is opened. The hatchet is opened to reveal a set of stairs that leads to surely what is going to be his area of confinement. 

A thought flashes through Seokjin’s mind, causing him to halt in his steps and abruptly turn back towards the pirate. “What is your name, pirate? You don’t expect me to address you as _captain_ , do you?” 

With a pout, the pirate takes generous strides towards Seokjin. “Of course not, commander. But I have to say, I’m quite disappointed that you haven’t learnt my name. Or should I take pride in my stealth?” He places a finger at the commander’s throat, his fingertips trailing up to his jaw. Seokjin swallows. 

“The name,” As he speaks, the pirate forcibly jerks Seokjin’s chin up with a flick of his fingers. 

“is Kim Namjoon. Captain,” These words and the flame raging in the pirate’s eyes send a shiver down the commander's spine. “of the Black Tide of the Sea.” 

A breeze picks up. “Commander _Min_. Min Seokjin.” 

“Move along, _commander_ ,” Namjoon sneers back, but Seokjin doesn’t miss the brief flicker of confusion in his eyes before that. 

Seokjin clicks his tongue, but obediently allows the pirate flanking him to grab him once again by the arm. Before he follows, however, he does not miss out the opportunity to spit into the captain’s ear: 

“Aye aye, _Captain_.”

***

Seokjin wakes up with a jolt, head thumping against solid wood. The second sensation that pulses through his body is a throbbing ache in his muscles, making him twitch in discomfort. It takes a while for him to slowly blink his eyes open and focus on his surroundings. 

He is shrouded in darkness, sunlight barely seeping through the gaps of the door frame. For a moment, Seokjin does not recognize his current location until fragmented memories of events that happened the day before begin to resurface in his mind. 

He is on the brig of the ship, the Black Tide of the Sea. Ship of Captain Kim Namjoon, whose ferocious gaze is still etched deep into Seokjin’s memory. He remembers being dragged down towards the brig, entering a small cell, and falling asleep soon after, overcome with exhaustion. 

“Oh! Ya’ finally up,” An unfamiliar voice states beside him. Alarm sparks in Seokjin’s eyes when he realises that he isn’t alone, which urges him to heave himself up quickly until he is sitting cross-legged, despite his stiff muscles aching in protest. 

Once Seokjin’s eyes finally become adjusted to his surroundings, he is able to make out the owner of the voice. The young pirate before him meets Seokjin’s stare with wide, doe eyes. To Seokjin’s surprise, hesitation and confusion settles in the pirate’s gaze instead of the hostility that he expected. 

An awkward tension hangs in the air when none of them speak, the only interaction between the two being a stare. Seokjin holds his own gaze provocatively, quirking an eyebrow to invite the younger man to talk. Eventually, Seokjin’s company decides to clears his throat and speak. “Mornin’! So, ah,” the pirate swallows, and Seokjin catches him hissing “ _shit why did it have to be me I’m bad at this shit”_ under his breath. _“_ How ya’ feelin?” 

“Wait what?”

The pirate’s wide eyes seem to stretch even further. “Wha?” He returns, equally puzzled as Seokjin. “Sorry, I know, I’m really bad at this. Damn, Cap really should’ve assigned Tae for this.” 

Although Seokjin’s intense gaze does not waver, he does physically shift uncomfortably under the pirate’s curious gaze, snapping out of his bewilderment with a cough. “So...you’re _not_ going to mock me, or, let’s say, physically abuse your prisoner or something?”

The young pirate seems mildly offended by the military officer’s assumption. “What- Course’ not! Why would I?” He huffs while folding his arms in front of his chest. Seokjin easily takes note of how well built the pirate is through sight of the muscles on his arm stretching the thin fabric of his sleeves. 

“Well, that’s surprisingly civil…”

Clicking his tongue, the pirate slides closer to Seokjin with a slight pout on his lips. “Ya’ must be mistaken, officer. We may be pirates, but we ain’t barbaric.” To the navy officer’s surprise, his captor inserts a key into the lock of his cage, the lock opening with a resounding “click” that echoes in the small room. “I guess, um, you’re part of us now, so…” 

Seokjin finds himself face to face with the young pirate, who has clambered into the secluded area of his confinement. “The name’s Jeongguk. Carpenter of the ship.” 

_Part of us._ The words echo in Seokjin’s mind. Tentatively, Seokjin returns an assertive nod towards Jeongguk. “Min Seokjin.” “Mmm. We know.” Jeongguk opens a sack that Seokjin failed to notice initially, and takes out two loaves of bread that look unappetisingly stale. 

“But what we _don’t_ know, is what we’re gonna do with ya’. Eat up.” Jeongguk tosses a loaf towards Seokjin, who easily catches it. There are millions of questions and scattered thoughts racing through his mind, but Seokjin’s current priority is to fill his stomach before anything else. 

Both men take a bite, Seokjin scrunching his nose at the weird aftertaste of the loaf, but grateful that he has something to fill his growling stomach. Jeongguk, on the other hand, devours his share in large, urgent bites after the first taste. 

Seokjin briefly considers knocking the young pirate out. His hand to hand combat skills are assuredly second to none, so he won’t have a hard time at all with that. However, there really isn’t a step two after that. He’ll escape the cell and face the rest of the crew and nothing but the open sea. For now all he can do is wait. 

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know what you’re gonna do with me’? I’m locked in this damn cell.” Seokjin mumbles through a mouth full of flour, still frowning at its taste. Another wave of ache pulses through his muscles, reminding him once more of the discomfort he experienced the night before. 

“Aye, locked ya’ away from the chaos,” Jeongguk replies with a sigh, his words also muffled by the loaf in his mouth. “Try sleepin’ with the rest of em’ once, and you’ll wish I had left ya’ here. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Now that Seokjin has somewhat satisfied his sobbing stomach, his head is clear enough to properly think. Why, of all things, talk about sleeping arrangements? Why is he even talking to him at all? Why is he here, with him? “Really?” He prompts, biting down onto the remains of his meal. Jeongguk nods enthusiastically in response, a playful scowl forming across his handsome features. 

“I wouldn’t mind trading places with ya’. There’s so much space here, and ya’ see, there’s a reason Cap’s quarters is far, far away from where we all stay-” 

Jeongguk is interrupted by a set of heavy footsteps descending down into the brig. His eyes widen in alarm, hurriedly swallowing a mouthful of bread before clumsily clambering out the confinement.

The door opens with a crash before Jeongguk is able to escape from the cell entirely. “Jeon Jeongguk, what are you doing? I told you to show him your hospitality, and this certainly isn’t what I had in mind.” 

Seokjin immediately recognizes the owner of the husky voice. He looks up and indeed, Kim Namjoon is standing at the doorway. Although his tone is harsh, there is a certain softness in his eyes as he speaks to his fellow crewmate. 

Namjoon takes another step into the brig, and his eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Seokjin wide awake now, eyes sparkling in amusement. It takes him less than a heartbeat to snap his head away. “Oh! You’re... up.” 

Seokjin emits a chuckle, mirth dancing across his features. “Why _captain,_ I didn’t know that you told Jeongguk here to, _‘show his hospitality’_. He’s been very pleasant company in this rotten cell of mine. Quite courteous of you.” he muses in mockery. 

To Seokjin’s utmost surprise, it turns out that the seemingly tough pirate can become flustered very, very easily. 

A bright shade of red flushes up to his cheeks, ever noticeable although the captain turns away from Seokjin to hide his embarrassment. “No! I didn’t. I told Jeongguk to show his hospitality as in, uh, no stabbing. Cuz’...well, um-” 

“I don’t even know what that _means_.” Jeongguk chirps innocently as he locks Seokjin’s cage, with the largest toothy grin stretched across his features. 

“What your captain suggested is exactly what showing your hospitality means, Jeongguk.” Seokjin easily responds with a grin, and Namjoon’s cheeks only grow even redder at his words. 

Still perched awkwardly by the stairs, Namjoon twiddles his thumbs around, lips pursed thoughtfully into a straight line. “You seem...content here.” Now, Seokjin is thoroughly confused. The day before, the captain was being so ferocious and condescending towards Seokjin. At this very moment, however, Seokjin is unable to detect even a whiff of that presence. What happened? 

“I have high, _adaptation skills-_ ” The final syllables end up being sharp grunts, as another wave of pain convulses through him. Seokjin tries to keep his composure and remain nonchalant, but he is unable to hold back the pained expression that flashes across his features until the pain eventually subsides slightly. 

“You okay?” Jeongguk prods in concern. Seokjin’s eyes dart to Namjoon, and surprisingly does not see a trace of satisfaction on the pirate’s face upon watching himself in pain. In fact, he seems to be… as concerned as Jeongguk. If not, even more. 

“ _Yes_.” Seokjin is sure that he’s perfectly fine. “Thanks, Jeongguk. Now, don’t waste your time dawdling with me. Go see what your captain has planned for you to do for the day.” Seokjin’s words come out more as a command than a suggestion, and it visibly triggers Namjoon, although only in the slightest bit. Satisfaction fills Seokjin when he sees the senior pirate twitch. Small victories, he celebrates internally. 

“ _Right!_ Jeongguk-ah,” Namjoon booms, perhaps a bit too loudly. The pirate catches himself, coughs and starts again, softer this time around. “Taehyung said, um, he needs your help with something.” 

“Aye, cap. I’ll be on my way. Bye, Seokjin.” The young pirate nods curtly, hurriedly bounding up the stairs that leads to the main deck of the ship. 

Seokjin nods in return, eyes trailing after Jeongguk as he exits the brig. He then diverts his attention back to Namjoon, who is still planted firmly at the base of the staircase. He tosses him a stare, one eyebrow perking up provocatively. 

The corners of Namjoon’s lips perk up ever so slightly that it fools Seokjin into believing that he merely imagined the action. Perhaps that splitting headache of his is causing him to hallucinate. Finally, the captain breaks the eye-contact between the two men with an abrupt turn, feet thumping against the wooden steps as he ascends. 

Seokjin stares blankly after the captain without another word, and it is only until the door slams shut behind the pirate does he allow his shoulders to slump, the motion rather stiff. He heaves a heavy breath, eyes scrunching shut as another spasm of pain surges through his muscles. 

***********

Furious knocking at the door startles Namjoon, who had his nose buried in a book before the sudden intrusion. No matter how much Namjoon wants to read his book alone in peace without disruptions, he knows that his crewmates will not bother him unless the matter is pressing. "What," he huffs in frustration, setting down the book on the desk beside him.

He is surprised to be standing face to face with a bewildered Jeongguk, who seems to be on the verge of tears. His eyes are wide, wild and bloodshot, hands balling tightly into fists, knuckles turning white under the pressure.

Jeongguk’s current state alarms Namjoon more than it should have. Memories of the event from only two weeks ago flash through his mind. “Don’t tell me-”

To Namjoon’s relief, Jeongguk shakes his head, dismissing the captain’s concern about another ambush. "Cap, I can't take it anymore," Jeongguk cries out in distraught, his words close to a wail. 

This is when Namjoon remembers what exactly he had assigned the young pirate to do. 

"You’re supposed to be guarding Seokjin's cell."  
  
" _I know_ , Cap, and I _can’t take it anymore_ ," Much to Namjoon’s surprise, the carpenter grabs the collar of his blouse, tugging on it with agonising cries. 

"What do you mean by 'I can’t take it anymore'-"  
  
"Just see for yourself!"

Namjoon finds himself intrigued by what about Seokjin that can possibly make Jeongguk, the pirate with a mind of steel, so distraught. He also finds himself striding towards the basement of the deck with curiosity bubbling in his mind. 

Seokjin. The name sounds so foreign, and yet to Namjoon’s surprise, tenderly familiar at the same time. 

Another thing that Namjoon does not expect, is Taehyung curled up into a ball, far away from Seokjin’s cell, hands pressed against his ears.  
  
"Make it stop, please, MAKE IT STOP!" The pirate wails, his voice muffled against the wooden floor boards.

It doesn’t take long for the captain to understand what has been causing his two crewmates' extreme agony.  
  
"Ah, _captain!_ You have arrived. I was just talking to my lovely captors about my favourite form of exercise," The commander begins, but he does not continue until Namjoon’s gaze finally lands on his. There is a hint of amusement in the commander’s eyes, and Namjoon quickly sees why. 

"Planking."  
  
Seokjin immediately erupts into a fit of laughter that covers Taehyung's pitiful crying, eyes squeezing tightly into crescents and nose scrunching. The laughter ceases when he finds himself under the hold of a dagger that the irritated captain has whipped out as quickly as he has lost his patience.  
  
"Tell one more pun again and I will not hesitate to personally shove you off the fucking plank," Namjoon growls, one hand gripping the collar of Seokjin's shirt through the steel bars of his confinement and pulling the captive towards himself with a yank, the other holding a dagger pressed against the individual's throat. 

“Why, _captain_ , what happened to ‘showing your hospitality’?” Seokjin _pouts_ , and it irritates Namjoon even more, though he refuses to admit the true reason behind his exasperation. 

(“ _What does that even mean?_ ” Behind Namjoon, crouching at the far end of the room, Taehyung whispers urgently to his companion. 

“ _I don’t know. I think he explained it to me? But I don’t remember anymore. Your guess is as good as mine,_ ” Jeongguk shrugs in return.)

Showing his hospitality is very much the last thing on his mind, considering the fact that Namjoon was interrupted from reading one of his favourite books by his supposed prisoner making _pirate puns_. 

“Maybe I changed my mind.” 

The pirate’s words cause Seokjin’s eyes to widen momentarily and lose the pout. It is only until then does Namjoon notice that the commander looked so… frail. It’s the only word that comes to Namjoon’s mind fit to describe the battered figure curled up before him. 

With the sunlight allowed into the dark area of his confinement, Namjoon is able to properly make out Seokjin’s features. The first thing he notices is the obvious sign of exhaustion in his eyes, bloodshot and dull. He cannot dismiss the prominent dark circles that have formed under Seokjin’s eyes either; he’s pretty sure those have not been present during their first encounter. His cheeks are slightly caved in, despite having ordered Jeongguk to make sure he’s eating well. Sweat and dirt adorns his sculpted features, in addition to his unkempt hair. 

“Keys,” Namjoon finally commands after retracting his dagger, to Seokjin’s surprise. The key of the lock of Seokjin’s cell is tossed from Jeongguk to his captain, albeit the younger’s confusion. With another harsh tug, Namjoon pulls Seokjin out of his confinement, who clumsily rises from his spot. 

It has been a while since Seokjin has properly stretched his muscles, so it is no surprise to him that he is unable to feel his legs when he is forcefully dragged onto his feet. Well, he does feel his legs, and they feel like they have been infused with nothing but liquid. The result of him attempting to put his weight onto his feet is the inevitable wobble that progresses into a fall. 

However, what _does_ take Seokjin by surprise is for him to stumble, inconveniently, into Namjoon’s outstretched arms. 

The captain lets out a surprised grunt the moment Seokjin begins to collapse into his arms, face first. Namjoon, who is of course unable to anticipate the officer’s fall, stumbles backward to support his captor’s weight, narrowly avoiding Seokjin’s face from crashing into his own chest. 

Time dilates as Namjoon curls his fingers around Seokjin’s wrists, taking in the weight of a whole man in his arms. The two men stagger during the brief collision, and it takes a while for both of them to register what happened. 

“Get off of me!” The captain barks when he eventually does, and thanks the Gods when Seokjin very willingly obliges, flinching away from the pirate’s touch as if he has been stung. Namjoon regains his composure by raking his hands through his hair in short furious strokes, then moving on to adjust the collar of his blouse. 

He also thanks the Gods that he is able to move behind Seokjin quickly enough, so that the commander misses the bright shade of red that has crept up to his cheeks. Namjoon pulls both of Seokjin’s arms behind his back with a firm grip, the touch now just a bit too hot against his fingertips. This time, the commander does not flinch away, although Namjoon does feel Seokjin tense up under his hold. 

Jeongguk and Taehyung, having observed the entire interaction from aside, share a playful glance behind their clearly embarrassed leader. The two can’t help but let a few chuckles slip out of their mouths when the captain seems to freeze in place momentarily before nudging Seokjin forward with a push. 

“Real smooth, Captain, _real smooth,_ ” Taehyung muses with a hearty chuckle, and earns himself a silent and stern glare that with no doubt implies that he has been assigned on cleaning duty for the rest of the week. The pirate visibly deflates, earning a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from Jeongguk. 

It has been a while since Seokjin has walked under the rays of the sun. He squints his eyes under the bright sunlight initially, a familiar throbbing in his head making the world spin around his feet. 

After shaking his head to clear the stinging headache (to no avail), he opens his eyes to meet three new confused pairs staring right back at him. Two smaller figures are situated by the helm, with the shorter of the duo’s hands frozen mid-air. Another pirate hovers nearby, head turned in Seokjin’s direction although the broom in his possession continues to dance in his arms furiously. 

“Wha’ happened? We heard a lotta’ screamin’, laughin’ and cryin’ down there just now,” The other pirate standing at the helm questions with a slur in his words, with the lack of clarity in the delivery of each syllable. Even the pirate’s demeanour seems lazy. He is leaning against the wooden railing of the ship, back hunched and arms resting on the side for further support. 

Seokjin takes a quick scan of the area with a trained eye: the floorboards are dusty, the main mast is not hoisted all the way up, the ropes are not secured around the pole tight enough… the list goes on. 

This is ridiculous. Aboard Seokjin’s ship, he thinks to himself, this will never happen. His crew members are anything but lazy, at least under his watch. Productivity matters, and Seokjin is sure there isn’t a lot of that going around aboard the Black Tide of the Sea. Everything about this ship is unsettling to Seokjin. 

Especially the captain who has decided to shove him down onto his knees, clearing his throat awkwardly at the attention he has gathered. Seeing how the crew members have not moved an inch since their captain has so abruptly carried their supposed captive from their site of captivity, Seokjin can’t help but click his tongue silently in disapproval. These pirates clearly do not have an ounce of respect for their leader. 

“Well, since he clearly has nothing better to do, considering the fact that-” 

Seokjin coughs at the captain’s not-so brilliant fibbing. He has absolutely zero patience for this bullshit. “You locked me in a cell. Of course I have nothing better to do-”

“I was _speaking,_ ” Namjoon snaps in return, successfully silencing Seokjin for the time being. So he _does_ know how to assert authority. Pursing his lips, unpursing his lips. Spins on his heels to tower before Seokjin. “Since you clearly have nothing better to do, _work_.” 

It takes Namjoon back slightly by how the bruised and exhausted figure in front of him nearly lights up literally at the notion of work. “Work? That would be _great_ , Captain!” Seokjin _swoons_ , goddamn it, and it makes Namjoon twitch in surprise.

Of course Seokjin is excited to work. Firstly, it _is_ something other than being left alone in a _prison cell_ to rot. 

“Everyone, he is free to do anything at your disposal. Make him scrub the deck-” Secondly, despite how much the idea disgusts him, he will be working alongside the bandits of the Black Tide of the Sea. It won’t be an easy task, but if he settles down among them, he may somehow be able to gain the pirates’ trust. 

“Wonderful!” Seokjin chirps. This is the perfect opportunity for him to learn more information about these pirates and pry into their future plans. 

Namjoon raises an eyebrow. “Hoist the masts-” 

“Perfect.” With a clap, Seokjin rises onto his feet, albeit a bit unstable. Namjoon’s eyes narrow at the sight. He spins away from his captive, turning to the rest of the crew with the most commanding glare he manages to muster. 

"Keep him busy since this man seems to be unable to be held captive properly. Understood?” 

The members’ gazes dart around each other uneasily, dumbfounded and clearly conflicted. _Pathetic_ , Seokjin almost scoffs out loud but manages to refrain himself from saying. Simple command, yet so reluctant to take. 

When his crewmates remain unresponsive, the captain tries again, voice louder and booming this time. “ _Understood?”_

“Aye aye, Captain?” The five members, including Jeongguk and the other pirate Seokjin recognises as Taehyung, finally provide a scattered response. 

When Seokjin thinks again, he realises that gaining their trust may not be that hard of a task after all. 

“Yoongi, you’re in charge of him.” 

The pirate leaning on the helm of the ship finally straightens up a little when his name is called. So _this_ pirate is Yoongi. “The hell cap, why me?” He drawls, and at this point Seokjin is having a monstrously hard time trying to keep his mouth shut. Questioning a direct order? The audacity this pirate has. 

“Cause’ you’re the _quartermaster_. It’s part of your job to do these things.” Seokjin’s eyes stretch wider than they have since he has landed on this pathetic excuse of a ship. He unconsciously does a double-take. Him? A quartermaster? This frail man looks nothing like it. In fact, baby-faced Jeongguk seems to qualify more as a quartermaster than the small, drowsy figure situated at the helm. 

Whatever expression that flashes across Seokjin’s features despite his efforts, does not go unnoticed. “Even _he_ thinks ya’ ain’t a quartermaster, Yoongs.” Taehyung peels himself away from Jeongguk and nimbly makes his way up the ladder, swinging himself over the railings to land right next to Yoongi. 

“ _Mmm_ , I think I smell a promotion coming up. Do you, cap?” With a toothy grin adorning his face, Taehyung throws an arm around the smaller man, accompanied by an exaggerated sniff, fanning his hand towards himself for… theatrical purposes. 

_Quartermaster_ . The word continues to echo in Seokjin’s mind. He certainly does not expect an act of defiance against the captain to come from the _quartermaster_ , of all people. No wonder this crew has such lackluster discipline. This will never happen under Seokjin’s command. 

“Funny, because the only thing _I_ smell is a week of you on cleaning duty. Perhaps he can be of assistance,” Namjoon muses, gesturing towards Seokjin who takes extra care in suppressing a reaction this time around. 

Perhaps he can be of assistance to _me_ , Seokjin corrects in his head. 

Taehyung’s grin turns into a frown. “But _Captain,”_ he whines lightly, and Seokjin has to physically restrain himself to keep a neutral expression. How dare he try to complain his way out of his own captain’s direct order? These pirates really do need to remember who’s in charge. 

Seokjin’s gaze flits towards their supposed leader. He unfolds his previously crossed arms, and is now rubbing at his temples, eyes closed, brows furrowed. A small puff of air escapes his lips. 

But again, Seokjin wonders, is he _really_ in charge? 

“Just, get to work.” Namjoon finally announces in exasperation, hand dropping to rest beside his thighs. “And excuse me Yoongi, I need to have a word with Jimin.” 

All these names are swirling in Seokjin’s mind. He does a quick head-count. 

He begins with Jeongguk, who is still hovering close to him. One. 

Then there’s the pirate holding, well, handing over, the mop, and Taehyung, who is gliding down the ladder with practiced ease. Two. Three. 

Plus Yoongi, and the pirate situated at the wheel. Four. Five. 

Seokjin concludes that excluding their captain, there are only five pirates aboard the Black Tide of the Sea. 

Seokjin has to find a way to escape, and return to his fellow navy officers. As for how? He doesn’t have a concrete game plan yet. Admittedly, he never does. 

What he does have, however, is an idea. 


	3. lost in confusion (like an illusion)

“Rise and shine!” Following an abrupt creaking sound that signals the opening of the trap door, a voice shouts from the top of the staircase. 

Sunlight pours into the darkness of Seokjin’s confinement. The warmth of it glides over his skin, and sinks into Seokjin’s bones, who allows himself to bask in the comfort of the feeling. November has just arrived, which means that it will be turning a lot cooler soon. He has never been one with a high tolerance for the cold, so the fact that he is currently limited to the thin fabric of his white shirt worries him, having been stripped of his uniform on the second day. 

The sound of sandals slapping against the wooden stairs jolts Seokjin back to reality from his pondering. “Day two of the Taehyung and Seokjin partnership!” 

Seokjin can’t help but find the lack of honorifics disturbing. Clearly, he is older than Taehyung, so there’s definitely an honorific for that. However, Seokjin reminds himself again, he is a pirate. Besides, Seokjin is their prisoner, being held captive. He is the trophy to remind them of their temporary triumph against the navy. 

“Six more days to go,” Taehyung puffs lightly as he inserts the key into its designated lock, opening the cage door with a swing. When Seokjin looks up, he is met with Taehyung’s outstretched arm and a boxy smile that reaches his eyes. 

Then why doesn’t he feel like one? 

Seokjin hasn’t even set foot outside his confinement when Taehyung begins firing off. “Got some good rest, so I’m all recharged now. Yesterday was exhaustin', man! I’m still tired from all that scrubbin' we had to do. Well, mostly ya'. Sorry bout’ that.” 

After Namjoon issued his final order yesterday, Seokjin had kept himself busy throughout the entire day. Taehyung seemed sulky, and had simply decided to follow Seokjin around in silence while the elder worked, allowing the reality of his situation to fade to the back of his mind as he focused on scrubbing the deck. 

At one point, Taehyung had even left the navy officer’s side unnoticed to fetch both of them dinner while Seokjin worked his way through the ship’s railings. The two, more specifically _Taehyung_ , had decided to call it a day after the sun had set. Even though Seokjin wanted to mop the deck one last time, (there were some specks of dirt that Seokjin had a hard time scrubbing off the first time around) he decided against speaking out. Taehyung had then proceeded to lead him back into his cell quietly.

Which is why Seokjin is so taken aback by Taehyung’s sudden burst of energy. “Ah shit, can’t believe I forgot to introduce myself. Well! I’m Taehyung, but can call me Tae if ya' want. Nice to meet ya’!” 

It is almost reflexive when Seokjin gives Taehyung a big nod and the hand grasping his own a firm shake. “Nice to meet you as well. I’m Seokjin, as you already know.” 

Fortunately for Seokjin, Taehyung seems pretty satisfied with Seokjin’s response. “Lemme properly show you around today. You’ll finally meet the crew too! I’m sure ya’ only know Ggukie and Cap. Don’t worry, they’re all super great. Just don't cross Yoongs."

Isn’t _Yoongs_ the frail quartermaster that openly protested against his captain’s orders? He’s a possible threat? Seokjin stores this information carefully in his mind. He’ll have to watch him closely to see what he’s capable of. 

"He usually has all the patience for us in the world, but if ya' manage to make him mad, _oh boy._ So, I’d stay alert if I were ya', Seokjin.” Is this some kind of warning? And more importantly, why is Taehyung helping him? His thoughts are interrupted when Taehyung suddenly spins on his heels. “ _Seokjin_.” 

Taehyung tilts his head at Seokjin, lips pursed thoughtfully. Only until then does Seokjin notice how handsome the pirate is. Damn, how’s everyone so attractive here? Not as attractive as himself, of course. To be more good-looking than Seokjin is unheard of. “That’s way too long of a name. I’ll call ya’ Jin instead.” 

_Jin._

The nickname brings back memories. Bitter and sweet memories that Seokjin has carefully locked behind a dam at the far end of his mind. It is overflowing now, and Seokjin feels like he’s about to drown in it. 

“Hey, ya’ good? Ya’ seemed to freeze a bit there,” Taehyung says, head cocking to one side. His words pull Seokjin afloat, and he feels his feet planted on the ground once again. 

“Ah, I’m good. I was just surprised that we’re on nickname bases already, so don’t worry!” Seokjin runs a hand through his hair, the other waving quickly to dismiss Taehyung’s concern. He doesn’t forget to put on one of his comforting smiles. 

He thanks whoever blessed him with his million-dollar smile. Taehyung’s lips part to give Seokjin an understanding “ah”, nodding and finally turning away from the navy officer. With a small, almost inaudible sigh of relief, Seokjin immediately drops the smile. He follows as Taehyung makes his way to the top of the staircase.

“Course' we are!” Taehyung whistles, sloppily closing the wooden trap door with a lazy kick. “Like I said a while ago, we’re all friends here!” 

“Mmm, thanks for offering to show me around, Tae.” Seokjin says, hoping Taehyung will be happy with him calling his nickname in return. It works. Taehyung flashes him a toothy grin, clapping his hands together giddily in a child-like manner. 

What in the world does Taehyung want to achieve by befriending Seokjin? Does he want to gain his friendship, to lower his guard down to find an appropriate moment to strike? 

“It seems like we’ll get along perfectly. Don’t ya’ think so?” Or does he want Seokjin to actually become friends with him, just to make his eventual betrayal more painful? 

“I know so!” 

Seokjin emits a loud yelp of surprise when Taehyung suddenly flings himself around Seokjin, pressing down the entirety of his weight on Seokjin. Panic floods his mind as he feels the air getting sucked out of his lungs. 

No no no no, being choked to death is the most disgusting way to go, he refuses to writhe around desperately for- 

Taehyung lets go. Then, he proceeds to slap Seokjin hard on the back, which forces another surprised squeal out of him. “You’re really nice to hug!”

A… hug? Seokjin responds to this with an embarrassed chuckle, but his heart is still thundering at an ungodly speed in his chest. 

“Alright, we should stop hangin' around. Cap _might_ beat our asses if he sees us lounging around. Let’s go!” If Taehyung had clutched onto him longer, he would have easily died from a lack of oxygen. So why did Taehyung stop there? To check his lung capacity? For a future execution? 

Taehyung’s motives are one of the many other things that Seokjin is determined to discover. For now, he’ll do his best to get along with him. Seokjin simply hums in agreement and allows Taehyung to lead the way, falling into step beside him. 

When Seokjin finally ceases his pondering, he begins to take in the environment around him. All is quiet, if the sound of their own footsteps against the wooden plank, or that of waves rolling and caressing the sides of the ship is excluded. The slow, steady rhythm of it soothes Seokjin. 

So the rest of the crew must not be awake yet, Seokjin deduces. Dawn has passed, however, so shouldn’t the quartermaster be awake by now to rouse his fellow members? These pirates really need someone to whip them into shape. 

But again, they're _pirates._

Another sound reaches his ears. The sound of sweet humming. Taehyung seems to have noticed it earlier than Seokjin, since he has already begun to climb the ladder leading to the source of the sound. He ecstatically beckons for Seokjin to follow, who does as told. 

“Yah Chim, what ya’ up to?” Taehyung’s voice reaches its intended recipient earlier than his body does. The humming comes to an abrupt halt, and Seokjin sees a head pop out from behind the steering wheel. 

The surprised expression written across the small man’s face quickly morphs into excitement upon setting his eyes on Seokjin. “Ah, you’re here too? Perfect!” He gives his lips a quick swipe of his tongue before getting onto his feet with what seems to be a piece of fabric in hand. 

“I’m making a coat. For you, actually!” The man chirps sweetly, and gestures for Seokjin to step closer towards him. Seokjin perks up in surprise when he is addressed. This pirate made a coat for him? 

The pirate easily picks up on Seokjin’s hesitation. “Oh! It’s just because I saw you working yesterday with nothing but your thin, sleeveless shirt and figured it would be a problem soon.” So this pirate is sensitive _and_ observant. Seokjin reminds himself to keep his guard up around him, in case he picks up on Seokjin’s uneasiness. 

“I patched up a little something with what we already have. You, ah, went back pretty early, so I didn’t want to disturb you to get your measurements. Jeonggukie said you guys are similar in size, so I worked with that.” Seokjin obediently turns around when told, and feels the pirate placing the coat against his back. “Woah, you have _really_ wide shoulders.” 

Seokjin feels the familiar sensation of heat rushing towards his ears, but proceeds to compliment himself after regaining his composure with a cough. “Just one of the many other great things about me,” he jokes, and is met with laughter from both Taehyung and the small pirate. 

The small pair of hands leave his shoulders. “Do you like it? If you do, I’ll just make some adjustments to this. I can make a new one too, if you want me to!” 

Seokjin tries not to feel too happy, but he can’t help it. It has been a long time since anyone has personally made anything for him. Besides, with the figure before him wearing an earnest smile on his face that makes his eyes disappear into little slits, how can't he? 

“No no no, I really like it! Besides, you already went through all this trouble for me. I’d hate to bother you further.” Seokjin replies genuinely. Why is this pirate- gosh, Seokjin doesn’t even know his name yet, being so kind to him? 

“I’m glad you do. Treat this as your welcoming gift from me!” 

And _why_ , Seokjin wonders for the millionth time aboard this ship, is his intuition telling him that the pirate’s actions and intentions are genuine? His intuition has never been wrong before, but Seokjin feels like it may be a bit faulty just this once. There has to be something they want from Seokjin, or want to do with him. 

“I told ya’ he’d like it! There was nothin’ to worry bout’. I mean, I like it! Can I have one too?” Taehyung looks at his comrade with wide, pleading eyes. 

“Yah, but you already have two!” “Pleeeeeeease?” “Aish. _Fi_ _ne._ ” 

Taehyung cheers victoriously, before he seems to remember something. Turning to Seokjin, he latches himself onto the pirate beside him, who lets out a small “oof” at the sudden attack. “Shit, I completely forgot about introductions again. This is Jimin, the navigator, which is why he’s mostly stuck here. He’s my best friend-” 

Seokjin hasn’t even opened his mouth yet when he hears a sharp, dramatic gasp somewhere above him. 

_“Traitor! What am I then, fuckin’ asshole?”_ A sharp screech sounds from above, and all three of them divert their attention to the source of the voice: the crow’s nest. Out of it tumbles a slightly more familiar face, who latches himself onto the rigging and climbs skillfully towards the helm with practiced ease. 

“Thought we were done with this _ages_ ago, Gguk. You’re _both_ my best friends!” Taehyung complains, attempting to grab Jeongguk into a side hug, but the younger easily breaks out of his grasp. Their childish banter elicits laughter from Jimin, who throws himself onto the nearest person. Said person happens to be Seokjin. 

“ _Tch_ , not anymore.” Jeongguk declares with a puff. “Seokjin’s my best friend now,” 

“ _What?_ ” Seokjin and Taehyung both spit in unison, while Jimin proceeds with his light, bubbly laughter. 

“Yuh, I’m taking him from you- oh wait! He never was your best friend in the first place,” Jeongguk taunts, which leads to an offended gasp from Taehyung. 

“No!” He screeches. “Don’t take him away from me!” 

Seokjin, awkwardly perched between the three men, finally speaks out. “Calm down, there’s always enough Min Seokjin to go around!” 

“Nuh-uh." Jeongguk counters. "You’re gonna be exclusively mine!”

If there’s anything funny behind the particular phrase, Seokjin isn’t sure he gets it, because both Taehyung and Jimin burst into laughter. Then Jeongguk slowly seems to realize the hidden humour behind what he said as well, and joins the two, peeling himself off Seokjin. “Now, _Jeongguk_ , that’s bold of you to claim our-” 

“What’s with all this talk about Seokjin- oh! You’re, um, here. Good morning.” 

The laughter doesn’t cease, heck, it gets even louder, upon the entrance of their captain. Namjoon, hair tousled, enters the scene. His initial drowsiness fades when he lays his eyes upon Seokjin, the expression replaced by alarm. He clears his throat, gaze darting back and forth rapidly between Seokjin and the door he just walked out from. 

Though rather reluctantly, Seokjin admits to himself that this is a great look on the captain. The messy bedhead, and white blouse loosely tucked into his black pants secured with a simple leather belt that flaunts his ethereal body proportions. The scar across his eye is only another contributor to his rough charm. He blinks twice to confirm to himself that, yes, the pirate is indeed built that way. 

Namjoon looks, _nice_ , Seokjin admits to himself for the millionth time. But of course, his overall level of attractiveness is still light years away from Seokjin’s. 

“Morning, cap!” Jimin is the first to pipe out politely. Namjoon responds with a curt nod, running his hands through his hair furiously now. 

“I see you all are doing great in, ah, making him feel… welcome. That’s nice.” Namjoon begins slowly, eyes never landing on Seokjin again. They land on Taehyung instead. “ _Kim Taehyung,_ stop looking at me like that unless you want another week of cleaning.” Taehyung responds to this with a thumbs up, but the mischievous smirk never leaves his face.

Namjoon lets out an exasperated sigh. “Just, proceed. With whatever was, um, going on.” He swallows, apple visibly bobbing in his throat, before quickly retreating back into his quarters. 

The door closes with a bang, and Seokjin diverts his attention back to the three young pirates with him. There really isn’t much he wants to learn about the, _apparently,_ incompetent captain anyways, to Seokjin's surprise, considering the charisma and power that ebbed off him during their first encounter. He’s far more interested in learning about the rest of the ship’s residents. 

“So! Before Jeonggukie rudely interrupted-” “Hey!” “Hush, child. Let the adults talk.” “You lil’ bitch-” 

“This is Jiminie. The navigator, also my first _and only_ recruit.” Taehyung gives Jimin a loud slap against the back, which causes the smaller pirate to hunch over. Aside, Jeongguk rolls his eyes, but lets the pirate talk nevertheless. 

“Your recruit?” Seokjin echoes. Taehyung nods proudly. “He arrived a couple months ago, maybe half a year, though the two of us go way back. Why don’t ya’ tell him how ya’ joined us, Chim?” Seokjin’s eyes perk wide in curiosity. A couple months only? That will explain the lack of an accent in Jimin’s words. The pirate addressed speaks after Taehyung gives him an encouraging nudge on the shoulder. 

“Well,” Jimin clears his throat. “I come from a yangban family, just like you. We used to live in Busan. Tae and I were neighbours, and we practically grew up together until my family decided to move to Daegu. My parents… well they’re good people. They gave me a decent education, and as a result I had a good job. But, I didn’t enjoy what I was doing. I like looking at the stars, and observing constellations. I want to travel the world to see all of them,” Jimin begins, eyes lighting up at the thought of the stars. Seokjin nods curtly in acknowledgement of his declaration.

“I told my parents that I wanted to become an astrologist, but of course they wouldn’t let me.” Of course his parents would have refused. All rich people care about is the amount of gold they have in their pockets, and Seokjin is sure that stargazing won’t be able to get him too far in the financial department. 

Jimin puffs, a twinge of sadness in his eyes now. “After they refused, they went as far as to break my telescope. They extended my working hours, and hired a servant to escort me to and from where I worked, and locked me in a cellar whenever I was home. I barely got any sleep, because all I could think of was escaping.” 

“Then my house got robbed. By them,” Jimin nods at Taehyung and Jeongguk, who are still smiling fondly at their navigator as he tells his story. “I was crying, really loudly, and Tae heard me. He busted the door open, immediately recognized and comforted me until I was calm enough to tell him why I was crying. My head wasn’t really in the right place, so I asked if I could leave with him.” 

“Ya’ should have _seen_ the look on my face. I asked him a thousand times whether he was sure, but he told me anywhere was better than bein’ stuck there, and had latched onto my feet when I tried to leave, so course’ I took him with me!” Taehyung interjects, and Jimin nods with a laugh. 

“I don’t think I registered the fact that I had escaped until I had gotten on the ship. I started panicking, and Tae kept assuring me that I was going to fit right in. I hung onto his words, and it turned out to be true, so now I’m here!” Jimin concludes finally, giving the wooden railing of the ship a firm pat. 

“Oh please, Jimin-ah. When you joined us, it was love at first sight!” An unfamiliar voice interjects, and Seokjin turns abruptly towards the source of the sound. 

A figure wearing a big smile has latched himself onto the wooden ladder, and climbs up quicker when he sees that the rest of his crewmates have noticed his presence. “You’re so sweet and kind-hearted, it would be hard for anyone not to take a liking towards ya'!” the new pirate coos fondly, ruffling Jimin’s hair from behind. The affectionate gesture draws out a short giggle from the navigator. 

“Ah, meet Seokjin-ssi!” Jimin chirps, and Seokjin is pleasantly surprised when he is addressed with an honorific. But seeing how everyone is addressed without honorifics on board, Seokjin decides to dismiss it altogether to blend in with the rest. 

“Seokjin will be fine.” He assures Jimin, and the young pirate looks significantly pleased with the notion. 

“Hiya, Seokjin! I’m Hoseok. It’s nice to see a new face on board. A handsome one, too!” The pirate greets cheerfully. Seokjin playfully returns him a wink, and it sends everyone into a fit of laughter. 

“Well then, this is everyone, excluding Yoongs. Where is he anyways, _sleeping?”_ Taehyung and Hoseok say the word “sleeping” in unison, and the rest of the members offer each other exasperated but knowing smiles. So the quartermaster _does_ sleep in often. 

“I tried wakin’ im’ up, but he sleeps like a _rock._ It really is a herculean task reserved exclusively for Cap.” Hoseok sighs with a shake of his head.

“Tried hittin’ him or something?” Jeongguk suggests.

Hoseok snorts in disbelief. "Do I look like I wanna' get punched in the face?" 

Hoseok sighs, hammering his fingers against the smooth wooden railings rhythmically. “Say, Cap really has been stayin’ in his quarters a lot longer than he used to...” He begins slowly and is met with vigorous nods of agreement. “I know there really isn’t anything for him to do, but I really miss him being irritated by whatever our dumb asses get themselves into,” he reminisces fondly, placing a palm over the left side of his chest. 

Jeongguk unhooks himself from Taehyung and stretches before hopping away from the rest of his crewmates. “ _I know right?_ Let me go talk to him. I’ll try to convince him to come out for some fresh air,” he decides, already making his way towards the wooden ladder. 

“Aight, bye Ggukie!” “I’m still mad at you for betraying me!” “Aw, shit.” 

All of their gazes trail after Jeongguk as he descends, not breaking contact until Jeongguk has disappeared into the captain’s quarters. Hoseok is the one to break the silence among them. “So! What were y’all doin’ before I joined ya’?” 

Seokjin’s lips part slightly, looking up and blinking slowly as he tried to jog his memory. What _have_ they been doing before all… this? Seokjin’s mind has been running wild, trying to take in as much information with complete focus, so he doesn’t really remember what he has set out to do in the first place anymore. 

“Nothin' much. Woke him up so we could get to work, saw Chim and got distracted. Ya’ know everything from there,” Taehyung helpfully fills in, to Seokjin’s relief. Right. They were about to work. 

“Ah, we were just about to work,” Seokjin confirms out loud, and earns a sympathetic “aw, really?” from Jimin. 

“But you two already worked so much yesterday! Do you really have to continue?” Jimin frowns, and Seokjin nods softly. 

“Namjoon told me to work, so that’s what I have to do.” Seokjin responds with a small smile, tone softening as he addresses the kind-hearted navigator’s concern. 

He settles calling the pirates’ captain Namjoon for now. Seokjin isn’t officially a part of their crew; he’s a damn hostage. As he isn’t a member of the Black Tide of the Sea, he does not see why he has to call the pirate “captain”. 

Thankfully, none of the members seem to mind for now. 

Though tentatively, Jimin finally gives Seokjin an understanding nod. “Okay, then. But can you at least wait until after you’ve eaten something? We can go grab something together from the kitchen!” 

Seokjin’s eyes widen in delight as soon as he hears the word “eat”. Nothing improves his mood better than food. Plus, is he being granted access to the food? “Oh!” He squeaks, clearing his throat to continue. “Am I...allowed to visit the kitchen?” Excitement is bubbling in Seokjin’s chest, and it’s giving him a hard time trying to keep his voice level. 

Taehyung is already tugging Seokjin by the arm towards the other end of the ship. “Pft, of course!” Hoseok tumbles ahead, with Jimin tailing him closely. “We’re a bit low on supplies for now though. We’ll have to wait until our next stop at…?” 

“Shanghai.” Jimin supplies helpfully. 

Well, this interests Seokjin. “Wow, Shanghai, huh?” He does a quick estimation in his head before continuing. “We should be arriving fairly soon, shouldn’t we? Perhaps, tonight or tomorrow morning?” 

Jimin’s mouth forms a small “o” shape at the same time his eyes light up in surprise. “If nothing unexpected happens, we will arrive by tonight. How’d ya’ know?” 

Seokjin can only offer a shrug and a smile, mind pondering about how these pirates can have possibly forgotten about the fact that the man standing among them is a military officer of Joseon. 

The party of four finally reach the other end of the ship. Taehyung leaps over the gap in the floor, and points at it. “This rope ladder leads to the heart of the Black Tide. It’s where we all sleep, and if you walk further in you’ll reach the kitchen,” he explains, gesturing for Seokjin to go first. 

“After you,” Hoseok encourages after Seokjin casts a short uneasy glance at the gap before him. 

The heart of the Black Tide of the Sea. How trusting of them to already grant Seokjin access to it. 

**********

Namjoon is halfway done with shrugging his coat on when he hears rapid knocking on his door. The visitor only invites himself inside after Namjoon does with a hum of acknowledgement. “What is it now, Jeongguk?” He asks without turning around. 

“How do you-” Jeongguk chokes out, and Namjoon laughs lightly, giving the sleeves of his coat a final tug before turning to face him. “Ya’ know what, never mind. Can ya’ just, actually come out for once?” With a huff, Jeongguk jerks his head towards the door. 

When Namjoon silently prayed upon Jeongguk’s entrance that he won’t talk about certain issues, this is exactly the first one he had in mind. “What do you mean?” He coughs, eyes actively avoiding Jeongguk’s. 

The young pirate scoffs at his captain’s visible panic. “Oh _please,_ Cap. Cut the bullshit. It’s been what, _five_ days since you’ve set foot outside this cabin for more than ten seconds.” 

“It has never posed as an issue for you all, so why now?” Namjoon nearly pleads, desperately wanting Jeongguk to get out of his hair. “In fact, I remember, very vividly, Hoseok saying, ‘Thank God Cap is almost never here to witness whatever our dumb asses get ourselves into’,” he recites, lips curving up to form a pained smile. He loves Jeongguk, but he isn’t exactly thrilled about what Jeongguk is getting into. 

And of course, unfortunately for Namjoon, his argument falls to deaf ears. “Fine, cap, if ya’ need me to spell it out for ya’,” Jeongguk begins, clearing his throat and even though Namjoon straight up declines Jeongguk’s offer, he knows it’s useless against the young pirate.

“Whenever ya’ see Seokjin, ya’ start stammerin’ and shit before fleeing back into your quarters like, _I don’t know_ , he’s the most beautiful thing across the seven seas, and your heart isn’t strong enough to take it.” 

“No, that’s… definitely, not it,” Despite Namjoon’s best efforts, his words come out in clumsy groups. He really can’t help it, even if he wanted to. 

The mannerism earns an eye-roll from Jeongguk. “Cap. You’re literally doing it right now.” He deadpans. 

Namjoon knows this argument is getting nowhere. Although he is indeed a powerful orator - heck, it’s part of his reputation as a pirate - Namjoon is never able to convince his stubborn pirate out of anything he sets his mind to accomplish. “If I promise to stay outside later for at least the whole afternoon, will you stop bothering me?” 

The young pirate lights up in triumph, knowing he’s won. “Mmm… no. Our beloved Cap’n Kim Namjoon, hopeless romantic, awkwardly trying to woo the love of his life? I’ll never shut up about this.”

“Son of a-” 

“ _Sorry_ Cap, that doesn’t work on me cause’ I don’t know who my parents are. Anyways, it’s go time. Let’s go!” 

That really isn’t the case, Namjoon silently cries out in frustration, but if it encourages them to treat Seokjin well, he’ll have to let them be for now. He unconsciously rolls his tongue against the walls of his cheeks as he comes up with his final answer, and heaves a sigh when he does. “...I’ll come out soon. Just, give me a couple minutes.” 

“Finally!” Jeongguk huffs, breaking into his toothy grin. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He says with a babyish tone to his voice, grinning so wide that it forms crinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

“Alright, your work here is done so get out,” Namjoon scoffs, but doesn’t bother refraining himself from ruffling the top of Jeongguk’s head. After the raven-haired pirate lets out a small squeak of protest, accompanied by a shove against one side of Namjoon’s shoulders, he escorts himself out of his captain’s cabin with a bounce in his step.

With Jeongguk gone, he practically blazes through the final steps of his every-day routine. His trusty dagger is slipped into its designated pocket, wooden sandals swapped with his black boots, and his signature red bandana is tied around his forehead with a flourish. 

Now Namjoon doesn’t know why, but he spends some extra time brushing his hair out of his eyes in front of the mirror before heading out today.

When Namjoon exits his quarters, he is met with the usual morning buzz. He is surprised to see Yoongi among the ranks, heavy with sleep but trudging along nevertheless. It is an extremely rare instance to see Yoongi awake before he wakes him up. He seems to be in a good mood too, with the corners of his lips perking up slightly. The sight of it makes Namjoon happy. 

Something else out of the ordinary is a new voice mingled among the rest, and he doesn’t need to take a second guess to know it’s Seokjin. The man’s cheeks are full as he chews on his share of breakfast, and Namjoon finds the sight comforting to watch. It’s good to know that the man is feeding himself properly. He is walking beside Namjoon’s crew, looking slightly overwhelmed as the pirates crowd him with awe and wonder.

Jimin is the first to break out of the circle, a loaf of bread in hand. “Cap! Seokjin says he’s really good at cooking, especially fish. Can we fish, please?” 

With Jimin staring at him with wide, pleading eyes, Namjoon can’t really find it in himself to reject the sweet pirate. “I mean, I wouldn’t want to bother him…” He begins, scratching the back of his head as his gaze darts back to Seokjin. The Joseon officer freezes in place.

“Bother me? I’m your captive. You can do whatever you want with me.” Seokjin replies bluntly after swallowing. “But I have a lot of work cut out for me, so…” he shrugs finally, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

“We’ll help out! Well, at least I will. It’ll reduce your workload, you’ll be done quicker and we can all fish together!” Jimin chirps sweetly, and Namjoon visibly sees Seokjin soften. “Ggukie, Hobi, Yoongi, what about you guys? If we all work together, I’m sure we’ll be done by noon!” 

“Hell yeah. I want fish!” Hoseok claps rapidly, already fantasizing about his upcoming meal with a happy grin. Jeongguk simply shoots the navigator a thumbs-up. 

“Yoongi?” “If everyone’s doing it, then yeah.” 

Hoseok lets out a little excited shriek of happiness, and forcefully attaches himself to Yoongi’s smaller frame. “We’re getting fish tonight!” Hoseok shouts, and since he sees the pirate so happy, Yoongi allows his hold to linger. Namjoon nearly misses it, but it’s definitely there: the corners of his lips perking up slightly into a grin. 

“Namjoon? You’re going to join us too, right?” Namjoon turns to the owner of the voice in surprise at the sound of his name. It’s been a while since anyone called him by his name. The sound is foreign but comforting to his own ears. 

Seokjin is the one who pops the question with a smile. The rest of the crew is completely oblivious towards it, but the captain finds it just a little bit too unsettling for his own taste. Of course Namjoon knows Seokjin is challenging him. The assertiveness of his tone, the provocative glint in his eyes… he can understand his behaviour all too well. Challenging Namjoon’s authority. It’s what he’s been doing since the second he landed on this ship. 

However, Namjoon doesn’t find it in himself to feel angry or offended by it. In fact, he returns Seokjin a bigger smile, with dimples and all and says “Of course!” 

The members of the Black Tide of the Sea pass surprised glances among one another, before they erupt into excited chatter. In the midst of it, Seokjin’s smile falters the slightest bit, and Namjoon knows Seokjin is taken aback by how unbaffled he is. An inaudible sigh escapes Seokjin’s lips. “I think I’m going to have a lot of fun with this.” 

For a moment Namjoon thinks he’s all good, until said person breaks into a smile, a smile that makes the apples of his cheeks puff up and his eyes to narrow into two sparkling slits. 

One smile is all that is needed to take Namjoon back to being a flustered and stuttering mess, because God, maybe Jeongguk really was onto something when he said something about Seokjin being the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen across the seven seas. 

**********

“All set?” Seokjin watches as Namjoon takes a final check at his members with their fishing rods. While Taehyung, Yoongi and Hoseok are clustered around a single fishing rod, Jeongguk and Jimin are making final checks on their own respective ones. 

The youngest pirate insisted this to become a competition to see who can catch the biggest fish of the day. Everyone ignored him except Jimin, who quickly agreed to a fish-off against Jeongguk, seeing that no one was willing to. 

The trio completely ignore Namjoon’s words, already engrossed in conversation. Well, it’s mostly Taehyung leading it, Hoseok resonating well with the younger’s energy, while Yoongi tries his best not to doze off mid-conversation, though still visibly spacing out occasionally. Jeongguk spits half-hearted insults at Jimin, who is the only one paying Namjoon any attention.

Seeing that no one is going to give him any sort of response anymore after Jimin has turned back to laugh at Jeongguk’s weakening insults, Namjoon’s shoulders slump with a sigh. This evokes a chortle of laughter from Seokjin, and Namjoon notices it. 

“Long day?” He muses when Namjoon finally joins him, the last fishing rod in hand. Namjoon merely shrugs and hands him the long pole with a sheepish grin that showcases his dimples. Seokjin takes it from him.

“You do the honours. I, uh, don’t want to risk breaking anything when I cast it,” Namjoon jokes, though only partly. He plops down on the empty wooden stool beside Seokjin. 

“I still don’t know how you managed to step on a bucket. Twice. Have you always been this clumsy, _captain_?” Seokjin snickers before casting the fishing line into the rolling waves. The bait and hook announces their collective landing with a plop. “See? Simple.” 

Namjoon responds to this with a low laugh that rumbles from his chest, before setting his eyes on the horizon. So Namjoon is a quiet type too, just like Seokjin himself. It is a nice change of pace for Seokjin from the bright and zestful members of the Black Tide of the Sea. 

Although Seokjin is so used to refracting the energy emitted by whoever he interacts with that it comes naturally to him now, it never fails to drain him mentally. Given this rare opportunity, he allows himself to bask in the tranquility of it all, listening to the sound of the rolling waves. 

Beside him, Namjoon is hunched over the wooden railings lining the vessel. The rays of the setting sun dance over Namjoon’s skin, enveloping him in a coat of gold. He has his arms crossed and resting on the railings, chin resting on top. His eyes blink slowly before fluttering shut, his breathing slowing down to match the rhythm of the crashing waves. 

How is Namjoon not concerned about Seokjin at all? Shouldn't he be on guard, lest Seokjin takes this opportunity to knock him out or something of equivalent danger. 

This moment of peace is disrupted when a loud shriek cuts through the silence, followed by a crash, which startles both Seokjin and Namjoon. “Yah, be careful, Tae!” They hear Hoseok say in frustration after sighing in relief. 

“What happened?” Namjoon turns around, and so does Seokjin. He squints his eyes for a better look at the scene on deck: Taehyung is sprawled across the floor, stool lying across the floor behind him. Meanwhile, Hoseok is steadying his hold on the fishing rod, and Yoongi looks like he hasn’t moved a muscle ever since he first sat on the chair. 

“Tae fell off his stool and knocked down our fishing pole,” Hoseok calls out in response. While Seokjin snorts in amusement at this, Namjoon merely sighs in defeat and turns away. 

The day has been filled with many similar incidents: Taehyung sliding across the freshly scrubbed deck on a mop before falling flat on his face, Hoseok shrieking when Jimin accidentally kicked over a bucket filled with water from the helm, pouring water all over him, Jeongguk trying to get Yoongi to smile while messing around with the empty buckets… 

“How is it like leading… your crew?” Seokjin blurts out the question that he has been meaning to ask since the first day. Both of them turn back towards the members of the Black Tide of the Sea, boisterous interaction going on despite the fact that they’re fishing, the most dormant activity Seokjin can think of.

“What do you mean?” Namjoon quirks an eyebrow, though Seokjin is pretty sure Namjoon knows exactly what he means. 

"Don't get me wrong. I still think you're a terrible captain, but..." Seokjin hasn’t spent the most time in the world with him yet, but the pirate is clearly more composed and level-headed, excluding his moments of fluster, of course, in comparison to the rest of his crewmates who seem to be forever high-spirited and… an unorganized heap. “Let’s just say… you’re not the type of person I would expect to be their leader.” 

“I didn't choose to lead them. They stuck with me.” Namjoon breathes out. Seokjin watches Namjoon lean backwards leisurely, arms swinging over the railings to stabilize himself. 

As Namjoon eases back, Seokjin can’t help but notice the long, angry scars stretching across the centre of Namjoon’s chest. It makes his gut twist. He quickly glances away.

Why is the pirate so comfortable around him? Seokjin can easily shove him off the edge of the ship and leave him to drown, but he doesn’t seem worried about that at all. Are they even supposed to be talking to each other? Seokjin’s goal was to arrest them for their public execution. What is Seokjin’s goal now? What is Namjoon’s goal? 

Namjoon sighs beside him. “I really wouldn’t call myself their leader. I’d like to consider myself... part of a family instead.” 

“Family?” Seokjin echoes, the word foreign on his tongue. 

A hum of confirmation escapes Namjoon’s lips. “They’re… well, the only people I have. So. I really love them.” 

When Seokjin nods in acknowledgement to his statement, confusion hits him. Why is he listening to Kim Namjoon, the captain of the vicious band of pirates who call themselves the Black Tide of the Sea, talk about his _feelings_ towards his fellow crewmates?

Maybe there really is something special about the pirates of Black Tide of the Sea. Maybe Seokjin had been wrong about them wanting to harm him eventually. In fact, they are neither cruel, nor vicious. Heck, they are some of the kindest people Seokjin has ever met in his entire life. 

Sudden commotion attracts both Seokjin’s and Namjoon’s attention. It seems like Jeongguk has made his first catch, one hand holding the makeshift fishing pole, the other grabbing onto his catch. “Cap! I caught the first one!” He shouts out giddily, toothy grin widening even more when Namjoon shoots him a thumbs-up. Next to him, Jimin claps supportively with his eyes wide in awe.

Jeongguk begins to parade the ship to show off the flopping fish in his hands. “Throw it in the barrel!” Seokjin calls out, but Jeongguk doesn’t seem to hear him, too caught up in his moment of glory. 

“Jeongguk-ah!” Namjoon tries, and manages to capture the younger’s attention on his third attempt. “Put it in the barrel!” He instructs, and Jeongguk follows, sliding the fish into the barrel with the smile still plastered on his face. 

Seokjin observes the entire interaction carefully: Jeongguk’s smile is reflected on Namjoon’s face, though Namjoon’s is less wide. However, the pride shining on his face is perhaps far brighter than the young pirate’s. 

The fishing pole that the duo has left alone suddenly tips over the edge. Thanks to Seokjin’s fast reflexes, he is able to catch it in time before it falls into the sea. He steadies himself, and raises the pole with a yank. Estimating by the tug on the opposite side of the rod, their catch should be a relatively small one. 

Seokjin is correct. An unlucky, tiny tuna has latched itself onto the fishing hook, body writhing and fins flapping as it dangles in the air. “Thanks for the help by the way-” 

The tuna somehow manages to writhe its way off the hook, and drops onto the floor with a splat. “Catch it before it slides away!” Seokjin is still holding the fishing rod, which greatly inconveniences his movements. He doesn’t want to throw it down either, because he knows some flesh will definitely get caught on the hook by accident. 

Seokjin slowly places the fishing rod on the floor vertically with care, looks up, and almost hurls it into the sea when he sees what Namjoon is doing. 

The pirate, flashing with panic, takes the four-legged stool Seokjin was sitting on and places it directly on top of the escaping tuna. 

“Jesus Christ! What are you doing?!” Seokjin hisses, swooping in to grab the writhing sea creature. He quickly transports it into their own barrel, smaller and filled with water. It lands with a plop. Aside, Namjoon watches sheepishly, blood rushing to his face as he seems to realize that his actions have managed to accomplish absolutely nothing.

Namjoon’s crewmates have clearly watched the entire ordeal, because Seokjin hears them howling with laughter behind him. Sure enough, when he turns around, he sees Taehyung back on the floor, doubled over in laughter. Next to him, a laughing Jimin has latched himself onto Hoseok, who is clapping wildly in a seal-like motion. Jeongguk has both of his hands on his stomach, head thrown back as he shakes with laughter. Seokjin blinks twice, but sure enough, Yoongi is laughing too, in fact, so much that he erupts into a fit of coughs. 

“I’m sorry!” Namjoon squeaks, and begins to scratch the back of his head with an embarrassed smile on his face. “I just didn’t want to hurt it, I guess.”

Namjoon is afraid of hurting fish? The more Seokjin relays this information in mind, the more he finds it unbelievable. Finally, he breaks into a grin, a grin that slowly forms on Namjoon’s face too. “You’re ridiculous,” Seokjin chokes out, releasing the laughter that he has been suppressing in his chest. 

“I really like sea animals! I find them adorable,” Namjoon explains with a tight-lipped smile. God really spent his time crafting Namjoon, because those dimples are definitely created for the sole purpose of getting on Seokjin’s nerves. If only Seokjin had dimples too, he would be using those lethal weapons to get his way whenever he wanted to. 

The smile falters as Namjoon leans over the barrel to peer into it. “This little guy,” he beckons with one hand for Seokjin to join him, so he does. “can we, um, set him free? It doesn’t, ah, doesn’t look like it’s happy here. Besides, it’s really tiny anyways, so… do we _really_ have to eat it?” 

The fish in question seems perfectly happy in Seokjin’s eyes. It swims around, clearly oblivious to the fact that it might become someone’s dinner. Seokjin would decline, but there’s just something about the way Namjoon watches the sea creature with a twinkle in his eyes that makes him decide otherwise. 

“Whatever.”

With a sigh of relief and a triumphant smile, Namjoon picks up the barrel, and heads toward the ladder leading back to the main deck. “Wait,” Seokjin takes the barrel from Namjoon, and ushers him to go down the ladder before him. He’s pretty positive that Namjoon will drop the fish somehow trying to go down the ladder with the barrel in hand. 

It takes the combined effort of Seokjin and Namjoon in order to transport a single barrel to the main deck without any incidents. Then, it takes some explaining from Namjoon to assure his crewmates that yes, they are still going to have fish for dinner, it’s just that this fish is too small to eat, and no, he won’t ever attempt to trap a fish with a stool again. 

The two return to the upper deck after the tuna has been released back into the ocean. The laughter between them slowly subsides, and they revert to their original position: both of them on separate stools, eyes fixed upon the horizon in silence. 

Neither of them speak, and they end up falling into a somewhat uneasy silence. Seokjin sighs as he takes in the sight of the setting sun, distracting himself from the awkward quietness between himself and the captain by recalling the events of the day. 

He remembers waking up, exhausted and worrying about his livelihood every other moment. However, as the day passes, the notion is pushed far back into a corner of his mind. He remembers properly meeting the rest of the clue, including Jimin, the pirate who has already made him a coat despite never having a proper conversation with him, as well as Hoseok, the vibrant pirate, and Yoongi, his polar opposite. 

He remembers visiting the kitchen, wishing that the pirates would have stocked up on better food. He remembers everyone working together to tidy the ship, stumbling and laughing and actually enjoying themselves in process. 

He remembers Namjoon. Namjoon, who scared him to death on his first day, Seokjin finally admits to himself. He was so determined that he was going to die. However, he then remembers that the same Namjoon told his crewmate to “show his hospitality” to himself, a hostage. Then, there’s today. Namjoon, who managed to step into two buckets, and caused that whole fiasco over a fish. Namjoon, who, apparently, loves sea creatures. 

Namjoon, who shares that his crew is all he has, and that he loves them. 

Judging by the way the members of the Black Tide of the Sea are currently reenacting the previous scene in an exaggerated manner for the millionth time after it happened, bursting into laughter that seems to travel across the ocean, Seokjin is pretty certain that they all love him too. 

To think that a day ago, Seokjin believed that he actually had a shot in turning the crew against their own captain is absurd. He couldn’t have been any more wrong. 

Seokjin eradicates the idea from his mind. 

For a minute, Seokjin just watches Namjoon, who is basically glowing under the dying sunlight. The pirate’s eyes are closed, connecting the trail of the scar running over his eyelid, and the rising and falling action of his back significantly slows.

Namjoon, probably feeling Seokjin’s gaze on him, opens an eye, disconnecting the trail of the angry pink scar.

There is this rule Seokin has created for himself. He has this habit where he winks whenever someone holds his gaze for too long, so he has established his own time limit of looking at someone in the eye: three seconds. While he’s busy studying the expression on Namjoon’s face, the third second ticks past, and Seokjin winks. Both of Namjoon’s eyes widen in surprise before abruptly squinting shut. It’s quite amusing to see the captain so flustered, turning away from Seokjin altogether. 

Seokjin turns back towards the horizon, and lets the sound of laughter fade into the background to be carried away by the wind. He acknowledges the presence of Namjoon, and lets it go along with his own worries. Right now, it’s just Seokjin and the open sea. 

For the first time in a while, Seokjin lets his mind rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yangban*: The highest social class of the Joseon dynasty (1392–1910) of Korea. It consisted of both munban, or civilian officials, and muban, or military officials.


	4. i've got a heart rush (it ain't slowing down)

“Cap! We’re almost there!” 

Namjoon, in the middle of dozing off, jolts awake at the voice of his navigator. With a stretch, he opens his eyes again and does see a stretch of land ahead. Next to him, Jimin leaves his post to tumble down the stairs. 

“Guys!” Namjoon hears the small pirate yell into the lower deck of the ship with excitement in his voice. “Time to get up! We’re there!” 

As always, the first head to pop out is Hoseok’s. “Finally! Land!” He exclaims with a stretch and a yawn.

Time passes, but none of the other members wake up after Hoseok. Namjoon can’t blame them though, the sun hasn’t even begun its ascension yet. 

Namjoon soon finds himself flipping Taehyung and Jeongguk off of their respective hammocks, the younger of the two barely managing to keep his eyes open as he clambers up the rope ladder. 

As he nears the trap door leading to the brig, a debate against himself commences in his mind. Should he wake Seokjin up, too? Now, Seokjin might be really tired, as the man has been working non-stop for the past two weeks. Being able to enjoy a calm, uninterrupted sleep is more than well deserved. However, it might be unsettling for Seokjin if he wakes up with more than half the crew gone without him knowing prior. 

Namjoon slowly eases the door open. It lets out an ear-piercing creak. “Seokjin?” He calls out softly into the darkness after a century of hesitation. Nothing stirs. 

This is Namjoon’s first time waking him up, so he does it with extra care. He reminds himself to descend lightly, footsteps slow and steady. When he reaches the bottom, he finally sees Seokjin, and his heart almost aches at the sight. 

Seokjin has curled himself into a ball at the corner of his confinement. His knees are pressed against his chest, arms hugging tightly around them. His eyes are still closed, accompanied with the rising and falling action of his shoulders that imply that he is still asleep. There is a slight pout on his lips as he does. 

Namjoon is mad. Mad at himself for allowing Seokjin to sleep in the brig. He’ll never allow Seokjin to sleep here ever again. No one should have to suffer like that. Seokjin, of all people, does not deserve this treatment.

“Seokjin?” He tries again, even softer than the first time. The sleeping figure before him does not stir, so Namjoon remains planted there for a moment, before deciding to unlock Seokjin’s cage as softly as possible. Seokjin stirs a bit, letting out a sudden hum which startles the captain. 

“Sorry for disturbing you so early,” Namjoon’s voice is barely a whisper when he speaks. “We’re arriving soon, and some of us will be gone.” 

Seokjin hums again, eyes still closed. Namjoon isn’t even sure if the man is even conscious at all, but goes on nevertheless.

“I, uh, thought I would tell you. But please rest if you need to.” 

Seokjin continues to breathe slowly, so Namjoon deduces that he hasn’t heard a single word he said. Heaving a final breath, he exits as lightly as possible, but not before one last message.

“Sleep well.” 

When he returns to the main deck, he is met with ecstatic chatter, which is surprising considering the fact that half of them were heavy with sleep mere moments ago. Especially Jeongguk: the youngest pirate of his crew is so full of zest that it makes him worried. Something is definitely going on, though Namjoon isn’t sure if he wants to find out what the matter in question is.

“Mornin, cap. Hope ya’ slept well, cuz ya’ve got a big day ahead of ya’.” Jeongguk waves from the bow of the ship. “We’re gonna help ya’ get cha’ man.”

Namjoon has momentarily forgotten that Jeongguk, and the rest of his crew, actually, are still on board with the idea that Namjoon has fallen for Seokjin. He has considered telling them the truth more than once, but he isn’t sure if they will be able to handle it. So, he lets them be for now. 

Jimin, with an ominous smile, pushes past an excited Jeongguk to reach Namjoon, who pushes him away. “If you’re gonna explain some devious idea, at least do it where the person in question will not hear us,” Namjoon heaves out a sigh, making his way up the helm. The rest of the crew naturally forms a huddle around the captain. 

“Look. Seokjin has mentioned _thousands_ of times that he wanted to restock on food, like, better food. Apparently he knows a thing or two about food preservation and cookin’. So,” Jimin rubs his hands together mischievously, and Namjoon mentally braces himself for whatever ideas his pirates have come up with. 

“Tae, Hobi and Gguk will go on our scheduled raids as usual.” Jimin begins to explain, the others nodding eagerly along. “Now, we’re gonna say that Yoongi’s sick, which will be easy to explain, so I’ll have to stay behind to take care of him-” 

“Hold on. Why does it have to be you? It could be me,” Namjoon attempts to counter.

“Easy. Just say you’re too clumsy to take care of him properly.” Jeongguk supplies aside. 

Namjoon glares daggers at the youngest pirate, who only laughs gleefully. “You little shit-”

“Now, we won’t let Seokjin go alone, of course. Guess who’s gonna’ be the only one available to accompany him?” 

All eyes fall on Namjoon, who begins to sweat profusely. He turns to the only slightly more rational voice of reason, Hoseok, in desperation, who opts for the ultimate act of betrayal by offering an encouraging pat on the back instead of a reasonable argument against the navigator. It feels like a blow to the gut. 

“Ah, you’re all here.” Namjoon has learnt to recognise the owner of the voice by now. It’s Seokjin, who pushes open the trap door. “Oh wow, I see land!”

“Yeah! We’ll be arriving by dawn. You’ve said before that you wanted to go stock up on food, didn’t you?” 

“Mmhmm. But of course, I'm only-" 

“Why don't ya' head on out today?” Taehyung pipes out, perhaps a bit too loudly. Everyone’s reactions are also over the top, with wide smiles and vigorous nods. 

Seokjin's eyes go wide in surprise, lips pursing thoughtfully. "Really? Am I even allowed to leave the ship?" 

“Of course! Why not?" Jimin shoots Seokjin a wide, innocent grin. Namjoon feels his gut twist in a nervous manner. "I’d go with you, really, but Hobi, Gguk and Tae are gonna go on a couple of raids. Oh, also? Yoongi got sick, how sad! So I have to stay behind to take care of him, which means... ” 

Everyone turns to Namjoon expectantly. He hasn’t even officially agreed to the idea yet. But at the same time, it’s just going to be a couple hours with him alone. It’s no big deal. Plus, it would be even worse if he turns the notion down. He _does_ want Seokjin to get comfortable with him. 

“I’ll go with you.” 

Whatever expression flashes across Seokjin’s face, Namjoon can’t read it. “Perfect.” The commander replies flatly.

Perfect. Spending a couple of hours with his very attractive captive who just might want him dead. Just perfect. 

***

“Be back by noon!” Jimin chirps from the helm, waving at his fellow crew members who have just gotten off the ship. 

Taehyung waves back after fixing the piece of cloth tied under his eyes to cover the lower part of his face. “We’ll be quick. Got a lot of raidin’ to do!” Namjoon watches as Jeongguk and Hoseok secure their own disguises, Hoseok with a golden-coloured kerchief, a silver sun embroidered at its corner, while Jeongguk readjusts the black cloth resting on the bridge of his nose. 

“Stay safe, guys.” Namjoon warns lightly as always. 

Jeongguk does a tiny salute like he always does, and it warms Namjoon’s heart. “Aye aye, Cap. We’ll see you in a bit. Have fun!” With that, the three pirates slink away into the forest without a trace, like they always do. 

However, Namjoon forgets that this time isn’t like always. This time around, there’s someone new. There’s Seokjin, right next to him, sending the members of the Black Tide of the Sea off with a smile on his face. It doesn’t feel like how it usually does, with Seokjin replacing the empty spot that normally sits quietly besides Namjoon, but oddly, it feels... right. 

“You do know that everyone already knows what you all look like, right?” Seokjin muses, picking at his own fingers nonchalantly. 

Namjoon laughs at the question. “Of course. They all know it too, ah…” Namjoon casts a glance back at Seokjin, who is looking at him expectantly. He already has an answer to Seokjin’s question. He’s just not sure if the former navy officer will believe him. 

“They think it makes them look cool."

Seokjin’s eyes widen in evident surprise at Namjoon’s answer. However, that surprise turns into amusement. He lets out a tiny laugh, a sound that Namjoon finds increasingly satisfying to hear in its extremely rare occurences. “Somehow, I find that easy to believe. Are they children?” “Only mentally.” Seokjin laughs again, and it puts a smile upon Namjoon’s face. 

The commander’s features suddenly darken as he takes a step closer towards Namjoon. “You do realise that I can easily knock you out and escape right now, right?” He hums, raising his hand above his face to examine them under the sunlight. 

Namjoon knows he’s supposed to be afraid, but he somehow isn’t at all. “Yes, and no.” 

It makes Seokjin freeze. “What do you mean?” Slowly, he lowers his hand.

“Well, I know you are definitely capable of that, but I know you won’t.” Namjoon shrugs, gaze unwavering against Seokjin’s. 

Seokjin casts a nonchalant glance towards Namjoon. “What makes you think so?”

“Just a gut feeling.” 

A small smile finds its way back onto Seokjin’s face, the frigid tension on his features dissolving as quickly as it had emerged. He nods lightly before falling into step besides Namjoon. “Gut feeling, huh? Lead the way.” 

Namjoon takes a deep breath before leading the way, the two of them fall into a somewhat tense, somewhat awkward silence. Even after a month, reaching two, Namjoon isn't exactly able to put his finger on Seokjin as a person. The internal switch deciding whether Seokjin is easy-going and humourous or cold and condescending seems to flicker around quite often. Why is he like this? What made him like this? What is he thinking? How is he feeling?

This is exactly Namjoon's chance to learn more about Seokjin, Namjoon reminds himself, shooting a quick side glance at the handsome Joseon commander. After carefully considering all the possible conversation starters, he settles for a particular one when he sees Seokjin taking in the sights of the quiet harbour, lost in thought and curiosity. 

“Have you ever been here before?” 

“Sadly, no.” Seokjin responds almost monotonously, and Namjoon deflates when the man looks away once again. Just as Namjoon feels panic bubbling in his chest, Seokjin suddenly speaks up, to both his surprise and relief. 

“I’ve only crossed over the border a couple of times during my time with the Joseon army.” Seokjin explains. “I’ve mostly been assigned to patrol the Joseon borders. Never really got to venture out there.” 

Should he ask about why he decided to work for the Joseon? No, Namjoon easily decides against it. That may be too personal of a question, he fears. “We make a left turn here into the alley. There’s a big market over there.” 

Seokjin hums in acknowledgement and continues to walk quietly beside Namjoon. Unlike Namjoon himself, the man seems perfectly fine with the silence. Sensing that his focus is somewhere far, far away, Namjoon allows himself to observe his companion. 

Seokjin’s eyes are trained ahead, but they narrow from time to time before stretching wide open again, gaze darting rapidly at different directions as if he were having an entire conversation in his head. Namjoon finds how his brows furrow and unfurrow themselves at random intervals amusing to watch. He can only wonder what the military officer is possibly thinking in that crazy mind of his. 

The growing aroma of food seems to pull the man back into reality. “We’re here!” Namjoon announces rather unnecessarily, because Seokjin has already dashed off to one of the first stalls of many. 

“Wow! Mangoes?” Seokjin gasps as soon as his gaze lands on the large, yellow fruit. Namjoon nods in confirmation. “I’ve never gotten the chance to try one,” Seokjin admits, a twinge of sorrow in his voice. This isn’t the first time Namjoon has seen a mango, he’s tasted it, even, but he doesn’t dare tell that to the ecstatic commander. If he could, he’d give Seokjin all the mangoes in the world seeing how happy it makes him. 

“ _Grabe,_ what did I do in my past life to meet two handsome boys like this?” The vendor of the stall, a middle-aged lady gushes in English. Seokjin looks up from the fruit he currently has in hand, clearly looking confused. Namjoon however, understands the remark, and feels the familiar waves of embarrassment flush his cheeks. 

“What did she say?” Seokjin prods in Korean, to Namjoon’s dismay. However, with Seokjin’s eyes on him, wide and glowing with curiosity, Namjoon realises that he can’t find it in himself to refuse anything he asks for. After he is finished translating the lady’s words bashfully, hands furiously scratching the back of his neck, Seokjin bursts into laughter, one bigger than his usual little chortles of joy. 

Namjoon’s heart lurches in his chest, because this laugh is unlike any sort of laugh he has ever heard from Seokjin. It’s nothing pretty and polished, really. In fact, the sound itself is squeaky and high-pitched. However, the sound is genuine, and that alone makes it all the more pleasant to hear. 

“You must have very good karma,” Seokjin compliments in return, cupping his face with both of his hands to prove his point. His laughter has subsided into a toothy grin, the smile so wide that his eyes squeeze shut. The gesture is so endearing that Namjoon feels like his own heart might be the thing squeezing and bursting. 

What is he thinking, Namjoon chides to himself. He's here to understand Seokjin, not gush over him.

Namjoon translates his companion’s words to the vendor. “He is very handsome, isn’t he?” He fails to restrain himself from adding, however, knowing Seokjin probably won’t understand, with a fond smile that brings out his dimples. 

The vendor somehow sees this as an invitation to poke into Namjoon’s dimples. It elicits the same laughter from Seokjin, right before his own cheeks are pinched as well. “Ah, both of you, _kyoot!_ Here, take this!” The vendor retracts her hand from Seokjin’s face and leans over to grab a few plump mangoes from her stall, including the one Seokjin previously had in hand. 

Seokjin’s joy reaches his eyes as he receives the precious commodities with both of his hands, bowing and nodding rapidly to express his gratitude through his body language. “Thank you very much! I hope you have a good day,” Seokjin says politely in Korean, which Namjoon translates for him. 

“How polite!” The lady exclaims finally, before returning to tend to her own booth when both of them have moved on. 

“You’re good at this,” Namjoon comments as he swings the sack, now no longer empty, onto his shoulders. Next to him, Seokjin seems pleased with himself, his footsteps lighter than when they first arrived in the Philippines.

The previous tightness on Seokjin’s face has faded, replaced with a content smile. “What can I say? It’s all part of the Seokjin charm. Come on, let’s see how many people I can force to give us stuff for free." 

The two navigate their way through the market, which is now beginning to liven up as the sun climbs higher into the sky. New people, most of which Namjoon fails to recognise, fills the market that initially makes Namjoon tense up. However, under the lead of the charismatic former navy commander, Namjoon finds himself slowly easing into the hustle and bustle of the environment. 

“Have you done this before?” Namjoon muses. 

“Be more specific. Getting food for free with my natural charm?” 

“Uh…yeah. I guess.” 

Seokjin's expression is a mixture of both wistfulness and pride. “Let’s just say I’ve had some experience.” 

The commander doesn’t explain further, so Namjoon doesn’t press it further either. 

In between all that of Seokjin charming the pants off of all the vendors they meet with his words that Namjoon translates for him, plus a few smiles and winks, Namjoon finds himself getting more and more enraptured by Seokjin’s presence. 

Whenever Seokjin successfully adds on a new good to their collection, a triumphant smile will form on his face. They aren’t necessarily big ones, but the joy Seokjin emits is reflected in his shining eyes nevertheless. As the sack slung over Namjoon’s shoulder grows heavier and heavier with different goods, fruits and vegetables, dairy products and meat, (Namjoon doesn’t even know what half the things in the bag are, but Seokjin seems like he knows what he’s doing, so he trusts him) the foreign feeling in his chest blossoms further and further. 

“Have you ever heard about chicken adobo?” Seokjin inquires at one point. It’s what Namjoon thinks Seokjin asked, at least. He’s too caught up in watching the way Seokjin’s eyes light up when he brings up the question. 

Namjoon shakes his head in response, but then reminds himself that Seokjin isn’t looking at him. In fact, Namjoon doesn’t think Seokjin has really cast a glance in his direction ever since they’ve set foot upon Fillipino soil. “What’s that?” He answers instead. 

Seokjin then begins to animatedly explain chicken adobo and how it’s made. Apparently, it’s basically chicken in a special Fillipino sauce that Namjoon has already forgotten about the second after the name itself has tumbled out of Seokjin’s mouth. 

What he does remember, however, is that Seokjin read about all this in a book that he picked up (but won’t get to finish now, thanks to his current circumstances. Namjoon is momentarily taken back by this sudden comment, but Seokjin seems entirely unfazed. He enjoys reading a lot, apparently, and so does Namjoon. Oh, and, apparently there’s pork adobo as well. 

Namjoon has never been a food enthusiast, because he’ll willingly eat whatever available on deck, as long as it doesn’t make his stomach gurgle too much. But when he finds himself next to Seokjin, who is rattling off about all the different types of food in the world that he has never tried, it suddenly becomes Namjoon’s favourite topic in the world. 

“Chicken or pork?” Seokjin suddenly asks, halting in place and causing Namjoon to stumble. His clumsiness earns a sputter of laughter from Seokjin, and Namjoon’s heart swells knowing he’s the one who drew the sound out of him. 

Namjoon realises that they have paused in front of a butcher’s stall. The strong stench of blood stands out from everything else like a sore thumb. 

However, when Namjoon turns back towards Seokjin, who is returning Namjoon’s eye contact for the first time ever all day, Namjoon feels like he’s the thing sticking out like a sore thumb.

There’s Seokjin, looking at him with an expectant smile on his face, and Namjoon swears that he forgot how breathing worked for a second. It’s an unexplainable opinion, but Seokjin looks good, forehead lined with sweat standing under the sunny Filipino sky, sweat-soaked shirt clinging onto his chest. Is it just Namjoon, or has Seokjin always looked this good? 

“Why not both?” Namjoon exhales, letting out the breath he has been unconsciously holding in. Already flushing bright red, Namjoon flinches away from Seokjin’s gaze before the man can read the evident panic on Namjoon’s face.

“I like the way you think,” Seokjin muses before striding up to the male butcher with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. 

In between translating for both the vendor and Seokjin, Namjoon comes to the conclusion in his head that Seokjin always looks good, it’s just the fact that Seokjin hasn’t always been with Namjoon, so Namjoon hasn’t always been able to realize how good he always looked. 

The transaction ends with Seokjin cradling a rather sloppily wrapped lump of chicken and pork in his arms, the recipient clearly ending up more satisfied than the giver. 

“Wait, before we go back, there’s one last thing I want to get,” 

“Oh, really? But you- we have more than enough to last until the next stop,” Seokjin gives the sack on Namjoon’s shoulders a tap, before deciding to gently pry Namjoon’s grip off the rough fabric. “Let me carry that. I was the one who got all that for us anyways. You’re welcome, by the way.” Seokjin nods curtly, eyes still not meeting Namjoon’s. 

“You’ll see.” Namjoon decides to answer simply. Seokjin nods again, and allows Namjoon to take the lead once again. 

The two of them begin to tread in silence, away from the market. Namjoon hasn’t visited the Philippines in a while, so he isn’t a hundred percent sure if he’s going the right way, so he chooses to follow the sounds of the people instead of his own memory. His intuition leads him exactly where he wanted to go - the heart of the trading square.

This time around, Seokjin is no longer spewing random knowledge about the culinary arts, but remains quiet instead. He has fallen back into the pattern of furrowing and unfurrowing his eyebrows at random intervals, clearly already detached from reality. The longer Namjoon watches him, the more he finds it intriguing. 

Namjoon doesn’t know that he has accidentally let out a laugh until Seokjin pauses his pondering to turn towards Namjoon in alarm. “Why did you laugh? What’s funny?” Seokjin questions, and Namjoon’s heart races in his chest out of his own control. 

“Uh, it’s nothing! I just, um, remembered something really funny Jeongguk told me.” Namjoon fibs helplessly. However, upon mentioning his fellow pirate, Seokjin seems to perk up in interest. 

“Jeongguk is pretty nice, isn’t he?” 

“He’s nice around people he’s unfamiliar with,” Namjoon snorts, but soon a familiar fondness returns to his chest upon mentioning the young carpenter. “But, really, Jeongguk-ah… he’s a good kid.” 

This time, Seokjin is the one to snort. “Kid? I remember him telling me that he’s… 20 or something.” “22. Still a kid to me.” 

Seokjin nods, continuing to pursue the subject. “You seem to be particularly fond of him.” 

Namjoon winces inwardly. Is he really that easy to read? He keeps his tight-lipped smile on, however, and leads Seokjin to turn right at another corner. “It’s… hard not to be. He’s the youngest on deck, and has been with me the longest.” 

“Mmm, I’m guessing you see him as… a younger brother, perhaps?” 

Either Seokjin is highly perceptive, or Namjoon is simply the most obvious person in the universe who wears his heart on his sleeve. “Yeah. He, mm…” Namjoon trails off, seriously considering how he feels about his fellow crewmate. “He has a heart of gold, really, and I love that about him. And many other things too, including his unwavering loyalty.”

“Why did Jeongguk decide to become a pirate?” Seokjin prods. Damn, Seokjin asks a lot of questions. 

An image of young Jeongguk, wide grin with his signature bunny teeth and all being excited for his first ever raid, is the first thing that flashes through Namjoon’s mind. Then an image of Jeongguk today, equally giddy for his, probably millionth raid. 

“I think that is a story for Jeongguk himself to tell. But what I can say is that his intentions have never changed since he joined us.” 

Jeongguk really hasn’t changed that much over the years, Namjoon ponders. Perhaps he has matured, both physically and mentally. To Namjoon, however, he’ll forever be the same young boy who stumbled upon the Black Tide of the Sea, convinced that he has the power to change the world for the better. 

If Seokjin isn’t satisfied with Namjoon’s answer, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he opts to unpurse his lips and nod. 

“Ah, thank God. We’re here.” 

A small, homey store lined with stacks of colourful fabric against the window frame falls into Namjoon’s field of vision. To Namjoon’s relief, he recognises the same shop owner he has met before. So he pushes in. 

The door opens with a squeak that is unpleasant to both of their ears, Namjoon’s shoulder tensing up and Seokjin shrinking with a wince. “Maria?” 

The old lady by the counter perks up at the sound of her own name. However, she does not seem to recognise Namjoon at first, and squints at him suspiciously, frantically clawing the table for her spectacles. “It’s me! From a few months ago when-” 

“Oh! RM, it’s you!” Once Maria finally recognises himself, Namjoon nods in relief before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug across the wooden counter. “It’s been so long, dear! How have you been?”

Next to him, Seokjin is frozen in both shock and confusion, and Namjoon shoots him back a nod that says “I’ll explain later”, or at least Namjoon hopes his expression says. His message seems to reach Seokjin though, because he returns an assertive nod. 

“I’ve been good, Maria. How about you?” Namjoon asks in return, and immediately regrets it when she launches into an animated rant about the deteriorating economy, incompetent government, and how only the government officials and wealthy merchants are thriving, while citizens like herself are left to suffer, occassionally switching to some Tagalog that Namjoon believes to be Fillipino insults. 

Namjoon watches as she fires off, politely nodding in agreement in random intervals to show his engagement in the conversation. He understands, truly, but they’re running short on time. It will be noon in much less than an hour. Seokjin, however, seems to be a great actor. Despite not understanding the language, Seokjin is nodding fiercely with a certain fire in his eyes that mirrors the speaker’s. It only makes Namjoon's admiration for Seokjin grow. 

“You really get me, boy! Who are you, by the way? RM’s boyfriend?” 

Namjoon hasn’t been paying attention, but chokes on his own spit when he hears the words “RM” and “boyfriend”. Heat rushes to his cheeks all in one wave. “What?! Nononono, you’re mistaken. He’s a… um, new crewmate.” 

Namjoon will be eternally grateful for the that Seokjin doesn’t ask for a translation this time around. 

“New crewmate, hm?” Maria narrows her eyes, and picks up her spectacles that have been left abandoned after slamming them down abruptly upon recognizing Namjoon. Seokjin remains frozen under Maria’s judgmental gaze, only daring to move his facial muscles to offer a small smile. 

“He’s quite handsome. I like him.” Maria finally comes to this conclusion, setting her spectacles down softly this time around. 

“...I agree.” Namjoon says with a cough, gaze darting back towards the former navy officer with a timid smile on his face. It draws hearty laughter from Maria. “Anyways, he’s the reason we’re here, actually! I’m looking for a new hammock for him.” 

“Nice! Come with me, I’ll show you what I have available,” Maria pulls up the bar beside the wooden counter and saunters through the gap, directing Namjoon to the back of her tiny store. 

Namjoon finds himself flipping through different kinds of cloth that Maria has pulled out from a large wooden cupboard. “This one is sturdy. Ooh, I like this one. It has a nice colour-” 

A sudden creak cuts through the small space, and Namjoon doesn’t have to think twice to know who and what caused the sound. 

“Seokjin?” Namjoon hesitantly calls out, the name leaving his tongue like an evaporating wisp of smoke. When he doesn’t receive a response, his heart begins to thunder against his chest. Shakily, he puts down the piece of cloth in his hands and takes strides towards the door with a gulp. 

There he is, by the door, with one hand on the wooden handle. “Seokjin,” Namjoon inhales sharply, and holds onto it. He holds onto the name, Seokjin, like if he didn’t, it would slink away from his grasp until he was far away and far too late. 

Namjoon is being as gentle as possible, but Seokjin nearly jumps when Namjoon curls his fingers around Seokjin’s wrist daintily. “Seokjin.” The name settles on his tongue. 

“Yah! You scared me!” Seokjin bursts out a bit too loudly. “I just thought I saw someone I recognised! Turns out I was wrong, haha, nevermind!” 

Namjoon really wants to believe otherwise, but he knows that there’s no way Seokjin isn’t lying. The way his gaze darts frantically from one place to another before finally settling on the floor, how his hands are visibly shaking under Namjoon’s fingers… 

“You go finish what you were doing, I’ll.. wait by the counter.” Seokjin’s voice quiets down into a whisper before he shuffles towards the counter in small steps, eyes remaining glued to the floor. Namjoon releases the hold on his wrists. 

“So? Which one would you like?” Maria offers Namjoon a wrinkly smile, beckoning him over with a wave, oblivious to the minor fiasco that has just happened. 

So. Seokjin still has second thoughts about the Black Tide of the Sea. 

Admittedly, Namjoon definitely had doubts about Seokjin being comfortable on board, but he has been trying to remain hopeful, seeing how seamlessly Seokjin fits in among his band of pirates. 

It pains Namjoon to watch his worries being proven true. 

Namjoon casts a glance back towards Seokjin, who has clearly not calmed down after the event. He swings his arms back and forth absentmindedly, rocking on the balls of his feet, eyes fixated on the dusty clock hung on the wall as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. 

Of course Seokjin isn’t comfortable on board yet, Namjoon eventually accepts. It has only been a month and a half since he first boarded the vessel, and he’s basically only had three weeks to properly interact with its members, including Namjoon himself. Besides, Seokjin is probably still under the conception that he is on board as... a captive. A prisoner. The crew loves him, of course, but Namjoon doesn't blame Seokjin for being wary. 

Watching Seokjin only makes Namjoon even more determined to make Seokjin feel like he truly belongs on the Black Tide of the Sea. Namjoon knows it, heck, he faithfully believes that Seokjin is destined to join the Black Tide of the Sea. 

Now, he just needs Seokjin himself to realise it. 

“I’ll have this one.” Namjoon isn’t even looking at his own selection. His eyes remain on Seokjin and Seokjin alone. 

Maria hums in approval, and only until then does Namjoon turn back towards her. He has chosen a hammock in a nice, dark shade of blue. “Great! I’ll bundle it up for you. Come!" 

Namjoon follows Maria back towards the small counter. Behind it, she lays out the textile and furls it into a tight bundle, securing it with a piece of rope she fishes out from a cupboard.

“It’s your new hammock, by the way. I… I don’t want you sleeping in the brig alone anymore.” Namjoon coughs while Maria continues to work with the cloth. Seokjin, who has seemed to calm down, mouths a quiet thank you. 

“Here you go! And this will be-” Maria is interrupted by Namjoon grabbing the wrapped up hammock as quick as he can and slamming down a bag of coins that Namjoon detaches from his belt. At the same time, he grabs a very surprised Seokjin by the arm and quite literally dashes out of the store into the streets. 

“Aish! I’ll throw your money back in your face next time!” He hears her screech, earning a few very bewildered looks from pedestrians. Only when Namjoon is sure that they are at a reasonable distance away from the small textile store does he slow down to catch his breath, eventually hurling himself into the corner of an alley. 

“Did,” Seokjin begins, chest also heaving from the sudden physical exertion. “did you just run away,” Seokjin drops the sack of food in his arms with little care and hunches over, arms on his thighs. “after giving away,” He places a hand on his stomach. “a shit ton of money?” 

Namjoon shrugs, breathing as heavily. “It’s called paying.” 

Then it happens. Seokjin picks up the sack of food left abandoned, swipes sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, straightens up to stand up before Namjoon, and extends his hand for him to take. 

“I… I don’t think I’ll ever understand you at all.” Seokjin breathes out with a smile. His hand hovers mid-air, waiting for Namjoon to grab onto it. 

“Stay with us longer, and maybe you will.” 

So he does. 

Seokjin helps Namjoon onto his feet, and Namjoon can only wonder how furiously red his face is, flushed from their previous dash and now, Namjoon’s sheepishness. Seokjin doesn’t comment on it, and begins to make his way back to the port where Jimin and Yoongi are probably waiting. The trio that went on the raid are probably still busy… raiding. 

“I heard that lady call you RM. Is that… a nickname of some sort?” Seokjin suddenly asks. 

Namjoon had forgotten about that, so he explains to Seokjin that RM is the name he chose a while back to be recognised as, since Kim Namjoon is way too long and difficult to pronounce for foreigners, apparently. 

Something else hits him in the face. 

Wait. 

Doesn’t Seokjin not understand English? If he doesn’t, how was it possible for him to pinpoint the letters “R” and “M”, in a bunch of gibberish, as Namjoon’s nickname? 

Unless. 

“Also, yes, I’m really, really hot. I know.”

With that, Seokjin breaks into a run, hollering with laughter.

Fuck. 

“Yah! Min Seokjin! You made me translate all that for fun?!” Is what Namjoon spits, but what he’s actually fretting over is the exact number of times he has called the man handsome. 

"Watch it, Namjoon!" Seokjin barks back breathlessly. "I'm your elder!" 

Namjoon is screeching and Seokjin is laughing as they bolt through the busy streets of the Philippines, earning themselves stares and offensive remarks that they won’t understand as they zip through the crowd. 

“Those men… they’re making such a racket,” a pedestrian scoffs in Fillipino as the two people in question whizz by, unaware of the ruckus they are causing. 

“Young love, young love.” Another pipes out in response, shaking her head wistfully. 

Young love, young love. 

*****

“Cap! Seokjin! You’re back!” Jimin cries out in excitement with his arms flailing, body leaning over the railings of the ship. He scrambles up onto his feet, moving over to the ropes to lower the plank for the captain and his companion. 

Cap. Namjoon has gone the last few hours without hearing the title, and it was a refreshing change. Now that he’s back, however, he’ll have to carry that title with him once again. 

It has never suited him, Namjoon thinks. 

“Seokjin! I finished your coat!” “Wow, really?” 

Jimin nods in excitement before guiding Seokjin away, and Namjoon is left alone, the newly purchased hammock slump in his arms. 

“Here! Try it on!” Namjoon hears Jimin offer eagerly. 

“Wow, it fits perfectly! Thank you!” Seokjin’s voice can also be heard. Namjoon, with the hammock safely tucked under his arm, wonders where he should go now, until he hears his name. 

“Namjoon-ah! How do I look?” 

Namjoon turns around, and is met with a drool-inducing sight. 

Indeed, Seokjin is wearing the coat that Jimin gifted him with, and if Namjoon thought Seokjin looked good before, he looks great now. The black coat is perfectly tailored to highlight every feature of Seokjin’s body: it shows off just how broad his shoulders are, before narrowing against Seokjin’s torso to accentuate his skinny waist, and fans out at his hips to reach his knees. 

It’s like the piece of clothing itself is taunting Namjoon. 

“You look… great.” Namjoon manages to choke out honestly, and thankfully the answer satisfies Seokjin. To his dismay, Seokjin shrugs the jacket off, and folds it up neatly in his arms. He is thanking Jimin frantically, who is insisting how it’s nothing, just as frantically. 

Namjoon wonders if there is a way for him to secretly burn Seokjin’s shirt and pants without him knowing. 

“I’m going down to the kitchen to unload the things we just got.” “Let me help you!” “Jimin, you really are too kind. How’s Yoongi by the way?” “Ah! Well… he’s sleeping, but I’m sure he’s alright now.” “That’s nice…” 

As Seokjin's and Jimin’s voices fade away, Namjoon allows himself to retreat into the seclusion of his own quarters, awaiting the return of the rest of his crewmates. 

Eventually, they do. Namjoon hears excited screeching that can only be identifiable as Hoseok’s, before the familiar chatter arises outside. Deciding that it’s time for him to finally return to the place of the living, he slides the book in his hand back into its designated spot on the bookshelf and exits his room with Seokjin’s hammock cradled in his arms. 

“I have an announcement to make,” Namjoon declares upon bursting out from his own quarters, warranting the attention of everyone on board immediately. 

“It’s good to see everyone back,” He swallows, before continuing with his announcement. “This might be... abrupt to you. But I've been thinking about it for a while, and I woud like to pronounce Seokjin as an official part of the Black Tide of the Sea.” Namjoon’s gaze lands on Seokjin, who is looking like he’s experiencing surprise, confusion, embarrassment and fear all at the same time. "He has proven himself to be a dependable ally that we can rely on despite his... _background,_ and I'm sure everyone can agree when I say he has become... one of us." 

Namjoon knows full well that it is far from the actual truth. Seokjin is hospitable and friendly with the rest of the crew, sure. They have all grown to become incredibly fond of him. But no one knows whether Seokjin will turn around and stab them in the backs the next moment, because has anyone ever been able to get into Seokjin's little but intensely packed thought bubble? 

“It’s about time!” Hoseok is the first to proclaim with a clap, before everyone else jumps in in excitement, clapping and expressing their agreement through shouts. 

This is going perfectly, Namjoon smiles to himself. “Great, so, well, let’s vote. Those-”

“Everyone in favour of Seokjin becoming one of us say aye!” Taehyung ecstatically cuts in before Namjoon. 

“Aye!” “Is there even another answer? Aye!” “Aye, aye!” 

“Wait!” Taehyung suddenly calls out, spinning on his heels to turn towards Seokjin, flinging an arm around his neck, who freezes in surprise. “Now that Seokjin is officially part of us, he needs a new nickname. Any ideas?” 

“I thought you called him Jin,” Jeongguk pipes out, just to be immediately shut down by Taehyung. “That’s old and boring. Others?” 

“How about we all call him hyung?” Jimin then offers. He is met with Taehyung’s “oh” of elation. 

“That’s actually great.” Taehyung turns sideways to peer at Seokjin, who visibly gulps under the attention. “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-seven.” Seokjin answers. 

“Okay. The eldest… Yoongs? How old-” “Will you please-" 

“How old are you, Yoongi?” “...Twenty-six.” 

Taehyung removes himself from Seokjin, and gives him a good slap on the back that forces an “oof” out of him. “Perfect! You’re hyung now. You’re our hyung.” 

Namjoon smiles even wider. Hyung. The honorific is warm and familiar. He loves it. “Seokjin hyung?” Namjoon beckons Seokjin towards him with an inviting nod. 

A shy smile finds its way onto Seokjin’s face, and bright red creeps up to Seokjin’s ears. He shuts his eyes in embarrassment as he makes his way towards Namjoon. As he does that, his nose scrunches too, and Namjoon thinks his heart might burst at any given moment if Seokjin keeps it up. 

The applause and cheer from his crewmates briefly fades away, and for a moment all Namjoon sees is Seokjin.

Seokjin doesn’t just look good. He looks great. He also looks cute. He’s bubbly. He spaces out a lot, because he thinks a lot. Sometimes, Namjoon thinks Seokjin is plotting to kill him. But then, Namjoon thinks, _hopes_ , Seokjin likes teasing him more. He loves food. He loves puns. He loves laughing at Namjoon for being clumsy. His laugh is weird, but it’s awfully endearing. 

“Welcome aboard, Min Seokjin.” 

Seokjin abruptly clears his throat, tugging at the collar of his shirt. “Actually... it’s Kim. Kim Seokjin.” 

Namjoon can't suppress the smile that reaches his eyes. 

“Huh? Then why did you introduce yourself Min Seokjin?” Hoseok pipes out in curiosity. 

Seokjin offers a short uneasy laugh. “Ah. That’s a really, really long story though, so…” 

Namjoon drops the hammock at his feet, and extends an arm for Seokjin to take. “That’s okay. There’s always time for a good story later.” 

So Seokjin takes it.

What takes everyone by surprise, however, is when Namjoon closes the distance between himself and Seokjin by pulling him into an embrace. He feels Seokjin freeze in his arms, but the former navy officer eventually relaxes into the touch. A pair of arms tentatively find their way to Namjoon’s back, and they settle there. 

“Welcome aboard, Kim Seokjin.” 

Namjoon has gone through a lot of realisations today. The biggest one, however, is that Jeongguk and the rest of the crew has somehow managed to talk Namjoon’s formerly non-existent romantic feelings towards Seokjin into reality. 


	5. got a taste of a life so perfect (so you did what you had to do)

The sun continues its slow, gradual dip as it fades beyond the horizon, while the coast of the Philippines falls even further behind them. As the Black Tide of the Sea glides across the foreign waters, the masts flutter under the gales, while the ship’s flag dances in the wind with pride above its crewmates’ heads. 

The smooth wooden rails Seokjin are used to running his fingers along have been replaced with rougher ones, prickly against the pads of his fingertips. Apart from that, the stoic atmosphere Seokjin has often found himself sitting in has been exchanged for a warm, homey ambiance and light chatter as the members of the Black Tide of the Sea finish the final remainders of their meal. 

“There’s one extra serving left, does anyone want it?” Jeongguk exclaims after peering into the large stone pot sitting in the centre of the circle the pirates have formed around it. In response, everyone thrusts their hands into the air except Namjoon and Seokjin. 

Watching the rest of his new crewmates squabble over Seokjin’s cooking brings out a new emotion that he can’t quite put a finger on. He loves cooking, but he never had the chance to cook for his crew when there were already ship chefs hired to perform the particular task.

“Needed”, Seokjin finally decides to name the weird feeling budding in his chest, like his contributions are sought out for and valued. Feeling “needed” feels… good. 

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Yoongi is the one who emerges triumphant, while the others deflate as the small pirate waddles over the pot to claim his reward. 

“Yoongi~ Can I have a bite please?” “Leave me alone, loser.” “Yah! Cap! Why does Yoongi hate me?”

Seokjin’s gaze trails over towards Namjoon, wanting to observe his reaction. The captain catches the former navy officer’s look, and the two men share a small smile. “Leave him alone, Jeongguk.” 

The young pirate huffs in defeat. 

“What’s it called again?” “Pork and chicken adobo,” “You’re really good at cooking, hyung!” 

Hyung. This is a nickname Seokjin isn’t sure if he will ever get used to. 

Seokjin still remembers this morning’s events vividly. At the beginning of his trip in the Philippines with Namjoon, he has been fretting over how he would escape, given the opportunity. The Joseon military force isn’t exactly familiar with the Filipino’s, so he won’t be able to contact the officials from his home country through them. He has considered sneaking onto a merchant’s vessel, but he doesn’t think any of them are headed towards Busan either. However, being Seokjin, of course he got distracted mid-way. There was food everywhere, and Namjoon had seemed receptive to whatever facts he was able to spew about food at the time, which easily took Seokjin’s mind off the issue at hand. 

When he was left alone, in the textile store, he knew he could have dashed and ran. Leave Namjoon behind in the dust and escape from the Black Tide of the Sea forever. 

But. Something held him back. 

Logic had told him to run, far away from Namjoon and from the rest of his pirates. They’re pirates, it had hissed in Seokjin’s ear, with a kind of bitterness that stung. They’re everything you’ve dedicated yourself to defending people against. 

Something told him otherwise. It wasn’t an eloquent attempt at persuasion. It wasn’t some sweet memory, or anything anyone has told him in the past. 

_ Stay _ , Seokjin heard. 

That was all it said, but there was something about it, far more powerful than the frosty voice of logic shrieking in his head. 

So he did. 

“Yah, hyung, it’s time for your of- official- offica-” “ _ Officiation _ ,” Namjoon helpfully corrects Jeongguk, who nods in thanks. 

“Officiation ceremony.” “Officiation ceremony?” Seokjin parrots. No one informed him of this prior. 

Hoseok, seeing the confusion on Seokjin’s face, supplies eagerly. “It’s like, ship tradition. Whenever a new member joins the crew, they have to throw everything they own, basically.” 

Seokjin doesn’t remember anything he owns being kept on this ship, until Taehyung climbs back up the main deck with Seokjin’s old garments in hand: his Joseon military uniform.

The red fabric, usually kept in top condition, is now stained in streaks of grey and brown. It has been such a long time since Seokjin has seen it, he has completely forgotten about its existence. 

“I got your old uniform. Now, let’s burn it!” “What?!” “I’ll get the stones!” 

Out of all the bizarre things Seokjin has come to expect from being on the Black Tide of the Sea, burning his old uniform and tossing its remnants into the sea isn’t something he has ever expected himself to do. 

“Namjoon, are they being serious?” Seokjin asks the captain, who seems to be lost in thought. “Namjoon-ah!” He tries one more time, and finally catches the pirate’s attention. “Are they being serious?” Seokjin repeats his question. 

Namjoon shrugs in response, and jerks his chin towards the far end of the ship instead. Sure enough, Jeongguk is carrying a couple of boulders, the load piled so high that Seokjin can only make out his legs trembling with effort underneath. Jimin follows behind, with a stone slab that Seokjin has never seen before during his time on this ship. 

“No way,” Seokjin mouths in disbelief as Hoseok disappears into the lower deck. Beside him, Namjoon lets out a hearty laugh. He says something about this being a tradition even before he joined the crew, which makes Seokjin even more surprised. “I’ll never understand you guys,” Seokjin lowers his voice when he says this, so that it reaches Namjoon’s ears alone. 

“Stay with us longer, and maybe you will,” He echoes his words from the morning. 

Seokjin holds onto them. 

“I got the fire! Is the pit ready yet?” “Yep!” 

They’re really doing this. It dawns on Seokjin when he sees Hoseok emerge with what seems like a flaming torch in his hands. 

Someone’s gonna trip, the torch is gonna land somewhere it shouldn’t have, the wood is going to catch fire, they’re going to burn down the ship, they’re gonna leave Seokjin alone, somehow. Seokjin’s gonna die alone. The pirates’ laughs seem to mock Seokjin as he receives his old uniform from Taehyung. 

Seokjin is panicking because he doesn’t feel like burning to death today. 

“Hey. It’s okay. We’re just gonna burn a coat.” 

Seokjin turns to the source of the voice, and finds Namjoon, head tilting to one side, with a stupid smile plastered upon his face. It’s supposed to be reassuring, but Seokjin finds it stupid, because it looks like the captain is taunting him. 

Hesitation is written all across Seokjin’s face. Namjoon senses it, and steps up beside Seokjin. “Here. If it worries you so much, you can...um, hold my hand so I don’t trip or something. And kill us all.” 

It’s the third time Seokjin finds himself holding hands with the pirate today, he realises. The first time when he helped him up, the second before the captain had pulled him into an awkward but welcoming hug, and now, the third time, so Seokjin can just throw his damn uniform into the fire and get it over with. “No one’s dying in flames today.”

“No one is dying in flames today.” Seokjin echoes as he finally tosses his old jacket into the makeshift fire pit, which is basically a stone slab lain on top of some boulders. The rest of the pirates, who seem to have sucked in their breaths when Namjoon strode up towards Seokjin, break into cheers of elation. 

Neither Seokjin nor Namjoon let go until the cloth has burned down into nothing but ash. 

Namjoon is the first to pull out of Seokjin’s grasp. “See? No one’s dead. I’ll put all… this, in a bowl so you can, um, scatter it into the sea.” 

The group is quick to surround their captain with slaps on the back and even more excited screams. Seokjin can’t really hear what they’re saying though, since all of their voices are raised at once. Plus, they all have their backs facing Seokjin, so maybe whatever they are talking about is something for the six of them only. 

Yoongi is the first one to break out from the huddle, transporting the bowl, now filled with the remnants of whatever used to be Seokjin’s uniform, from Namjoon to Seokjin. “Here.” He quite abruptly shoves the container into Seokjin’s face. 

“You guys aren’t going to watch me do it?” Seokjin questions, as the rest of them break out of their circle, leaving a very disheveled Namjoon perching awkwardly alone in the centre. Jeongguk and Jimin have begun to move the stones back into storage, while Hoseok and Taehyung carry their now dirty dishes to the kitchen. 

“Nah. This part of the ceremony… it’s a private thing. Use it as a, uh, final goodbye of some sort.” With that and a pat on the back, Yoongi leaves Seokjin to his privacy. 

Seokjin ends up by the bow of the ship alone for a rather long period of time, propping his head on one elbow against the wooden railings, with his other hand clasping onto the bowl filled with ash. 

A lot of things are racing through Seokjin’s head, but the one thing he’s just unable to wrap his mind around is the fact that he’s supposed to be a pirate now. He has to put his former life as a member of the Joseon military behind him for good. His title as a commander.

For a young man like himself, there are quite a lot of things that he has already lost. Has anything really ever been permanent to Seokjin? Perhaps he’ll get off this ship one day too.

The only thing that reminds Seokjin of the time that has passed is the darkening of the sky. It’s probably time for him to return to the rest of his new crew, so he tips the container over, and watches the wind carry its remains away.

When Seokjin turns around he is met with the sight of Namjoon alone, leaning against the rod of the foremast. “Woah. Where’s everyone?” 

“Ah, they’re um, getting ready for the night. Except Jeongguk,” Namjoon angles his head to point at the crow’s nest above them. “He’s keeping watch tonight.” 

“What about you?” Seokjin prompts, peeling himself off the sides of the ship. 

Namjoon removes himself from the foremast as well. “I wanted to talk to you.” 

“About?” 

“Your position on the ship.” 

“Oh!” Seokjin completely forgot about that part. He purses his lip in consideration. “Well, I haven’t thought about it yet, unless you want to assign me something.” Besides, Seokjin doesn’t even know what posts are available for him anyways. 

Namjoon does that thing when he thinks, rolling his tongue against the inner walls of his cheeks, before he answers. “No, I, uh, don’t have a role in particular for you yet.” 

He then takes a step closer towards Seokjin. The pirate is taller than him, Seokjin realises, but not by too much. A hand clasps onto his shoulder. “I want you to find it yourself.” Namjoon finally adds on. 

Seokjin nods. Sure, he has pretty much accepted the fact that he’s a pirate now, but that doesn’t mean he feels like it yet. Heck, he doesn’t feel like a pirate at all. 

“You should go rest. Here, I’ll help you with your hammock,” Namjoon swoops up the hammock sitting aside, and leads the way towards the lower deck, gesturing for Seokjin to climb down the rope ladder first. 

Seokjin has been down the lower deck a couple of times, but this is the first time settling down in their sleeping area instead of dashing right past to reach the kitchen or storage room. 

The centre of the area is filled with a cluster of barrels and boxes, lined with poles spaced out just enough for a man to lie in between. Most of the spaces have been filled: Seokjin recognises the brown fabric of Hoseok’s shirt, back facing outwards as his shoulders rise and fall slowly that indicates sleep has fallen upon the pirate. 

“Hyung! Welcome!” Jimin is the first to shoot out a greeting. He is sitting cross-legged beside a hammock carrying Taehyung, who has his head and arms hanging from the sturdy piece of cloth. “Oh, you’re here too, Cap?” 

“Mmhmm. Just to make sure he settles in fine.” Namjoon responds quietly, landing on both feet. “Where do you want me to set it up?” He then questions, nodding at the heavy fabric in his hand. 

Seokjin does a quick scan of the area, and finds the spot at the far end, right behind Yoongi’s, the most desirable. “I’ll do it myself. Thank you for your help so far though,” 

Namjoon freezes in his step, already starting to move towards the spot where Seokjin’s gaze has landed on. He looks like he wants to argue otherwise, but finally decides to hand over the hammock to Seokjin. “Alright. I’ll be in my cabin if you need me.” 

Seokjin grins for the first time this whole night. “That’s very forward of you, captain.” 

His remark earns a sputter of laughter from both Taehyung and Jimin, the latter of the two latching himself onto Taehyung to support himself, who nearly tumbles off his hammock with the extra weight put on the cloth, but remains laughing nevertheless. Namjoon, meanwhile, is pulsing in the brightest shade of red. “No! That’s not what I meant-” 

It evokes laughter from Seokjin as well, watching the pirate so flustered, desperately stumbling across his words. Seokjin suddenly remembers feeling threatened by the pirate exactly one month ago, and it seems like the biggest joke of the century now. “Suit yourself. Good night, Namjoon.” 

Namjoon turns away from everyone. “Good night, hyung.” With that, he’s gone. 

“I’m really tired too,” Jimin yawns, stretching his arms above his head. “Let’s sleep earlier tonight so hyung can rest.” 

“Mkay. Night Chim, night hyung.” 

Seokjin bids goodnight to both pirates, and gets to setting up his own hammock. It is not a difficult job, and soon Seokjin begins to clamber into his new bed. 

The lower deck is quick to fall into calming silence. Taehyung falls asleep quickly, even snoring a little bit, while Jimin takes slightly longer to settle, but his breathing eventually does slow down. Yoongi and Hoseok have been out cold a long time ago, so Seokjin is the only one still awake after the lower deck has been engulfed by the darkness of nightfall. 

Seokjin is restless. The hammock is comfortable, really. It’s much more comfortable than lying against the stone cold walls of the brig. However, his mind is racing with questions and ideas that are unable to put him at rest. 

Carefully, he peels himself off his hammock, keeping his landing as light as possible. The wooden planks creak dangerously underneath his feet, but thankfully none of the members seem to stir. With his eyes already adjusted to the darkness, he easily makes his way to the rope ladder, making as little noise as possible. Seokjin hears a tiny grunt midway, possibly from Jimin, but no one wakes up. 

The first thing he sees when he reaches the upper deck is the faint glow of the candlelight in Namjoon’s quarters. So the captain is a night owl as well, Seokjin deduces. 

Something in Seokjin is ushering him to go in and talk to the pirate. Curiosity, perhaps. Namjoon fascinates Seokjin, and he really wants to get to know him better, why he does what he does and how he does what he does. 

There’s something Seokjin is currently more curious about though, more specifically, someone. Namely, the youngest pirate on board, now situated at the helm instead of the crow’s nest, humming a melancholic tune as he keeps his eyes fixated on the moon with a surprisingly beautiful voice. 

“Wow, Jeongguk, your singing is amazing.” “Wuh- Oh! Hi hyung, what are ya’ doin’ up late at night?” 

“Can’t sleep,” Seokjin climbs up the wooden ladder after Jeongguk gives the space beside him an inviting pat. 

They sit in silence for a moment, both of them fidgeting under the awkward silence. Jeongguk is the first one to break it. “So, you’re really part of us now, huh?” 

“I guess?” Seokjin exhales. He omits the part about him not being able to wrap his head around the fact that he’s an actual pirate now, living with an actual pirate crew, of course. 

The next question Jeongguk pops is one out of Seokjin’s expectation. “How you feelin?”

Seokjin prides himself in his quick thinking. Thanks to that brilliant mind of his, he is usually able to answer whatever question that gets thrown in his direction. No matter how uncanny it might seem, Seokjin is always able to get himself out of it with a decent answer that pleases the inquisitor. 

Questions about his own emotions, however, are the ones that he’s never been good at answering. As a result, “Uh… cool?” is the only answer he can muster even after a hot minute of pondering. 

Jeongguk laughs. “Nevermind. I did kinda put you on the spot there.” 

“Kinda?” Seokjin scoffs in return. The silence returns, and during that silence Seokjin remembers why he had approached the pirate in the first place. “...Say, Jeongguk-ah, can I ask you something?” 

Jeongguk quirks an eyebrow, prompting Seokjin to go on. 

“I asked Namjoon a question when we went out earlier, and he told me to ask you.” 

When Seokjin mentions the captain’s name, Jeongguk’s eyes immediately light up. “Yeah? What about him?” Well, Jeongguk is really ecstatic about his captain. It only further confirms Seokjin’s assumption about their tight bond and affection. 

“It’s not about him. It’s about you, actually.” “Oh! Well then, go on.” 

“Why did you decide to become a pirate?” Seokjin asks bluntly. There’s no better way to pop the question anyways, is there? 

“Oh, wow.” Jeongguk huffs, folding his arms on top of his knees. “It’s been a while since I’ve talked about it. It’ll take a damn while to talk about it though, ya’ in for a story?” 

Seokjin nods. Is there even any other way for him to understand the pirates of the Black Tide of the Sea, than learning why these pirates, well, became pirates, or more specifically, became a crew member of the Black Tide of the Sea? 

“I still remember it clearly. Middle of summer, when I was six…” 

**********

“Go, Jeongguk!” “You can do it!” 

Jeongguk doesn’t need anyone to tell him he can do it, because he knows he can do it. His eyes are fixated on the tiny brown pebble before his feet, waiting patiently for Jeongguk to launch its departure. 

Ahead, five other pebbles lie in the grass, one significantly further than the others. Jeongguk is the last player, so he knows exactly who he has to beat in order to win. He’s going to kick the pebble as hard as he can, and become the best kick-the-stone player ever in the history of Busan! 

With a mighty kick, Jeongguk sends the stone soaring across the air, landing onto the other side of the field with a rustle. It earns him a round of applause from the rest of the kids. There’s no doubt in his mind that he’s won, seeing how the pebble has definitely soared over the furthest rock. 

“Ha! I win again!” “Hmph, it’s no fun playing with you.” “That’s because I’m Jeon Jeongguk, and Jeon Jeongguk never loses!” 

“Then what do you have to say about this?” 

Jeongguk looks away from the other deflated contestants to the boy now crouching over the grass with a devilish grin. “What do you mean?” Jeongguk quips, racing over as quickly as his short legs can carry him. 

Indeed, the pebble that Jeongguk recognises as his own, is lying at a shorter distance from Jeoongguk than the furthest one. “No way! I saw it fly over yours with my own eyes!” 

The boy cackles, dropping onto the grass and rolling around on his back with glee. “Then you must have an eye problem!” He sneers, jabbing at Jeongguk’s little pebble with a chubby finger. 

Jeongguk is fuming now. There’s no way his stone ended up there! “Then it has to be you! You moved my stone! You… you’re a cheater, Seongki!” He shrieks, little fists curled up as he stomps on the grass in anger. 

“Me? Cheated? Pft, no one saw that! Right?” Seongki jeers, scrambling up to his feet. The rest of the kids shake their heads in confusion. “See? This means I am the winner, and you’re the loser!” 

A chorus of laughter rises among the children when Seongki pushes Jeongguk onto the ground, nose high up in the air as the other kids chant his name. 

Jeongguk notices the tears welling up in his eyes at the same time his taunter does. “Oh no, is Jeonggukie crying? Did I hurt his feelings?” He mocks, before proceeding to rub his eyes and pretend to cry in an exaggerated manner. 

No, Jeongguk tells himself, do not cry! Crying means showing weakness, and showing weakness means that meanies like Seongki will just tease him even more. So, as Jeongguk always does, he holds the tears in, and storms away into the familiar wooden hut instead, leaving the laughter and mockery behind. 

Why is life so unfair? Jeongguk rattles off in his head as he fumes into the shared bedroom of all six kids in the house, slamming the door behind him before crawling into his own tiny bed. Why do meanies like Seongki always get away with whatever lies they tell? 

This isn’t the first time Seongki has cheated, Jeongguk remembers in anger. Seongki always runs away from Jeongguk after being captured in hide and seek, and it isn’t the first time he has manipulated the result of games they played together when nobody is watching. Jeongguk usually catches him in the act, but Seongki easily brushes it off every time saying “nobody else saw it”. 

Jeongguk’s angry little fists pounding against the wooden walls eventually attracts someone’s attention. “Jeonggukie?” A tender but raspy voice calls out before pushing into the dark room, where Jeongguk sits alone. 

Jeongguk ignores the person and continues to vent his fury by repeatedly punching against the wall, although his knuckles are already throbbing with pain. He is only stopped when his tiny hands are pried away by a much larger pair. 

“Jeon Jeongguk! What did I say about hurting yourself? Your body is the most precious gift from your parents!” The woman scolds, although her tone immediately softens when she sees the bruises already blossoming on the surface of his knuckles. With a sigh, she swoops Jeongguk up into her arms, which brings out a few shouts of protest from the little boy. 

Jeongguk hisses sharply in pain when the woman massages his knuckles as gently as possible. The notion causes the woman to jerk away slightly, before leaning back towards Jeongguk, sitting on a wooden stool, and pressing even softer kisses to the dark bruises scattered across his fists. 

“But Soyung eomma,” Jeongguk prods, pulling his hands away from Soyung’s large, rough ones with hesitation on his face. 

“Yes, Jeonggukie?” “Why is life so unfair?” 

Whatever question Soyung expected Jeongguk to ask definitely wasn’t this one. Jeongguk is undoubtedly smart, perhaps the most intelligent among all the others, despite being one of the youngest. She learned this early on when Jeongguk had understood the fact that his parents weren’t going to come back for him when he was merely four. 

What took Soyung by surprise is probably how Jeongguk is already beginning to question something Soyung has already been asking for more years than she can count. “What do you mean, honey?” 

Jeongguk swings his legs back and forth on his stool, cheeks puffed as he comes up with an answer. “Seongki always cheats when we play, but he never gets punished because nobody else sees it. I think they’re just too scared of him to speak out.” He continues to list a few more items, until he stops abruptly, fixing his eyes on the floor. 

“And… I don’t have a real mom or dad like the other kids in the neighbourhood do.” He finishes quietly, fists clenching the fabric of his shirt. 

Soyung wants to comfort the boy, really. But how is she able to convince Jeongguk otherwise, when she doesn’t even believe in it herself? 

A sudden series of rapid knocking on the door alarms both Jeongguk and Soyung. 

“Ahem! Sorry to intrude, but I got a lil’ somethin’ for ya’!”

This is the first time either Jeongguk or Soyung has heard of this voice. However, something about it makes Soyung pick up Jeongguk from his stool and pull him to the ground, while she crouches protectively over the small boy. “Who’s that-” 

Jeongguk’s words are muffled by Soyung’s hand on his mouth. “Pirates,” she hisses urgently into Jeongguk’s ear to shush him. 

However, Jeongguk is a naive six year old boy, who thinks pirates are the coolest people in the world. “Pirates?!” He exclaims in excitement, wriggling out of Soyung’s arms despite her silently violent protests. 

Pirates! Jeongguk screams in his head when he runs to open the door, and “Arrrr!” is the first thing to escape his mouth when he swings open the door. 

When he does, however, he can only stare at the figure by the door, mouth agape in awe. At the door stands a tall, tanned and muscular female, with a pirate hat on top of her head. She has an eyepatch on to cover one eye, and Jeongguk doesn’t need anyone to tell him to know that she’s definitely a pirate, judging by her attire. 

“Hey, lil’ guy!” The pirate crouches down until she is eye level with the curious boy. When she reaches out to ruffle his hair, Jeongguk does not protest. Instead, he squeaks with joy. “What’s your name?” 

“My name is Jeon Jeongguk!” “Is anyone else in here, or are ya’ alone, Jeongguk?” 

Jeongguk turns his head towards Soyung, who is watching the interaction with a mixture of confusion and surprise. “Soyung eomma is here, but I think she’s scared.” 

“Oh, really? That’s okay. You, Jeongguk, are really brave though!” 

“I am?” “You are! The bravest lil’ boy I’ve ever seen in the whole wide world! And I’ve been to a lot of places, hon’!” 

“I want to be a pirate! Just like you!” Jeongguk suddenly blurts out. The pirate crouching in front of him freezes before breaking into laughter. 

“Really?” She prompts, and Jeongguk nods, with determination gleaming in his eyes. The pirate eyes him up and down, before finally speaking. “Fraid’ ya just a bit too young, lil’ guy. In a few years, maybe, if ya still brave as you are now!”

Jeongguk giggles, because of being praised and because of the funny accent that she has when she talks to him. “I’m the bravest boy!” 

“And you’re also the smartest boy! I heard ya’ talkin’ about how the world is unfair and stuff, issat’ right?” 

Jeongguk nods furiously, puffing out his chest just a little bit when he is praised. “Life is unfair. Seongki always cheats when we play, and I don’t have a mom or dad like everyone else does,” he sulks a little bit when mentioning his unfortunate life events. 

“Aye, even the kid gets it.” The pirate mutters under her breath with a sigh, before straightening up again. “The world is really unfair, lil’ guy. But, there are some people who are tryna’ make it just a lil’ bit better, even if just by a teensy lil’ bit!” 

“Like you?” “Yeah, like me!” 

With a smile, the pirate takes out a sack behind her and opens it for Jeongguk, who doesn’t think he has ever seen this much gold in his entire life. “Here. Take it! I know ya’ need it.” 

“Wow, really?” Jeongguk gasps, thrusting his hands into the sack filled to the brim with gold, and lets them swim in the coins, laughing as some of them fall out from the sack as he plays with its contents. 

“Yep! I know that Soyung eomma will be really happy. Do you want to make her happy?” Jeongguk nods vigorously, already grabbing the huge sack with his hands. It’s heavier than Jeongguk, perhaps, but he doesn’t mind. 

“Wait! What should I tell her? Who should I say this is from?” 

The pirate purses her lips before breaking into a smile, apples of her cheeks puffing as she does. “I’ll tell you, but keep it a secret between you two, alright?” Jeongguk is more than eager when he nods again. “That’s not enough. I need you to pinky-promise me!” the pirate proposes, raising up her pinky finger. 

“Pinky promise!” Jeongguk chirps, locking both of their fingers in promise. Satisfied, the pirate leans even closer to Jeongguk, cupping her palms around her mouth and speaking into the boy’s ear. 

“The Black Tide of the Sea.” 

Before Jeongguk is even able to say goodbye properly, the pirate has disappeared. 

However, the name echoes itself in little Jeongguk’s ear, even when Soyung finally crawls out of hiding and dashes towards the large sack, sobbing with joy as she cradles both Jeongguk and the sack in her arms. “Who was that kind lady, Jeongguk-ah? Who was she?” 

“She didn’t say her name. But I think she told me the name of her pirate crew!” 

“What was it?” 

*****

“We are the Black Tide of the Sea!” Jeongguk declares, a black cloth tied around his forehead as he marches around the streets of Busan with his makeshift sword, which is basically a very sharp branch. Four other kids march after him, echoing whatever Jeongguk cries out. 

A scoff sounds behind them, so Jeongguk turns around, ready to stab whoever is attempting to rain on his parade. “What are you trying to be?” Seongki snorts, narrowing his eyes judgmentally at the small assembly of kids. 

“Pirates!” Jeongguk puffs out proudly. However, this only earns laughter from Seongki. 

“Pirates? You’ve got to be kidding me. Pirates are bad! They steal,” With a sneer, Seongki snatches the branch in Jeongguk’s hands. “and kill innocent people!” He then proceeds to turn towards the younger kids behind Jeongguk and taunt them with his fake weapon in hand, which causes them to squeal in surprise. 

“You’re wrong, Seongki.” Jeongguk’s voice sounds behind Seongki. When he turns around, he finds himself looking up towards Jeongguk, who has jumped on top of a boulder. “Those are what bad pirates do. True pirates make the world a better place! They help people in need, and punish people who deserve it!” 

“Suit yourself, I know I’m right.” Seongki huffs, looking away from Jeongguk who now towers before him. The younger boy however, is unwilling to rest the argument. 

“I’m gonna prove it to you, Seongki. I’m gonna become a pirate, and make sure people like you get punished.” 

*****

Jeongguk doesn’t know how long he has been sitting inside this barrel, but he does know that he isn’t patient enough to wait any longer. 

The barrel has a strong stench of fish to it, or it can just be how the air tastes, considering the fact that he’s sitting in this barrel at the port of Busan. He can’t really see anything except the tiny slit of sunlight that enters through the gap between the cover of the barrel and the barrel itself. 

Jeongguk almost falls asleep, but jolts up when he feels himself being picked up. Finally! He celebrates quietly. He can’t wait to come out of hiding, because his legs are already sore from being stuck in the same position for so long. 

“Woah, this barrel’s lot’ heavier than the others.” “Too weak to carry it?” “Pft. No way. I’m just sayin’.”

Although Jeongguk has only interacted once with an actual pirate, her accent and the way she had articulated her words have been forever engraved into his memory. He knows that the man carrying him is definitely a pirate, more specifically, a pirate from the Black Tide of the Sea. 

Ever since their first ever visit at Busan six years ago, the crew’s reputation has spread like a wildfire. Turns out the foster house Jeongguk stayed at wasn’t the only place visited by the pirates: many other households in need also found themselves a new bag of valuables gifted from no other than the charitable pirates. Since then, the pirates have returned every now and then, gaining a good reputation among the civilians of Busan. 

This morning was when Jeongguk heard the news about the arrival of the Black Tide of the Sea. When word spread that a familiar vessel has perched itself by the Busan harbour, there wasn’t a slither of hesitation when Jeongguk decided he was to sneak onto the ship. 

When Soyung saw Jeongguk pack up his own personal belongings into a sack, which wasn’t much, Soyung noticed with a pang in her chest, she didn’t try to stop him. Having watched the raven-haired boy grow from a toddler to a preadolescent, mind set on becoming one of the members of the Black Tide of the Sea, she knew there was no changing the iron-willed boy’s mind. Instead, she gives Jeongguk one final hug and prays that everything will work out well for the innocent boy. 

So, Jeongguk is here now, sitting in an empty barrel, being carried onto the Black Tide of the Sea. Okay… his plan is working, but now what? 

His thought process is interrupted when he feels the arms holding the barrel containing him let go, and sends him tumbling around in the darkness. Jeongguk tries his best, but is unable to hold in the tiny yelps of pain. 

“Ya’ heard that?” “Sure did. Knew there was somethin’ funny about that barrel…” 

Oh no no no no, Jeongguk panics. He hasn’t even come up with what to say yet! How is he gonna explain himself without getting thrown off the ship? It hasn’t even departed yet! Jeongguk refuses to be cast off the ship at this point, not after he’s come so far!

Jeongguk doesn’t come up with a proper answer in time. The cover of the barrel is lifted open to reveal himself, crouching in an awkward position as he rubs a spot on his head that hit especially hard against the roof of the barrel. 

Two large, bulky men return Jeongguk’s curious stare with ones that exude close to zero hospitality. “Oh, no. What are we gonna do about this kid?” The shorter between the two rumbles, with a suspicious glint in his eyes. 

“Huh? What about me?” A new voice pipes out behind the two men. He sounds much younger than the two men towering over him, judging by how his voice is significantly less deeper than the other two. 

“We ain’t talkin’ bout ya’. We talkin’ bout’ this guy,” The other huffs, turning around to beckon the new person over. 

A lanky and young male, probably not much older than Jeongguk himself, falls into his field of vision. There is surprise in the teen’s eyes as he takes a closer look at Jeongguk, still crouching in the barrel with his doe-eyes stretched wide in fear. 

“I’ll take over, ask him why he’s here and stuff. We’re of similar age, so he’ll be more comfortable talking to me.” the boy decides with a shrug after careful consideration, casting another glance at Jeongguk. As he does so, he flashes Jeongguk a dimpled smile of assurance. 

The two older men seem completely unfazed by their younger crewmate’s order, and choose to simply nod and back away. Wow! Jeongguk gushes in awe. He’s so cool! “Lemme help you up, kid.” A hand is thrusted into Jeongguk’s face, and he gratefully takes it, pushing himself out of the wooden barrel. 

The young pirate standing before him is much taller than Jeongguk himself. However, that doesn’t intimidate Jeongguk at all, because the older boy is smiling, dimples blossoming on both sides of his cheeks. His head is cocked to one side as he watches Jeongguk dust himself off in amusement. 

He finally catches Jeongguk’s stare, and his smile falters slightly. “Uh, why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You’re so cool!” Jeongguk blurts out, to the pirate’s utmost surprise. “I wanna be just like you when I grow up!” His display of admiration makes the older boy blush furiously, violently clawing at the back of his head, clearly not expecting the sudden compliment. 

“Well, um… how old are you?” “I’m twelve!” “You’re not much far off then. I’m fifteen.” 

“No, that’s not what I meant. I wanna be a pirate just like you, and bring justice to the world!” Jeongguk proclaims with a hand on his chest, eyes sparkling with hope. “You’re a member of the Black Tide of the Sea, right? Will you teach me how to be a true pirate? I’ll work really hard! I’ll be the best pirate ever!” 

Something in the young pirate snaps. His eyes soften, and he slowly removes his hand from the back of his head. The red flush from his cheeks fade altogether, though the dimpled smile remains. “You came to the right ship. Alright, I’ll teach you everything I know. What’s your name?” 

“Jeongguk! I’m Jeon Jeongguk!” Jeongguk grins widely, bowing multiple times before the other boy brings him to a halt with his hands on his shoulders. 

“Hello Jeongguk, I’m Kim Namjoon.” Namjoon introduces, extending an arm for Jeongguk to shake. However, he is taken by surprise once again when Jeongguk nearly tackles him onto the ground with a bone-crushing hug. “Woah, woah! I still have to bring you to our captain!” 

Jeongguk finally releases his hold from the young pirate’s torso, standing as tall as he can. “Aye, aye!” He salutes with a toothy grin, albeit rather clumsily. 

Namjoon reaches over hesitantly, until his palm finds the top of Jeongguk’s head, and ruffles the boy’s raven-hair. “I’m sure Cap will love you.” 

Jeongguk doesn’t really know what to expect from the ship’s captain. Namjoon says the captain will love Jeongguk, so he hangs onto the young pirate’s words hopefully.

“Captain! We have a new potential recruit.” Namjoon calls out confidently. He really is so cool, Jeongguk thinks to himself again. Will he ever be as cool as him one day?

The clouds of worry in Jeongguk’s head clear when the same pirate he met six years ago, the one who inspired Jeongguk to become one himself, turns around, eyes widening in recognition at the sight of the raven-haired boy. 

“I’ve been waitin’ for ya’, kid. What took ya’ so long?” 

**********

“Wow” is all Seokjin can huff after Jeongguk has finished describing his journey to become a pirate. It’s a lot of information for Seokjin to take in at once. 

Jeongguk has had a pretty rough past, Seokjin concludes. Jeongguk didn’t directly mention it, but Seokjin’s sure he’s been bullied plenty by the older kids in his “family”, or the other kids in the neighbourhood. Seokjin hasn’t known the pirate long, but if anything, he thought Jeongguk would be the bullying type, considering how he treats the rest of his crew despite being the youngest, not the other way around. 

“So, yeah! I’m a pirate now, the ship’s carpenter if ya’ want me to be more specific.” This is the first time Seokjin is learning about Jeongguk’s post on the ship. The pirate has always navigated wherever he pleased, so it hasn’t been easy for Seokjin to tell what his role on the ship was specifically. 

“What’s everyone’s positions on here, by the way? I don’t think I’ve ever gotten to learn them properly.” 

“We have Cap, obviously,” Jeongguk begins, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. “Yoongi is the quartermaster. Surprising right? But there’s no one Cap trusts more than him. Hobi’s the gunner, Chim’s the navigator and Tae’s the boatswain. Till this day I still don’t know how he’s ranked higher than I am, though that doesn’t really matter, I guess.” He ends with a little pout.

So this ship doesn’t have a doctor or a first mate, but it’s fine since their crew is so small anyways, Seokjin sums up in his head. “I see,” he decides to nod in acknowledgement. 

Jeongguk seems to have grown comfortable around Seokjin’s presence, because he begins rattling off a bit more. “I’ve been around for so long though, I can pretty much do everything that needs to be done around here. Course’, I wanted to be a gunner, but Cap said that shit’s too dangerous for me,” he shrugs, kicking his legs up against the steering wheel. 

Seokjin somewhat understands Namjoon’s standpoint. Only by hearing Jeongguk’s retelling of his own life story is he already able to imagine baby-faced Jeongguk, at the tender age of twelve, sneaking onto a pirate ship all on his own. Maybe if Seokjin had watched Jeongguk grow up, he would have grown to become very protective of him as well. 

“Namjoon seems to be very fond of you.” Seokjin comments out of the blue, to Jeongguk’s as well as his own surprise. While Seokjin’s surprise is more of a “why did I suddenly bring that up” kind of surprise, Jeongguk seems thrilled by Seokjin’s revelation. 

“He talked about me?” Jeongguk asks, and Seokjin can’t suppress a sputter of laughter at the sight of Jeongguk’s eyes all wide in awe at the notion of his captain talking at him. The carpenter shoots a look of confusion in the older man’s direction at his sudden outburst. 

“You… you like him?” Seokjin chokes out, after finally managing to catch his breath. 

“What?! No way!” “I’m sorry! It’s just the way you said, ‘he talked about me’. Reminds me of a young girl gushing about a boy she loves.” 

“That’s not it!” Jeongguk huffs, giving Seokjin a hard shove against his shoulders. Seokjin knows the carpenter means no harm, but oof, that  _ hurts _ . “I just…really look up to him, kay’? In case ya’ can’t tell already,” 

“Oh, I definitely can.” Seokjin reassures the younger man, because it’s true. Whenever Jeongguk looks or talks to the captain, there is a certain sparkle in his eyes that just isn’t present when he interacts with the other members. He has never seen him openly disobey the captain either, which is surprising considering the pirate’s rebellious nature (and seeing how everyone else always seems to do just that). 

Jeongguk gives his hair a few brisk brushes to the side before turning back towards Seokjin with a grin, just a bit wider than his usual happy ones. “Don’t worry about me hogging Namjoon. He’s got a lot of love to give,” 

Seokjin recalls thinking yesterday about the ship’s captain and his members loving each other in equal measure. Now that Seokjin himself is part of this crew, he finds the idea himself somehow being part of it, a little far-fetched. 

Besides, what is Jeongguk implying by that? Does he really think Seokjin admires the pirate captain, too? Impossible, Seokjin brushes off the thought. Seokjin himself is, well, was once a prestigious leader. One of a kind. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to look up to a so-called “captain” who isn’t even able to discipline his crew properly. He loves them, sure, but emotions can only get him so far. Seokjin understands that first hand.

The more Seokjin thinks about it, the more he doesn’t see how he will ever settle down in the Black Tide of the Sea. 

“Speaking of Namjoon though... What did he say about me?” 

Seokjin stares long at the young carpenter, silly grin plastered on his face as he waits with anticipation for Seokjin’s answer. “...He said you haven’t changed much since you two met.” 

Jeongguk begins rolling his tongue against the walls of his cheeks. Behaviour he picked up from Namjoon, no doubt, seeing how often the captain does it himself. “I really haven’t, have I? Not my fault though. The world’s still unfair, so I still want to be one of the people who make it better, even if just by a lil’ bit.” 

Jeongguk offers a small smile, looking away from Seokjin in embarrassment from his sudden proclamation. It doesn’t reach his eyes physically, but there’s a twinkle in them that Seokjin remembers present in his own eyes many years ago. He can almost imagine a younger version of Jeonguk sitting in front of him, ten years younger, grinning at him with his signature toothy grin and the same sparkling eyes. 

And most importantly, the same hopeful heart. 

When Namjoon told him that his fellow pirate has nothing but good intentions, Seokjin wasn’t sure he believed him entirely. After hearing Jeongguk’s story however, he’s completely convinced. Jeongguk might be a bit naive, sure, but that doesn’t change the fact that the carpenter has an ageless heart of gold. 

Seokjin finally decides that he’s tired enough, sensing how heavy his eyelids have become. He bids his goodnight and trudges back to the lower deck, leaving Jeongguk alone to hum to the moon. When he curls up into the safety of his hammock, finally ready to drift off into sleep, one specific line Jeongguk says echoes in his mind over and over again. 

“The world is unfair, so I want to be one of the people who make it better, even if just by a little bit.” 


	6. never fallen from this high (into your ocean eyes)

Namjoon wakes up a bit later than usual today. He stayed up late last night to finish the book he started a couple of days ago, so he ended up waking up when the sun has ascended a considerable amount into the sky. 

“Cap! We’ve been waitin’ for ya’! We forgot to split the leftover loot yesterday,” Hoseok is the first person to greet him today as soon as he steps out of his own confinement. 

Right, Namjoon deadpans himself. He can’t believe he forgot to distribute the valuables again. The first thing he usually does every time before they depart for a new pit stop is to sort out whatever they have left. The task is considered mundane routine work to Namjoon now, so how has he forgotten to do that two times in a row? When has he become so absentminded and detached? 

Since Seokjin arrived, he realizes with a weak smile. Sure enough, the former Joseon commander in question is standing by the foremast, in that stupid new jacket that Jimin put together for him. The jacket itself is not stupid at all, actually, it looks amazing on Seokjin, which is the exact reason why it’s stupid. Seokjin looks absolutely great, thank you very much, and Namjoon feels like the coat is taunting him about it. No, he knows it definitely is. 

Why didn’t Namjoon rip those baggy pants off Seokjin when they were burning his navy uniform a month ago? Namjoon will never know. 

Seokjin seems to be engaging in conversation with the youngest three of the ship, saying something (probably a pun) that earns himself eyerolls from everyone but the eldest of the trio, who throws himself onto Seokjin while howling with laughter. 

Jeongguk is the first to break out of the circle, heading downstairs to haul out a sack of whatever remained from yesterday’s raids. “It’s a lot less than what we usually have cuz’ we gave away lots of it. Sorry bout’ that.” The pirate huffs as he turns the bag in his hands inside out, giving it a good shake to clear it out. An assortment of different goods: jewels, accessories, and of course, coins, tumble out of the bag and scatter across the floor. 

Namjoon glances at Seokjin and doesn’t miss out how his newest recruit’s eyes widen at the sight of a particular item: a blue pendant necklace. His interest in the accessory piques Namjoon’s curiosity: it’s nothing fancy, and he might even consider it to be the least valuable item from the batch. Why has it managed to catch the former navy officer’s attention? 

“Cap, you want anything?” Hoseok asks, and Namjoon shakes his head, giving permission for the crew to take their own picks. 

“Hyung! Do you want to pick one?” Jimin offers first, which startles Seokjin, who was in the middle of admiring the piece of accessory. Beside him, both Taehyung and Jeongguk give him encouraging nudges of approval. 

“I’m good, you guys go.” Seokjin replies as he runs his fingers against the lapel of his coat. It makes Namjoon frown, because Seokjin shouldn’t have to mind these things. 

Hoseok snorts from beside Namjoon. “Come on! It’s been a month, but you’ve never taken anything from our loot.” He argues, resting his hands comfortably on Namjoon’s shoulder. Namjoon can only nod in agreement with an encouraging smile. 

“I haven’t even been on a single raid. It would be rude of me to take anything.” “Not even one?” “Mhm. Really.” Seokjin says that, but his eyes keep darting back to the necklace. The rest of the crew don’t notice it though, and eventually give up convincing Seokjin into taking anything.   
  
The four of them immediately dive for the pile, each picking out a couple of things that they have taken a liking towards. By the time they have finished picking out their favourites, with one or two matches of rock paper scissors in between, the members disperse after Namjoon offers to take the rest of the valuables into storage. 

While he does so, Namjoon doesn’t forget to slip the blue pendant necklace into his pocket. 

Namjoon retreats into his quarters after he does, and takes out the necklace for a better look. The necklace doesn’t seem to have a high value, but Namjoon does see the beauty in it. It’s a simple silver chain necklace with a blue stone hanging at the end, blue swirls complimented with white streaks. 

Namjoon doesn’t even need to try to imagine it to know that Seokjin will look good in it, because Seokjin looks good in anything anyways. 

The rest of the day follows with Namjoon perched by the helm alone awkwardly, waiting for a perfect opportunity to give him the pendant, while trying not to make it too obvious that he is doing just that. Seokjin seems fairly occupied throughout the day, helping out with different things here and there, not to mention cleaning up the deck. 

Namjoon reminisces about that stupid punishment he placed upon Taehyung with a smile: back then, he had forced Taehyung to work with him because he didn’t want Seokjin to be too lonely. Turns out that was unnecessary, because his crewmates had been more than eager to help Seokjin out. In fact, Jimin even began organizing duty rosters after realizing that Seokjin has been doing most of, if not all of the work on the ship, and felt guilty about it. 

“What are ya’ do-” “Gah?!” “-in’ here. Seriously, what’s up with ya’, Cap?” 

Namjoon snorts when he turns to find his quartermaster standing behind him, arms stuffed into the pockets of his pants. “Well, good _morning_ to you too, Yoongi.” 

“Been standin' behind ya’ for five minutes.” Yoongi huffs in return, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he brushes past Namjoon to lean over the railings. “This isn’t like ya’ at all, Namjoon.” 

Namjoon is taken by surprise at the sound of his own name on the quartermaster’s tongue. A wave of nostalgia sweeps over Namjoon’s chest. Before he became captain, everyone used to call him Namjoon too. Yoongi barely even addresses him directly anymore, and when he does it’s by calling him cap or captain. 

He then properly registers what Yoongi said, and strides up to stand beside the small pirate. “It really isn’t, is it?” Namjoon sighs, turning away from his companion with a frown. However, the frown subsides at the sight of what seems to be Seokjin and Jeongguk competing against each other to dash across the deck on all fours with their hands on a brush each, Hoseok as the judge, while Taehyung and Jimin cheer them on from aside. 

“You’ve been actin’ all weird ever since Seokjin joined us.” Yoongi tears his gaze away from his captain and places a thoughtful finger on his chin as the gears turn in his head. The initial confusion on his face slowly morphs into amusement as his lips curl up to form a grin. “No way. Don’t tell me you actually like the guy” 

Namjoon jerks his gaze away from the main deck to glare at the grinning quartermaster. “Relax. There’s no way they can hear us, but I guess all of them already think ya' do.” 

“You didn’t think that I liked him?” “Nah. Didn’t buy that shit one bit.” “Wow. I can’t believe there’s actually one sane man on deck.” 

Yoongi chuckles, curling his slender fingers into a fist that rests against his cheek and cocking his head to one side as he does so. His gaze follows Namjoon’s that settles on his crew once again, more specifically, on Seokjin. “Damn. You definitely do now, though.” 

Namjoon chooses silence as his final answer, which is more than enough for Yoongi to take as a yes. “Is it that obvious?” The captain then winces, running his hand through his hair twice. 

“Yes. Ya starin’ at him right now, in case you haven’t noticed.” Namjoon stiffens, because no, he hasn’t noticed. He does now, since Yoongi has mentioned it. Without a doubt, Namjoon definitely looks at Seokjin a lot now. It’s been a while since he has acknowledged his growing feelings towards the new pirate, but he’s beginning to think he’s doing this whole “liking someone” thing wrong. He does look at Seokjin a lot. Is he being creepy?

Namjoon finally assures himself that he isn’t being creepy. He’s just observant. 

“Also, you’ve kinda been clingin’ onto him in the last two weeks.” Yoongi adds, which does make Namjoon realise that he really has been a lot closer to Seokjin in the last two weeks. 

In fact, he’s even more pleasantly surprised to realise that the former navy commander has been the one to gravitate towards him. Whether it be all of them gathering together to enjoy whatever Seokjin manages to cook up for them after a long day, or Namjoon simply lounging around after finishing his part in whatever work the ship required on that day, he finds Seokjin beside him, relaxing as the day grows old. 

Namjoon and Yoongi then fall into their usual pattern of enjoying each other’s company in comfortable silence, overlooking the ship from the helm until either of them are summoned by their crewmembers. It’s usually Namjoon, being the captain and all. Today is the same, and eventually Jeongguk is the one to call both Namjoon and Yoongi down to join their arm wrestling tournament. Although both men refuse to partake in the competition, they are dragged down anyways as spectators. 

The tournament eventually ends up with Seokjin and Jeongguk as finalists. “Sorry hyung, but I’ve never lost in arm wrestlin’ before, and I don’t intend for that to happen today,” Jeongguk taunts cockily, tilting his head to one side as he rolls the sleeves of his shirt up his shoulder and gives his knuckles a good crack.

Seokjin, on the other hand, looks very worried for his own personal safety. “Namjoon-ah,” he breathes out shakily and Namjoon responds with a “yes” that sounds far too ecstatic for his own good. “I did not sign up to break my arm. Please get me out of this.” He frets, running one hand furiously over the other with a nervous laugh that Namjoon finds incredibly endearing. 

Namjoon is terribly torn. On one hand, he wants to protect Seokjin from any harm, especially harm in the form of arm-paralysis from Jeon “very physically capable of breaking someone’s bones” Jeongguk. On the other hand, however, there’s the very tempting opportunity for Namjoon to see Seokjin roll up his sleeves again- 

“Nuh-uh hyung, you have to.” Hoseok, clutching one arm with a pained expression on his face manages to grit out between his teeth. Jeongguk nods in agreement, clapping in excitement before positioning his arm on the small wooden table they have busted out for the occasion. 

“Ah, I can’t believe I really have to do this…” Seokjin mutters, reluctantly rolling his sleeve up to reveal his wonderfully toned forearm. Namjoon feels his heart lurch at the sight. “Let’s just get this over with,” he puffs, locking his hand with Jeongguk’s. 

“I believe in you, hyung. It’s about time someone dethroned Jeongguk,” To Seokjin’s surprise and Namjoon’s own, the captain steps towards him and places an encouraging hand on his shoulder with a grin. Seokjin sucks in an anxious breath, but Namjoon feels his shoulders relax under his palm.

“Hey! I thought you were on my side, Cap!” Jeongguk pouts, keeping a firm grip on Seokjin’s hand. “I’ll make you eat your words. Bring it, hyung.” 

Everyone on deck, including Seokjin himself, is beyond surprised to find the elder of the two competitors emerge victorious. Veins popping and face flushed red from effort, Seokjin surprisingly manages to press Jeongguk’s hand flat against the table before collapsing against its surface, face first, with a triumphant sigh. 

“Hey! Don’t die! You won!” Namjoon, whose hand did not leave Seokjin’s shoulders throughout the duration of the competition, begins to shake the figure slumped on the table. He succeeds, and Seokjin jolts up, turns around, and throws himself around Namjoon. 

“Hyah! I won!” Seokjin’s laughter comes out as high-pitched squeaks as he detaches himself from the captain, who is currently a blushing mess. He then spreads out his arms and closes his eyes, basking in his victory while the spectators of the match chant his name in the shell-shocked loser’s face. 

“Namjoon-ah, Namjoon-ah,” Seokjin calls out breathlessly to catch Namjoon’s attention, as if he didn’t already have it. “Thank you for being my only supporter. I dedicate my victory to you,” he delivers quickly, sending a kiss with his palm in Namjoon’s way. 

“Your first achievement on board,” Namjoon sings, voice slightly trembling in flustered surprise but eyes stern as his gaze sweeps across the members trying to hold in their laughter. “Defeating the legendary Jeon Jeongguk in arm wrestling.” 

“Jeongguk might be legendary, but I am le-jin-dary,” Seokjin spurts before bursting into another fit of hysterics, clapping at his own poorly made pun. Some of them join in, mostly because of how dumb it is. Namjoon, on the other hand, sighs helplessly and begins to massage his own temples in exasperation while the former navy officer gives the captain playful shoves on the arm. 

Sure, Namjoon might not know what to do about Seokjin, especially so when he begins spitting puns. What he’s even more helpless about, however, are his flourishing feelings towards the man. 

  
  
*****

It takes another week for Namjoon to finally catch Seokjin alone. He emerges from his quarters midday, and to his surprise, finds Seokjin lounging alone at the upper deck, staring out into the open seas. 

“Hyung,” he calls out softly to capture Seokjin’s attention, afraid of starling the pirate. It effectively snaps him out of whatever was plaguing his mind. Seokjin seems alarmed at first, but visibly relaxes upon realising it’s Namjoon. 

“Thank God it’s you. I was praying that it isn’t one of them coming to tell me they burnt the kitchen.” Seokjin explains with a laugh, giving the empty spot on the wooden railing beside himself an inviting pat. Namjoon obliges and settles beside him. 

“Where is everyone anyways?” “Kitchen. They said they wanted to surprise me with something.” “Sounds like them. Don’t expect much though.” 

Namjoon offers Seokjin a knowing smile, which he returns. “Don’t worry.” He snickers playfully, and Namjoon feels his stomach flip a little at the growing familiarity of the warm sound. “Never did.” 

The pendant in Namjoon’s pocket grows heavier as the conversation drags on. It’s now or never, he urges himself, knowing that the rest of the pirates might barge out from the lower deck any minute. Hands trembling ever so slightly and breath shaky, he reaches into his pocket to fish out its contents. 

Seokjin turns to look at Namjoon when he suddenly goes quiet, and immediately lights up in recognition of the blue pendant in his palm. “I know you said you didn’t want anything but…” Namjoon begins hesitantly, bringing up the pendant for both of them to get a better look at it. “I couldn’t help but notice how you kept looking at this one.” He breathes out, brushing his fingers against the blue stone. The more he looks at it, the more beautiful Namjoon thinks it becomes. 

Oh, how he wishes it were the one he has been looking for. 

“I’ve been keeping this with me for a week. Never got a chance to speak to you in private.” Well, that's clearly a lie. Namjoon has spent time with Seokjin one-on-one plenty, but the nervous captain never worked up the courage to take it out, or as soon as he did, someone would barge in without prior notice and the chance would slip through his fingers once again. 

Seokjin seems to be aware of the little lie too, if the way his eyebrows are raised slightly is anything to go by, but he doesn’t comment on it. “I really want you to have it.” Namjoon gulps, hands already turning extremely clammy, before looking back at the necklace in his palms. “It’s not a welcome gift or anything… just treat it as something that I really, really want to give you. A surprise. From a friend.” 

Namjoon finally dares to look up from the intricate pendant, and immediately regrets it as he feels his breath catch in his throat. 

A stream of sunlight pours over the two men, catching the gem in the golden bath as well and making it glisten under the sun. The specks of glimmer are reflected in Seokjin’s wide eyes, which haven’t left the necklace ever since the accessory was taken out, lips slightly parted as he takes in the beauty of the stone in Namjoon’s hand. 

The colour of Seokjin’s eyes is nothing close to blue. His eyes are a dark shade of chocolate brown, yet Namjoon feels like he’s drowning while looking into them, and only when he looks away can he feel his head bob above the waters. 

“Really?” Seokjin breathes out after what feels like a century to Namjoon. When Namjoon nods, Seokjin lightens up in a way that makes Namjoon’s heart flip in his chest. His lips stretch into an open-mouthed smile, and his eyes, god his eyes, squint into two tiny crescents, glowing with delight.   
  
Seokjin’s entire being radiates with joy, and Namjoon discovers for the millionth time how much he loves being the one to turn him into a bundle of happiness. “Do you want me to put it on you?” Namjoon offers, to which Seokjin agrees to after a slither of hesitation.  
  
Seokjin turns around for Namjoon to have full access to the back of his neck. He first unlocks the necklace, holding onto one end of it and allowing the other to dangle over Seokjin’s chest. 

Seokjin takes the other end of the necklace with his dainty fingers at the same time Namjoon reaches around Seokjin’s neck for it. As a result, their knuckles bump into each other. “Ah shit, sorry,” The captain squeaks, fumbling around clumsily until he manages to take hold of the other end of it, accidentally brushing the back of his hand against Seokjin’s more than once as he does so. 

Thankfully, it doesn’t take him too long to fit the hook at the end of the necklace through its designated tiny metal loop. “Thanks,” Seokjin utters quietly before spinning back towards Namjoon to show off his new accessory with a flourish.

“It looks good on you,” Namjoon comments rather unnecessarily. Seokjin thinks the same. 

“I look good in everything, Namjoon.” The former navy officer counters, tilting his head to one side while puffing out the apples of his cheeks with his smile. 

“I know.” 

Namjoon really is lost in the ocean. It’s vast and wide, cool and inviting, but threatens to drown him if he tries to venture too deep to solve the mysteries embedded underneath. He tried to ignore it before, but the waves have been continuously whispering secrets too tempting to ignore, luring him deeper and deeper until he has reached a point of no return. 

The ocean goes by the name Kim Seokjin, and Namjoon has dived in head first into the rolling waves. 

*****

Namjoon is grateful for the fact that his crew doesn’t make too much of a fuss over Seokjin’s new necklace. Well, at least not in front of Seokjin. Once the man has disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner, the upper deck erupts into chaos, congratulating Namjoon for finally being brave enough to make a move.

Another week passes by until they arrive in Taiwan, a destination they settled upon after achieving a map from an abundantly rich tax collector’s household with the promise of even more gold and valuables unrightfully owned by the man. 

Right now, however, Namjoon has his attention somewhere else. Namjoon has just raised a question about a certain issue he read about in one of his books that managed to pique his interest, and when he brought it up to Seokjin, the man seemed fairly intrigued as well, leading to the two’s very animated discussion.

“It all depends on perspective.” Seokjin proposes thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. “If you’re looking at it from the past, this moment is the future. From the future, this is the past.” The man stops suddenly, reading the confusion on Namjoon’s face. Namjoon understands Seokjin for the most part, but the way he presents his ideas, catapulting from one train of thought to the other in a matter of seconds makes it a bit hard to follow. “It means that the past, present and future co-exist, so we can’t determine what truly is the past, present and future if they all exist at the same time, but not at the same time.”

“Right, but if time isn’t real,” Namjoon counters, clapping his hands together for emphasis. “How do you explain aging? Food moulding? Stuff cooling? It all happens because time passes.” 

Seokjin purses his lips as he considers Namjoon’s argument. The sheer cuteness of it serves as a powerful distraction, for Namjoon briefly forgets what they have been arguing about in the first place. “Good point, but have you ever considered that all those can be caused by something else entirely? Like, a continuous flow of… something.” 

“Like… time?” Namjoon quirks an eyebrow in return, which prompts both of them to laugh. 

“You’re right. I agree.” Seokjin hums, but his brows furrow again to indicate that the gears in his head are still turning. 

“What? But you just raised like, five arguments as to why time isn’t real.” Namjoon frowns. 

The creases between his brows smoothen out when Seokjin shrugs carelessly. “I mean, I understand where you’re coming from. It’s a good point.” 

It’s one signature habit of Seokjin’s to take the opposite stance of whatever Namjoon’s is, even if he doesn’t necessarily agree with the standpoint, just for the fun of it. “Multiple-perspective thinking”, Seokjin calls it, while Namjoon simply considers it to be “Seokjin adorably rattling his brain for a perfectly logical argument against him”.   
  
The two discuss the matter further, though easily drifting from one topic to another. Seokjin usually doesn’t take initiative to begin conversations, but he seems comfortable enough with Namjoon to do so. And of course, when Seokjin speaks, Namjoon is all ears. Soon enough the ship begins to slow, though neither of them notice, engrossed in the conversation (and each other’s presence). 

“Cap! We’ll be arriving real soon.” Jimin announces, and only until then does the conversation between the two men finally come to a halt. “Have you decided who will go yet?” 

“Shit, I completely forgot. I’ll decide right now.” `

The thing is, Namjoon definitely didn’t forget. It’s just that Seokjin was so enthusiastic about discussing the art of puns, he couldn’t find it in himself to cut him off. Besides, it isn’t that much of a difficult decision. Namjoon can literally throw all their names in a hat and pick three and he’ll be good to go. 

“Hyung ah,” Namjoon finds himself asking. “Since you got me into this, help me decide.” 

Seokjin doesn’t miss a beat. “Pushing leadership responsibilities onto me, huh? No problem.” Namjoon gestures for him to go on. “Well... I’m guessing Jimin will come with, since he’s the only one who can read a map properly?” 

“‘Come with’? Hyung, do you want to go?” Namjoon smirks. 

The former navy officer breaks into a short, uneasy laugh. “Force of habit. I’m, well, used to doing most of the work back when I was still with the navy.” He explains, waving his hands frantically in dismission.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Namjoon smirks, drumming his fingers against the sides of his thighs in anticipation. “Do you want to go?” When Seokjin doesn’t answer immediately, Namjoon takes the opportunity to prompt him further. “I know you do. It’ll be nice! You, Jimin, Hoseok…” 

The captain trails off when he notices Seokjin tugging at his sleeves uncomfortably. 

“Or... anyone else you wanna go with?” Namjoon encourages. Something is clearly on Seokjin’s mind, but he doesn’t know exactly what it is that’s bothering him. Namjoon has never been exceptionally good at reading people anyways. 

Seokjin hesitates, but eventually manages to give Namjoon an answer this time. “...Only if you’re going,” he returns quietly. 

Oh. Oh. OH. 

Namjoon can hear his heart thundering in his chest. “Great! So... I guess we have our party! Jimin,” he breathes in. 

A smile finds his way onto Seokjin’s face as he removes himself from the railings to stretch his arms behind his back, then proceeding to give his jacket - his stupid jacket - a few brushes. “You, and me.” 

Namjoon gulps, hoping Seokjin won’t notice how tense he has become. “You and me,” he echoes. 

The wind howls in his ears. 

**********

Soon enough, Seokjin finds himself treading besides Namjoon, Jimin following behind with the map in his hand, not necessarily closely but close enough, to say the least. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to Taiwan. The scenery is amazing,” Namjoon whistles, just as Jimin orders them to make a right turn. Seokjin absentmindedly hums in agreement, but his brain can’t help but replay the conversation he had with the captain previously from the same day. 

Seokjin is praying that Namjoon won’t think he hates the rest of his crew, because if he does, then Seokjin will be back to square one. Besides, Seokjin really doesn’t dislike any of them. In fact, he’s been trying his hardest to fit in among the crew, seeing that’s the only option available for now. They’re all entertaining to be around, of course, but he isn’t sure if he will be able to handle a couple of hours around them alone on foreign ground yet. 

It’s… tiring, Seokjin admits silently. The boundless energy of the members of the Black Tide of the Sea is hard to keep up with. Seokjin has been so used to keeping to himself when he was still working for the Joseon government, this sudden change of pace is highly difficult for him to adapt to, even if he has been trying to convince himself otherwise. No one dared to bother their commander, nor did he want to communicate with anybody else either. There really was nothing else but Seokjin and his own thoughts back then. He barely knew his fellow sailors, and the only one he knew slightly better was the Lieutenant. 

Lieutenant Lee. Thinking about his wrinkled features twisting in anger upon finding out that a commander directly under his orders is now a pirate makes him snort in laughter.

“What’s funny?” Namjoon prompts from beside him, and only then does Seokjin remember that he’s within the presence of the pirate captain, and gives himself a tiny smack on the forehead for spacing out again. 

“Just remembered the disgusting old face of my old Lieutenant.” Seokjin shrugs, though a smile remains on his face. 

“You don’t seem to like him-” 

“Of course. He’s everything I despise,” Seokjin is quick to cut in, bitterness on his tongue at the thought of his old captain. “Old and grimy. Greedy. Incompetent. Lazy. No, cross that because I _kind_ of am too. Stupid. Stubborn. Only listens to the people signing his paychecks.” He rattles off, holding up a finger for everything he lists out. “Worst trait: despises my sense of humour. Now that’s a deal-breaker. My jokes are amazing, excuse me.” Seokjin puffs. Namjoon snorts next to him, and opens his mouth to say something, but the former commander doesn’t give him that opportunity. 

“Don’t look at me like that, my puns are the best, and you know it.” Seokjin argues while ducking under a tree significantly shorter than the others. When he does, the stem of a leaf gets caught in his hair. 

“They’re so great, that,” Seokjin sings as he plucks the leaf out of his hair, and judging by the look on Namjoon’s face, the captain already knows where this is going. It doesn’t stop Seokjin from continuing. “You just can’t leaf me alone.” 

“Goodbye.” Is what Namjoon says, and goodbye-ing is what Namjoon does, because he increases the length of his strides to speed away from Seokjin, who is a laughing mess, and Jimin, who also finds the joke funny, somehow. 

“Yahyahyah, Namjoon-ah,” Seokjin calls out after catching his breath, a skip in his step while he tries to catch up with the pirate. “I promise I won’t - pft!” 

Seokjin breaks into another fit of hysterics, because Namjoon trips over a stone while speeding away, falling face flat against the forest ground. “This is what you get for defying me and my puns.” Seokjin taunts, doing nothing to assist the captain still rubbing his knees on the ground. 

“Oh no. I have been punished. Long live the legend.” Namjoon rolls his eyes, but there is a grin on his face despite the pain and embarrassment. 

“You mean, le-jin-d?” Seokjin chokes out, earning himself a branch being hurled at his face which he narrowly avoids. “Not my face you monster,” Seokjin hisses, kicking dirt into Namjoon’s face in response. 

“What, I can’t ruin your face but you can ruin mine? How unfair.” Namjoon spits back, brushing off the crumbs of dirt with his thumb with a playful scowl. 

“Unfortunately, Namjoon-ah, the world is unfair. I thought you would be the first person to understand that. Right Jimin?” Seokjin turns around to address the small pirate the first time in a while, to find him clutching his chest with a suspicious grin on his face. “Um, are you okay?” 

“Never been better, hyung,” Jimin waves away Seokjin’s concern quickly before mumbling something about Taehyung and Jeongguk being jealous under his breath that Seokjin doesn’t manage to catch completely. Strange. “Just, continue! We make another right turn here.” He sprints to support his captain, pulling the tall man up onto his feet. 

“Thank you, Jimin, unlike someone else here.” The agitated captain clears his throat purposefully as he dusts off his pants, glaring daggers at Seokjin in a playful manner. 

“No one told you to run away. You really are clumsy.” He chides, before falling back into step besides Namjoon once again. The captain rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face without saying anything else. 

This miniature incident drives his train of thought earlier back into his mind. He can’t imagine being alone with anyone else on the Black Tide of the Sea on foreign ground, except Jeongguk maybe. The young pirate isn’t as energetic while he is alone, but as long as he’s with Jimin, Seokjin deduced earlier, there’s no way the pirate will stay quiet. It won’t take the young pirates long to tire out Seokjin with their vivacity. 

Namjoon on the other hand is different. Seokjin finds himself most comfortable in the tall and bumbly pirate’s presence. He seems to enjoy engaging in fascinating conversation with Seokjin, and is always eager to lend an ear whenever Seokjin has specific thoughts on anything particular that suddenly hits his mind. It has been a while since Seokjin has been able to share the peculiar thoughts running inside his head without any filters. 

Seokjin then remembers the night where Namjoon brought out two books, identical, from his quarters to the helm so they could read it together. He wasn’t sure about the invitation at first, since Seokjin is used to reading alone where nobody interrupted his thoughts. However, once he actually sat down across Namjoon with the book in hand, he finally learnt how rewarding the experience could be. Namjoon is highly intelligent, no doubt, and offered interesting insight on the topic they were reading about. 

To put it simply, maybe Seokjin just enjoys being around the captain the most. Sure, his presence is distracting at times: he will be cooking in the kitchen, or mopping the deck, and Namjoon just has to trip over something, that something often being a container of liquid, spilling everything all over the place and bringing Seokjin’s progress of whatever he was doing to an abrupt halt. At other times, like whenever he’s trying to get some work done, Namjoon will have the audacity to barge in and stand there, so of course Seokjin has to hit him with whatever he has in mind at the moment, most likely being a bizarre topic for lengthy discussion. To raise an example, Seokjin was watching his silhouette on the floor in front of him one afternoon, Namjoon showed up, so of course he had to ask, “Namjoon-ah, why do you think the moon stays in the sky sometimes during the day, while the sun is never present at night?”, and the work at hand will become long forgotten when they delve deep into conversation. Distracting, borderline disturbing. 

However, Seokjin finds the idea of Namjoon not being in his presence, oddly, even more disturbing. 

***

Another hour passes, and the trio finds themselves stuck in a labyrinth of tunnels in the cave they ventured into not so long ago.   
  
“Are you sure there’s absolutely nothing on this map that mentions where, exactly, in this cave is the stuff hidden?” Seokjin prods for the millionth time, and the response is the same once again: a sulky shake of a head and a frown from the navigator. 

Seokjin generally isn’t afraid of a little exploration, but aimlessly wandering through the dark without a concrete destination and proof that whatever they’re looking for actually exists is bound to put him on edge. 

“Hey.” A voice that Seokjin can now easily identify as Namjoon’s sounds beside him. “I know we’ll find it. Just-” 

“There’s someone down here.” 

A new voice that definitely belongs to neither Namjoon nor Jimin cuts in through the darkness, effectively shutting the captain up. The man remains frozen in his spot, so Seokjin has to make the effort to yank him out of plain sight to duck behind a larger boulder that certainly shouldn’t be able to fit three men, but they somehow manage to make it work. “No, hyung, I think-” 

The rest of Namjoon’s words are muffled by Seokjin’s hand against his lips and a menacing glare. _Aren’t you pirates supposed to have reflexes faster than everyone else?_ Seokjin wants to yell, but manages to hold himself back, of course. They really are fearless, he sighs inaudibly before quickly clasping his other hand over his own mouth as well. 

“Weird. I swear I heard somethin’. Hey! Is someone else here?” The stranger asks in stiff Korean. Must be a foreigner. 

Before Seokjin is able to stop him, Namjoon has peeled Seokjin’s hand off his own mouth and popped his head up from behind the boulder they are hiding behind. “Namjoon!” Seokjin hisses, tugging on Namjoon’s arm furiously. “What the hell are you-” 

Seokjin doesn’t see the man, but the loud gasp the new person emits is enough for Seokjin to deduce that he is excited. “Namjoon!” He exclaims, to Seokjin’s bewilderment. “Oh my god, it’s you! It’s been so long, dude!” 

Jimin eventually comes out from hiding beside Seokjin as well, although much more reluctant than Namjoon himself. Seokjin then remembers that Jimin hasn’t been with the Black Tide of the Sea that long either, so it wouldn’t be strange if he doesn’t recognize whoever they have stumbled upon either. 

Seokjin follows closely behind, giving his coat a few flustered pats before looking up to find Namjoon wrapping an equally tall man into a quick side hug. Two other men stand behind him, as equally relaxed as their leader. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen these two before. New recruits?” The man switches to speak in English, which he delivers much more fluently than him speaking in Korean. This man must know Namjoon well, or at least well enough to know that he speaks English too. 

“Mmhmm. That’s Jimin. He’s been with me for seven, eight months?” Namjoon responds with English just as fluent, pulling his navigator forward to greet the new pirate and his two companions. 

Namjoon opens his mouth to introduce Seokjin as well, but the former navy officer beats him to it. “Hi, I’m Seokjin. Nice to meet you.” He manages to say rather stiffly. He takes a peek at Namjoon, and sure enough, the captain rolls his eyes, definitely recalling their incident from two weeks ago in the Philippines. 

His suspicions are confirmed when Namjoon whispers “I still haven’t forgiven you for making me run around all day as your personal translator” into Seokjin’s ears. 

“To be fair, I’m not fluent. There were some parts I actually didn’t understand.” Seokjin responds quietly in Korean, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Hey! I’m Jaehyung, but call me Jae.” Jaehyung cuts in with a cough, putting an arm around the captain’s shoulders to snap the two men out of their conversation, one out of the two particularly flustered. 

“This is Jae.” Namjoon repeats in Korean for Jimin, the redness slowly fading from his cheeks. “He’s a friend of mine.” 

“How’ve you been, man? Did you miss me? I missed you,” Jaehyung pouts playfully, tightening his grip around the captain. 

“Okay.” Namjoon nods curtly, earning himself a slap on the shoulder from his old friend. A smile eventually breaks across Namjoon’s face, and he returns the friendly gesture with a few pats on the back. 

The entire exchange between the two friends leaves an uncomfortable emotion sitting in Seokjin’s chest. Surely, Jaehyung genuinely seems like a nice guy, but there’s just something slightly unsettling about Namjoon’s interaction with the pirate that Seokjin can’t explain.   
  
“Why is he here anyways?” Seokjin decides to ask finally, maybe sounding a bit more hostile than he intended to be. He has a tendency to do that. 

“Right. Why are you here anyways?” Namjoon repeats in English, releasing his hold on Jaehyung. 

Jaehyung snaps his finger with an “ah” before motioning for the two pirates following him to step forward. Now that they do, Seokjin gets a better look at them and realises that both are holding a full rucksack each. 

“No way.” Namjoon gasps, eyeing the sacks in disbelief. “How did you know about the loot? We took the map two weeks ago.” 

“Oh, it was you guys!” Jaehyung sighs, pressing a palm against his forehead. “We went after the same guy. Said he just got robbed a while ago and barely had anything left. Told us to come here if we wanted anything more.” 

That was bold of them. If it were Seokjin, he would definitely worry about being given a fake location and be sent on a wild goose chase. Namjoon seems to share the same concern as Seokjin, as he pops the same question brewing in Seokjin’s mind. 

“We have two of our guys stationed there just in case. If we come back empty handed…” With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Jaehyung slides a finger across his throat and fakes a gagging sound before breaking into laughter. “Well you wouldn’t want to leave empty handed, would ya? Here, take half of it.” 

Jaehyung removes one sack from his crewmate’s hold and tosses it towards Namjoon, who clearly didn’t anticipate the throw at all and lets the fabric of the bag slip between his fingers. Seokjin can’t help but let out a small bubble of laughter at the captain’s clumsiness, who shoots a withering glance in return. “Thanks, man.” He huffs. Swallows. “Do you mind if we, uh, take a look at the other bag too? We’ve been looking for something for a while.” 

Jaehyung cocks his head to one side, but doesn’t question the request further. That’s… oddly generous of him. They are pirates after all, and Jaehyung doesn’t seem to be worried about Namjoon taking his stuff and bolting. Either that, or Namjoon and Jaehyung really are a lot closer than Seokjin thinks. 

Namjoon fumbles through the open sack, digging his hand around with his lips pursed, and this is when Seokjin remembers what Namjoon said. “We’ve been looking for something for a while”. Seokjin has never heard Namjoon mention anything about finding anything. He’ll ask the captain about it later, perhaps. 

Whatever Namjoon is seeking he does not find in the sack. “Thank you, really, but we’ll be going now.” 

“Moving already? That’s really unlike you guys. Usually you guys stay for a couple days.” Jaehyung frowns. “We just reunited. Don’t ya’ wanna catch up and stuff?” 

Namjoon scratches the back of his neck while picking up the sack left abandoned on the ground. “I really would, but we’re, um, sort of tight on time.” 

Jaehyung purses his lips in disappointment, but doesn’t press the issue further. “Okay. When you’re done with… whatever you’re up to? We have to sail together someday.”

“Promise." Namjoon nods in affirmation. "We’ll meet again, I’m sure.” 

The two pirates share brief but clearly heartfelt pats on the back before parting ways. 

On the way back to the ship, Namjoon is oddly quiet. During their way there, at least Namjoon had hummed a light-hearted tune absentmindedly, stopping occasionally to enlighten Seokjin about a certain type of plant they come across. Jimin hovers nearby, seemingly lost in thought. 

Seokjin can’t stand the silence anymore, nor can he stay silent about his own curiosity either. “Namjoon-ah, you said something about looking for something just now.” He begins carefully, because he’s treading on unknown ground here. “What’s that about?” 

Namjoon hesitates much longer than Seokjin was hoping he would. “Hyung... it’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s…” There is a pause, and Namjoon wets his lips. He’s nervous. About what? “...something really personal, I guess, that I’m not ready to tell you yet. But I guess I don’t have to. When we find it, you’ll know.” 

One thing to know about Seokjin is that he hates being talked to in morse code. Why can’t people just say what exactly is on their mind? (Okay, he may be being a bit of a hypocrite here, Seokjin admits, but not voicing your thoughts aloud and talking shit in encryptions are entirely different cases.) Like Namjoon said himself, it’s not that he doesn’t trust Seokjin enough, but at the same time he can’t tell Seokjin yet, somehow. Then he adds that Seokjin will understand as soon as they find it. 

He’ll solve this puzzle one day. Though he only has a few scraps of the big picture, he’s certain he’ll be able to find out what’s been plaguing the captain’s mind eventually. 


	7. let me hold you close

Namjoon hears the set of footsteps approaching before the knock on the door, so it doesn’t startle him. The footsteps are heavy against wood, heavy enough for Namjoon to notice from afar, so it’s probably not Jimin. It’s most probably Jeongguk or Taehyung, considering the fact that those two are the night owls of the group. “Come in,” he responds, reluctantly heaving himself up from the bed that he has just settled into. 

The captain is surprised to meet a very groggy Yoongi, eyes still heavy with sleep as he trudges into Namjoon’s quarters. The quartermaster shuts the door with a careless kick backwards, before basically toppling over into Namjoon’s bed. “Woah, what are you doing? You’re never up this late.” 

“He’s talkin’ in his sleep,” Yoongi slurs, years of communication and experience being the only thing allowing Namjoon to understand his companion’s words. 

“Who?” “Seokjin-hyung.” 

Sleep-talking? This is the first time Namjoon has heard of anything of this sort. Back when Jeongguk kept him company, he didn’t tell Namjoon about that, and Jeongguk had told him everything, to a point where Namjoon began to wonder whether his carpenter was starting to like the charming commander more than himself. But at the same time, Jeongguk is a heavy sleeper, so he probably just never heard it. “If it bothers you that much, why don’t you make him sleep in the brig? You’re the quartermaster.” 

Yoongi just lets out a mumble of exhaustion, so Namjoon prods again, tickling his sides in an attempt to wake up his quartermaster. His efforts are not wasted, and soon enough the smaller man is wriggling himself awake. “Stop it for fuck’s sake, I’m up,” he mumbles through a grin, peeling Namjoon’s fingers away from himself. 

“Nah. Equality and shit. Plus, he’s one of us, so.” Yoongi responds lazily, sitting up to lean against the bed frame on his side. “Or,” he suddenly adds. “ya' can save me from my misery and make him sleep here with ya- ow, okay, okay I’ll shut up.” 

Namjoon slowly retracts the foot jabbing at Yoongi’s sides. He is quiet when he plops down on the other side of the bed, one leg tucked against his chest while the other hangs over the side, brushing the floor. “He deserves to be here more than anyone else, actually.” 

8 years of friendship makes Namjoon as easy to read as a toddler's book to Yoongi. “Wha’ dya’ mean?” 

The silence hangs heavy as Namjoon mulls for the best way to break the heavy truth that has been weighing him down for four months to Yoongi. The quartermaster in front of him might be Namjoon’s most trusted comrade aboard the ship, but that doesn’t make it any easier for him to break the news. “Do you remember what I told you that night when I became captain?” He breathes. 

Yoongi nods after a long moment, expression even while the fragments of detail fit into place in his head. 

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

The air surrounding the captain and the quartermaster suddenly weighs much heavier than it normally does when Namjoon nods in response. 

  
**********

  
“Something on your mind, hyung?” Namjoon asks quietly one evening, adjacent to Seokjin. His voice is low enough for only Seokjin to hear. 

Seokjin raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think so?” 

The captain gives his lips a quick swipe of his tongue. “You’ve got your lips pursed. You do that when you think sometimes.” He then offers Seokjin a nonchalant shrug and a lazy grin. Ah, those dimples. Seokjin still hasn’t mustered up the courage to poke them yet. Some day, maybe. 

In response to that, Seokjin unpurses his lips in surprise, earning airy laughter from the younger. “Sometimes? What else do I do when I think?” Namjoon’s legs are stretched out in front of him, so Seokjin turns and angles himself properly to swing his legs comfortably over the captain’s. The captain grunts in surprise before allowing them to stay there with a sigh of defeat. 

“You have a lot of habits when you think.” Namjoon begins thoughtfully, tilting his head to one side. He does that a lot actually, and Seokjin is only able to think of his demeanor as that of a puppy’s at that moment. “Sometimes you’d stick out your tongue between your lips. Recently though, you’ve been playing with your pendant a lot more. And you frown.” He concluded with a puff, the last sentence spoken as an additional after-thought. 

“So you’ve just been watching me? Didn’t take you for a creep, Namjoon,” Seokjin gasps in over-exaggeration, just to tease the captain, just because he can. Is he being hypocritical? Probably, judging how Seokjin is able to visualize the way Namjoon exhales a breathy laugh-sigh, lips parting and curving up into a grin that exposes his dimples just before the captain does so. 

“Just let me be a nice and thoughtful friend for once!” Namjoon chides lightly, the grin refusing to depart from his face. “You definitely have, or had, something on your mind. You know you can tell me, right?” 

Seokjin really hates the fact that Namjoon is able to read him well. If he wasn’t, Seokjin would be able to avoid moments like these where he has to talk about his feelings. Stupid Namjoon. 

A head rests on one side of his shoulders. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Thank God Namjoon wants to leave it at that. If not, he would have- “ _Buuuuut,_ I think it would help you a lot if you did, so…?” 

Namjoon doesn’t have to look up from Seokjin’s shoulder for further confirmation, for he knows he has won when he hears Seokjin let out a shaky breath of defeat. 

“ _Fine._ I’ll tell you because you're really annoying.” Seokjin reluctantly huffs. An innocent smile adorns Namjoon’s features as he looks up at him with wide, encouraging eyes. Darn those dimples. They always manage to have things work in their way. “Okay. Well, I guess I’m just, uh, still kinda pissed that Taehyung just… ditched his work. Today. And left me to deal with all his shit-” 

“ _Kim Taehyung!_ Get your lazy ass over here!” 

The exchange ends with a sulky Taehyung apologizing to Seokjin bashfully like a misbehaving child, not forgetting to throw in a hug at the end of his apology. Of course, Seokjin forgives him in a heartbeat seeing how sorry the boatswain is. Besides, there’s no point dwelling on the issue anyways. Seokjin also gains a week off all his morning duties, for they will be taken over by Taehyung as his punishment.

“It really should be Yoongi’s job to do this shit.” Namjoon complains after Taehyung removes himself from Seokjin upon receiving a chain of complaints from the elder, and dashes away. “You should thank me for noticing.” 

A scoff escapes Seokjin’s lips. “Why should I thank you for being a creep?” 

“God, sometimes I think you’re actually a child. It just means that I’m observant.” Namjoon huffs, crossing his arms in mock frustration. 

Seokjin can’t help but snicker. “Sounds like something a creep would say.” He comments while removing his legs from Namjoon’s, hugging them close to himself while slowly inching away from the captain. 

“Sounds like something a child would say.” Namjoon retorts, trying to grab a retreating Seokjin by the arm but failing miserably. 

“It’s called being ‘young at heart’, Namjoon-ah. You could learn a thing or two about that, _old man_.” Seokjin’s laughter increases in intensity as Namjoon flails hopelessly trying to catch him. 

What are they even doing, actually? Playing scoot-tag? Seokjin never really knows when he’s with Namjoon. 

“Old man? I’m younger than you, _hyung._ ” Namjoon hisses between clenched teeth, clambering onto the rigging after Seokjin. 

“You sound old.” Seokjin sings from ahead, skillfully maneuvering his way towards the crow’s nest. It’s been months since Seokjin first climbed onto the riggings of the ship. Although it’s a bit too dark for him to see the ropes properly, he has already memorized each step of the way by heart. 

“Is that an insult?” Namjoon calls out from behind, just as Seokjin lands onto the crow’s nest triumphantly. 

“Obviously-” 

Namjoon has always been clumsy, so it should be no surprise when he begins to sway and topple into Seokjin. Seokjin is the fool today, for he doesn’t anticipate the fall at all. He doesn’t regain his balance in time, bringing Namjoon down with him as his back hits the edge of the crow’s nest. The weight is too much for Seokjin to bear alone, and he feels his torso tip over the edge. 

Seokjin’s heart lurches. If this is how he dies, from a damn fall from the crow’s nest, that will be a very unfortunate and stupid way to go. Being absolutely petrified, he shuts his eyes and lets his arms flail beside him helplessly, unable to find a grip on anything to stop his fall. 

Seokjin detests cliches, but it would be fair for him to claim that his life flashes before his eyes as he feels his head dip. Well, flashes in his mind to be more specific. His eyes are still squeezed shut.

Then why is Kim Namjoon the only thing he can think about? 

Said man grounds himself in the nick of time, firmly planting his feet on the ground and sliding one arm from Seokjin’s shoulder to his back. The frantic captain pulls Seokjin towards himself right before he falls over the edge, his other hand travelling swiftly to cradle the back of Seokjin’s head. 

The heat and the rapid thundering of Namjoon’s chest is the first sensation Seokjin properly registers after the initial shock of his near-death experience, immediately followed by the very lovely feeling of both feet on solid ground that he has grown to be much more fond of in a matter of seconds.

That is also when he realises the exact state he is in: face pressed against Namjoon’s chest and arms around Namjoon’s torso in a near-deadly grasp. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I almost killed you!” Namjoon is laughing. Seokjin doesn’t get why he’s laughing. He feels like he’s about to pass out at any second.

Maybe it’s the overwhelming presence of Namjoon all over him, or the fact that he almost died, makes his feet wobble and give in underneath him. He melts onto the floor, and doesn’t forget to take Namjoon with him.  
  
Seokjin folds himself into a ball that trembles vigorously in distress, and finds himself fitting perfectly into Namjoon’s large frame. Seokjin has always considered himself to be pretty tall, but he feels like his body mass is exactly equivalent to a mouse’s in Namjoon’s tight grip. The hands clenching the fabric of Namjoon’s shirt do not relax, and neither does the hand on Seokjin’s back. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Namjoon asks much softer this time around, voice trembling as much as Seokjin physically is. No, not really, Seokjin wants to say. He was practically dancing with death. He wants to shriek about being scared as hell, but his tongue is frozen. He settles for a tiny, barely noticeable shake of his head instead. 

Without any prior warning, the hand on his back retracts, and Seokjin is thrown into panic. Namjoon’s touch is the only thing anchoring him and preventing him from going insane. He needs Namjoon to hold him. He needs to tell him, but his lips refuse to move and help. The only thing he can do is clutch onto Namjoon a bit tighter and let out a tiny whimper, hoping the captain will understand his message. 

Thankfully, Namjoon does. Seokjin hears him sigh softly before he feels a warm palm pressing against his own back again. Namjoon begins rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles that does wonders in slowing Seokjin’s breathing. Apart from that, the captain even cradles Seokjin’s head with his other hand and strokes the silky strands. 

The final touch to the whole process of Namjoon calming him that makes Seokjin somewhat grateful that he almost died, is Namjoon humming gingerly into his ear. His deep, bassy voice is music to Seokjin’s ears, and the vibrations deep in Namjoon’s chest is oddly soothing. His tautness gradually ebbs away as he melts into the tender embrace of the captain.   
  
“Hyung?” Namjoon asks after what feels like a millenia to Seokjin. Miraculously, Seokjin manages to hum in response. “Can you close your eyes for me, please?” It’s an odd request, but Seokjin complies easily, since he hasn’t opened his eyes since the fall anyways.   
  
“Okay…so try to picture the ship. We’re out in the open sea, sailing towards the east. You got that?” Seokjin doesn’t exactly understand what the pirate is trying to accomplish, but he nods in Namjoon’s chest anyways. 

“We’re in the crow’s nest.” Namjoon begins slowly, hands still drawing circles on Seokjin’s back. “Ten meters from the main deck, five from the upper deck.” Now, Seokjin doesn’t know why he’s bringing that up, because his heart rate is starting to pick up again thinking about the deadly drop. 

“But, the crow’s nest is secure. Taehyung and Jeongguk are the best carpenters we know, right? It won’t collapse, and there’s the rigging on our left and right if we want to climb back down. You won’t fall. We won’t fall, because we have each other. It’s high up here, but you’ve got me, and I have you. We have each other, so we’re safe. Right?” 

Seokjin has probably never admired Namjoon more than this very moment. 

“Yoongi and Jeongguk are sleeping in the lower deck. Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok are… stargazing I think.” Seokjin hears Namjoon hold his breath. The chin resting on top of Seokjin’s head shifts a little before Namjoon speaks again. “The sky is beautiful tonight. It would be a waste if you couldn’t enjoy it.” 

A smile breaks across Seokjin’s features the first time since the accident. “You’re sly, Namjoon-ah.” He manages to croak out, and slowly removes himself from Namjoon’s chest to look up. 

Seokjin has a hard time deciding whether the night sky illuminated by the stars, or the relieved smile of Namjoon, is brighter. 

“There we go!” Namjoon exclaims breathlessly, tears glistening in his eyes. 

Is Seokjin crying too? He desperately hopes he isn’t, because that would be very embarrassing. Before he has a chance to check for himself, however, Namjoon makes it quicker than he does. He swipes both of his thumbs gently across the corners of Seokjin’s eyes, which means that he definitely cried.

Seokjin hides his own flushed face in his palms, and is pleasantly surprised when Namjoon doesn’t try to pry his hands away from his face. Peeking through the narrow slits between his fingers, he observes Namjoon staring back at him patiently, hands placed on his crossed legs and slowly rocking himself back and forth. 

"For the record, those weren't tears. My eyes... sweat when I'm scared." Seokjin defends himself frantically, words muffled by his palm over his mouth. 

"Right." Namjoon chuckles lightly. 

Nearly dying is pretty effective in bringing out the rare emotional side of even the most impassive people, so it’s far from bold to assume that Seokjin’s perfectly logical mind is currently clouded. It urges him to make a possibly rash decision to admit something that he’s never said aloud to anyone before. 

“I’ve never told this to anyone before.” Namjoon seems to understand the weight of Seokjin’s words instantly, because the captain moves his hands to Seokjin’s legs, massaging them gingerly. “I don’t fear a lot of things. My only phobia… ” Seokjin murmurs, letting his hands fall limp from his face. Namjoon catches them almost instantly, fingers curling up under Seokjin’s like a safety net especially made just for him. “... is death.” 

How ironic that Seokjin’s only fear is the only absolute promise in his life: death. Even the word sends a shiver down his spine. 

He knows his feelings are spiralling out of his control when he feels like Namjoon’s feather-like contact is the most powerful touch he’s ever received. The touch is so gentle that their hands are barely truly holding onto each other, but the whispers being exchanged between the brush of their fingertips seem to convey something with a gravity more profound than the contact itself. 

“Why don’t you find a new promise?” Namjoon suggests quietly, which makes Seokjin realise that he has been thinking out loud. “I know it sounds easier said than done, but I think it’s worth a shot. Isn’t it? And hold onto that one instead?” 

The thing about Namjoon’s eyes is that there’s always a fire in them. When they first met, they were fierce and untamed. A fire that burned to protect. With the rest of the crew, the fire harnesses itself. It becomes a fire that burns to love. 

Right now, Seokjin is staring into Namjoon’s dark brown orbs, and he swears he can almost visualise the flame burning in them: a fire that wants to bring warmth. Offer comfort. The fire speaks its own language, a language much louder than that spoken by tongue. 

“I actually think that I might have an idea of what that is?” Seokjin stammers with a shy smile, hands applying a tighter grasp on Namjoon’s. Their fingers seem to be having an entirely different conversation, pushing and pulling playfully against each other. 

“I think I have a suggestion in mind too,” Namjoon laughs, and it sounds more like a twinkle to Seokjin. There is no doubt that Seokjin has lost his mind by now, because laughs have never sounded like twinkles to him, and Seokjin has definitely never come close to the idea that anything else other than death could become a constant figure in his life. 

Maybe it’s because all these sensations are present for Seokjin to hold on to when Namjoon wraps him into an embrace again. The faint whiff of salt and wood he gets from the back of Namjoon’s neck. The twinkle of Namjoon’s shaky laugh beside his ear. The feeling of the fabric of Namjoon’s shirt crumpling in his palms. The feeling of Namjoon’s heart hammering steadily in his chest against his own. 

So maybe he absolutely loves every single moment of losing his mind to his emotions. This newfound sentimentality makes a lot of things easier, for instance, having to decide whether the night sky or Namjoon’s smile is brighter.

  
**********

  
If anyone told Namjoon months ago that Seokjin would grow to enjoy his company, he wouldn’t have believed them. He believes it entirely by now, of course, judging by how Seokjin spends more time with Namjoon than he does alone. 

The reality that Namjoon still can’t quite get used to is the fact that the former navy officer has grown obsessed with his presence. Seokjin used to stick around Namjoon a lot, but his behaviour now can be classified as borderline clingy. Ever since the incident a few weeks ago that nearly cost him his life, he’s been glued to Namjoon’s side most of the time, only opting for solitude occasionally when he really wants to think. 

Seokjin recovers quickly from the traumatizing event, maybe a little too quickly, though Namjoon isn’t exactly sure why. He seems to be in much higher spirits than he has ever been throughout his time on the ship, joking and laughing a lot more. Namjoon isn’t complaining at all, of course. Happiness might just be his favourite colour on the former navy commander. 

This is one of the rare occasions where Seokjin isn’t with him. He dragged Yoongi down to the kitchen to teach him a new recipe a while ago, and Namjoon’s waiting for him to rejoin him. It has kind of become routine for the two of them to end the day together. A day doesn’t feel complete until he has bid goodnight to the former commander. 

“Cap!” A giddy shriek startles Namjoon from his pondering, followed by a flurry of footsteps. It’s Jeongguk scampering towards him with an enormous grin. 

“Ya finally alone! I missed ya’, Cap'n!” Namjoon’s back lands with a thud against the wooden plank when Jeongguk throws himself against the captain in excitement. To respond to the embrace, Namjoon ruffles the carpenter’s already messy raven hair. 

Jeongguk’s cheerfulness is reflected in both his laughter and his sparkling eyes. “Lemme hold onto ya’ for a while longer. God knows how long hyung’s gonna keep ya’ all to himself next time.” 

Now that Namjoon thinks about it, since he’s been spending so much time with Seokjin, the rest of his crewmates have pretty much been neglected. An angry cloud of guilt and self-loathe consumes Namjoon’s mind. 

He really isn’t fit to be a captain. 

“I’m so sorry, Gguk.” With an apologetic sigh, Namjoon releases his grip on the younger pirate and is ready to launch into another round of explanations. However, Jeongguk cuts Namjoon off before he can begin with a frustrated shove, heaving himself off the captain and settling down beside him. 

“Stop bein’ mad at yourself.” It seems as if Jeongguk was able to read the troubled captain’s mind. The young pirate never fails to amaze Namjoon in his own little ways. “Ya’ve no idea how happy we all are to see ya’ spend so much time together. Jimin, especially. He never shuts up about ya’ two.” 

“I’m glad that none of you are mad at me?” Namjoon coughs, raking his fingers through his hair in rapid motions. 

“Course’ not. We were all prayin’ that somethin’ had happened between the both of ya’, damnit. When Seokjin-hyung told us what really happened, we were all so disappointed.” Jeongguk huffs, offering a shove against Namjoon’s shoulder. “Ya’ really need to step up ya’ game. The man’s clueless. You’ll have to be the one to make a move.” 

This piques Namjoon’s interest. “What do you mean he’s clueless?” 

“He’s absolutely oblivious about how anyone feels bout’ him. We all freakin’ love him, but he really doesn’t get it. Ya have to tell him how ya’ feel, Cap, or he’ll never figure it out himself.” The pirate chides while rubbing at his temples, clicking his tongue in disapproval. A grin plays at the corner of Namjoon’s lips at the specific little action, because that was a habit Namjoon used to have. Jeongguk likes to mirror his mannerism, Seokjin enlightened Namjoon one afternoon. He has been able to pinpoint the quirks the carpenter probably picked up from himself since then. 

Pretty ironic how Seokjin accused Namjoon of being a creep. 

Jeongguk laughs out of the blue, prodding Namjoon on the shoulder with his finger. “Ya thinkin’ bout him right now?” 

Shit. 

“You’re so obvious, Cap.” The carpenter’s hand moves from his shoulder to Namjoon’s face, and gives one of his exposed dimples a poke. “I really don’t get how hyung doesn’t see how far gone you are for him. Is he blind?” 

“Rude. I’m not that obvious.” Namjoon puffs, prompting Jeongguk to roll his eyes. 

To Namjoon’s relief, Seokjin emerges from the lower deck with Yoongi in tow, signalling the end of his conversation with Jeongguk.   
  
“And that’s all the time I have. Good luck, Cap.” The carpenter exchanges a heartfelt hug with Namjoon before sending him off with a slap on the back. 

Seokjin, already standing by the door to Namjoon’s quarters, waves at Namjoon from below. Even from above, Namjoon can make out the flush on Seokjin’s cheeks, probably from staying in the stuffy kitchen for too long. His fluffy black bangs are tousled and tempting. They seem like a very comfortable site for his fingers to get tangled in. 

“So we’re reading tonight, then?” “Yep! Already have a book in mind.” 

As always, Seokjin goes for the bookcase and Namjoon goes for his bed. A few pieces of his clothing are still scattered across the mattress, so he clears out the area by tossing them behind himself. He also lights up the lantern hanging overhead, illuminating the room with a warm, amber hue. 

Seokjin doesn’t have to wait for his invitation anymore to dive onto the bed. He gives it a good test bounce as always, the springs of the mattress creaking under the sudden excessive pressure. It makes Seokjin laugh. A light, bubbly laugh that ends as soon as it starts. Ends before Namjoon can properly bask in the fleeting moment of blissfulness before Seokjin settles into silence once again. Namjoon takes his designated spot across him. 

Namjoon used to read a lot. Not anymore, because he hasn’t really managed to digest anything properly ever since they decided to read in Namjoon’s quarters. He suggested the idea initially because it seemed much more comfortable than leaning against the wooden rails. The suggestion was supposed to make reading more comfortable for both of them, but Seokjin is clearly the only benefiting party. Albeit mild awkwardness at first, Seokjin eventually eases into the comfort Namjoon’s room offers. 

It’s safe to say Namjoon’s reading progress has come to an abrupt halt since then. How on earth can anyone concentrate on some stupid words when Kim Seokjin, the most beautiful person Namjoon has ever set his eyes upon, sits on their bed? Whenever he tries to read properly, he’ll try his best to channel away Seokjin’s presence. He hears all the words in his head and understands what each of them means. Unfortunately, whatever information enters his head exits the next second because Seokjin’s on his bed, dammit. 

Namjoon averts his attention back to Seokjin when he feels the mattress shift. The former Joseon officer scoots closer towards Namjoon to make space for himself, and eases himself to lie down on his back. Then, he decides to throw both of his feet over Namjoon’s crossed legs without any prior warning. 

Now Namjoon really can’t focus on anything other than Seokjin anymore. 

Said person is perfectly content in his position unlike Namjoon, who’s desperately hoping Seokjin won’t look up from his reading material anytime soon to witness the fierce blush on his cheeks. To distract himself and cover up his face, Namjoon pulls the book closer to his own face. He makes himself stare at the lines printed across the pages, turning the pages from time to time to pretend being engrossed in the contents of his own book. 

Little things that indicate Seokjin’s presence are the only things Namjoon pays attention to for the rest of the night. The sound of Seokjin turning the pages of his own book, for instance, and the occasional hum of thoughtfulness. Everything else automatically filters itself out of Namjoon’s mind. 

It’s been a while since the last time he heard Seokjin flip a page. Out of curiosity and the assumption that his cheeks are no longer red, he lowers his book tentatively. Namjoon finds the book Seokjin was reading sitting on top of his face, one of his hands loosely gripping the spine of the book. The other dangles limp off the edge of the bed. 

“Hyung?” Namjoon whispers, trying hard to suppress the laugh threatening to escape his chest. When Seokjin doesn’t respond, Namjoon gives him a poke on his shoulder. No response. 

“Hyung?” Namjoon tries again, louder this time. The sleeping figure stirs a little, but not by much. He then mutters something Namjoon fails to catch, because the book in his face is muffling his words effectively. “Did you say something?”

“I’mma sleep here.” Seokjin slurs a bit louder, and Namjoon feels his heart lurch. “Comfy. G’night.” 

With that, the man is out with a flicker.

Panic rises in Namjoon’s chest because shit, is Seokjin really gonna spend the night? In his cabin? In his bed? Oh god. The first idea that comes to mind is to wake Seokjin up, haul him down to the lower deck and crawl back up. He rejects the notion easily because he doesn’t really want to wake Seokjin up, and there is a slim possibility that he’ll be mad at Namjoon for waking him up. Another alternative is to just carry him down, which is worse of an idea than the first because Namjoon doesn’t think he will be able to explain a blossoming bruise on the side of Seokjin’s head the following morning. 

The remaining option is to let Seokjin stay for the night. 

Well, if Seokjin is going to sleep here, Namjoon is going to make his experience as comfortable as possible. The first thing to achieve that is to remove the book resting on Seokjin’s face, of course. He seems peacefully asleep with his chest rising and falling slowly, but Namjoon isn’t going to risk waking him. Cautiously, he picks up the book by its spine. 

Big mistake for Namjoon, because Seokjin looks irresistibly stunning and he nearly drops the book square on his face. 

The candlelight gives Seokjin’s skin a warm, alluring glow to it. It takes a huge amount of self restraint from Namjoon to stop himself from brushing his fingers against his cheeks. He then laughs softly at the sight of his fringe fanning out in various directions without Seokjin to fix it properly. The final thing that grabs his attention is the pout on Seokjin’s lips. So the man pouts in his sleep! One more thing to add onto Namjoon’s already unfathomably long list of reasons why he’s so attracted to Seokjin. 

The entire sight is ethereal. Namjoon pats his own cheeks multiple times to confirm that he isn’t dreaming. That the sight before him is indeed real, because all this just seems too good to be true. 

But again, Seokjin’s presence on this ship alone is already too good to be true. The former Joseon officer reminds Namjoon of all the colours of nature blended into one, a mystical being that sprouts life and joy wherever he goes. Even the night seems to embrace him, humming its gentle lullaby as Seokjin drifts off into his own intangible cosmos. 

Namjoon is suddenly reminded of all those months ago when he saw Seokjin curled up into himself at a corner of the brig he stayed in. The anxiety and distress conveyed through Seokjin’s features even in sleep. Killing him was far from Namjoon’s plan, but Seokjin couldn’t have known for sure, could he? He must have been petrified, future uncertain and life hanging by a thread. Namjoon’s heart twists in pain, knowing full well he was the one who put Seokjin through his misery by placing him in captivity. 

A lot of things have changed since then, including Seokjin’s status on the ship, and his relationship with other members. One thing that hasn’t changed, however, is Namjoon’s protective urge over the former navy officer.  
  
It’s funny, because Namjoon knows better than anyone that Seokjin is more than capable of fending for himself. His wit makes him more than capable of conquering all the obstacles thrown his way with flying colours. His will of steel allows him to thrive anywhere, even in adversity. Being alone won’t be a problem either, for he is independent by nature. 

Over time, that protective urge doesn’t subside at all. On the contrary, it grows stronger the more time he spends with Seokjin. 

It’s usually the little moments. Like watching Seokjin snuggled up peacefully on his bed, for example. When Seokjin does that habit of his where he stares blankly at the ground for two seconds whenever he accidentally drops something before moving to pick the item up. When Seokjin fiddles with the pendant Namjoon gave him, lips pursed. When Seokjin scolds Namjoon lightly whenever he gets in the way of cooking, even though he’s usually the one who insists on Namjoon joining him in the kitchen. 

Especially when Seokjin laughs so hard that his eyes squeezes into two soft crescents and the apples of his cheek puff up.

Namjoon’s desire to protect is so abstract that he sometimes wishes his feelings weren’t as strong, because maybe then he would be able to explain it. 

It’s way too late for Namjoon to try to apprehend something much bigger than himself, he realises when he breaks into a yawn. He takes one last look at Seokjin, who hasn’t shifted from his position since he fell asleep, with a fond smile. The former navy officer should be comfortable here. So before Namjoon settles for the night in his chair sitting across Seokjin, he blows out the candle sitting in the lantern hanging from the ceiling. 

The room is engulfed by the frigid darkness. The sound of Seokjin’s breathing, however, makes it a little less cold. 

  
**********

  
The hustle and bustle of the streets is something Seokjin has never been able to get used to. Hastily, he trudges along the figure before himself, grasping onto her hand as tight as his little palms are able to. 

“We’re almost there, Jin ah! Don’t let go of my hand, okay?” Although his mother is next to him, her voice sounds hazy and distant. Seokjin can barely hear her above the chattering crowd. 

“Okay, mommy! I won’t let go!” Seokjin shouts back as loud as he can with a toothy grin, keeping an even tighter grip on his mother. 

His senses slowly become blearier as the crowd flocking himself becomes more and more overwhelming, and increasingly unbearable. More and more people flood towards Seokjin, causing his iron grip to falter little by little. Is it because everyone thinks he’s the cutest little boy in the universe, and wants to coo over how adorable he is? Seokjin would love to entertain them, but he has to catch up with his mom. She promised him to show him what the sea looks like. 

That is when Seokjin realises that he’s stopped in the middle of the square, hand holding onto nothing but thin air. 

“Mom?” Seokjin hesitantly calls out . The crowd somehow decides to disperse, giving him a slightly clearer view of the area. His mother is nowhere to be seen. 

“Mom?” Seokjin tries again, voice shaky this time. Panic is bubbling up from his chest to reach his throat as he looks around desperately. Still no sign of his mom. 

_Deep breaths,_ Seokjin tells himself. _Don’t cry,_ he also reminds himself. Mom says that big boys don’t cry, and Seokjin is a big boy. He won’t cry no matter what. 

Perhaps she wants to surprise him, Seokjin considers. She’s playing hide and seek, and Seokjin is the seeker. Once he finds her, she’ll give him a big hug and take his hand and show him the sea as she promised! 

“I’m coming for you, mommy!” He declares to the almost empty streets confidently. 

He searches, and searches. His mom is nowhere to be found. She isn’t crouching behind the stalls, nor is she hiding in an alley. She just... disappeared. 

“Mommy?” Seokjin cries, unable to hold in the tears anymore. “Where are you, mommy? Mommy?” He sobs hysterically, dashing from one corner of the empty square to another. Where is she? Did she leave him alone? 

“Mom! Don’t leave me!” 

Seokjin wakes up with a sharp gasp, hands curled up into tight balls of fist. The feeling of cold sweat trickling down from his forehead, the sound of his quick and shallow breathing, as well as his own heart thundering against his chest tells him that he had been dreaming. 

Having a nightmare. 

The second thing that alarms him is the fact that the material underneath him feels a lot different than usual. Is he sleeping on… a mattress? He hazily recalls drifting off while reading in Namjoon’s quarters and… oh. 

“Are you okay?” A hand reaches for his own in the dark. Seokjin doesn’t flinch away from the touch. “You were really restless and… you talked a bit. Bad dream?” Even in the darkness, Seokjin is able to make out the concern in Namjoon’s eyes. 

Seokjin nods before realising that Namjoon might not be able to see his response. He confirms it with a weak mumble. Thankfully, Namjoon only hums in understanding without prying into it. Seokjin doesn’t think he has the energy, nor the courage, to explain. He’s exhausted and just wants to fall asleep and forget about it as soon as possible.   
  
Neither of them say anything else as Seokjin closes his eyes again. The feeling of Namjoon rubbing his thumb against the back of Seokjin’s hand is the last thing Seokjin remembers before drifting off again. 

  
*****

  
“Zero,” Seokjin stares at Jimin, who returns the glare just as intensely. 

“Zero,” Seokjin’s gaze moves over to Yoongi, eyes wide in anticipation. 

“Seven,” Namjoon is Seokjin’s final fake target. The captain is paying extra caution to Seokjin’s every single move, and so is everyone else. Their eyes have never left Seokjin’s hands as soon as his turn arrived. 

“Bang!” His finger moves from Namjoon to Yoongi at the very last second, who plays defense by putting his hands in the air. Namjoon also defends successfully by crossing his arms in front of himself, but Jimin isn’t as lucky and reacts just a bit slower than the captain and the quartermaster. 

“Seokjin hyung should be banned from this game. He’s too good,” Jimin pouts and rises from his spot reluctantly. Hoseok embraces him with open arms, being the first person who lost the game.

“Zero zero seven bang used to be the only game I could win at before ya' showed up,” Yoongi pipes in with a disappointed sigh, cracking his knuckles with a sinister grin to prepare for his own turn. 

Seokjin shrugs with a smug smile. “If you all want me gone, I’ll go then!” He yawns exaggeratedly. “I’m pretty tired, actually. Winning is exhausting. You guys should start over without me.” 

Some members clap giddily in response. “Thank God! Bye hyung, and never come back!” Taehyung teases, earning himself a smack behind the head. 

“Remember that you’re talking to the one who cooks your food, Taehyung.” Seokjin scolds in return. 

Beside him, Namjoon stretches his hands over his back lazily. “I’ll come with you. I’m also kind of tired.” 

“We only wanted Seokjin hyung to go, not you too, Cap!” Jeongguk complains, tugging on the helm of Namjoon’s sleeves. “It’s not as fun with only five people.” 

“Let them be, Gguk!” Jimin is the first one to argue for Namjoon, pulling the carpenter back. “They’re tired. Let them sleep.” He adds, with a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Thank you, Jimin.” The captain smiles, getting onto his feet with one hand moving back to Seokjin’s shoulder for support. Seokjin follows suit, but is rather unsteady on his feet. The hand on his shoulder moves underneath his forearm to help him up. 

Namjoon bids in both of their good nights before leading the way to the lower deck, where the rest of the crew sleeps and apparently, Namjoon as well. (One evening, Seokjin walked into the lower deck with a new hammock set up beside his own, and Namjoon telling him that he was feeling lonely lately. His fellow pirates laughed at the statement, but Seokjin still doesn’t know what that means.)

“I had a lot of fun.” Namjoon hums from behind him. 

Seokjin nods, although Namjoon isn’t able to tell. “Me too. That’s the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” 

“I could tell that it was.” The captain responds. 

A grin tugs at the corners of Seokjin’s lips. “Creep.” He mumbles quietly. 

The sound of Namjoon’s low chuckle is something Seokjin can definitely get used to falling asleep to. 

  
**********

  
Namjoon is finding it really hard to concentrate on the words in front of his face. It’s not because Seokjin is here, but because Seokjin is outside. 

Humming. 

Namjoon thought he was hallucinating it at first, because late night reading drives him crazy sometimes. A sweet voice humming a slow and sweet melody outside his window. He recognises the melody. It’s a melody that Taehyung came up with, and has often been found humming or whistling it ever since. The voice humming the song right now, however, is definitely not Taehyung’s. 

The longer Namjoon listens to it, the more shocked he is. There’s no way it isn’t Seokjin.   
  
Seokjin’s voice is very different from Taehyung’s bassy vocals. Namjoon may be biased, but it sounds much more raw and sweet. It gives off the impression of a mild shower that arrives after a drought, washing over Namjoon with tender kisses to his cracked skin. It also reminds him of water. More specifically, the sensation of carressing the currents with his fingers. Trying to get a hold of something untamed. 

There are no words to the tune, but Seokjin’s humming has a somewhat wistful sentiment to it that stirs up a weird emotion in Namjoon’s stomach. He suddenly feels a certain moistness to his eyes. Is he actually tearing up? He raises a finger to his eyes. The moisture that meets the pad of his finger confirms it. 

Man, Seokjin really drives Namjoon a little crazy. 

  
*****

  
“We’re back!” Hoseok’s voice reaches Namjoon earlier than he physically does. In front of him, a giddy duo launches themselves across the plank to reach their captain, the taller of the two with an enormous sack slung over his back. 

“Look at what Tae got, cap!” Although Jimin isn’t the one with the sack, he seems as eager as Taehyung to unravel its contents for Namjoon.

“Don’t tell me you kidnapped someone,” Namjoon jokes, though he’s partially worried that that is actually the case. 

Hoseok finally reaches the main deck with a big smile. “Nah. It’s actually pretty cool. Show em, Tae!” 

Seokjin, Yoongi and Jeongguk have all gathered around the returning pirates upon hearing the commotion. “Woah. That’s super big. What dya’ have in there?” Jeongguk questions upon sighting the large sack. 

Taehyung is no longer able to suppress his excitement, and pulls out the item with a flourish. “It’s a guitar!” He announces in excitement, giving the strings on the wooden instrument a good strum. 

“Do you even know how to play it?” Yoongi is the first to question, as always. 

“Actually, I do!” To Namjoon’s surprise, Taehyung delicately arranges his fingers in a different position on every string and gives them a strum. It creates a pleasing chord that has the rest of the crew wide-eyed in amazement. “I bought it from a really nice woodsmith downtown. He taught me how to play!” 

It’s no surprise that some random stranger would offer to teach Taehyung how to play the guitar. The boatswain is such a social butterfly that he seems to make at least one new friend every time he visits a new place. Language isn’t an issue to Taehyung when he has his charming smiles and enthusiastic gestures. 

“Ooh, ya' should sing along with the guitar!” Hoseok suggests in encouragement. Others watch him with a curious eye and eager nods. 

Seokjin included, who hasn’t said a word ever since the arrival of the three pirates. There is no mistaking the curiosity in his eyes though, as he watches Taehyung thoughtfully with his lips pursed and cheeks puffed. Apart from it being an endearing habit for Namjoon to safely lock in his special case of memories, it also fascinates Namjoon. It implies that his mind is running, as it always is. How is a person able to think this much? 

With a smug smile, Taehyung lowers himself to sit crossed leg in the centre of the ship, others following suit, forming a scattered semi-circle in front of him. 

“Please welcome our guest performer with a warm round of applause. Kim Taehyung!” Jimin announces dramatically, lowering his voice on purpose. Everyone joins in the clapping, Taehyung himself included, before he begins. 

It’s the same melody that Taehyung always hums, but this particular time it hits differently with the accompaniment of the guitar. The crew easily immerses themselves into the performance, closing their eyes to bask in the moment. 

Next to Namjoon, Seokjin sways to the slow ballad from left to right with a mesmerized smile. He is bathed in a coat of gold, skin warm under the rays of the sunset. A gale picks up and ruffles his hair, which he notices immediately. He breaks out of his trance to fix it with a low chuckle that only Namjoon hears, before quickly diverting back his attention to Taehyung. 

Seokjin was a surprise to Namjoon, and he knows he always will be. Every single time he takes a long look at Seokjin, he has to look away eventually to catch his breath, to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks. Every single day, when he wakes up to Seokjin’s laughter outside his cabin, he can’t help but laugh too. All of the colours of nature blended into one. That’s what Seokjin is. Someone who brings happiness into people’s lives without knowing it. 

Someone Namjoon is lucky enough to have in his life. 

When the tune finally comes to its end, everyone breaks into an enthusiastic round of applause. “Damn, Tae! That was beautiful!” Jeongguk is the first to compliment, earning himself an adorable boxy smile from the boatswain.

“That was amazing, but we still haven’t left the harbour. Let’s get to work, shall we?” Seokjin claps once after everyone has quieted down from the compliments, breaking everyone out of their enraptured trance. They all agree reluctantly, breaking away from their little circle to hoist up the masts and pull up the anchor. 

How lucky Namjoon is to have Seokjin, he thinks to himself when Seokjin flashes him a reassuring smile and a shrug before heading off to help Hoseok with the anchor.   
  
Aside, Taehyung begins to pack up his guitar into the same sack he carried it back with. Before he disappears to the lower deck, Namjoon manages to catch up with him. “Was that good, Cap?” He asks with a proud smile. 

“It was amazing.” Namjoon assures him with a pat on the back. The boatswain smiles again, even wider than when Jeongguk complimented him. It warms Namjoon’s heart knowing how much his words mean to Taehyung. “I love it, really. I’m actually here to ask you something about it.” Taehyung shoots him a quizzical look, nodding for him to go on. 

Namjoon gulps, scratching the back of his head shyly. “Do you think, um, it would be cool if I wrote lyrics to your song?” 

Namjoon isn’t sure what kind of reaction he was expecting from Taehyung, but he certainly didn’t expect a sudden embrace. “Of course! That was exactly what it’s missing! Lyrics!” 

“Thanks Tae. I’ll make sure it’s as beautiful as the melody.” The hug is reciprocated by Namjoon, him even offering a few extra pats on the back. 

“What are the lyrics gonna’ be about though?” Taehyung wonders after pulling away from the captain, swinging the sack over his shoulders. “I’m sure you already have something in mind. If not you wouldn’t have asked me.” The boatswain whistles, already trotting off as if he isn’t expecting an answer from the captain at all. 

“Nope” is what Namjoon answers, but the truth is that it’s been ages since he’s known exactly what he wants to write about.


	8. caught you falling into me (as i fell into you)

“Woah! It’s so crowded! Is there somethin’ special goin’ on?” 

Night has fallen upon the streets of Japan. The warm glow of the full moon is reflected in the rippling surface underneath it. Beyond that, the neighbourhood is bustling with life and decorations. However, the city they have arrived upon, Kyoto, only seems to shine brighter in the night. The streets are illuminated with an array of lanterns, painting the city with vibrant shades of red. A variation of stalls are lined up neatly against each other, a flock of people slowly making their way through them. 

As their ship nears the harbour, it is even easier for Seokjin to make out the sound of hammering drums and music, the melody of the flute fluttering with the wind. Surely, a small crowd has gathered at the centre of the square, constellating around a few moving specks and a small cluster of people behind them that Seokjin believes are the musicians. 

“It’s probably the Japanese Summer Festival,” Seokjin responds to Hoseok, whose eyes remain glued to the sights of the town . 

A set of heavy footsteps that can only be identified as Namjoon’s approaches from behind Seokjin. “The Japanese Summer Festival?” The captain echoes, clasping Seokjin’s shoulder with his hand. The other rests on the railing separating them from the ship and the ocean. “Its Japanese name is Gion Matsuri, I believe. A festival in the summer that lasts throughout the month of July.” 

“Gion,” Namjoon begins, and Seokjin feels Namjoon’s arm snake from one side of his shoulder to the other. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel about the touch, but there certainly is something stirring in his chest because of it. “is the name of a district in Kyoto. Matsuri is simply ‘festival’ in Japanese.” 

“Why, thank you for enlightening me, genius.” Seokjin muses, and Namjoon lets out a hearty laugh that resonates deep in his chest. Personally, Seokjin doesn’t find his statement that hilarious, so he finds Namjoon’s laughter odd. “I’m really not the genius here. Curious maybe, but definitely not smart.” 

Seokjin’s gaze lingers on the crowd, merrily enjoying the festivities and feels a pang of longing strike his chest. It’s been a while since he’s celebrated anything, and all the sights, scents and sounds hitting him right in the face are making him crave it even more. 

“You know-” “I was thinking-” 

Seokjin stops abruptly when he hears Namjoon begin, waiting for the captain to speak first. However, Seokjin feels a silent little squeeze of encouragement on his shoulder, the one Namjoon always gives when he wants Seokjin to go on instead. 

Seokjin still isn’t used to it. He isn’t really the talking type, you see, but whenever he actually did back when he was still with the Joseon, he would receive the usual cold stare and a palm in his face to silence whatever words Seokjin originally had on the tip of his tongue. “You don’t have to speak,” Seokjin’s seniors had said, though he thought “you cannot speak” was more accurate, “just nod and agree.”

Seokjin has unfortunately fallen victim to being unable to express himself properly. After all, having kept your thoughts to yourself and only yourself exclusively for nearly a decade does take a toll on a person. Sure, he’d joke around and entertain the rest of the pirates, but his inner thoughts had never managed to become words on his tongue. 

The first time he did properly was when Namjoon forced him to a while ago, where he had expressed his mild frustration about Taehyung leaving all his chores for Seokjin to complete on behalf of him. He’s been expressing himself a lot better since then. 

“Hyung?” Namjoon coughs, pulling Seokjin out of his pondering. “What did you want to say?” 

“Shit, sorry for zoning out. Again.” Seokjin coughs apologetically. “I was just thinking about that time when you made Taehyung work as a punishment.”

“When you first got here?” “No, not that! Around a month ago, when I told you I was pissed at him for ditching work and making me do all his stuff. The same day when you very heroically saved me from plunging off the crow’s nest to my death.” “Ah...that was definitely more than a month ago. More than two, actually.” “Really? My bad. Every day just seems like a dream with you.” “...Shut up.” 

“Speaking of which,” Seokjin sings, dramatically draping an arm over a flustered Namjoon’s shoulder with a mischievous smile. “what was your deal when I first joined?” 

Namjoon’s nose scrunches up in confusion. “What do you mean?” Seokjin must admit that the expression looks rather cute on the captain. 

“You were all tough and fierce and shit. What was that for?” A pout forms on Seokjin’s lip as he rests his chin on the back of his hand, head tilting towards Namjoon. The action makes the captain chuckle a bit. 

“That tickles.” He comments light-heartedly, but makes no move to detach Seokjin from himself. 

“Answer my question. What was up with that? You were so rude.” Seokijn persistently complains, beginning to rub the side of his head against Namjoon’s neck to irritate him further. “Were you planning on killing me? I won’t be mad, I swear, so be honest.” 

Namjoon scoffs. “Be honest? I wouldn’t embarrass myself like that.” The redness on his cheeks do not fade as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. That is when Seokjin realises he’s doing that weird observing thing Namjoon always does. Is Seokjin the one being a creep now? 

“You’ve already embarrassed yourself more than enough. Why does it matter now?” Seokjin was sure Namjoon was merely hostile to him because, well, he was a commander of the Joseon. Sent to kill them but went for an arrest instead. And failed. It’s clear now that there was more to the reason behind the captain’s harshness, mixed up in bits and pieces along with his evident kindness towards him, and now that Namjoon has offered him a brief idea of what that looks like, he’s dying to know. 

“According to your own words, I seem to have made quite the first impression. Intimidating, fierce and hot. I’d hate to ruin that for you.” 

The last item on Namjoon’s list throws Seokjin off big time. Seokjin has never, ever heard Namjoon call himself anything close to being attractive at all, let alone hot. The fact that these words of self praise even managed to escape the captain’s lips amazes Seokjin. 

Thankfully, Namjoon seems even more flustered than Seokjin himself, and doesn’t pursue the subject further. Meanwhile, Seokjin is at a desperate attempt to shove the image of Namjoon in his tight fit of leather, wearing a loose white blouse that exposes a generously dangerous amount of skin- 

“I didn’t want you to think I was, hm, incompetent? I guess?” Namjoon blurts out before falling into instant regret when Seokjin throws his head back in laughter. The thing is, Seokjin is only laughing because Namjoon being shy is actually really cute (perhaps he always has been, but is he really the one to know?) and he doesn’t really know how he should react to that newfound information. 

“I told you it was embarrassing.” Namjoon looks glum now, which makes Seokjin feel bad for laughing, so he ceases his laughter and pops his head back up. “I knew you would be able to tell I’m way lamer than I let on, but, the later, the better, you know? Well obviously you do- ow! Did you seriously just flick my forehead?” 

“Maybe.” Seokjin definitely did. “I did it really lightly.” Seokjin went as hard as he could. “You were being all whiny and self-deprecating. It was the most effective method to make you shut up” This one isn’t necessarily a lie. Namjoon is being self-deprecating, and Seokjin doesn’t like that at all. “Not everyone can be as great of a leader as I am.” 

Namjoon gives Seokjin’s shoulders a good shake as he laughs in response, the redness on his cheeks finally fading. “You’re right. No one is as intimidating, fierce and hot as you.” 

The two pirates share a pointed look, both of them trying to suppress their respective bubbles of laughter before giving in and bursting into another fit of hysterics. Seokjin doesn’t even know why he’s laughing, but what he does know is that it feels right. 

Seokjin laughs a lot with Namjoon, he realises. This leads to the next realisation that he didn’t use to laugh this much. Seokjin is generally a happy person. At least he thinks he has been. He’s been content with what he’s been fortunate enough to have, and has been trying to live in the moment as much as possible. Casually pissing off a few of his superiors used to be one of his favourite fleeting moments of joy (the warning that follows takes a bit of the joy from it, but then considering Seokjin’s exceptional work as a commander, they’ve never actually carried out any of their threats anyways). He thought he was happy enough. 

It makes him question whether he has really experienced true happiness. It feels like Seokjin has been repeatedly dipping his toes into the surface of the water and experiencing the brief rush of excitement all his life, but never been brave enough to jump into the water’s embrace, afraid of the freeze that might come later. 

Seokjin’s gaze falls upon the captain again, who is wiping away the tears of laughter at the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand. Why does his time with Namjoon make him feel so happy? Why is Namjoon making him question life? 

“So? What did our intimidating, fierce and hot commander want to say before he oh-so rudely interrupted himself?” Namjoon breathes out once the laughter has ceased, propping his head up with one arm on the railings to smile at Seokjin. That one smile that makes Seokjin forget about absolutely everything, even if just for a little while. 

Seokjin’s hand naturally makes its way to the pendant on his chest, like an involuntary reflex action by now, when Namjoon squeezes his shoulder again. Breathes. Twiddles with the gem. It’s nothing much. He’s sure Namjoon will agree. 

“Ex-commander,” Seokjin corrects with a cough. Namjoon winces apologetically before Seokjin brushes it off. “I know we were planning on going on the usual raids, but ah… it’s been a long time since I’ve been to a festival, and it seems really fun-”

The hand massaging his shoulder freezes when Seokjin turns to look at Namjoon. It is until then does Seokjin realise how close they have gotten: Namjoon has basically wrapped Seokjin into a side hug, and Seokjin can feel little puffs of air hitting his face. Seokjin doesn’t normally get this close to a person, so naturally the initial reaction is to panic. 

It’s Namjoon, Seokjin reminds himself to soothe his panic. It’s not anyone else, it’s Kim Namjoon. His... 

What relationship do they share, anyways? Captain and pirate? Leader and follower? Comrades? Crewmates? Companions? Friends? 

None of those feel right to Seokjin. 

“That sounds great, hyung. We should all go to the festival, mhm?” Namjoon suggests finally, an expectant dimpled smile on his face. “I’m sure the rest of the crew will like that. Right, Hoseok?” 

Both pirates turn to their left to realise that the brunette-haired pirate is nowhere in sight. Strange, Seokjin frowns. He swears he was standing there not so long ago.

A finger finds its way between Seokjin’s eyebrows. “Don’t frown. You look better when you smile.” 

Seokjin sputters, lips easily curving into a grin, but manages to keep his brows furrowed. “Is that an order?” His initial thought is that he must look ridiculous, smiling and frowning at the same time. The funny expression manages to draw a laugh out of Namjoon, and it’s really weird because Seokjin really enjoys listening to the particular sound. It’s also really weird because Seokjin doesn’t understand the reason why he likes it. Emotions are a funny thing, aren’t they? 

“Maybe.” Namjoon snickers with a grin that brings out the dimples, again. In such proximity, they are tempting Seokjin strongly to place his fingers on them. He manages to fight off the temptation for now. 

Namjoon adds a finger between Seokjin’s brows in attempts to smoothen the crease between them, but it only makes Seokjin frown even more. Eventually, Seokjin is the one who gives in, relaxing the muscles controlling his eyebrows as he breaks into a full smile.

“See? All good-looking now.” “Jokes on you, I’ve always been good-looking.” 

Namjoon bites his lips, a familiar redness rising up to his cheeks. Seokjin beams with pride at his ability to turn the captain into a flustered mess. He remains grinning as he shakes his head. “Come on. Let’s go tell the guys.” His hand leaves Seokjin’s shoulder to give him two taps on the elbow.

It takes a while for Seokjin to shake off the feeling of emptiness on his bare shoulders.

*****

If someone told Seokjin eight months ago that he was going to be trying on a yukata in Japan one day to celebrate the Japanese Summer Festival, he would have laughed and called them crazy. He would have argued about how there was no way he could sail even a foot out of South Korea’s borders. Purely illogical and impossible, he would have said. 

Eight months later, Seokjin finds himself doing just that. 

He gives himself one final look in the mirror, and as always, he looks great. The wine-red robe hugging his lean frame especially shows off his broad shoulders. Meanwhile, there’s also the black band thing (Seokjin doesn’t know what it’s called, but he’s sure Namjoon will somehow know, being the genius that he is) wrapped around his waist that effectively accentuates how small it is. 

“You ready, hyung?” Namjoon’s voice sounds from the changing booth next to him. 

“On a count of three?” Seokjin replies, smoothing out the fabric of his yukata. 

“Three, two, one!” 

If someone told Seokjin eight months ago that he would be thinking about how damn sexy another man looked in a yukata, he would have called them insane. 

Eight months later, that’s exactly what he does, because Namjoon is in front of him in his navy blue yukata, same black band thing around his waist, and Seokjin doesn’t think he has ever seen another man look better. 

Telling by the look on Namjoon’s face, Seokjin probably looks equally amazing. Maybe even sexier than how the captain turned out to be, since Seokjin is pretty sure he still has his own mouth shut. On the other hand, Namjoon freezes in place when his gaze lands on the former navy officer, slack-jawed. 

“I do look amazing, don’t I?” Seokjin teases as he places a finger underneath Namjoon’s chin to close his mouth, effectively bringing the captain back to his senses. “Let’s go. The rest of them didn’t wait for us, and neither will the festivities.” 

Less than fifteen minutes ago, as soon as the ship had reached the harbour, the rest of the crew had dashed off board as if their lives depended on it, excluding Yoongi who cares little for the festivities, so it was just Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jeongguk. The eldest had dashed away first, and the rest followed eagerly like ducklings behind their mother, leaving Namjoon and Seokjin alone in the dust. “Even better. Let’s go.” Seokjin had grinned, tugging Namjoon by the arm into the streets of Japan

“Woah. There’s even more people now.” Namjoon whistles, taking in the sight of the growing number of locals sauntering through the columns of stalls. In fact, Seokjin doesn’t think he has ever been at a location with so many people at once. The thought of trying to make his way through the mass of people already makes him uncomfortable. 

Seokjin’s mind wanders back to the nightmare he had a while ago, the nightmare that has been recurring for a while now, and feels his breath hitch in his throat. He must have been frowning again, or pursing his lips, or both, because Namjoon asks if he’s okay, worry ebbing in his voice. “That’s a lot of people.” Seokjin settles for answering instead of admitting that he is actually deathly afraid of walking into the masses. 

“Do you want to stay here for a while first? We can wait until the crowd disperses-” “It’s okay. I’ll just stick close to you. Like I said, the festivities won’t wait for us.” 

Namjoon isn’t convinced at all. His gaze remains wary until it finally lands on the decorative piece of cloth tied around one of Seokjin’s wrists. “How about this,” he hums, untying the cloth around his own before picking up Seokjin’s hand ever so gently to untie his. “We tie these together,” he begins slowly, while tying the two pieces of cloth together. It takes him more than one try, his clumsiness eliciting a little chuckle from Seokjin. “-then tie it around our own wrists? If you think it’ll help, that is.” 

By the time Namjoon is done speaking, Seokjin has already fastened one end of the cloth around Namjoon’s wrist, thrusting his own hand into Namjoon’s face for him to do the same. Namjoon offers a knowing smile in return and begins to do as ordered while Seokjin fiddles with the pendant hanging around his own neck with his free hand. 

“There ya’ go.” The captain nods, admiring his own handiwork. The knot on Seokjin’s wrist is a lot messier than the one on his own, but it serves its purpose alright. “Now, shall we?” 

If anyone told Seokjin eight months ago that he would be strolling down the streets of Japan tied to one of the most infamous pirates known to the Joseon empire by the wrist, basking in each other’s presence and leisurely stopping by stalls that caught their attention, he would have stared them down thinking they were crazy. 

“Namjoon-ah, smell that?” Seokjin sniffs exaggeratedly, navigating eagerly towards the source of the inviting aroma. Having the said man tied to him by the wrist, he is obligated to trail after the excited pirate. 

They end up in front of a stall selling a certain seafood that Seokjin is able to get his hands on for the first time in his twenty-seven years of life. Neither of them know Japanese, but Namjoon is fortunately fluent enough in body language to get them a serving of the Japanese snack. 

“It’s called Unagi. Eel” Seokjin supplies while popping one of the steaming pieces of eel into his mouth with a pair of chopsticks. “Oh, it’s so good. Try one,” Seokjin mumbles through a mouthful of the foreign snack. Before Namjoon has a chance to disagree because “um, it has seafood in it, so”, Seokjin quickly puts one of them in the captain’s mouth. 

“Oh- wow! I hate to admit it, but this is… actually really good!” Namjoon mumbles in return with his own mouth full, grinning in satisfaction while he chews. His nose scrunches up (in a cute way) as he chews with a smile, which is definitely the look of another satisfied customer. 

“See? I told you- wow look at that!” “But we’re not even halfway through this!” 

Seokjin doesn’t listen to the captain, of course, because has he ever really listened to him in the first place? And don’t even start with Namjoon. His own protests fall to deaf ears as he stumbles behind Seokjin, the serving of Unagi threatening to tumble out of his hands. He follows Seokjin anyways, because when has he been able to say no to the former navy commander? 

Three or more snacks later, and many, many more awkward back of the hand brushes later, Namjoon and Seokjin find themselves at the heart of the festival. A couple of dancers move to the vivacious beat in perfect synchronisation while the audience cheers them on, clapping to the beat.

The two of them must have joined at the wrong time (or the perfect time), because as soon as Seokjin begins to join in the clapping, the beating of the drum slows and the dancers strike their final pose, earning thunderous acclaim from the audience. 

Just when Namjoon takes a step away, the music starts again, but at a slower pace this time. They wait, but no dancers pour out into the center of the square. Instead, a few daring members of the audience make their way into the spotlight under the encouragement of the orchestra, and soon after, the square is flooded with people moving to the music. 

Seokjin feels a hand on his own. It’s Namjoon’s, and he has a grin on his face that Seokjin doesn’t quite enjoy seeing on his face considering their current circumstances. “I can’t dance.” Seokjin blurts out, before the captain begins to have any ideas. 

It only makes him smile even bigger. “Neither can I. Come on, it’ll be fun, I swear.” 

Seokjin really wants to reject him. Every fibre in his being is pleading for him to reject the pirate. At one point, he’ll trip and fall and fall flat on his face and he’ll ruin his beautiful face and will never be able to call himself handsome again. Or. He’ll embarrass himself in front of the entire nation of Japan (or at least the citizens of Kyoto) and he’ll never be able to face anyone again- 

But it’s Namjoon asking him. And lately, he’s been finding it harder to reject the man. 

With a gulp, Seokjin fits his palm against the captain’s larger one, carefully intertwining their fingers. “I’m going to embarrass myself.” He warns, but follows Namjoon to the centre of the crowd nevertheless. 

“Well, there’s no one else I’d rather embarrass myself with than with you.” Namjoon offers with a stupid smile, and Seokjin would be lying if he claims that he didn’t feel his heart lurch at the sight.

Seokjin isn’t a good dancer, but he’s a good copier. Everyone paired besides them simply put their arms around each other and sway to the music, so Seokjin does that. Not looking Namjoon in the eye, he puts one hand on Namjoon’s shoulder, the other remaining clasped with Namjoon’s. The captain’s hand makes its way to Seokjin’s waist, like it’s meant to be there. 

Dancing is far from what they’re doing. They begin to sway, though not entirely to the beat. The movement is stiff at first, but as the music swells and the tempo picks up, they begin to ease into it, relaxing into each other’s touch. Seokjin isn’t sure whether anyone is looking at them, because Seokjin isn’t exactly looking at anything as he moves to the rhythm. 

At another, the music swells and Seokjin decides to bend away from the captain. Namjoon laughs as he does, raising his arm to allow space for him to twirl back into himself. The knot between the two pieces of cloth loosened at some point before that, breaking the linkage between the two pirates when Seokjin spins away. Neither Seokjin nor Namjoon seem to notice. Even if they did, however, they wouldn’t really mind. 

The two of them are practically pressed up against each other by the end of it, heartbeat pounding against each other’s chest. Seokjin makes the colossally grave decision to look up because they’re dancing together, and the fact that he hasn’t looked at Namjoon at all is rude. 

For the first time in Seokjin’s life, the gears in his brain halt in place. His mind blanks out, because it’s like he’s looking at Namjoon for the first time. 

Oh, Seokjin has seen Namjoon plenty. He’s been seeing him every day since he made the decision to stumble upon the Black Tide of the Sea. When Seokjin still stayed in the brig, he’d come down, stumble down, twice a day. If he was feeling generous, maybe even a third round. For someone so big and intimidating, Seokjin had learned how he was the exact opposite. Incompetent, he had even considered him to be at all. The captain just turns out to be a gentle giant, however, after getting to understand him better. 

Seokjin sees Namjoon all the time. He’s seen him trip all over the place on deck. Seen him sigh and rub his temples at whatever chaos his crew manages to cause, but ends up joining in their helpless laughter. He has seen Namjoon eat up his entire serving of Seokjin’s cooking and openly ask for another, saying they’re the best ever in the world. Seen Namjoon laugh at whatever lame pun Seokjin makes, sometimes even responding with his own. 

But Seokjin is looking at Namjoon now, and with the glow of the moonlight reflected in his eyes, a certain warmth in them as he gazes back at Seokjin, it feels like listening to a song. A song he used to be obsessed with, forgetting about it and picking it up again years later, the melody resonating deep in Seokjin’s soul but him being able to correlate a whole new meaning to it. 

It feels like it’s the first time Seokjin has ever looked at Namjoon, because it’s the first time Seokjin has ever truly seen how Namjoon looks at himself. 

A wave of, something, crashes over Seokjin. It rushes in all at once, and Seokjin is feeling more than overwhelmed. The sensation is suffocating, even, and the beautiful pendant suddenly feels a lot heavier around his neck. 

Seokjin panics. Pushes Namjoon away, and bolts. 

What was that? He has never felt that way before. He thinks he understands it, but he doesn’t. It’s all too much for him to take in at once. Were those his feelings? His emotions? It’s the first time he’s ever felt like that. What did they mean? Why did emotions exist? Why does he want to cry and laugh, whisper and shriek, breathe in and vomit all at the same time? 

Namjoon, Namjoon, Namjoon, Namjoon. What is Namjoon doing to him? 

“Seokjin-hyung! Seokjin- oh my fucking god.” 

It’s Namjoon. His legs give away, and he falls. 

Right into Namjoon’s arms. 

“Oh my fucking god, Seokjin! Why did you, just, run? You scared the shit out of me!” Both of them are on the floor, clinging onto each other. Well, it’s mostly Namjoon clinging onto Seokjin. Seokjin fell forwards, and Namjoon caught him before sinking to kneel down in front of him, burying the elder pirate’s face into his chest with one hand on the back of his head and the other on his back. 

Everything is so familiar. It’s just like that one time he almost died, and Namjoon had managed to save him. Stayed with him until he calmed down and his breathing slowed. Except, this time Seokjin isn’t facing death. He has to face something much more sinister, something much more impalpable. 

His own emotions.

“I… got scared.” Seokjin wheezes, breath still coming out rapidly and shallow. He doesn’t break away although the captain’s touch has relaxed. 

“What do you mean?” Namjoon doesn’t miss a beat to ask. He gently tries to pry Seokjin away so he can take a good look at Seokjin, but he immediately flings his arms around Namjoon’s and keeps an iron grip. 

“It was so scary. I don’t even know what happened. It all hit at once. When I looked at you, my brain just stopped. Things hit me. I… don’t know what it was. It was like a flood. My brain emptied itself. It was too much. I felt like I couldn’t breathe... It was so scary, Namjoon.” 

Seokjin’s heart is thundering in his own chest, and he’s sure Namjoon can feel it too. Namjoon gulps underneath Seokjin’s clutch. “Is it… is it okay if I tell you how I feel too?” Seokijn nods. 

“I was scared. Too. You ran, and I… I was so scared that I was going to lose you just like that. That’s, that’s not what you were going to do... right?” 

Seokjin shakes his head. “I needed a moment to breathe.” Away from you, he doesn’t add. “I don’t blame you for thinking of it that way. I’m technically, not fully a pirate, I guess. I was Joseon officer, after all.” 

“You know that’s not true, right? They all love you to death. Seriously, they never shut up about you.” 

“I… I guess. They treat me a lot better than most of my own officers did.” 

Namjoon hesitates. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Nah. It was normal for them to hate me. Most of them were waiting for me to… be gone, and take my spot anyways. In some ways I’m doing them a favour right now.” 

“...You have such a kind heart, hyung. Did you know that?” 

Seokjin doesn’t respond to the statement, nor does he let go of Namjoon. 

“In the beginning, I did think about escaping. Even had this whole elaborate plan.” He chuckles emptily into Namjoon’s chest. Namjoon doesn’t return it. “That’s not the case anymore cause… I like you guys a lot.” 

Namjoon stiffens under Seokjin. “Really?” Seokjin nods twice. 

“You-” Is Namjoon choking up? “-you have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” 

“Why?” 

There is a long, long moment of silence before Namjoon speaks up. 

“I’ll tell you, but… promise you won’t run away?” 

Seokjin’s arms go slack. Namjoon takes that as the chance to reach behind himself and catch his hands, lacing their fingers together. Seokjin finally removes himself from Namjoon’s chest to look up at the captain. 

“I like you.” 

Oh. Oh. OH. 

“I didn’t want to pounce it on you, if it weren’t obvious enough already, and it’s perfectly fine if you don’t feel this same way. I just wanted to make sure you know. I like you. A lot. Have been for a while, really. In case you couldn’t tell.” 

Is this some kind of joke? Seokjin wants to screech. But when he sees the way Namjoon is biting his lip, and the light tint of red on his cheeks that he can scarcely make out under the light of the moon, he knows the captain isn’t lying. 

Now, Kim Seokjin wouldn’t know feelings, unless feelings decided to kick him in the face. And feelings did. Feelings kicked him right in the damn face when he looked at Namjoon under the moonlight, because that was feeling’s way of telling Seokjin something he didn’t know he needed to, well, realise. 

You like him. 

“I think I… like you too,” Seokjin murmurs, pulling away from Namjoon. His eyes settle on Namjoon’s gleaming ones. 

“You think?” Namjoon snorts, but the smile on his face is brighter than ever. 

“I’m bad at this, okay?” Seokjin argues, shaking his head to clear his messy mind. “In case you couldn’t tell already.” 

Namjoon tilts his head to one side, reaching for Seokjin’s hands again. “Then tell me what you know you feel.” 

Now that’s something Seokjin can do. 

“I know for a fact that you’re really, really hot. You’re also really funny. I know that I really like being around you, because I always have a good time. I, uh, always feel like smiling around you, even if we aren’t exactly doing anything fun. I feel… comfortable with you. And I know I always want to be in your presence, because, well… you make me laugh.” 

Seokjin laughs at Namjoon when he trips all over the place on deck. Seokjin shrugs and gives Namjoon an encouraging thumbs up when he sees him sigh and rub his temples at his crewmates’ antics. Seokjin teases Namjoon when he shoots him quick helpless glances when he doesn’t know what to do. Seokjin is happy when he watches Namjoon eat up his entire serving of Seokjin’s cooking and openly ask for another, saying they’re the best ever in the world. Seokjin is always over the moon whenever Namjoon laughs at whatever lame pun he makes, sometimes even responding with his own. 

When he looked at Namjoon, moonlight reflected in his eyes with a warm smile, dimples and all, Seokjin blanked out because it felt like looking at Namjoon for the first time all over again. It was indeed a first time, actually, because it was the first time Seokjin truly noticed how Namjoon looked at himself, and Seokjin now wonders if that is how he looks at Namjoon too. 

Feelings is telling him to look into Namjoon’s eyes. Look into Namjoon’s eyes, and you’ll see that it’s exactly how you look at him too. 

“That’s exactly how I feel about you.” 

When Seokjin hears the fireworks go off beyond them into the night sky, Seokjin feels like they aren’t the only things being set off. It feels like everything Seokjin has ever known is blowing up. His own little universe, so carefully created and moulded to shield Seokjin from the rest of the world, has erupted. Erupted into stardust, and scattered even further beyond the known cosmos. 

“God, there’s a damn firework going off behind us, but I can’t bring myself to look away from you.” 

Cheesy much, but Seokjin admits that he would have melted if he were a wall of ice. But he isn’t. He’s Kim Seokjin, and Kim Namjoon is oh-so far gone for himself. He feels the familiar heat rush to his ears, tinting them in a vibrant shade of red. 

“Did I surprise you with that?” Namjoon laughs, the warm flames dancing along in his eyes. Flicks his tongue across his lips. “Watch me do it again.” 

And he leans in. 

Seokjin has never kissed anyone. The idea of it has always seemed off-putting and strange to him. Besides, he never thought he’d ever grow feelings towards anybody anyways. 

It’s a bit weird, as the two pirates clumsily stumble through the kiss. But. Seokjin has dipped his toes into the water and experienced the surge of excitement that comes along with the freeze, so he isn’t afraid to jump right in anymore to allow the soothing coolness of it to seep into his core. 

“I think-” Namjoon breathes in to catch his breath. “-that I was lying about liking you,” One of his hands take Seokjin’s, and the other he uses to cup one side of Seokjin’s face, brushing against his cheek with his thumb. “-because I really, really like you.” 

“I think I really really like you too.” 

If anybody told Seokjin eight months ago that he would be kissing Kim Namjoon, the captain of the Black Tide of the Sea, he might have passed out right then and there. Ordered for their execution immediately, maybe, if Seokjin had the power. 

But life has its own way of doing things, doesn’t it? 

Little did he know that Kim Namjoon would fall for him. 

And little did Kim Seokjin know that he would have fallen for Kim Namjoon too. 

“So.” Namjoon coughs, with a lopsided grin plastered stupidly on his face. “Does this make us a thing? Because I’m really hoping that’s the case.” 

“It does, Joon. It does.” 

That stupid, adorable grin on Namjoon’s face grows even wider. “Joon? That’s cute.” He cocks his head to one side thoughtfully. ‘Does that mean I can call you Jin?” 

After a brief moment of hesitation, Seokjin nods, taking both of Namjoon’s hand away from his cheeks, and into his own grasp. “Okay, Joon.” He smiles, the apples of his cheeks puffing out the way they always do when he smiles. 

“I can’t believe I can finally say this out loud.” To Seokjin’s surprise, the captain dives in to reach for his cheeks again, giving them a few squishes. “You’re cute. You’re really fucking cute. And I can’t believe I can say it whenever I want to from now on.” 

His ears must be bright red right now. Seokjin just knows it. 

“Hate to be the one to do this,” he says instead to hide his sheepishness. “But we really have to get going. It’s getting late.” 

Namjoon agrees quicker than Seokjin expected him to. “That’s okay. We have time. We have all the time in the world.” 

The feeling of Seokjin’s hand in Namjoon’s as they walk through the streets of Japan beats having a piece of cloth tied to each other by a whole mile. It makes Seokjin wonder why he didn’t suggest that in the first place. 

Right. It’s because Seokjin didn’t even realise that he liked Namjoon in the first place. The truth is, Seokjin doesn’t even know when he started to grow feelings towards the captain. Maybe it was when he got him the necklace in his palm right now. Maybe it was when he invited Seokjin to read with him. Maybe it was when Namjoon told him his first pun. Maybe it was when Namjoon chased him down the streets of the Philippines. Maybe it was when Namjoon had tried to trap that tuna with a wooden stool. 

Seokjin might never know, but what Seokjin does know is that the two of them being together now, is the only thing that matters. 

The night feels perfect. Too good to be true, even, to the point that when Seokjin spots one of his former comrades from the navy at the corner of his eye during their way back, he isn’t that surprised. 

“Joon. We have to go.” Seokjin states calmly while picking up his pace. Namjoon is taken by surprise, but proceeds to increase the length of his every stride. His former comrade disappears into the crowd. “Don’t look now, but I saw someone from the navy. I don’t know if there’s anyone else with him.” 

“Okay, okay. Should we run?” Namjoon suggests, already breaking into a jog. 

“Let’s go.”

It’s like the Philippines all over again, dashing through the streets and earning themselves stares from confused locals. But this time, Seokjin isn’t running from Namjoon. 

They’re running away, together, fingers interlocked. 

“There’s no way we can go back to Korea now. We have to go somewhere else.” “Why not?” 

Seokjin sucks in a breath. “He might report it to the seniors. We’ll get ambushed as soon as we near the coast. And I tell you, none of them are as hesitant as I am to kill. I don’t want to risk it.” He explains in between breaths. Namjoon doesn’t question him further, and they both run until they see the faint silhouette of the Black Tide of the Sea by the shore. 

Seokjin and Namjoon momentarily forget that they are still holding hands. They do, however, as soon as they step onto the Black Tide of the Sea, out of breath but hand in hand, and garner the attention of everyone on board. 

Stunned silence greets them first, with four pairs of eyes widening in disbelief. 

“Captain.” Taehyung begins slowly, taking one tentative step towards the two pirates.

“Yes, Taehyung?” Namjoon responds with a grin, tightening his grip on Seokjin’s hand. 

“Seokjin hyung.” Jimin sucks in a breath, gaze remaining on their intertwined fingers. 

“Yes, Jimin?” Seokjin hums, giving Namjoon’s hand a squeeze. 

“Firstly, this look? Hot.” Hoseok comments with a whistle. “Secondly. No. Fuckin’. Way. Ya’ two are for real now?” 

Before Seokjin even has a chance to react, Namjoon has already managed to deliver a kiss to his temple.

The youngest three break into a chorus of screams, while Hoseok rubs his forehead with his palm. “Oh God. I forgot about the part where the two of ya’ start to act all gross. Yay.” He mumbles sarcastically, but there’s no mistaking the smile on his lips. 

“What’s disgustin’?” “Our captain and his lover.” 

A weary Yoongi climbs out from the lower deck with a yawn. “What are you guys being so loud for- oh.” A fond, gummy smile spreads across the quartermaster’s face at the sight of Namjoon pulling a flustered Seokjin into his chest, wrapping him into a comfortable embrace. 

“The four of ya’,” Yoongi folds his arms before his chest. “Owe me five hundred pushups.” 

“Please don’t tell me you guys made a bet on this.” Namjoon groans, but Seokjin only laughs. He peels himself away from Namjoon’s chest, certain that the blush should have faded by now, or at least has become less visible. 

“I wouldn’t put it past them, Joon.” “Joon? Oh my. They even have weird ass nicknames now. It’s even worse than I thought.” 

“What exactly did you guys bet on?” Namjoon chooses to ask, completely ignoring Hoseok’s comment. 

“We were bettin’ how long it would take for ya’ to grow some balls and tell Seokjin hyung how ya’ felt. I bet a week after the first day. Which was stupid. I had too much faith in you.” Taehyung scoffs, clearly disappointed in his own pick. “Chim bet a month, while Hobi said three. Yoongi said six months. He’s not exactly right, but he got the closest guess, so, he wins.” 

“Jeongguk? What about you?” 

Jeongguk busts out a toothy grin. “A year.” 

“Yahyahyah, we can laugh at Namjoon later-” “What? I thought you were on my side, Jin-” “Shush. We have more important matters to discuss.” 

“Everyone.” Seokjin clears his throat, which is rather unnecessary considering the fact that he already has everyone’s attention. All eyes are on him. He suddenly forgets why he called for everyone’s attention, until Namjoon gives him a squeeze on the arm and pulls him into a side embrace by the waist. It does wonders in encouraging him. 

“I know some of you have been looking forward to get back,” he begins with much more confidence. “-but we can’t. I just spotted a member from the navy, which was why we were running back. And I’m sure he saw me with Namjoon, and will inform someone. They’ll be waiting for us at the harbour. I don’t want to risk it.” 

Seokjin knows none of them are happy about the announcement, especially Jeongguk who suddenly grows sullen. The youngest pirate has been beyond thrilled since finding out they were going to make a pit stop in Busan, mentioning several times about visiting Soyung, the lady who raised Jeongguk. “Jeongguk-ah, I’m so sorry, but we would be begging to be killed if we went to Busan.” Seokjin reasons. 

“I understand.” The carpenter nods, and Seokjin is more than thankful for his acceptance of the truth. “When will we get to go back, though?” 

That is the only question Seokjin dreads to hear. Of course he’s asked that himself as well. “Honestly… I don’t know.” He sighs, slumping slightly under Namjoon’s touch. “We’ll have to wait it out for a while longer. At least a month, but it might be way past that.” 

“Then where to?” Jimin pipes out, him and Hoseok already ready to reel up the anchor. 

“Shanghai?” Taehyung suggests, which Seokjin easily shuts down. It’s too risky, considering the fact that the Qing military has a good relationship with the Joseon’s. If word got out that they are in the Qing territory, Seokjin knows they will get captured and deported back to Daegu for their execution. 

Seokjin heaves a sigh. Everything was going so well today until Seokjin had the worst damn luck ever to stumble across one of his former comrades. Less than ten minutes ago, he just realised his affections for the captain, kissed him under a display of fireworks, but now he’s trying to come up with a plan to get his crewmates to safety. 

Life has its own way of doing things, doesn’t it? 

“Vietnam. That’s our only shot.” Seokjin decides with a heavy heart. 

“Vietnam? That’s almost a two-week sail from here, hyung. Plus, I’m pretty sure there will be a storm coming. Are you sure we have to go that far?” Jimin attempts to counter, worry clouding his eyes. 

Jeongguk nods eagerly in response to the navigator. “Exactly. Are you even sure he saw ya’? Plus, even if he did, will he really inform your, I don’t know, superiors about it?” He reasons skeptically. 

“I’d rather plan for the worst than plan for the best.” Seokjin argues, placing one hand on his hip. “Besides, Vietnam is already the closest country away from China. It’s a risk we’ll have to take.” 

“Cap. It’s your call.” Yoongi addresses sharply, nodding at Namjoon who has seemed to freeze beside Seokjin. 

With a gulp, Namjoon returns the nod. “Seokjin is right. Vietnam would be our safest bet.” 

The others disperse one by one, exchanging solemn murmurs as they move to their respective posts. “I’ll try to make our route as short as possible.” Jimin sighs after helping Hoseok with the anchor. He then jogs up to the helm, furiously rubbing at his temples as he pulls out a map slipped into his belt. 

“You’re amazing. Did you know that?” Namjoon’s whispers into Seokjin’s ear and offers him another kiss to the side of his temple, reluctantly leaving Seokjin’s side to trail after Jimin. 

Seokjin has never doubted his own abilities. But with Namjoon by his side, Seokjin feels like not even the entire force of the navy is able to stand a chance against him and his crew. They will weather the storm. Together. As a team. 

The flag of the Black Tide of the Sea continues to dance proudly over their heads.


	9. only fools fall (for you)

“Four hundred and twenty-two! Four hundred and twenty-three! Let’s go!” 

“Jeon Jeongguk, shut up.” Hoseok manages to hiss through clenched teeth, body trembling with effort as he slowly lowers himself down onto the ground before pushing himself up again. Sweat trickles from his forehead and drop onto the floor. 

Jeongguk responds with an even louder hearty laugh. “It’s been a week already! Y’all really takin’ ya’ sweet time with ya’ payment.” He comments, picking at his fingers in amusement as Jimin flops to the ground once again, chest heaving with effort. “Ya’ real damn slow, Tae. Hobi’s already almost done.” Taehyung merely grunts in response. 

“Course’ he’s slow. Ya’ need to conserve your energy, idiot.” Yoongi scoffs next to Jeongguk, the advice directed towards the struggling boatswain. “Come on, Hobi. You’re at four hundred and eighty-seven. Keep going.” Hoseok doesn’t even have to look up to know that the quartermaster is smirking. He can practically hear the grin in his voice. 

With a mild shake of his head, Hoseok gets back to completing his pushups. God, he doesn’t think he has ever won a single bet with his crewmates. Maybe he’ll never partake in another bet again. Focusing on his breathing, he eventually completes the final push and collapses onto the floor with a thud. “Holy shit! It felt like my muscles were bout’ to melt.” He pants out, shoulders heaving and breathing hard. 

“Yoongi ah, cut me some slack please,” Jimin, splayed across the floor, begs Yoongi, tugging on the edge of his pants pleadingly. 

Hoseok is the first to argue back, slowly getting up onto his feet. “No way. Gguk and I both did five hundred, and Tae’s on his way too. Ya ain’t getting out of this, Chim.” With a stretch, he marches over victoriously to Yoongi’s side. “Right, Yoongs?” 

Hoseok expects at least a glare or a soft punch against his side, but the quartermaster doesn’t complain, simply grunting in affirmation to his words. “What? No ‘never call me that again’, or ‘if I hear you say that again I will shove you off deck’ today? Damn! What’s got ya’ in such a good mood?” 

It’s not that Hoseok doesn’t enjoy the quartermaster’s contentment. In fact, Hoseok is galaxies away from complaining. It’s just that the sight of the corners of Yoongi’s lips perking up slightly, eyes narrowing in satisfaction, is a rare occurrence. An occasion that he will most certainly store in a special corner of his mind forever. “I don’t know. Maybe watching ya’ weak fucks doing push ups just brightens up my day.” He shrugs nonchalantly before kicking Jimin away. “Make it until at least four hundred. Get to work.” 

Upon hearing Yoongi’s command, Taehyung immediately flops to the ground as well, rolling over to reach Jimin. “It’s no fun anymore now that it’s just the two of us,” he pouts, propping his head up with his elbow. “I’ll wait for ya’ to catch up. Let’s finish this together.” 

Sweet, sweet Taehyung. Jimin shoots Taehyung a grateful smile before resuming with his push ups, Jeongguk keeping him in check like a commander watching over his men. Well, in this case, man. 

The door to the captain’s quarters is suddenly pushed open, and out comes Seokjin alone. The first thing that catches Hoseok’s eye is the fact that the pair of skinny leather pants hugging the former navy officer’s legs right now are definitely not his. 

“Mornin. Where’s cap?” Hoseok greets easily with a nod.

Seokjin closes the door lightly behind him. “Sleeping. He’s pretty exhausted.” The pirates exchange an amused look, but refrain themselves from prying into the business. Hoseok doesn’t even think he wants to know. “I’m heading down to check how much food we have left. By the way, good luck, Jimin.” 

“You’re the reason I even have to do this!” Jimin complains in return. 

“Wasn’t me. Namjoon was the one who took so long.” Seokjin whistles back with a grin, making his way to the lower deck. 

“Mind if I come with?” Hoseok pushes himself off the railing behind him, already following Seokjin who nods casually in response. 

When Hoseok trails after Seokjin, he can’t help but marvel at the former Joseon officer. It really isn’t hard at all to imagine the new pirate as a commander: the way Seokjin carries himself, talks and walks emits a strong, leader-like aura. It gives off the impression of a confident man who knows exactly what he’s doing, and Hoseok just can’t help but feel easy putting his trust in him. 

Seokjin lets out a low hum of disapproval as he checks out their food storage in the kitchen. “We definitely need to cut the volume of all our meals.” He sighs after a long moment. 

“Your call. Ya’ always make good decisions.” Hoseok responds with a shrug. 

The former commander raises an eyebrow in amusement at the sudden praise. “Really?” 

“Mhm. Part of why Cap trusts ya’ so much.” Hoseok offers his breezy reply before jerking his chin towards the cupboard. Understanding the message, Seokjin steps aside to allow Hoseok to take a look at what they have left as well. “Man, it’s been a long time since we’ve been at sea for so long.” He sighs, rummaging through their remaining supplies. 

“What do you mean?” 

With a reserved smile, Hoseok steps away from the cupboard for Seokjin to rearrange their materials in an organised matter. “I don’t know if anyone has told ya’ bout’ it yet, but we’ve kinda’ been on a hunt for something.” 

Seokjin freezes in place. “I… might have had an idea of that.” 

“Oh!” Hoseok hangs back at a respectful distance, observing Seokjin efficiently at work. “Well then, I guess I can tell you.”

“Go on.” The elder between the two hums with his back facing Hoseok. 

A heavy sigh escapes Hoseok’s lips. “Damn. It’s, uh, been awhile since anyone has talked bout’ this. It’s kinda’... a heavy subject for everyone.” 

This is when Seokjin shuts the cupboard and turns around to stare at Hoseok in a curious manner, eyes wide in expectation. There’s no backing out from it now when he’s gotten Seokjin so intrigued in the subject. Might as well just get it over with. 

“Before Cap became… well, captain, we had another captain before him, and our crew didn’t use to be this small. We used to have round’... twenty people on board. Half of our crew got wiped out in a single ambush… including our previous captain. Cap was the first mate back then, so that automatically made him the new captain.” 

“What does this have to do about finding anything?” Seokjin interjects blankly, and Hoseok can’t help but wince internally. The former commander can be extremely blunt when he’s trying to find out certain things. 

Hoseok sucks in a sharp breath before launching into the final part of the story. 

“Our previous captain knew she wasn’t gonna make it… and she didn’t. She always had this pendant that she wore, and gave it to Cap mid fight. And damn, he lost it. Found out while the rest of us were cleanin’ up the mess and freaked out real bad. Thought that one of our attackers took it at some point. Since then, we’ve never stayed at one place for more than a day. We’ve been hopping from country to country, just to find that damn pendant. Our previous cap was a great captain, and without it, it’s like he’s not worthy enough to live up to her legacy.” 

Seokjin’s face has gone extremely pale by the time Hoseok finishes his explanation. His gaze is blank as he stares at the ground, not saying a word. “Hyung, ya’ good?” 

The former commander takes off without another word. 

Strange. 

**********

Seokjin’s mind feels completely numb. He relies on his muscle memory to guide him from the lower deck to the main deck, feet trembling and arms weak as he pulls himself up the rope ladder. Hoseok calls after him, but the confused shouting eventually stops. 

As he blindly stumbles through the main deck, warranting curious eyes from the rest of the crew, he focuses on his gut feeling to guide him towards Namjoon. Seokjin finally finds him situated by the main mast. To be more specific, he pinpoints his location by following the sound of his hearty laughter. 

Namjoon’s arms have always been Seokjin’s safety net for him to collapse into. Regardless of the situation, time or reason, they are always ready to catch him and wrap him into an embrace. This time is no different. 

“What’s going on, Jin?” Worry ebs through his voice as Seokjin quite literally throws himself into Namjoon’s chest. Out of respect for their eldest and their captain’s privacy, the rest of the crew retreats to the lower deck. 

“Please don’t call me that. Just for now. Please.” Seokjin responds curtly. 

“...Okay, hyung. Do you need anything?”

Seokjin hesitates before responding. “No.” Yes, actually.

“What? Really?” 

“Really.” Not really. 

“Are you sure?” 

Seokjin nods slowly before detaching himself from Namjoon, arms trailing down from Namjoon’s shoulders to grab his hands. “You okay?” The captain presses further, one hand breaking free from Seokjin’s grasp to brush away the strands of hair poking at his eyes. Once again, a warm, reassuring flame dances in Namjoon’s kind eyes, and it provides him with a sense of solace. 

“Well, I am now.” Not at all. “I’m just, well, so happy to see you! Good morning.” Seokjin manages to muster a smile. His verbal display of his affection turns Namjoon into a flustered mess, cheeks flushed pink and him letting out nervous laughter. 

“Good morning to you too.” Namjoon laughs, exposing his dimples. With a cheeky smirk, Seokjin boldly pokes them. The captain grows even more red, pulling Seokjin’s finger away from his face. “Alright, that’s not fair. My turn.” 

Seokjin tries his best to stop himself from blushing at how Namjoon has to get on his tiptoes to press a kiss against his forehead. It does manage to bring a tiny laugh out of Seokjin as he does so though, and Seokjin wraps his arms around Namjoon’s waist to prevent himself from collapsing under the sheer bliss of it. 

“If something’s bothering you, you can always tell me. You remember that right?” Namjoon pulls away slightly but keeps his hands on Seokjin’s shoulders, head cocking to one side with a kind, lopsided smile. “Especially more so now. I want to know everything about you.” 

How can Seokjin tell Namjoon that what Hoseok told him is giving him a very bad feeling about the past of the Black Tide of the Sea, and that his gut is never wrong? How can Seokjin tell Namjoon about his newfound fear? 

“I will. I promise.” Seokjin lies instead. It manages to soothe Namjoon’s restlessness, so that’s all that matters for now. 

“I’m gonna go down and tell everyone that you’re fine, okay? Remember that I’m here for you.” Namjoon sighs against Seokjin’s temple after giving it another kiss, leaving Seokjin alone with his racing mind. 

But what if he isn’t someday? 

**********

Night has fallen a long time ago, but Namjoon still isn’t able to fall asleep. He’s not exactly in the mood to read either, so he has settled for staring at the ceiling. 

He has been in an anxious mood lately, considering the fact that they have just completely run out of food even though the entire crew has been eating nothing but the bare minimum. Luck hasn’t been on their side lately, since there seem to be no signs of them meeting land anytime soon. The only small fortune has been the fact that the weather has been perfectly fine since then. On the outside, his crewmates have been acting normal, but are they really handling this well? Are they sleeping well? Is Seokjin sleeping well? Namjooon sure hopes he is. 

Then he remembers that tonight is Seokjin’s turn to keep watch. 

As quickly as possible, he stumbles out of his own cabin, not even bothering to throw his boots or sandals on. “Jin!” He shouts towards the crow’s nest. A familiar silhouette pops out from its edge. 

“You’re being so loud!” Seokjin hisses at Namjoon, but there’s still a smile in his voice as he invites him up. “Can’t sleep?” He hums as soon as Namjoon lands next to him, but is even quicker to intertwine their fingers together.

“Yeah. I don’t know why though.” Namjoon sighs. 

“Maybe you missed me too much.” Seokjin teases, turning to face Namjoon. 

“I think we both know that it’s true.” 

Kissing Seokjin is the second experience that night which he finds wonder in. Above their heads a full moon adorns the sky, its enthralling glow reflected in Seokjin’s eyes. Namjoon breaks away from Seokjin’s gaze to marvel at its beauty, and is momentarily taken back by how bright it is. 

“You’re staring at the moon.” Seokjin interrupts, cocking his head to one side. 

“I am.” Namjoon coughs back, placing an arm around Seokjin’s broad shoulders to pull the man closer to his side. “Doesn’t it feel calming to look at?” 

Seokjin blinks blankly, before offering a shrug. “Eh. I’m calm because the sky is clear. Thank God Jimin was wrong about the weather.” 

“Yeah. Thank God.” Namjoon huffs. 

The two briefly sit in silence, Namjoon watching Seokjin lovingly until the former commander breaks it. “Why does the moon make you feel calm?” 

“Are you sure you want to hear me talk about that?” The captain offers the smaller hand in his own a little squeeze. With a hum, Seokjin nods in affirmation. 

“Hm. It’s really hard to explain… but I guess it’s because we know that the moon is always there.” Namjoon begins with a light chuckle, turning his attention away from Seokjin and back at the moon. “It’s good to have something to keep you company during dark times. When it’s not there, it gives you some time to think alone and comes back tomorrow. Plus, it’s pretty.” 

Seokjin’s detached gaze follows Namjoon’s to settle upon the moon, but his eyes have softened after Namjoon’s lament. “Your sentimentality never ceases to fascinate me.” He muses, lips pursed in thoughtfulness. 

“This isn’t you calling me weird, is it?” Namjoon pouts playfully, giving Seokjin a slight nudge to the side. 

“Maybe.” Seokjin teases in return, but is quick to receive a flurry of counter attacks in the form of thigh slaps from the captain. “I’ve never found anything about nature calming.”

“Never?” “Never.”

“Damn.” Namjoon breathes out in disbelief before chewing on his bottom lip. “Why do I always find you staring out into the sea though?” 

Seokjin’s free hand hovers towards the pendant around his neck. “The sea is rather... special to me. I’ve always taken a special liking towards it, even when I was a kid. Part of it is because the sea is so… vast and wide. There’s a lot we don’t understand about it. We sail across the unknown. It brings people to the unknown.” After giving the surface of the blue gem one final stroke of his thumb, his hand drops beside himself. “Reminds me of the uncertainties in life, and makes me treasure what I have now even more.” 

Namjoon sighs at their interlocked fingers. “Not everything goes, Jin.” 

It takes a moment for Namjoon to realise that Seokjin is staring at him with an unreadable expression. Fixating on the focus of Seokjin’s gaze is when he notices that the former military officer has his eyes set particularly on the scar running over his eye. Namjoon expects Seokjin to say something sweet about it, but instead receives a request for him to close his eyes. Although confused, Namjoon follows it anyway. 

The initial touch of the pad of Seokjin’s finger against the scar is chilly at first. It sends unnerving tingles down Namjoon’s spine as the former commander trails his finger along the nasty trail left behind long ago by an angry blade. 

“...How did you get this?” 

Namjoon winces upon recalling the painful memory. “A fight with another crew two years ago. I parried the blow aimed at my abdomen, but couldn’t avoid the one targeting my eye in time. That’s when I decided to pick up dual blades.” 

Another sense of uneasiness sinks and anchors itself in Namjoon’s stomach as Seokjin’s finger brushes over his eyelid. There’s something about allowing someone to explore his scar that makes Namjoon feel vulnerable and exposed. 

It all gets carried away by a forceful tide as soon as the finger is replaced by Seokjin’s lips. The tender contact whispers a promise into Namjoon’s heart, filling its cool core with warmth instead. Namjoon was right when he described Seokjin as all the wonders of nature blended into one. Nature offers him solace and shelter, and so does Seokjin. 

“What if I was wrong?” Seokjin suddenly blurts out after pulling away. 

“What do you mean?” Namjoon prods softly, eyes fluttering open to take in the sight of Seokjin looking at him with a worried frown. 

Seokjin fiddles with the pendant around his neck as he responds. “What if that wasn’t actually one of my former crewmates? What if I had unnecessarily put all of us in danger?” 

It doesn’t take a genius to be able to tell the insecurity and guilt reflected in Seokjin’s eyes, and Namjoon isn’t enjoying the direction the conversation is going in at all. “I shouldn’t have, you know, I shouldn’t have taken it upon myself to make that decision. Since I did that- I decided to do that and- by doing that I put all of you in danger. I put you in danger.” 

“Jin-” “Jeongguk was right.” Namjoon tries to interrupt, but Seokjin isn’t having any of it. 

“Maybe he didn’t even see me. Maybe I was seeing things.” The rubbing of his pendant has become even more intense, a telltale sign of Seokjin’s anxiety level shooting up. Even his words are coming out in messy jumbles. “I shouldn’t have, I really shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have made that decision. I thought I helped- I tried to protect all of you. I didn’t want myself- I don’t want to be the reason behind my, behind all of you dying.” 

“Kim Seokjin.” Namjoon suddenly barks out, forcefully pulling Seokjin’s hands away from his pendant and towards his chest. “What happened to the confident commander I know?” 

“How can anyone be confident knowing they might have unnecessarily endangered everyone?” Seokjin returns with a sudden burst of anxiety. Taking a shaky breath, he starts again. “I was confident, Joon. I really was. I’m used to making these kinds of decisions, and I know I’m never wrong. I’m used to… not caring about the lives I was responsible for except my own. Maybe it’s different this time around because I care about all of you. Seeing how we- it’s been two days without food. Everyone’s scared. I just can’t help but think I might have been wrong. Just this once.” 

Namjoon, still holding Seokjin’s hands close to his chest, doesn’t stop rubbing circles on the back of his hands with his thumb after his outburst of anxiousness. “Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. I’ve made a lifetime of mistakes. Some big, some small. Some lost us property, some cost us people.” 

When Seokjin doesn’t respond again, Namjoon takes this opportunity to kiss Seokjin’s knuckles. “Life as a pirate is about taking risks. Heck, life is all about taking risks. I don’t know about you, but I’ve gone through hell to be able to stand here alive. And risks? They’re all about trust. You took this risk based on the worst case scenario. I trusted you enough to make that risk. I trust you.” 

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that because you’re obligated to?” Seokjin lets out a dry chuckle. 

Namjoon forces Seokjin to look him in the eye by cupping his face with his palms. He gives his cheeks a few squishes that are almost always certain to make Seokjin smile, but doesn’t this time around. Seokjin’s wide eyes remain clouded with uneasiness, which brings an aching throb to Namjoon’s heart. “I trust you. I really do. I swear… by the moon.” 

“By the moon?” Seokjin questions with a quizzical frown. 

“I don’t know. It felt right saying it.” Namjoon admits sheepishly. “I swear I trust you. If I’m not being honest then… I guess the moon will fall from the sky and crush me.” 

“...You’re ridiculous.” Seokjin laughs, and the sound is light and bubbly so Namjoon knows that it’s genuine.

“But you like it.” Namjoon counters playfully, closing the distance between them by catching Seokjin’s lips with his own. 

“I do.” Seokjin mumbles back breathlessly, smiling into the kiss. “You can’t blame me for that. You have a great way with words.” 

Namjoon chuckles, pulling away slightly out of shyness from the sudden compliment. “It’s sort of… my entire reputation as a pirate.” 

Eventually, the two of them end up in the comfortable position of Seokjin nestling himself into Namjoon’s shoulders, all of Seokjin’s previous signs of worry dissolving like smoke. “I really, really trust you. Do you know that now?” Namjoon murmurs into Seokjin’s hair. 

“Yeah.” Seokjin sighs back.

“You swear?” Namjoon hums, lovingly playing with Seokjin’s pendant with his free hand that isn’t holding Seokjin. 

There is a new twinkle in Seokjin’s eyes that Namjoon swears he hasn’t seen before when Seokjin responds. “By the moon.” 

“By the moon.” Namjoon echoes, a warm bud blossoming from his core.

**********

“Cap! Seokjin hyung! Wake up!” 

It takes a few more shouts from Taehyung to startle Seokjin from his sleep. Even from afar, Taehyung can notice the former commander carefully detaching himself from Namjoon’s hold, most probably in order not to disturb the captain from his well-deserved slumber. Seokjin finally manages to twist around, after much struggle, to find the origin of the voice, blinking fiercely to adjust to the rays of the rising sun. 

“We made it! We actually made it!” Hoseok’s excitement is exuded through his entire body, a bounce in his step as he paces about. “Check it out- land!” He points behind Seokjin with his finger, making him twist around again. 

Indeed, land has become visible from a few miles away. The ship seems to be travelling towards its destination quicker than ever before, perhaps fueled by its crew members’ anticipation and eagerness. 

Jeongguk suddenly dashes out from beside Hoseok to reach the bow of the ship, leaning over the edge by a generous amount to get a better look at land ahead. “Land!” He exclaims in exhilaration, the wind blowing through his raven hair as the ship picks up even more speed. 

“Food!” Taehyung adds, to which Jeongguk agrees by shooting him a thumbs up.

“Woah, Jimin! Slow down!” Seokjin urges the small pirate furiously working the sails, but there is still a wide smile across his face as he says so. 

“It isn’t all me! The wind is especially strong today!” Jimin calls back. 

After a few more directions directed towards the small pirate, Seokjin is suddenly broken out of his trance of elation. His features visibly soften, holding an expression much more tender than anything Taehyung has ever seen on the former commander’s face, when he turns back towards Namjoon, who is still lying asleep. The brief moment of sentimentality is quickly replaced by mischief, however, once the man begins to shake the captain violently, though the fondness in his eyes do not fade. Namjoon jolts awake after multiple tries, clumsily scrambling onto his feet in alarm while Seokjin affectionately teases him for his sluggishness. 

The two men then share a quick word, which Taehyung assumes to be Seokjin breaking the news of their arrival. Though slightly drowsy with sleep, Namjoon is rather quick to turn towards the direction Seokjin is gesturing at. At the sight of land, Namjoon’s shoulders sag in relief, and he sweeps the former commander into a hug which Seokjin gladly returns with a heartfelt smile that reaches his eyes. 

The embrace they share is much more powerful than anything Taehyung has ever seen before. Namjoon’s eyelids flutter shut, chin resting on Seokjin’s shoulder as he basks in their moment of relief. Despite Namjoon being the relatively larger one between the couple, Seokjin is the one who supports the captain in this embrace, protectively folding himself around Namjoon. It’s a touch so simple yet so intimate that Taehyung makes himself look away. It feels like an intrusion upon whatever paradise they are able to find in each other alone. 

Seokjin is someone Namjoon can depend on, Taehyung thinks to himself, and it makes him glad that someone is there for the captain to lean on for once. 

“Give them some privacy, will ya’?” Yoongi murmurs out of the blue from the helm, surprising Taehyung. He didn’t even notice that Yoongi has been there the whole time. “What cha’ doin’ here anyway?” 

“Watching everyone celebrate the fact that we ain’t gon’ die!” Taehyung cheers, throwing himself around an unusually pleased Yoongi, who doesn’t flinch at all at the sudden embrace. The corners of his lips are perked up slightly in relief, eyes squinting against the blinding sunlight. 

“Ya right. Guess we ain’t dyin’ today.” Yoongi hums lightly, placing a palm on the top of Taehyung’s head and giving it a few pats. 

“You’ve been in such a good mood lately, Yoongs.” Taehyung leaps at the opportunity, literally, to hold the smaller pirate even tighter, relishing under the rare display of affection from the quartermaster. His cheeks are beginning to grow sore from grinning so wide, but being able to witness the incredibly rare and cherished gummy smile of Yoongi’s makes the pain worth it. 

Yoongi merely shrugs. “It feels good to be alive.” 

There really is something exhilarating about escaping from the jaws of death. A refreshing reminder about the fragility of life, how easily anyone can be swept away. There are a million gateways leading to death, but much fewer to life. How lucky must a person be to be able to walk through the right one out of many. 

How lucky they are to be alive. 

*****

Jimin is the first one to set foot upon soil, followed closely behind by Taehyung and Jeongguk. The three wear weary but relieved expressions as their feet dig into the sand, now a more than inviting notion. Jimin’s foot sinks deeper, trapping sand and dust particles between his toes. 

“I’ve never been more glad to be on land,” Taehyung declares, dropping to the ground. Both Jimin and Jeongguk follow suit, lying with their backs against the sandy floor. 

“I’ve never been more afraid!” Jimin exclaims, kicking up tiny dust storms with his feet shuffling against the sand.

Taehyung flips over onto his side to face an unusually quiet Jeongguk. “Ya’ good, Gguk?” 

The waves lap gently against Jimin’s ankles as the tide rises. It somehow eases the tense silence that now sits between the three pirates, Taehyung still awaiting Jeongguk’s answer with a tenacious stare. The carpenter suddenly sits upright, watching the tide retreat from the shore. “What if there was no threat in the first place?” 

Jimin springs up from lying on the floor to sit upright. “Are you accusing Seokjin hyung of lying? To us?” 

“No, not exactly. I mean, it could be a possibility… but I just can’t help but think bout’ the ‘what if’s’. What if that wasn’t one of his old soldiers? What if we risked our lives over a danger that doesn’t exist?” Jeongguk bites his lip, digging up a handful of sand and tossing it aside. 

With a frown, Jimin turns over so that he is directly facing the young pirate. “I trust Seokjin hyung. Don’t you?” 

“I do.” Jeongguk huffs back in exasperation. “It’s just…” 

The unspoken words on Jeongguk’s tongue need not to be said for them to be heard loud and clear. It’s been such a long time since they’ve been to Busan, which means that it has been a while since Jeongguk has seen Soyung, the lady who took care of him when he was young. The young pirate once shared that he had promised constant visits to his hometown not only because of how much he misses her, but also to prevent her from worrying too much about him. Jimin is almost completely sure that Soyung must be worried sick. 

“I trust him to make the best decisions for the crew. He’s part of us, and he trusted us with his life. It’s only fair if we trusted him with our own.” Jimin declares while getting up onto his feet. “Let’s go. The quicker we move, the quicker we leave, and the quicker we get back to Busan.” 

Taehyung springs up promptly, slipping his sand-covered feet into his sandals and hopping after Jimin. Jeongguk remains sitting on the sand, gazing out into the ocean. 

“Jeongguk ah,” Jimin tries, giving Jeongguk a light pat on the shoulder. The carpenter remains unmoving for a brief moment, before heaving himself up reluctantly. Without another word, he adjusts the belt around his waist and falls in beside a concerned Taehyung. 

Jimin can’t help but find Jeongguk’s suspicions odd. The young pirate has always been trusting towards Seokjin, and was the most enthusiastic about Seokjin officially joining the crew. Besides, Seokjin arguably has the best relationship with Jeongguk, excluding Namjoon. Jimin knows that Soyung is still as dear to Jeongguk as family, but has this one setback really made the loyal doe-eyed pirate’s faith in him waver?

*********

“...Captain!” 

Namjoon jumps at Taehyung’s scream, making him spin around abruptly before losing balance and crashing backwards onto the steering wheel. With his lightning-like reflexes, Taehyung manages to steady the wheel with a firm grip. 

“Sorry, Taehyung. Yes?” Namjoon coughs apologetically, face flushing bright red in embarrassment at being caught in a daze. 

“Been callin’ ya’ for ages. Even my hair’s grey now.” Taehyung sniffs with a pout. “All ya’ care about is Seokjin hyung now.” 

Admittedly, Seokjin is the reason behind Namjoon spacing out, but can anyone blame him? Lazily leaning against the pole of the main mast is the former commander in a loose-fitting sleeveless top, arms crossed as he watches Hoseok, Jimin and Yoongi play some sort of game involving fists and palms.

Even from afar, Seokjin looks devastatingly attractive with that wonderful top showing off his broad shoulders and toned arms. From time to time, he forces himself to look away because he would feel dizzy trying to comprehend how beautiful Seokjin is. 

“He’s not all I care about,” Namjoon argues back. “I care about you all too. How are you doing?” 

Taehyung releases his grip on the steering wheel. “A lot better since we got restocked on food again. The food Seokjin hyung picks out is the best.” 

Namjoon nods in agreement with an eager smile. 

“Remember bout ya’ asking for permission to write lyrics to my song?” Taehyung suddenly questions. “How’s that goin’?” 

Namjoon lights up upon remembering his little project. “Ah, yes. About that, I’ve actually been working on it a lot. I think I’ve got most of it done. Just stuck on the last part.” 

“Really?” Taehyung claps in awe and anticipation. “Can I have a look?” 

Namjoon scrunches up his nose skeptically before shaking his head. “I don’t want to show it to anyone until it’s perfect.” He reasons, to which Taehyung nods in understanding. “But, since it’s your song, I can tell you something.” 

Arms crossed, Taehyung leans in with his eyes narrowed to hear what Namjoon has to say.

“I wrote the lyrics in English.” Namjoon whispers dramatically, though no one is standing within earshot. Taehyung’s eyes widen in surprise at Namjoon’s revelation, clearly not expecting the captain to have written the lyrics in anything but Korean. “You can read English, can’t you? It will be great. Trust me.” 

“Course’. Well then, I await your final product.” Taehyung whistles, gives Namjoon another pat on the shoulder, and turns away. “I’ll ask Seokjin hyung to come here.” He tosses over his shoulder just before disappearing down the ladder. 

It takes a while for Taehyung to get to the main mast, but Namjoon eventually finds himself helping Seokjin up the ladder. “Mmm, I love this shirt.” Namjoon hums lowly, letting his fingers linger longer on Seokjin’s skin as they run from the former commander’s broad shoulders to his hands. His arms are a bit damp with sweat due to the midsummer’s heat, but Namjoon can’t find it in himself to mind at all. 

“And I like yours.” Seokjin compliments in return, tugging on the hem of Namjoon’s also sleeveless shirt that he switched into under the pressure of the summer heat. Unexpectedly for Namjoon, Seokjin abruptly leans in to whisper into Namjoon’s ear. “But I think I’ll like it more when it’s gone.” 

The sudden teasing makes Namjoon choke on his own spit. He hides his flustered smile with the back of his hand, the other one still gripping Seokjin’s wrist. “I knew you were blunt, but not this blunt.” 

“Do you not enjoy it?” Seokjin teases, turning towards Namjoon to pull his hand away from his face to see his dimples. 

“I love it.” Namjoon is quick to assure him, pressing a kiss to Seokjin’s right cheek, drawing a satisfied smile from the former commander that Namjoon spots from the corner of his eye. “Besides, your honesty is one of my favourite things about you.” 

Seokjin lets out a short, nervous laugh. “It’s one of the things most people dislike about me. Being overly honest.” Seokjin counters, bumping his shoulder against Namjoon’s. “My personality in general.” He adds. 

“I love your personality,” Namjoon argues back. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Seokjin sighs. Gives Namjoon’s hand a squeeze. “I still can’t believe that anyone other than idiots could possibly be interested in my undesirable personality.” 

“Well then, maybe I’m the idiotest person in the entire universe.” Namjoon sings, earning an adorable sputter of laughter from Seokjin. 

“Idiotest?” Seokjin spits out in disbelief. “Kim Namjoon, since when has your vocabulary level deteriorated beyond Jeongguk’s?” 

“Being with someone as intelligent and amazing as you turns everyone into a bit of a fool sometimes.” Namjoon responds smugly, knowing full well that his buttery response is designed to fluster Seokjin. And it works perfectly, blemishing Seokjin’s ears in bright red. 

Sheepishly, Seokjin brings up both of his hands to cover his ears. “Stop it,” he grumbles, looking away in embarrassment. 

“You’re the one who should stop it.” Namjoon laughs despite knowing exactly what Seokjin means, prying his hands away from his ears and giving them a soft, affectionate tug. 

The notion makes Seokjin even more flustered, Namjoon holding Seokjin’s wrists being the only reason why he hasn’t fled the scene out of sheer embarrassment. With limited options, Seokjin resorts to hiding his beet red face in Namjoon’s shoulder, shaking with nervous laughter. 

If falling for Seokjin makes him an idiot, Namjoon thinks to himself, then he’d gladly become the biggest fool in the universe. 

*****

“Are you sure about this?” Namjoon can’t help but prod, watching Jeongguk’s and Yoongi’s figures shrink away into the village, out of eyesight. Next to him, Seokjin responds promptly with a curt nod, turning away from the two departing pirates. 

“It’s been two months. It should be safe enough as long as they’re quick enough,” he comments, hopping off the tiny ledge of the bow of the ship with a significant bounce in his step. 

“Yeah! It won’t take them too long. At least that’s what Gguk said.” Jimin supplies helpfully, plucking a grape from its stem and tossing it into Hoseok’s open mouth. 

Chewing on the fruit, Hoseok nods eagerly in agreement. “If they run into any trouble, they’ll be able to deal with it. They’re both smart men, though Jeonggukie’s a bit rash. Even so, Yoongi’s goin’ with him for a reason.” 

It was Hoseok’s idea to send Yoongi off with the anxious carpenter, although he had seemed half reluctant to offer the suggestion. The youngest pirate is notorious among the crew for being quick to jump to conclusions, and decisions. The much calmer and level-headed Yoongi will have no problem making sure his impulsivity doesn’t get the best of him in case of danger. 

Seokjin hops towards the upper deck. Hops. Namjoon has never seen such a spring in his usually even, heavier steps. The pirate seems to be glowing, and Namjoon knows it’s definitely not because of the sun.

“You’re happy.” Namjoon states after joining Seokjin by the railings, combing his fingers through Seokjin’s hair. 

Seokjin twitches under his touch. “I’m always happy. What do you mean?” 

That’s not entirely the truth in Namjoon’s opinion. Sure, Seokjin is generally positive and is good at keeping up the mood among the crew when necessary. However, it’s hard to dismiss the times when he tries to seem nonchalant but is in fact drowned in a sea of concerns. Though a difficult task considering how the former Joseon officer is so bad at expressing himself, it has become easier for Namjoon to tell when Seokjin is actually feeling fine, and when he isn’t. “I mean, you seem to be happier than you have been in a while.” Namjoon further elaborates. 

Seokjin lets out an understanding hum, himself closer to Namjoon by looping his arms around his torso and resting his chin on Namjoon’s shoulder. Chests pressed up against each other, Namjoon can feel Seokjin’s heartbeat thumping stably against his own, and it makes his heart race a little quicker. “I don’t know about you, but I’m very happy about the fact that nothing has happened.” 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Namjoon sighs back, offering Seokjin a comforting rub on the back. 

For the longest amount of time, everyone seemed to be on the hunt for the Black Tide of the Sea. They had earned themselves the title of one of the richest pirate crews after word spread out that the fearless pirates managed to pull off a heist at nowhere other than the Joseon palace itself, painting targets onto their own backs for both the Joseon military and other pirates. Back then, it had seemed as if they were the only group of hares alive in a forest prowling with wolves. 

The storm only seemed to calm once half the crew has been wiped out by forces of the Joseon empire, and Namjoon is more than happy to stay in this calm change of pace. Uneventfulness is… comforting to him to say the least. In fact, he doesn’t mind staying this way until the end. 

“It’s not just that though.” Seokjin suddenly adds as he pulls away, taking Namjoon by surprise. He lets out a hum of encouragement. 

Seokjin directs their attention to the rest of the crew, conversing casually by the bow of the ship. “I really took what you told me to heart. Life’s about taking risks, and trust. I really think that it was the right call to take this risk for Jeongguk. I trust him enough to not stick his nose into anything that might bring trouble. Are you proud of me?” 

“Pride” alone isn’t enough to describe the warm emotion sitting in Namjoon’s heart. Seokjin has come so far from the commander he used to be, with little regard over the aspect of emotions. Seokjin once shared how he used to detach himself from his emotions entirely when making decisions of any sort, which was often. Whatever he felt and expressed were as shallow as they could get. Logic seemed to be his only principle as a person, and everything else mattered much less in comparison to that. 

He had promised Namjoon that he would try, many nights ago. To allow himself to feel. 

Seokjin’s smile speaks volumes on his behalf. As he stands by the railings of the upper deck looking over the entire ship, Namjoon can spot something even more than pure hospitality in his eyes. The corners of his lips perk up just enough to make his apples of his cheeks puff up, gaze softening at the same time. His eyes mirror the same crescent moon they smiled upon just the night before, but even brighter. 

Care. Fondness. Affection. Seokjin doesn’t have to announce it to Namjoon. Those are the emotions Namjoon knows that Seokjin are allowing himself to feel. 

Seokjin. That’s who Namjoon is proud of. 

Namjoon and Seokjin eventually return to the main deck hand in hand (making Hoseok fake gag in the process) to Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung. The five pirates finally decide on sharing a few drinks to pass time before their two comrades return, Hoseok eagerly bringing up a full barrel of rum from storage. 

“I thought it was only going to take a short while?” Jimin addresses at some point after emptying the wooden mug in his hand. 

Taehyung shrugs nonchalantly. “I mean, it hasn’t been that long.” 

“Jeongguk probably wants to stay with Soyung a little longer. Give him time.” Seokjin answers easily, taking a sip from his own mug. 

Over an hour isn’t exactly Namjoon’s idea of “a little longer”. 

“Should we go find them?” Jimin stresses after a long, heavy moment of silence, the alcohol in his system making him even more paranoid. 

Jimin isn’t the only one getting worried. Taehyung keeps casting backward glances back towards the shore, and Hoseok is nervously wringing the empty mug in his hand back and forth. Meanwhile, Seokjin has scooted behind Namjoon to lean over his shoulder, and it’s hard not to notice the rapid thundering of Seokjin’s heart against his back. 

“They’ll be back soon. There’s no way Yoongi is going to let Jeongguk stay for so long.” Seokjin insists, and Namjoon can only pray to God that he’s right. 

Another hour passes and neither the carpenter nor the quartermaster has returned. Jimin has been pacing for as long as Namjoon can remember, and Seokjin has detached himself from Namjoon to stand by the bow of the ship. 

“Somethin’s goin’ on.” Hoseok frets, one foot tapping furiously against the wooden planks. 

“No shit.” Jimin hisses back, and Namjoon is momentarily taken back by the hostility in the sweet pirate’s voice. But again, Jimin has always had a lower alcohol tolerance than the rest. The sailing master is highly prone to lash out at others under the influence of alcohol, and much more so when he’s stressed to begin with. 

Namjoon watches with concern as Seokjin empties his own full mug at a dangerous speed, shoving it towards Hoseok for a refill. The eldest pirate says nothing as he takes the now full mug from Hoseok. 

“Cap, we have to go find them.” Hoseok practically begs, fear clouding his voice. “What if they got caught or somethin’? What if-” 

“Jeonggukie! Yoongi!” Taehyung suddenly cries out, nearly jumping overboard to greet the returning pirates, until he, in fact, everyone, sees it. 

Blood. So much blood. All over Jeongguk’s leg. Despite the injury, he seems to be sprinting towards the ship just fine. Just slightly behind him, Yoongi seems unscathed, thankfully. However, he looks just as battered, mud coating his face and body, hair a ruffled mess. 

Namjoon hurriedly moves to help Jeongguk board the ship, leading him towards a wooden crate. “What happened?” He demands, watching Hoseok engulf Yoongi in a hug as the smaller pirate joins the rest of the crew. 

“We have to leave. Start the ship.” Yoongi orders gruffly after Hoseok reluctantly removes himself from the quartermaster, immediately rushing over to Jeongguk’s side. “Now!” He barks at a shell shocked Jimin, immediately diverting his attention back to Jeongguk. While wincing in pain, Jeongguk slowly gets back up on his feet with help from Hoseok, moving to help Jimin with the anchor. 

“What the hell happened?” Namjoon and Seokjin demand in unison, Seokjin’s voice a little shakier than his own. 

“Got unlucky. Bumped into a patrol. Half of them went after us. They had guns with them, so we tried lurin’ them further away from the civilians. It was a real pain in the ass tryna’ shake em’, and we had to hide out for a while to make sure they were gone.” Yoongi explains as quickly as he can, dashing off to hoist the sails, Hoseok quickly moving to help. “Jeongguk will be fine, by the way. It was only a graze.” 

“You said half of em’ went after you. What about the other half?” Hoseok prods in worry, eyes daringly meeting Yoongi’s dark gaze. 

The tension in the air is suffocating as Yoongi hops down from the main mast to address the entire crew. Taehyung’s wide eyes exude his fear about the impending bad news to be delivered by the quartermaster. Jimin slowly puts down the anchor in his hands with a nervous gulp. 

Next to him, Jeongguk crashes onto his knees and buries his face in his palms. 

“Backup.” Yoongi breathes out with a slow nod. “They’re calling for backup.” 

Namjoon has never felt more impotent than the moment he sees Seokjin turn deathly pale and sink to the ground.


	10. some only live to die (i'm alive to fly higher)

A million voices in Seokjin’s head are talking all at once, and Seokjin wants to do nothing but scream back. Right now, however, his tongue remains stuck to the roof of his mouth as the world spins around him. 

“Jin. Hey. Seokjin. Jin.” Seokjin faintly hears Namjoon calling his name. Although Namjoon is standing right in front of him, hands clasped on his arms as he tries to shake Seokjin back into his senses, the captain’s voice seems fuzzy and distant. 

This is all your fault, Seokjin hears a voice hissing into his ear. What has gotten into you? Another shrieks. Seokjin really wants them to shut up, but he doesn’t have the strength nor the courage to yell back. 

“We can’t attack them.” Seokjin manages to blurt out instead, to not only Namjoon, but also everybody else’s surprise. 

“Don’t attack? Are you serious?” Yoongi hisses in frustration, already ready to load the cannons beside Hoseok. “Do ya’ want us to die?” 

“No! That’s exactly why we shouldn’t attack. We won’t be able to hold off- we won’t be able to withstand it when they start firing back.” Seokjin argues back, head still spinning as he struggles to defend himself. “Have you ever dealt with Joseon cannons? They will be able to- they can tear our ship apart in a single blast.” 

“Jin, breathe.” Namjoon directs, hand brushing against Seokjin’s chest as he picks up the blue pendant. His free hand moves around animatedly as he orchestrates the rest of the crew to prepare for the upcoming battle, despite Seokjin’s protests. 

“This is very risky. This is too much of a risk. We should be running.” Seokjin heaves, completely ignoring Namjoon’s attempts to calm him down. 

“Listen to me-” Namjoon’s hand moves to take Seokjin’s, but the older pirate flicks it away forcefully. 

“Do you know what their cannons are made of? A Joseon vessel is designed especially to blow up a ship like ours into debris.” Seokjin lets his shoulder’s slump. “I’m not… I’m not letting anyone get hurt. Or worse. Tell them to stop. Let’s just run.” 

This time, Namjoon is quick enough to clasp both his hands on Seokjin’s shoulders without having them flicked away. “Jin, are you hearing yourself?” 

Seokjin shakes his head to briefly clear away the light-headedness beginning to pester him. “What do you mean?” 

Namjoon sucks in a sharp breath, steadying himself. “‘Let’s just run’. Jin, you’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Hold fire.” Seokjin insists, borderline pleads. “Namjoon, you have to-” 

“I am the captain of this ship!” Unexpectedly, Namjoon barks back at Seokjin, the flames in his eyes roaring as he does so. Despite the sudden display of aggression, Seokjin somehow doesn’t flinch away. Perhaps he has been stunned into immobility. 

Catching himself, Namjoon takes in a deep breath. “Seokjin.” He then starts again, aggression mostly gone from his voice, but the desperation still lingers. “I am the captain, and I’m not leading my crew into a fight if I don’t know what I’m doing, but I need your help. I need Commander Min here with me. Think. We both know you’re the smartest, most logical person out of all us here. I need you to stop using your heart, and use your head instead. What’s our best case scenario? Because I think both of us know that running away blindly is not on the menu.” 

Commander Min. The now unfamiliar name awakens an underlying instinct instilled in him that has been lying dormant for nearly a year now. It snaps Seokjin’s old persona awake. The one who sees no room for error. The one so witty that nothing has ever been an obstacle to him, only hurdles that he always manages to soar over. 

The one who only knows of the best case scenario. 

Seokjin closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath to clear his head. This is exactly why Seokjin despises his emotions. It messes with his mind and makes him make some of the worst decisions of his entire life. Think like Commander Min, he reminds himself. Become Commander Min again.

Seokjin flips the switch. 

“Speed.” He finally says, standing a little taller, albeit unsteady on his feet. “That’s our advantage. Joseon vessels and cannons are both large and slow.” 

Namjoon grins while simultaneously letting out a sigh of relief. “By how much?” He prompts just as the wind picks up speed and turns into a gale. 

“Two shots from one of ours in between every one of theirs.” Seokjin replies almost immediately, earning an appraising look from Namjoon. 

“What do you suggest, then?” Namjoon continues to push. 

“Blow up their cannons, or at least blow up the surrounding area so they can’t reach them. Reduce or completely cut their long distance attacking power, and force them to retreat.” Seokjin proposes easily, a hand settling on his hip. 

Another thing about Commander Min is that he doesn’t want blood on his hands. 

Namjoon responds with a curt nod. “How confident are you about this?” 

“You’re talking to a former commander of the Joseon military. I swear this will work.” Seokjin breathes out with a sort of confidence in his voice that he’s forgotten he has always had.

Namjoon holds Seokjin’s gaze long and hard. In the captain’s eyes, the persistent little flame proceeds to dance wildly in the wind. In fact, it has grown even fiercer than before. Its ferociousness reminds Seokjin of the first time he met Namjoon, when he was a Joseon officer sent to wipe out his entire crew. However, Seokjin can’t find it in himself to feel intimidated anymore. 

“So? Do I do anythin’?” From the side, Hoseok questions, Yoongi hovering by his side at the ready. The two of them have hands on a cannon, seemingly preparing to move it to the upper deck. Taehyung, Jimin and Jeongguk are all awaiting their next orders by the helm. 

Seokjin diverts his attention back to Namjoon, who still hasn’t offered a response. After what feels like an eternity, the captain looks back at him with eyes that look like they hold the universe in them. 

For a brief moment, Kim Seokjin comes back. Kim Seokjin, who wants nothing but to shield Namjoon, the rest of the crew, and himself from the possible dangers they are about to face. 

“By the moon?” 

Seokjin doesn’t need to hear it from Namjoon himself to understand the gravity of his words. Words of confirmation. Respect. Trust. Maybe something even more that Seokjin is unable to comprehend at the time, but he is able to acknowledge the weight of it all the same. 

Namjoon trusts him. Trusts him enough to put his own life and the lives of his entire crew on the line. 

And Seokjin is willing to do the same. 

“By the moon.” 

So Seokjin temporarily shuts Kim Seokjin out, and welcomes Min Seokjin with open arms. 

“I need Jimin to stay on the wheel. Everyone else helps Hobi with the cannons. We’ll be blowing up their cannons to force them to retreat.” 

“Cap? Whadya’ say bout’ this?” Yoongi shoots one more glance towards Namjoon. Is that… uncertainty?

Namjoon returns the quartermaster an affirmative nod. Yoongi bites on his lower lip in skepticism before nodding finally. 

“Won’t that make em’ try to come over?” Jeongguk prompts, but the carpenter is already sliding down the ladder to return to the main deck, bullet graze on his thigh seemingly already forgotten. 

Seokjin lets out a snort. “I was a commander, Jeongguk. I know how they work. Also, on second thought, we need you to be in the crow’s nest. I can’t risk your wound tearing and slowing everyone else down.” 

Jeongguk looks like he’s about to protest, but obediently moves to his designated position upon receiving a stern glare from Namjoon. 

“There’s my fierce, intimidating and hot commander.” Namjoon manages to grab Seokjin’s hand right before he launches himself at one of the nearest cannons. “Welcome aboard, Commander Min. 

“Oh yeah?” Seokjin quirks an eyebrow playfully, twisting his wrist around with practiced ease to catch Namjoon’s instead. “Then I’ll have to arrest you for not cooperating with me, captain.” He mumbles, pressing a haste kiss to the inside of his wrist afterwards. 

“Fun fact, I love getting arrested by hot officers.” Namjoon whispers back with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “Get to work, idiot.” 

Seokjin should be afraid. He should be fearing for his life. Literally, considering the fact that he’s going to be facing some ruthless Joseon military officers are more than eager to wipe out the Black Tide of the Sea. People that Seokjin… care about. 

There’s just something about the dimple-revealing grin wide enough to split a person’s face which Namjoon sends back that manages to put Seokjin at ease. 

“This applies to all of you. We have cannons to fire!” Seokjin addresses the rest of the crew, who are clearly more interested in watching Namjoon and Seokjin’s lovers’ banter instead of preparing for an impending battle. 

“Aye aye!” 

***

The next fifteen minutes that follow are more than agonizing to Seokjin. Waiting is one of Seokjin’s most despised activities, and though being his first time, Seokjin can officially count waiting for a Joseon military vessel to approach as one of the worst kinds. Seokjin feels like his heart is about to leap out of his chest at any second in trepidation. 

While the entire crew waits for the Joseon vessel’s approach restlessly, Seokjin’s mind runs all over the place. This is exactly why Seokjin despises his emotions. It messes with his mind and makes him make some of the worst decisions of his entire life, he repeats in his head. 

“You good there?” The now familiar and comforting voice of Namjoon sounds beside Seokjin. In comparison to the rest of the crew, the captain seems much more calm. Namjoon fixes the red bandana tied around his forehead one more time, before moving his hand to Seokjin’s shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Aren’t you afraid, Joon?” Seokjin squeaks softly, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. 

Namjoon’s grip loosens. “Of course I am.” 

Seokjin frowns while eyeing Namjoon all over. “You seem okay to me.” 

Namjoon lets out a light chuckle. “That’s what being Black Tide’s captain is all about. I have to be their rock.” He responds softly, shooting a curt nod in the direction of where the rest of the clue is mostly clustered. “And honestly? To the untrained eye, you seem completely fine too. They’re all talking about how calm you are right now.”

Seokjin allows himself to smile slightly at that. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” 

Namjoon shrugs, moving closer towards Seokjin until their shoulders touch. “I’m scared. More than you’ll ever know. But what’s even stronger than my fear…” 

Seokjin looks away from the sea to meet Namjoon’s gaze that has settled upon him ever since the beginning of their conversation, and he sees it. Seokjin doesn’t exactly know why, but he can see the trust in his eyes. Maybe it’s the warm glow in them. The fire that has sizzled down into a tiny flame, just enough to offer warmth. 

“Five o’ clock!” 

Jeongguk’s sharp shout pierces through the brief moment of sentiment, making Seokjin jump up in surprise. Sure enough, catching up to them from afar is an all too familiar Joseon military vessel. 

“Launch the first cannon as soon as they come into shooting range.” The fire in Namjoon’s eyes are roaring once again, their previous conversation seemingly forgotten. “But take cover when needed. I don’t want blood on our side, or theirs.” 

In response to their captain’s command, the crewmembers of the Black Tide of the Sea all seem to stand a bit taller, chins held up a bit higher, confidence radiating off every single one of them that just might match their leaders. 

Namjoon is a great leader, Seokjin thinks to himself as the five of them move as one to aim their cannon at one side of the ship lined up with a multitude of cannons. 

“Hoseok, is this angle right? We need to be perfectly precise here,” Seokjin confirms one last time. 

Hoseok closes one eye, focusing on the enemy vessel from afar. “A bit to the left… perfect!” Hoseok shouts while lighting up the cannon. “Now hold still!” 

Boom.

It’s been months since Seokjin has ever heard a cannon being fired. When Hoseok launches the first cannonball at the enemy’s ship, Seokjin is momentarily taken back by how loud it is when released. Another boom sounds when the cannonball connects with the body of the Joseon ship, followed by a brief sizzle as droplets hit the waters. 

The sound of panicked shouting carries itself over the ocean surface, just as the heavy stench of gunpowder hits Seokjin’s senses from every direction possible. While scrunching up his nose in distaste, Seokjin squints at the ship from afar and finds the bow of the ship bursting into flames. 

“Alright, one more to the side should do the trick!” Seokjin announces. 

Seokjin doesn’t need good eyesight to be able to tell that the soldiers are too busy scrambling away from the bow of the ship, now enveloped by a plume of smoke, to launch their freshly loaded cannons, buying them even more time to launch their second and final attack. 

This is going well, Seokjin assures himself. They will be fine-

“Two down! Six more to go!” Jeongguk informs the crew from the crow’s nest. 

Seokjin freezes.

Six more? 

“I thought there were only four!” Seokjin hisses, not sure whether Jeongguk is able to hear him. “Where are the other six?” He shouts out over the noise. 

“The stern!” Jeongguk yells back without looking away from the enemy. 

Indeed, the Joseon officers are still scrambling towards the helm. What Seokjin didn’t know, nor was he able to see, are four smaller but equally destructive cannons sitting at the back. Seokjin curses under his breath. 

“We can’t reach it! The body of their ship is too long!” Hoseok’s yell confirms Seokjin’s suspicion. The Joseon vessel is far too large. Their cannons won’t be able to reach the end of the ship unless they wait for the ship to come even closer. 

And that, the entire crew knows, will certainly lead them to their inevitable defeat. 

The addition of cannons to the ship is something Seokjin didn’t see coming at all. According to Seokjin’s own knowledge, Joseon vessels haven’t changed structure-wise in the past ten years at all. What could have possibly caused that sudden change? 

Why it happened doesn’t matter anymore, Seokjin reminds himself. Right now, he needs to come up with a new plan, before the Black Tide of the Sea drowns to the bottom of the sea.

“Jimin!” Seokjin shouts, the gears in his mind clicking into place. “Make a right turn!” 

“What?” Jimin questions in confusion. 

From above, Jeongguk’s voice can be heard again. “They’re loadin’ the cannons at the back!” 

“We’re all gonna die!” Taehyung shrieks in dismay, sinking to the floor with a woeful sob. 

“Shut up, Taehyung!” Seokjin and Namjoon bark back as one, the ferociousness in their voices matching the blazing fire in Namjoon’s eyes, and the raging hurricane in Seokjin’s respectively. As two men whip their heads away from the despairful boatswain, a gale rushes by. 

Perfect. 

“Jimin! We have no time! Turn now!” Namjoon urges before Seokjin manages to. After taking a deep breath and muttering something under his breath, Jimin obeys, turning the ship towards the right. 

“Great!” Seokjin huffs, giving his knuckles a good crack before launching into the next part of the instructions. “We’ll be splitting into two. One half will stay on the main deck, the other on the upper deck. Each of our teams get two cannons.” 

“I’ll go with Hoseok.” Namjoon orders, already swinging onto the main deck with a new sense of agility that the captain never seemed to own. 

“Yoongi and Taehyung, stick with Jin.” “Aye aye!” 

“Jimin, keep driving. Stay as far as possible, but close enough to get them in our shooting range.” “Aye!” 

“Jeongguk, keep us updated.” “Aye aye, cap!” 

Seokjin nods appraisingly. “We’ll take turns. Hoseok, make the first shot at the helm as soon as we get close enough.” 

“Jin, your team will shoot right before we get behind them.” Namjoon responds with a confident nod that is more than sufficient for Seokjin to know that the captain has already caught onto his plan. 

“Precisely. The strategy is to keep them running around their giant ship.” 

“There’s still a risk of us gettin’ hit, right?” Yoongi pipes out from aside with a dark, unreadable expression that looks a lot like fear, but Seokjin isn’t able to tell for sure. 

Seokjin chews on his lip. “...Yes. That’s why we’re really counting on you to steer this thing, Jimin.” 

Seokjin still finds it weird to see the warm-hearted navigator wear anything but a smile. Jimin’s grip on the steering wheel seems to grow tighter, as he shoots back a wordless nod. 

“As long as our timing is right, we should be able to pull this off without major hiccups. Just… stay sharp. Keep noticing your surroundings.” 

“We’ve got this.” Namjoon seemingly declares to the rest of the ship, but Seokjin knows it’s directed towards him by the understanding, almost telepathic look they share. 

Namjoon begins to turn away and make it towards Hoseok, but Seokjin doesn’t want to see him go just yet. He dashes to the edge of the helm, practically throwing himself against the railing. “Namjoon ah!”

Said man whips his head around in alert, but his eyes soften upon meeting Seokjin’s fond gaze. “Try not to break anything other than their cannons and their spirit?” Seokjin muses with a knowing glint in his eyes, forcing a hard smile upon his face. 

Namjoon tilts his head endearingly to the side. If they weren’t stuck in a life or death situation, Seokjin would have gladly made his way to Namjoon to cup his cheeks with his palms. “No promises.” He returns with a little shrug. 

“Come back, Seokjin hyung. We’re in the middle of a battle, for Christ’s sake. Ya’ can stare at Cap later.” Yoongi huffs behind Seokjin in evident exasperation, one hand giving little pats to Taehyung’s back in a notable effort to alleviate the boatswain’s distress. “And get yourself together, Tae. Ya’ know I do have the right to beat your ass, right?” The quartermaster adds, though there’s no true bite to his voice. 

Seokjin retracts his hands from the railings with a nod of acknowledgement towards the impatient pirate. “You’re right. Sorry, Yoongi.” Before he turns back towards the enemy, however, Seokjin allows his gaze to settle on Namjoon’s one final time before diving head-first into the fray. 

We’ll be fine, Seokjin mouths to Namjoon. 

Seokjin has gotten very good at reading Namjoon. Judging by the hopeful glint in his eyes, Seokjin knows that he feels the same way. 

“You’re back. Good. Now tell us what to do.” Yoongi fires off as soon as Seokjin returns to their side without missing a single beat. 

“Make sure the cannon is loaded properly.” Seokjin responds, passing over the sack of gunpowder with the help of a now stabler Taehyung, in courtesy of Yoongi’s calming gestures. “Jeongguk! How are they doing?” 

“They’re real slow! Looks like the cannons at the back weren’t oiled enough!” Jeongguk jeers with delight. “They’re tryin’ to adjust the angle of their cannon, but it ain’t budgin’!” 

Taehyung lets out a breath of relief. “Looks like Fate itself is on our side.” He proclaims, to which Yoongi nods in agreement with the slightest grin. 

Seokjin snorts, to both Yoongi and Taehyung’s surprise “Fate?” He spits out the word as if it were a bitter taste on his tongue, making Yoongi raise an eyebrow in peculiarity. “It’s nothing more than predictable incompetence.” Seokjin snides with a knowing, scornful smile. 

“Didn’t you call us predictable and incompetent?” Taehyung laughs, reminiscing upon one of their earliest encounters, just as the ship picks up speed. 

“I did.” Seokjin sings, head cocking to the right in glee. “Perhaps you still are. But what’s different now..” 

Seokjin can hear his heartbeat thrumming in his ears. It has been a while since Seokjin has felt the oddly exhilarating rush of danger, being caught right in the heat of armed combat. The enemy has finally managed to get that cannon of theirs to angle itself at the body of the Black Tide of the Sea. Normally, he would be petrified. 

The strange thing is that Seokjin is… happy. 

“Is that you have me.” 

Seokjin shoots a wordless, commanding nod towards the antsy gunner. Upon receiving command, Hoseok lights up the cannon while motioning for Namjoon to stand back. The ship convulses as the cannon is released with a boom, directly connecting with the stern of the Joseon military vessel.

Seokjin watches as the rest of the end of the ship gets engulfed by a hungry flame, sending the officers scurrying away from the stern in a human mass of chaos. Next to him, Yoongi laughs in mockery, while Taehyung cheers at the enemy’s misfortune. 

“Ouch, but I must admit: confident Seokjin hyung is the best Seokjin hyung.” Taehyung professes, blowing at the mouth of the cannon to get rid of the excess gunpowder on the surface. The dark cloud ends up hitting Yoongi square in the face, who deliberately coughs back in Taehyung’s direction. 

“I’ve always had it in me.” Seokjin bounces back easily, dusting his hands off that are also coated in black. He casually swipes a hand across Taehyung’s cheek, earning playful protests from the younger. “It was just a matter of time for me to expose my true form in all its glory. Jimin, right turn, now.” 

“Aye aye!” The sailing master responds without missing a beat, making a sharp turn to the right. 

“Four down, four to go!” Jeongguk announces from above. 

Seokjin nods. “It’s our turn.” 

Their next shot goes off without as much as a hitch as they take a large, calculated swerve behind the enemy vessel, and Seokjin can’t help but give Yoongi and Taehyung a high five each, unintentionally but effectively smearing their hands in black. Their shot sends the military officers tumbling back up the helm to their last two cannons, where a fire is still burning, much to Seokjin’s surprise and joy. 

“Hoseok! Namjoon! Get ready!” Seokjin calls out over his shoulder in satisfaction, arms crossed as he watches the Joseon soldiers stumble and falter. Everything is going according to Seokjin’s plan: they’ve managed to exhaust their enemies, and they only have access to the last two cannons at the back. 

“Good job, Jimin! Full speed ahead!” Seokjin assures the sailing master with a pat on the back. “Yoongi. Taehyung. Come with me to fix the sails.” He then orders, and doesn’t need to look back to know that the two pirates are hot on his heels. 

Before getting to the sails, however, Seokjin makes a quick detour to where Hoseok and Namjoon are stationed. Namjoon’s brows unfurrow at the sight of him almost immediately, and is equally quick to grab onto Seokjin’s wrist. 

“You haven’t been breaking anything, have you?” Seokjin teases while pulling Namjoon away from Hoseok a little to give him a tiny bump against his shoulder. 

Namjoon chuckles, the sound even more soothing than usual in the midst of the chaos ensuing. “Only their cannons and their spirits.” He assures friskily. “Now, shouldn’t you get back to work? We don’t want our plan to fail because the two of us were too busy talking, do we?”

Seokjin briskly swipes the clean edge of his sleeve across Namjoon’s lips, removing a streak of gunpowder that the captain somehow managed to get on his mouth. “Just wanted to make sure. I’ll be on my merry way.” He hums after pressing a haste kiss against Namjoon’s lips. 

The two men share nothing more than a wordless smile before turning back to their separate duties. 

In a way, Seokjin can claim that him and the members of the Black Tide of the Sea worked together seamlessly, despite their first time working with him. It’s strange, considering how it has barely been a year since he joined the crew, but Seokjin has never experienced a smoother battle with better coordination. 

Trust is what Seokjin decides to be the reason behind their imminent success. Hoseok issues directions while they load and aim the cannon for the final shot, all of which Namjoon obeys without a slither of hesitation, Yoongi and Taehyung hovering nearby. Jeongguk remains perched in the crow’s nest, eyeing the enemy with a hawk’s glare and shouting out unusual movements from time to time. Meanwhile, Jimin’s rock hard gaze is fixed straight ahead, knuckles turning white from his tight grip on the wheel. 

They really trust him, Seokjin realises as Hoseok shoots a quick glance at Seokjin before launching the final cannonball across the sea. 

Boom. 

They really trust him, Seokjin begins to comprehend fully as the crewmates of the Black Tide of the Sea collectively suck in a sharp breath, waiting for the smoke rising from the opposite vessel to clear. 

“They’re signallin’ retreat!” 

They really, really trust him, Seokjin finally understands, when the Black Tide of the Sea lets out a unified cry of relief and jubilation, before sweeping Seokjin off his feet, quite literally, with sweaty, gunpowder-covered embraces. 

“We did it!” Hoseok’s loud voice hollers above the rest of the shouts, pulling a slightly stumbling, but beaming Jeongguk into the tightly-knit group hug. 

Before Seokjin begins to realise it, he’s being lifted up into the air. 

“Kim Seokjin!” Seokjin recognises Namjoon’s husky voice among the rest, attempting to begin something that loosely resembles that of a group chant. 

“Kim Seokjin! Kim Seokjin!”

“I’m loving the attention, but put me down!” Seokjin laughs, feeling his ears gaining heat by the second. The rest of the crew gives him a few more tosses, before eventually obliging with Seokjin’s request and setting him back down onto his feet, Namjoon offering a hand to ensure Seokjin’s safe landing. 

“I can’t believe it.” Hoseok shakes his head with a smile of disbelief as the Joseon vessel, now far away, slowly retreats and disappears into the distance. Seokjin can still see the hungry flames licking the bow of the ship, a product from their final blow. “How the hell did we manage to pull that off?” 

“Because Seokjin hyung is amazing!” Jimin sings, finally showing his first smile of the day. It is a wide one too, one so wide that turns his eyes into nothing more than two slits. “His plan was genius.” 

“Aye! It’s like he turned into another person!” Taehyung pipes out in awe. “At first he was all, ‘oh my god we’re all gon’ die’!. But then, he suddenly went, ‘fuck this, fuck them, fuck me, fuck you’-” 

“That’s a terrible impersonation attempt,” Seokjin huffs, trying to hide his embarrassment by dusting himself off but ending up staining his blouse even further with his gunpowder-covered hands. Taehyung isn’t exactly wrong, however. Putting himself back into the mindset of Min Seokjin was a little difficult at first, but at the end of the day it seemed like… putting on an old pair of shoes that haven’t been worn in a long time. It might take him a little more time, but the shoes will eventually fit, like they always have. 

He was afraid of his own emotions in the beginning, Seokjin admits to himself. He was afraid that his feelings for his crew would mess his internal decision making algorithm. He wanted to avoid making mistakes altogether, because even the slightest miscalculation could become detrimental in the end and cost all of them their lives. He had tried to avoid the conflict altogether, despite knowing there was only a slight chance of a successful escape. That had clouded his judgement. 

The thing that Seokjin is slowly beginning to come to terms with, is that his love for the Black Tide of the Sea doesn’t actually weaken him. In fact, it makes him stronger. 

Now that he’s able to take a good look at the rest of the crew, Seokjin realises he isn’t the only one covered in soot. Hoseok looks the most worn out, with half of his face and his forearms painted black. Namjoon, Yoongi and Taehyung each have several blotches on their faces, forehead lined with beads of sweat. Jimin and Jeongguk have both gotten their fair share of the grime after tousling with their comrades, black streaks scattered across their forearms and necks.

Seokjin feels an unusual swell of pride in his chest that engulfs him whole. The tenseness in his shoulders finally fade, and he lets himself break into a smile. 

Something hits his head. 

“It’s raining.” Yoongi states plainly before Seokjin gets to, turning his palm upwards to face the sky. Indeed, above their heads, the sky has turned grey. A single raindrop hits Yoongi’s palm right after, followed by a few more. One hits Seokjin’s eye as he looks up, so he frantically blinks it away. 

Hoseok suddenly lets out a yelp of fear before dashing away. “Shit! Help me save the gunpowder!” 

Soon, the pitter patter of raindrops on wood is loud enough to send the Black Tide of the Sea dashing into the lower deck for cover, after rescuing the ship’s entire stock of gunpowder from getting soaked in the rain. 

Except Seokjin, who finds the cooling sensation of raindrops kissing his skin more than refreshing after emerging victoriously from a storm. It’s therapeutic in a way, Seokjin thinks to himself as he closes his eyes, basking in the chilly rainfall. Eventually, he gets drenched in rainwater, his wet fringe plastered against his forehead and poking at his eyes. The now soggy fabric of his shirt clings to his lean frame, but Seokjin doesn’t feel like taking cover from the rain anytime soon. 

Although Seokjin’s feet are firmly planted on the ground, he feels like he could soar. The hefty weight he has been carrying for the past few weeks has finally been lifted off his shoulders, setting him free from his invisible shackles of guilt and worry. It also seems as if Seokjin has been sitting at the bottom of the well, looking for a way to get out. Then, the rain pours, and he’s being flushed back to safety. 

“God, do you want to catch a cold?” 

The familiar, husky voice of Namjoon pulls Seokjin back to reality from his brief moment of euphoria. Blinking away the droplets clinging onto his eyelashes, Seokjin finds Namjoon jogging towards him from the opening leading to the lower deck.

You’re so weird, Seokjin can almost hear Namjoon saying as the captain walks towards Seokjin with a worried expression on his face. “You’re enjoying this?” He says instead. 

“It’s therapeutic, in a way.” Seokjin muses. “Makes me feel like a kid again.” 

Seokjin begins to make his way towards the bow of the ship, deliberately kicking up little flurries of water with his feet as he skids across the deck. Namjoon follows closely behind, stomping on the little puddles formed on the floor and splashing water onto Seokjin’s feet.

The route from the foremast to the bow is not a long, windy road by any means. However, the persistent laughing, teasing and shoving sends them in endless circles around the ship. The two of them do eventually come to a halt by the very edge of the bow, swinging their arms over the railings, shoulders shaking in laughter. 

“You know what?” Namjoon speaks out into the sea. The rainfall is now a drizzle instead of the shower it was mere moments ago, but the wind is picking up. He closes his eyes, looking so blissfully tranquil as the wind makes the end of Namjoon’s red bandana flutter in the wind. “This reminds me of you.” 

Seokjin cocks his head to one side in curiosity. “The rain?” 

“No, the wind.” Namjoon hums, eyes remaining closed. “Close your eyes and feel this.” 

Seokjin obliges, of course. As he does, a fierce gust of wind hits him square in the face like an icy punch.

“Mmm, this definitely reminds me of you. Cold and brutally harsh.” Namjoon laughs, earning himself an offended scoff from Seokjin. 

“Ouch.” Seokjin pouts. 

“At times! At times.” Namjoon frantically corrects immediately, eyes flying open. He turns towards Seokjin, propping his head up with his elbow with that stupid, dimpled smile Seokjin has grown to be more than in love with. “At other times... it’s gentle. Comforting. Just like you.” 

To prove Namjoon’s point, another breeze blows against Seokjin’s face. This time, it’s much softer. Like nature itself embracing Seokjin in the form of tender caresses against his cheeks. Instinctively, Seokjin’s eyes flutter shut. 

So this is how Namjoon sees him.

A sudden, stray thought pops up in Seokjin’s mind, and it makes him sputter in laughter. Namjoon eyes him in confusion, head tilting to one side. 

“What?” 

Seokjin pushes away his damp fringe before answering. “What if this doesn’t work out in the end?” 

Namjoon crosses his arms over the railing. “You mean our relationship?” 

“Yeah. What if we get into a big fight, and we hate each other? How will we live together without disrupting the dynamic of the ship?” Seokjin wonders, though he can’t really picture it happening at all. Over the span of a year, Namjoon has grown to be someone even more dear than family to him, even before officially becoming a couple. 

Living a life without Namjoon… doesn’t seem like a life worth living at all. 

“I mean, one of us can always shove the other off the ship.” Namjoon proposes with a lazy shrug. 

The two of them share an easy smile before bursting into laughter. 

Seokjin doesn’t exactly know why he’s laughing, and Namjoon probably doesn’t know either. But what Seokjin does know, is that laughter expresses happiness, and happiness seems to be the mood Seokjin is only ever in with Namjoon. It just feels… right. 

Maybe someday he’ll understand. 

“But…” Namjoon manages to say after their collective laughter has died down slightly. “I can’t help but think we’ll be fine.” 

Seokjin isn’t sure whether Namjoon is referring to the two of them, or the Black Tide of the Sea. Personally, Seokjin is inclined to believe in both of the above. 

*****

“Wow! Your cookin’ never fails to amaze me.” Hoseok mumbles through a mouth full of food, words muffled by the chewing. “It’s even better than Yoongi’s!” 

“I know!” Jeongguk chirps in agreement, eagerly digging into his share of the meal. “Ya’ really are amazin’, Seokjin hyung. Ya’ve gotta teach me how to cook like that sometime!” 

“Ah! Yeah…” Seokjin swallows uneasily, deliberately diverting his attention away from Jeongguk. “Jimin, Hoseok, remember that you two are on cleaning duty today.” He reminds instead, placing his bowl in Jimin’s outstretched arms. Seokjin hears Hoseok grunt, but decides to ignore it as well.

Seokjin stretches his arms over his head in a lazy manner, and declares his departure. The rest of the pirates bid their good nights as well, and Seokjin has to try especially hard to ignore the upset look in Jeongguk’s eyes. 

Seokjin is about to climb down the rope ladder leading to the lower deck when someone grasps onto his arm. Turning around, he is surprised to find Yoongi shooting him an agitated glare. 

“What the hell?” The quartermaster hisses, spinning Seokjin around with a tug on the arm so he can face him properly. 

Seokjin frowns. “What?” 

“Why haven’t ya’ been talking to Jeongguk ever since the fight?” Yoongi narrows his eyes, crossing his arms before himself. 

Oh, so that’s what Yoongi wants to talk to him about. Seokjin sighs. “I just… don’t want confrontation, okay?”

“I really don’t understand ya’. There won’t be any if you don’t brush him off!” Yoongi whispers furiously, facepalming himself out of frustration. “Jesus, you can be quite dense for a genius. All the kid wants is to talk to you.” 

Seokjin knows Yoongi is saying this because he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know that one day, Taehyung told him something along the lines of Jeongguk being mad at him. So Seokjin’s suspicions a while ago had turned out to be real, when he had been worried that Jeongguk would be angry at him for the decisions he made. Angry at Seokjin for gambling with all their lives by sending them far away from Busan. Seokjin is no longer angry at himself for that, surprisingly, but he isn’t sure how he would make the young pirate agree with him. He has resorted to putting the issue aside. 

“Okay, maybe I don’t know what’s going on, but talking might really just resolve… whatever problem you’re having. Because in my eyes, clearly you’re the one who seems like you have something against Jeongguk.” 

Seokjin is slowly understanding why Yoongi was appointed as the quartermaster. Yoongi is definitely not fierce by any means, but his words have their ways of delivering a certain blow to people. 

How bad could it possibly go? Seokjin tries to assure himself, turning back to the rest of the crew. Thankfully, Jimin and Hoseok are gathering the last of the bowls and going to the lower deck to clean everything up, while an ecstatic Taehyung is dragging Namjoon into his quarters. Yoongi gives him a subtle nod before disappearing into the lower deck behind the navigator and the gunner, leaving Jeongguk and Seokjin alone. 

“Hey.” Seokjin calls out before physically reaching the seemingly troubled carpenter who picks at the ropes dangling from the main mast carelessly. 

Jeongguk’s head immediately perks up at Seokjin’s voice. “Oh! Hey!” He pipes out, hand dropping to his sides. 

The silence between the two pirates who used to be so friendly and carefree around each other becomes much more tense than Seokjin can bear, so he opens his mouth to speak but is beaten to it by Jeongguk when the pirate asks “Ya’ mad at me?” 

Jeongguk is shooting him wide, anxious doe eyes that pull at Seokjin’s heartstrings. How could anyone be mad at him? “Of course not! It’s just… I thought, I heard from someone that you were mad at me.” 

The confusion on Jeongguk’s face quickly morphs into realisation. “Oh God, it was Taehyung, wasn’t it? That son of a bitch can’t keep anythin’ to himself.” He deadpans, glaring daggers at Namjoon’s quarter’s door as if he could burn a hole through it. 

“So… you were mad at me?” Seokjin presses, brows furrowed. 

Jeongguk bites his lips, resembling much of a guilty child being caught red-handed performing a little mischievous act. “I guess.” He eventually admits with a huff. “It wasn’t anythin’ against ya’, really. I was just, really angry, ya’ know? About everythin’. About not going back to Busan, about us bein’ in danger… I don’t know what got into me.” 

Seokjin fidgets with the pendant around his neck, unsure of how to respond to the carpenter’s confession. “I’ve been thinkin’ bout it a lot.” Jeongguk continues, shoulders relaxing a little. “I think I was just mad, and had no one to blame it on, so I just directed my anger towards you. I’m sorry. That was immature of me.” 

Now that Seokjin is standing face to face with the carpenter, he realises that Jeongguk pretty much stands at the same height as himself. It reminds Seokjin that Jeongguk isn’t simply the youngest member, the little man-child with an innocent and fragile heart that Seokjin has always seen him as. It seems here, however, that Jeongguk is the much more mature person regarding the matter, handling and expressing himself perfectly with a sort of emotional intelligence that Seokjin doesn’t think he will ever have. 

“I’m not mad anymore, of course! I know ya’ make decisions based on objective judgement, and I trust that. I should’ve, all along.” Jeongguk finishes with a little huff, avoiding Seokjin’s gaze by glancing to the left, resuming to playing with the ropes dangling from the main mast. 

“Thank you for telling me, Jeongguk ah. I understand why you would have been mad.” Seokjin says, placing a hand lightly on the young pirate’s shoulder. 

“So… we good now?” Jeongguk suggests, turning back towards Seokjin with a hopeful smile. 

With a hearty laugh, Seokjin pulls the carpenter into his embrace with one arm, ruffling his hair with another. “Of course, you brat.” He sneers, crushing Jeongguk in his arms who lets out shouts of playful protest. 

Mid squabble, Seokjin notices that Jeongguk is leaning a lot to the side, only applying pressure onto his right leg. Pulling away a little, Seokjin finally notices how Jeongguk’s left leg is stiffly planted on the floor. 

“You’ve been moving around a lot more than you should have been, haven’t you?” Seokjin is quick to nag, flinging Jeongguk off himself to inspect his leg. 

“No, it’s fine! Just hurts a lil’!” Jeongguk argues, trying to hop away from Seokjin on one foot but to no avail. 

Seokjin gets down into a crouch, one hand clutching Jeongguk’s ankle to prevent the carpenter from escaping. As Seokjin quickly yanks up Jeongguk’s pants for him to examine the wound, he mentally braces himself to rip off a piece of cloth sloppily tied around Jeongguk’s thigh, then having to look at a possibly infected gunshot graze. However, Seokjin finds himself staring right at the inflamed wound instead. 

Seokjin clicks his tongue in disapproval. “You didn’t even bandage it?!” Seokjin barks, practically shoving Jeongguk over to make him sit down on one of the ship’s wooden cargo boxes. 

“Ya’ were the one who said it was ‘just a bullet graze’!” Jeongguk throws up his arms defensively, wincing as Seokjin prods around the wound as delicately as possible. 

“But you can’t just… do nothing!” Seokjin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He leaves Jeongguk’s side momentarily to pull over the nearest sack filled with valuables. “Lie down, and rest your leg on this. I’m going to go get some clean water to clean it. Don’t move.”

“Aye aye, hyung!” Jeongguk chirps obediently, and Seokjin feels the tension resting on his shoulders melt away at the sound of Jeongguk’s sweet voice. “Oh, and, ya’ know?” He then adds, making Seokjin turn back towards him. 

“What?” 

Jeongguk rakes his fingers through his hair quickly to hide his embarrassment, the familiar toothy grin that Seokjin has come to know and love splitting across his face. “Never knew how much I missed ya’ fussin’ over me until ya’ didn’t.” 

Seokjin’s gaze flickers from Jeongguk’s bright smile, to his inflamed wound, and back to him, obediently lying on the floor with his leg elevated by the rucksack. 

They will all get hurt, Seokjin takes the moment to remind himself. Danger will always be following them around. By staying with the Black Tide of the Sea, he might have as well painted a target on the backs of his own crewmates. The Joseon are more than determined to eradicate the Black Tide of the Sea, knowing that the pirates have one of their best men. 

But Seokjin is even more determined. Determined now to protect his newfound crew. 

Seokjin has been fooled all along. His emotions don’t make him weak, or vulnerable. 

They make him stronger. 

Fueled by his love for the Black Tide of the Sea, he will become even better. He will become stronger. Quicker. Smarter. But most importantly, Seokjin won’t be alone. He will have his crew. He will have Namjoon. Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jeongguk. 

Seokjin knows that the seven of them weather the storm with all their might, and hold out until they see the sun. 

Together.


	11. all the lights couldn't put out the dark

Knock knock knock. 

“Come in.” The shadow rumbles.

“Good evening-” 

“Please!” He bellows, hands folding to rest on his stomach. “There’s no need for formalities! Just tell me the news. I’m very excited to hear what you have discovered.” 

The younger man bites his lips, straightening himself slightly from the bow he made himself dip into. “One of my men saw Min Seokjin with one of the pirates in Hong Kong. The quartermaster, I think.” 

“How exciting!” He booms, fingers thrumming against each other in feverishness as he nods slowly. Catching himself, he coughs to steady his weak heart, and regain composure. “What were they doing?” He questions, trying to keep his voice level. 

“They were tryin’ to extract tree sap. I believe… your men managed to leave a scratch or two, despite their forced retreat.” He reports bitterly with a remorseful smile, thankful for the shadow cast on his face to hide his solemn expression. 

The older figure stays silent, lips pursed in thoughtfulness before breaking into a sudden fit of laughter, startling the other man. “Min Seokjin. Oh, Min Seokjin.” He shakes his head ruefully, leaning back slightly in his chair. “Fraternizing with the enemy, or does he stand with them? We’ll never know, will we?” 

The young man stays silent. 

“He’s too smart. I’ll admit that.” He admits gruffly. “Far too smart, in fact, and he knows it.” He then scoffs with a twinge of bitterness on his tongue, falling back into the pattern of hammering his fingers furiously against each other. 

“And ambitious.” He adds as an afterthought, lips curving into a frown. “Wants to be a Lieutenant himself one day. Maybe even more. Who knows?” Sighing, he picks up a lone bronze coin sitting on the table, fiddling it between his fingers. 

“But the problem with Min Seokjin… is that he’s also far too naive. Justice.” He scoffs scornfully. “Good thing I taught him how to close his mouth and listen. If it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t have lasted a day! He should be thanking me!” He caterwauls, tossing the coin away as he prepares to launch right back into his monologue. 

“I really don’t understand how a smart boy like him didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. His family’s indulgence, perhaps, though I am rather confused.” The silhouette quickly swipes his tongue over his lips in skepticism. “The duty of the yangban is to teach their children to be obedient and serve under the Emperor with utmost loyalty and obedience. I always felt like he was up to something devious.” 

Pause. 

“Perhaps he’s trying to gain the pirates’ trust, then turn against them once the golden opportunity presents itself.” He begins to reason, seemingly trying to persuade himself more than the young man standing before him. “Or… he’s openly defying against my direct order. Maybe he has actually teamed up with the… pirates.” 

The younger man winces, and the notion is noticed by the shadow. 

“No offence! It’s just that.. you pirates generally give me a very hard time, you know? I’m glad you decided to cooperate.” The shadow apologises, though not a drop of sincerity in his voice. He finally turns towards the young man, allowing the faint candlelight to illuminate his devilish features.

“Anyways, run along now! Your friend is waiting for you… somewhere. A guard will direct you to him, I suppose.” He offers a lazy nod, and the pirate lowers his head again in a respectful bow, simultaneously trying to avoid the old man’s icy gaze. 

“Though, I can’t promise how he is. You know, my men are rather… rough, to say the least.”

The pirate bites on his lips so hard that he nearly manages to draw blood. He can feel the familiar heat of fury flaring up in his chest, as well as his heartbeat rapidly thrumming in his ears. He wants to punch this lousy excuse of a human being more than anything else, but God knows what will happen to his crew if he decides to act in defiance against the powerful Lieutenant. 

“Go. I know how to find you when I need to.” He assures, but stops the pirate right before he steps out the door. “Well done, by the way. And keep it up.” 

The pirate balls up his fists so tight that his knuckles turn ghostly white. “Thank you, Lieutenant Lee.” 

Lieutenant Lee flashes his biggest, most sinister smile of the evening before leaning over the desk to blow out the flickering candle flame. 

**********

“Good morning, Cap!” Jimin is the first to chirp as Namjoon shuts the door behind him with more force than he had intended to apply, wincing as it results in a resounding slam. 

Jeongguk winces as well, nose scrunching up slightly as he hops down from the rigging. “Yikes. Ya’ good, Cap?” 

“Where’s Jin?” Rubbing his temples in quick circular motions, Namjoon asks instead with a strain in his voice. 

“Sleepin’. He stayed up late with Yoongi last night talkin’ bout’... stuff.” Jeongguk responds slowly, clearly ruffled by the hints of agitation and exhaustion exuding from Namjoon. “I’ll go get him for ya’.” The carpenter decides quickly, disappearing down into the lower deck as quickly as Namjoon lets his shoulders sag. 

Slowly, Namjoon trudges back into his quarters, closing the door with just as much force as he intended this time around. With a sigh, he sinks back into the familiar comfort of his bed, limbs lazily sprawled across the surface of the mattress. 

Namjoon doesn’t feel like doing anything at all. He just wants to lay here and stare at the ceiling. Listen to the footsteps pounding across the upper deck. Hear his crewmates’ friendly banter and bicker. Feel the ship rock as the waves lap against its body. Watch the sun set beyond the horizon outside his tiny windows. 

His crew will be fine without him. 

The windows, Namjoon instantly realizes. He forgot to pull the curtains, so any curious member could be staring at him right now. Directing his gaze to the glass, he isn’t all that surprised to find Hoseok standing there with a frown even bigger than his usual smiles. 

“Hey! What’s gotten into ya’, Cap? What’s with the sulkin’?” After a single knock, Hoseok barges into Namjoon’s quarters, his voice even larger than his presence. He hops over to the edge of the bed, leaning over slightly to stare down at Namjoon with curiosity in his eyes. 

“Do you mind, um, keeping it down a little?” Namjoon sighs back, dull eyes fixated upon the ceiling. Hoseok blinks twice before pulling away, moving around Namjoon’s quarters to pull down the curtains. 

“So we in serious mode now? Okay.” The gunner hums , taking a seat besides Namjoon’s bed in the captain’s rocking chair tucked behind the desk. “Woah, this is a really nice chair. Jeongguk really outdid himself- right. Keep it down. Sorry.” Hoseok rambles on, giving himself a little pinch on the arm when Namjoon shoots him a pointed look.

“Seriously though.” While rocking in his chair, Hoseok places both arms on their designated armrests to stabilise himself. “What’s the matter? I’ve rarely seen you like this. The last time this happened…” He trails off, biting his lips uneasily. 

“Captain died.” Namjoon completes the sentence for him, hands folding together to rest on his stomach. “And I didn’t feel like being the captain.” 

“Hol’ up, Cap.” Hoseok raises up his palm abruptly to stop whatever long rant he thinks Namjoon is about to make. But the thing is, Namjoon doesn’t have anything to say. He remains lying near lifelessly on the mattress, eyes unfocused. 

Hoseok narrows his eyes. “Ya’ can’t spiral now. We almost died, my friend. We may look fine on the outside, dear captain, but who knows the emotional trauma we’re sufferin’ from deep inside?” He reasons dramatically, folding his hands over his chest. 

Namjoon blinks once nonchalantly. 

“Really? Nothing?” The gunner deflates, shoulders drooping. “Damn, ya’ really got it bad this time. What’s up, really? And don’t pull the ‘oh I’m the captain so I can’t share anythin’ bout’ myself’ bullshit.” He quirks up an eyebrow dubiously. 

“There’s nothing more to it. I just… hate being captain.” Namjoon mumbles, seemingly sinking even deeper into the mattress, which nearly engulfs him whole. Oh, how he wishes it could. “I fucking hate it.” 

Hoseok tilts his head to one side. “Wha? Cmon’, you’ve been a great captain-” 

“I’m not, Hoseok. I’m not.” Namjoon retorts before Hoseok gets to finish his sentence. “All of us almost died because of me. Because I can’t make any good decisions. Jin. Seokjin was the one that got us out of a literal life or death decision.”

“But you were the one who grounded him and brought him back to us when he was… goin’ all crazy! You can’t undercredit yourself, Cap.” Hoseok contends in return with a growing frown.

“That’s all I did, okay?” Namjoon snaps back, sitting up abruptly to face Hoseok. “Seokjin was the one who did all the actual work. He’s a great leader. I bet he’d be a far better captain than me.” 

“Namjoon.” Hoseok breathes out Namjoon’s name for the first time he has in a few years, and it strikes a chord in him somewhere. It’s not exactly wistfulness, nor nostalgia. 

It’s more like… picking up his favourite book after carefully storing it away for a decade. As time passes, the initial passion for the story eventually dwindles, until it is a nothing more than a mere flicker. Then someone mentions it, or Namjoon casually browses his own catalogue of books and stumbles upon it. Pulls it out from its glorious, designated spot on the bookshelf, and gives it a good swipe across the cover as the flames of passion are reignited. 

Namjoon is holding his favourite book of all time once again, but no matter how many times he tries to pick it up again, the feelings experienced will never be like the first. 

“Namjoon, I know I’m bein’ kinda selfish here but- but you can’t just ditch us!” Hoseok argues desperately, knuckles going white under the pressure as he clutches at the armrests with an overwhelming amount of force. 

“I didn’t choose to be captain!” Namjoon snaps, and Hoseok freezes in his seat. “I didn’t choose to become the first mate back then. I didn’t choose to become captain. And I know for sure that I definitely didn’t choose to carry the responsibility of the lives of the entire crew on my shoulders.” 

Hoseok’s shoulder sag as a cloudy expression reaches his eyes. Tentatively, he scoots the chair closer towards the edge of the bed until he’s able to swing both of his legs over them. He folds both of his arms in front of his chest and over his knees, resting his chin between the gaps of his knees, and Namjoon knows that this will be closely followed by an emotional heart-to-heart, not that their previously… explosive conversation wasn’t emotional enough already. 

“Look, I didn’t exactly choose this life either. Remember how I was supposed to board another ship? I was gonna study abroad and become a doctor. Look at where I ended up!” Hoseok brings up with a click of his tongue, and of course Namjoon remembers. 

Namjoon still remembers the confused expression on Hoseok’s face as crewmembers of the ship began working the masts and hoisting the sails, barely giving Hoseok any care in the world. It was after the ship had fully departed did Hoseok start to scream, gathering the attention of the entire crew instantly. 

“Well, guess you’re with us now. Welcome aboard, kid!” The captain had said, throwing a forceful slap against Hoseok’s back, drawing laughter from the rest of the crew, including Namjoon himself, as well as Jeongguk and Yoongi. 

“Finally! Someone our age again! I’m Jeongguk, but you can call me whatever. I’m the youngest here! Oh! And this guy’s Yoongi, and that’s Namjoon, our first mate.” Jeongguk had gloated, pointing a finger towards Namjoon who had shot Hoseok a shy wave. 

Namjoon hesitates before shooting his question. “Do you regret it?” 

“Course’ not!” Hoseok returns almost immediately, corners of his lips curving up into a fond smile. “Back then, Captain told me I could get off the next stop and find a ship back home, but life on the Black Tide of the Sea was that bit of excitement that I didn’t know I needed to... spice up my life.” 

Hoseok stares at Namjoon blankly before speaking again. “You don’t look convinced. What about Tae? Heck, he got caught stealin’ our stuff, and decided to join us just because he thought that was the only way he could get out of being punished or worse, getting killed. That was a completely spontaneous decision too. Man, thinkin’ bout it again, that was so funny.” Namjoon can’t help but smile too. 

“And Yoongi! The poor guy literally got swept here. He definitely didn’t choose this shit.” The gunner reasons further, furiously clapping his hands together at random intervals for emphasis. 

“The point is, no one really knows what’s gonna’ happen the next minute, heck, not even the next second. The ceilin’ could fall on us later. So… why don’t we just let fate guide us? Fate seems much more powerful than any of us are, and fate made ya’ captain, so why don’t ya’ see where that takes ya’?” 

“‘Fate...what an asshole.’” Namjoon quotes with a fond smile. “That’s what Jin told me a while ago when I was talking to him about it. Sucks for me, cause’ I kinda believe in that asshole.” 

A big, literally hearty smile eventually finds its way back onto Hoseok’s face. “Promise me you’ll hang on, Namjoon?” 

“I’ll try to hang on, but no promises, mate.” Namjoon responds, because when has he ever been able to deny a request from a friend? 

**********

“Come on, Jin! The water feels great!” Seokjin hears his mother call out to him, waving enthusiastically as she splashes water all around herself. 

“Coming!” He cries out, quickly kicking off his little sandals to venture into the water. The coolness of the tide sends tingles from the ends of his toes up to his head, making him giggle at the tingly sensation. 

“Wow, you’re right, ma! It’s so cold!” Seokjin exclaims while wading in even deeper, the water now reaching his knees. The ends of his trousers are now drenched as well, but Seokjin doesn’t mind it at all. With a mischievous grin, Seokjin slams his palm against the surface of the water, making both himself and his mother wet. 

“Yah! Kim Seokjin!” His mother shouts, racing after Seokjin, who doesn’t forget to send little tsunamis behind him while he escapes from his mother’s clutches. “You’re in big trouble once I get you!” 

But you won’t catch me, Seokjin thinks to himself while taking a deep breath and plunging into the water head-first. Squeezing his eyes shut, he feels like he is momentarily suspended in nothingness, his body floating while he hovers just below the ocean surface. He then decides to thrust himself forward with a few kicks, crawling forward with help from his little arms. 

Until his chest constricts, and his breath hitches in his throat. Seokjin knows his time underwater is up, so he dejectedly decides that it’s time to get back up and face his mother. No matter how hard he kicks, however, he can’t propel himself upwards. In a panic, he opts for clawing his way up with his arms, but to no avail. The suffocating sensation at the back of his throat hits him again, causing him to descend further into trepidation. This makes no sense, Seokjin frets to himself while helplessly flailing in the water, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Forcing his eyes open, he is beyond shocked to find out that the sandy floor he had been standing on mere moments ago is now ten feet under himself. 

The surface of the water is even further away.

He tries to shout for help, but his words are muffled, and come out in the form of air bubbles. Desperate for air after letting out a muted scream, Seokjin forcefully swallows a mouthful of water, to which he gags out in response as a result of his body trying to keep water from rushing into his lungs. He feels his throat constrict in such a way that makes him want to rip out his own lungs while he desperately gasps and gurgles for air. Hot tears form at the corner of his eyes as he feels himself sink even further into the bottom of the sea. “Wait! No! This is-” 

“A dream.” Seokjin wakes up in cold sweat and trembling arms, the fabric of his shirt entirely soaked in his own sweat.

Seokjin should be immune to nightmares by now, considering how often his nights are plagued by them. Somehow, they never fail to trick Seokjin into believing that his dreams are real, instead of being merely amplifications of Seokjin’s most traumatising memories and fears in the form of virtual materialization, and each nightmare becomes even more terrifying than the other. 

Turning aside, Seokjin comes face to face with a sleeping Namjoon, and that is when he remembers that he decided to stay the night with Namjoon the day before. The captain is sound asleep beside him, lips parted as he exhales slowly, completely oblivious to Seokjin being awake and traumatised from a nightmare. 

As much as he’d enjoy staying by Namjoon’s side instead, his heart is still racing in his chest. He needs to get some fresh air. 

Reluctantly wriggling out of Namjoon’s arms, who lets out a little grunt of confusion, Seokjin doesn’t forget to press a kiss against Namjoon’s forehead before exiting the cabin, even giving his hand a squeeze for good measure. 

The usual boisterous activity of the Black Tide of the Sea has died down, lulled by the gentle lapping of the waves. By nightfall, everyone usually has already fallen into deep slumber, excluding one member staying awake (but not necessarily alert) as the night guard. 

That member, to Seokjin’s… disappointment? Is Taehyung. 

Seokjin has nothing against the young pirate at all. It’s just that after waking up from a nightmare, still severely traumatised, the effervescent and… capricious pirate isn’t exactly the best companion to calm his nerves. 

“Hey, Seokjin hyung! Whatcha’ doin’ up so late at night?” He calls out ecstatically from the bow, perhaps a bit too loudly, before quickly catching himself with a little cough. Seokjin shoots him a weary smile in return. “Ah. Bad dream?” The boatswain manages to pick up easily, stepping aside to allow space for Seokjin to step up beside him. Seokjin quirks an eyebrow in surprise at how Taehyung seemed to instantly recognize the problem, but decides not to comment on it. 

“What was the dream bout’? Talkin’ might help ya’ out,” Taehyung offers, though Seokjin suspects part of it is just to satisfy his own curiosity. Letting in the boatswain a little won’t hurt, will it?

“Nothing too serious, just someone… important to me leaving.” Seokjin expertly answers, offering Taehyung little, but just enough information. 

Taehyung lets out a little snort before stretching his arms behind his head. “Oh man, ya’ don’t need to worry about Cap leavin’ ya’. I swear the man is head over heels for ya’.” He hums gleefully, giving Seokjin a hard whack on the back. Ouch. 

Of course, Taehyung doesn’t know anything about Seokjin’s mother, nor does he know anything about his childhood. It’s only natural for him to assume that whoever important to him has to be Namjoon. Though, Taehyung isn’t entirely wrong. Seokjin can’t even imagine waking up to a day without Namjoon anymore. 

What would life be without Namjoon? Seokjin can’t help but wonder to himself. What would life be without the Black Tide? What if Seokjin were a more fearless person, and actually succeeded in wiping out the band of pirates over a year ago? Seokjin knows he could have accomplished it if he had set his mind to the task. His wit removes the idea of “impossibility” from Seokjin’s dictionary. Would he enjoy that life? Would he be happy? 

Would he be as happy as he is now? 

While Seokjin remains immersed in his own thoughts, Taehyung begins humming the now familiar melody among the crew, the tune ebbing a hint of sorrow as he reaches the climax of the song. As always, Seokjin is enraptured by Taehyung’s glossy baritone vocals that stretches well into higher notes, swaying along to the melody. 

Seokjin has never really had a particular affinity for music, but this tune fascinates him in more ways than none. The melancholic, woeful melody that the boatswain hums around the ship amplifies the idle gloominess Seokjin unconsciously suppresses in him at times. 

Music itself fascinates Seokjin in a compelling way. It surprises Seokjin how much a simple melody is able to help him… feel. 

“Ya’ know, Cap’s workin’ on the lyrics to this for me.” Taehyung mentions after Seokjin has ceased his polite applause of appreciation. “Cool, huh? He’s such a genius. I wish I were as smart as him.” He sighs, pressing a finger to his temple. 

“Writing lyrics? Wow.” Seokjin breathes out, sparing a casual glance towards the captain’s cabin. Everything about Namjoon just seems so… incredible. Is there anything the captain can’t do? 

“I think he’s havin’ a lot of fun with that. I mean, I did give him an amazin’ song to work with.” Taehyung gloats giddily, to which Seokjin rolls his eyes to with an exasperated smile. “I’ve been doin’ this for a long time. I’ve always loved singin’ and comin’ up with melodies.” The boatswain absentmindedly drones on a little about his passion, not really minding whether Seokjin is paying attention, who finds the young pirate’s passion amusing. 

“What about ya’, hyung?” Taehyung prompts out of the blue. “What did ya’ like doin’ as a kid, or what hobbies do ya’ have?” 

Now that Seokjin thinks of it, he hasn’t really grown an interest towards any matter in particular, apart from the sea. His childhood years were simple, and most of his time as an adolescent was spent feeding himself with knowledge. 

“I don’t think I have any.” Seokjin replies honestly with a casual shrug. 

“Really?” Taehyung gasps. “Really no hobbies?” 

Seokjin shoots him a nod after pondering upon it a while longer. “Well, I didn’t exactly have a fruitful past. Most of my time I dedicated towards… studying, and learning new things.” 

“Psh! Why did ya’ study so much?” Taehyung prods. 

Seokjin doesn’t feel like delving completely into his own past, so he brushes it off with a simple explanation. “Sitting through an examination was the only way I could get into the government.” 

“Why did ya’ even want to work with the Joseon? To me, it seems like ya’ hate all of em’. Ya’ seem perfectly in your element goin’ against them with us.” Damn, Taehyung sure is a man full of questions. 

“I was… well, a hopeful kid with a lot of things I wanted to change. And most changes happen from within.” Seokjin admits, shoulders sagging a little. Those were the days when he still had faith. 

“Wow, ya’ sound exactly like Jeonggukie, but borin’. The kid snuck onto a pirate ship while ya’ were sittin’ at home readin’.” Taehyung jeers, earning himself a whack against the back of his head. 

“I’m not boring!” Seokjin protests weakly, hands raised in front of his face in a defensive stance. “I actually enjoy learning, okay? Did you know that the tides are affected by the moon?” 

“Still borin’.” Taehyung dismisses with a grin. “This is like when Hobi told me he studied a lot as a kid too. But he’s… less borin’ cause’ he likes to dance and stuff. Odd for a guy, isn’t it? But he really makes it work.” Seokjin does faintly remember Hoseok dancing. It occured once while he was drunk, and boy was it a sight to behold. 

“Anyways!” Taehyung coughs, a boxy smile stretching across his face quickly after that. “Chim and I had tons of fun when we were kids. We played hide and seek round’ the entire neighbourhood, climbed mountains, caught cockroaches and made them fight to the death, pranked our neighbours, though that was mostly me while Chim yelled at me to stop, flew kites… ya’ name it, we’ve done it. It was super fun!” 

“Do you mind if I asked you something a little… personal?” “Come at me.” 

“Life seemed pretty nice for you.” Seokjin purses his lips thoughtfully. “What made you become, well, a pirate?” 

Taehyung lets out a loud bellow of laughter. “Wait, I’ve never told ya’ how I ended up here?” Seokjin shakes his head. 

“Man, this is the tale of the decade, I tell ya’. Basically, I was broke. Like, dirt broke. My family were farmers unlike Chim’s rich ass yangban family, and we could only afford to put food on the table, nothin’ else. So I had to, ya’ know, get myself some gold, so I started stealin’ shit. Stole from all the dudes that spat at me if I even dared to look at their fancy houses. Eventually, I decided, hey, how bout’ I steal from some pirates? Best decision I’ve ever made, cause’ I got caught in five seconds. I remember Cap goin’ all like, ‘hey kid, put that down’ and stuff. I got super scared of course, so I told them I’d join their super creepy crew cause’ I didn’t wanna’ die, man! The old captain told me that I didn’t exactly have to just join, but I insisted, cause like I said, my life’s on the line. I thought if I joined them, they can’t punish me for shit because Taehyung from the past stole it, not Taehyung the present, y’know? And now I’m here, ranked higher than Ggukie. Still have no idea how that came to be, by the way.” 

Seokjin didn’t even have a single chance to slip in a nod in between with Taehyung delivering his entire life story in rapid fire, but he did laugh. Sneaking onto a pirate ship to steal their gold and getting caught is possibly the most… Taehyung thing Seokjin can ever imagine him doing, especially with how he bargained with the pirates to not punish him for his deed. 

“I love it here, and I knew Chim would too. I promised myself that I’d go get him someday.” Taehyung expresses with a wide grin, eyes seeming to glisten under the moonlight. 

“It must be amazing to be friends with someone for such a long time.” Seokjin muses in response, casually picking on a splinter sticking out from the wooden railing. 

With a small gasp, Taehyung plucks Seokjin’s dainty fingers away from the railing. “A splinter? Yikes. I’ll work on that with Ggukie. And yeah! It’s hella amazin’. I thought I’d never find him again cause’ I had no idea where he moved to, but we did! It’s like fate led me back to my soulmate.” 

Taehyung expresses the sentiment with such wide, sparkling eyes that makes Seokjin feel bad when he fails to suppress the scoff that escapes his throat upon the boatswain mentioning the words “fate” and “soulmate”. 

“What? C’mon, ya’ don’t believe in soulmates, nor destiny. How great. What else do ya’ not believe in?” The boatswain snorts, cupping his face in his palms while rolling his eyes at the former navy officer.

Seokjin lets a grin slip. “Time.” 

The two pirates share a look, and erupt into a fit of laughter that echoes across the seas, clinging onto each other for support as their laughs dissolve into heaving breaths. 

“Well, I feel a lot better now, Taehyung.” Seokjin expresses honestly with a relaxed smile before breaking into a yawn. “Thanks for brightening my mood, but I’m about to faint from exhaustion. See you tomorrow morning?”

“Glad that I could be of service!” Taehyung bows earnestly with a wide grin, nearly toppling over as he does. “G’night, hyung!” 

“Night, Taehyung.” Seokjin greets back, before beginning to make his way back into Namjoon’s cabin. Before he completely disappears from Taehyung’s line of sight, however, he abruptly turns back on his heels. “And, uh…” Seokjin bites on his lips. Taehyung responds with a quizzical raise of an eyebrow. “Thanks.”

Unknowingly to Seokjin, Taehyung stares after the former navy officer, mouth agape and a twinkle in his eyes. “Ya’ welcome, hyung!” He shoots back gleefully right before Seokjin shuts the door behind him. 

Talking to Taehyung did do him good after all, Seokjin sighs in content while kicking off his sandals, bending over to arrange them neatly besides Namjoon’s larger ones. Throughout the entire duration of his conversation with the boatswain, Seokjin barely even thought of his nightmare once. It makes Seokjin feel a little guilty that he didn’t want to talk to him at first. Taehyung does have his own type of magic with other people. But, his inborn charm remains second to Namjoon’s interpersonal skills in Seokjin’s eyes. Sure, Seokjin may be a little biased towards the charismatic captain, but can anyone really blame him?

The man in question, meanwhile, remains sound asleep while Seokjin squirms back into bed beside him. The captain’s arms embrace Seokjin perfectly, as if he had never even left his side. 

***

Seokjin wakes up to the sound of rain thrumming against the wood above his head. With a yawn and a little pout, Seokjin forces himself to clamber out of his hammock to begin the day. 

Fat raindrops hitting against the top of his head are the first to greet him, followed by the now familiar feeling of wind against his face, sticking his fringe against his forehead. The musky scent that comes along with the rain hits his senses shortly after, as well as the faint taste of sea salt on his tongue. 

“Morning, you two.” Seokjin chirps at Jimin and Hoseok, both stationed by the wheel. 

“Morning, hyung!” They return in uncoordinated unison. 

“Hyung!” A few loud thuds are enough to make Seokjin spin around in alarm, meeting an unusually peppy Jeongguk with a suspicious-looking bucket in his hands. Without a slither of hesitation, Seokjin lashes one arm out to lock the carpenter’s wrist with his grip before snatching the bucket away from Jeongguk’s clutches with his free hand, and proceeding to pour its contents over the young pirate’s head. 

“Holy shit, that was so fast!” Jeongguk exclaims in awe while spitting out a mouthful of water at Seokjin, who dodges the horizontal pillar of rainwater and spit with practiced ease. “I didn’t know ya’ could move like that, hyung!” 

“Oh my God! That’s the coolest shit I’ve seen in years!” Taehyung claps after pulling out the rope that previously tied his hair up into a lazy bun. “Plus, ya’ totally embarrassed Ggukie.” He teases while combing his hair, now all slick against his head due to the rain. 

“Shut up, Tae,” Jeongguk hisses between his teeth, twisting and squeezing out water from his shirt while the corners of Seokjin’s lips quirk up in amusement. 

“I was already wet, Jeongguk. Shouldn’t have bothered trying to drench me in water.” Seokjin replies curtly, though the grin doesn’t leave his face. “Nice try though.” He adds as an afterthought, shaking his own head and sending water droplets flying. 

The heavy grovel of footsteps alerts Seokjin of another person’s presence. “That was hot.” Namjoon comments from behind, pulling Seokjin to his side by the waist. 

“Morning.” Seokjin hums, bumping against Namjoon’s shoulder in greeting. 

“You didn’t know that I was up?” Namjoon asks with a pout while brushing his now damp hair out of his eyes, tying his favourite bandana around his forehead. 

Seokjin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms before him with a huff. “I can live without you for five seconds, you know. I am an independent individual.” 

“Sure.” Namjoon sings with a smirk, returning the gesture by resting an arm on the former Joseon officer’s wide shoulders. 

Hoseok abruptly cuts in with a forceful cough, sliding in between Namjoon and Seokjin while throwing his arms around both pirates. “Uh, I don’t mean to break up… whatever moment you’re having, but ya’ should look up.” 

Seokjin obliges, and faces what seems to be a warning of an impending storm.

“Shit, what? There were zero signs that there’s gonna be a storm.” Seokjin curses under his breath. The sky that was already dark enough in the morning has darkened to an angry shade of grey, in addition to the heavy clouds lining the sky. A raindrop hits in right in the eye, which he blinks away before continuing his surveillance. 

Lightning isn’t the most detrimental problem right now, Seokjin deduces. In the unlucky case that the ship gets hit by a bolt of lightning and some part of the body of the ship catches fire, the pouring rain would be able to put the fire out in a second. Seokjin is more concerned about the possibility of them encountering a whirlpool that will pull the ship down. They have to have some kind of strategy to deal with the scenario when it comes, for they can only rely on Jimin’s steering skills so much. 

The last few times they were unlucky enough to encounter a storm, they had been on land, the ship parked by the port. They had waited out the storm a while before setting sail once again, so Seokjin has no idea how the Black Tide of the Sea usually dealt with storms. 

“What’s your usual protocol?” Seokjin questions instantly after a single glance at the sky, his entire thought process lasting less than half a second in reality. 

“Proto-wha?” Jeongguk scrunches his nose up in confusion, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

Seokjin stifles his laughter by forcing out a cough. “Sorry, I forgot you were illiterate. In… the words of a child, what do you guys usually do when encountering a storm?” 

“Words of a child,” Yoongi echoes in mockery behind the carpenter with a sneer, who returns the remark with a jab against his stomach with his foot. 

“Can someone answer my question? Jimin?” Seokjin presses on, rubbing his temples with furious circles in mild frustration. 

“I haven’t been here much longer than you, hyung. They used to just wish me luck steering this thing.” Jimin shrugs helplessly with a sigh. 

“So… nothing.” Seokjin heaves out, shoulders slumping. The rest of the crew responds with nervous chuckles and awkward shuffling of feet. “Come on, Joon.” The former navy officer shoots the captain a withering glance, gripping onto his wrist and pulling the dazed captain aside.

“Hey. Joon. Are you okay? You haven’t been talking much for… now that I think of it, a while.” Seokjin pesters with a frown once he’s certain they are out of earshot from the rest of the members. “I would love to talk to you about it, but, in case your blind ass hasn’t noticed, we-” 

Namjoon throwing both of his arms around Seokjin’s shoulders eats away the rest of the words on his tongue. The grip is strong but soft at the same time, simultaneously forceful and soothing. 

“Wha- why the sudden hug?” Seokjin sputters, instinctively wrapping his arms around Namjoon’s torso. The younger pirate doesn’t say anything else, but nestles himself deeper into the crook of Seokjin’s neck, who blissfully ignores the dampness of Namjoon’s hair sticking against his neck. 

Seokjin places a hand at the back of Namjoon’s head and pulls him closer. “You know what? I’ll take over for you today, okay? Then we can talk later?” Seokjin murmurs into Namjoon’s hair after letting out a soft sigh of defeat, and pulls away. 

It’s just like pulling on a lever. A simple action that turns Kim Seokjin into Commander Min in a matter of seconds. Not even seconds, to be more accurate. Within a fraction of a second, Seokjin- 

No. He doesn’t have to completely be detached from his emotions and identity anymore, Seokjin reminds himself with a shake of his head. This will be a difficult habit to break, he chides internally while pursing his lips. 

Seokjin takes a deep breath before returning to address the crowd. “Namjoon isn’t feeling too well, so I’ll take over this time.” He announces sternly. 

The pirates share uneasy glances among one another, with Jeongguk’s expression the most clouded among everyone else’s. 

“Seokjin has the lead today. Okay?” Namjoon says weakly by Seokjin’s side. Upon hearing their captain’s own words, however, the rest of the Black Tide of the Sea snap out of their respective clouds of worry and respond with a resounding “aye aye”. 

This will be a piece of cake in comparison to leading the entire crew to outsmart a Joseon ship, Seokjin tries to assure himself. They will be fine. 

“Jimin, keep driving. And stay alert.” “Aye aye.” 

“Hoseok, station by the bow and report whatever you see. Be loud and be careful.” “Aye!” 

“The rest of you, take everything that’s not secured in any way on the upper deck into storage.” “Aye aye!” 

Before the crew scatters off into their respective posts, however, Seokjin manages to grab a certain pirate by the shoulder before he slinks away. “Yoongi, Keep an eye on Namjoon for me, will you? You have my permission to slap him if needed.” 

The quartermaster returns a curt nod, a smirk forming upon his features. “Ya’ had me at ‘slap’.” 

Seokjin responds by giving the pirate a quick pat on the arm. “Thanks. And be careful.” 

Yoongi rolls his eyes before catching up with Jeongguk, Taehyung and Namjoon, who’s slightly lagging behind. “We’ll be fine, so quit worryin’!” He tosses over his shoulder. “Now c’mon, cap. We got work to do.” He adds gruffly but with a certain softness in his tone, accompanied by a few encouraging pats on the back. 

Namjoon will be fine with the quartermaster, Seokjin assures himself. 

Moving on to the more… pressing matters at hand. 

“Hoseok! How are we doing?” Seokjin calls out amidst the increasingly heavy sound of raindrops hammering against the deck. 

“We good so far!” Hoseok shouts back, one hand gripping the wooden railing while the other is placed above his eyes to allow him a more concentrated view of the horizon. 

Seokjin lets out a sigh of relief, pushing his fringe, still clinging to his forehead, backwards after a good shake of his head. “Good! The storm won’t come too soon, so find something to tie yourself to the ship!” 

“Hobi! Catch!” 

Jeongguk beckons Hoseok closer to him with a sharp whistle, holding a long, sturdy rope in one of his hands, pulling on another rope tied around a large wooden cargo box with his other. The gunner reaches out and successfully catches the rough rope in both of his hands. 

“On second thought? Tie that around your… waist or something first and help out with moving the things down to storage.” “On it, hyung.” 

“Do we take down the sails?” Taehyung inquires as he emerges from the lower deck with empty arms, quickly moving over to help Jeongguk with the boxes and barrels lined up behind him. 

“Boxes first, sails later.” Seokjin responds curtly, stopping Taehyung in his tracks by raising his palm and leaning over to slide a box from Jeongguk’s arms to the boatswain. “Stay there. I’ll get the stuff from Jeongguk and then bring them over to you, so you can pass them onto Yoongi and Namjoon for storage. Sounds good?” 

With an obedient nod, Taehyung lifts up the box in front of him slightly to bring it back down. “You really are a genius, hyung!” He compliments once he has climbed back up from the lower deck, hands busying themselves by putting his hair up into a short ponytail. 

“I’m not a genius, Taehyung. I just use my brain. You should try that sometime.” With an amused snort, Seokjin teases in return. The boatswain cries out in protest, but is quickly silenced by the agitated Yoongi already having to deal with an under-the-weather Namjoon, from the lower deck. 

The rest of their “moving items into storage” process goes by in a breeze under the pressure of the impending storm. Soon enough after that, Seokjin assists the crew in furling up the sails, the task proceeding swiftly due to the crew’s familiarity with the procedure. 

As they begin to work on furling up the foremast, however, a sharp shout from Hoseok cuts through the rain, making the entire crew halt in their steps. 

“Incomin’ wave!” 

“Okay, Jimin! Listen very carefully!” Seokjin orders promptly. Jimin, at the sound of his name, straightens up with a new flare of determination in his eyes. “I need you to turn the bow into the storm by around forty-five degrees. Then keep it at that angle and stay along the edge of the wave. Can you do that for me?” 

“It’s not like it’s an option for me!” Jimin shouts back with a mild hiss in his tone, blinking fiercely as he grips onto the wheel even tighter. 

Seokjin nods towards the sailing master in validation. “Good! Everyone, tie yourself to some-” 

Just then, a bolt of lightning strikes the surface of the sea that makes Seokjin jolt up in surprise, and Hoseok screech in the distance, close but just not close enough to allow electricity to be conducted by water towards the ship. 

“Holy shit! That was close!” Taehyung exclaims, loosening his grip around Jeongguk’s neck, who is apparently carrying the startled boatswain. 

Far too close. 

“Stop jumpin’ to me, ya’ fatass! I swear, I ain’t gonna’ catch ya’ next time!” The carpenter hisses, releasing his grip and dropping Taehyung hard onto the wooden planks at the same time. 

Seokjin breaks the banter apart by dragging Taehyung away by the collar of his shirt before the boatswain gets to say anything in retaliation. “Stop arguing, you idiots!” Seokjin shouts over the howling of the wind. “Secure yourselves! Now!” 

The pirates scramble onto their feet in a panic, looking for posts or railings to tie their body and limbs around. Eventually, some of them do manage to tie themselves against secure spots on the ship in time for the first wave. 

Like a tide kissing the shoreline, the first wave is fortunately gentle, though making the pirates even more soaked than they already were in the first place. 

“Ain’t this ironic?” Taehyung muses, spitting out a mouthful of water just beforehand. “We’re literally called the Black Tide of the Sea! Meanwhile, we’re bein’ taken out by some-” 

“Shut up!” Seokjin yowls in return, throat straining under the battle against the volume of the storm. 

Taehyung feverishly rubs at his eyes, leaning towards his side slightly for his tied up arms to be able to reach his face. “Wow! Cap’s right! It’s just like bein’ hit right in the face with a frosty gust of wind!”

“Quiet, Tae!” Yoongi spits while pulling on one end of a rope tied to Namjoon’s legs. 

Seokjin does a quick sweep of the ship. Yoongi and Namjoon are fastened to the ship properly, and Taehyung also seems to be doing fine. Jeongguk has just settled against the main mast, and Hoseok’s limbs are also tied to the wooden railings. 

Seokjin’s eyes widen in alarm when they lay upon the sight of Jimin brushing off beads of water and sweat off himself with one hand, the other still clutching the wheel in persistence. Completely vulnerable to being swept away by a great wave. 

“Guys! A really big one’s headin’ straight towards us’!” 

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. 

“Shit! Jimin!” Taehyung shrieks out loud shortly after. His desperate shouts fall to deaf ears, being swallowed by the sound of the strike of a bolt of lightning. 

Seokjin casts a quick glance down at the ropes very securely tied to his legs in one of the most complicated knots he knows, to the incoming wave, then at the fishing net tied around the aft-most mast, and back to an oblivious Jimin with the sole determination to drive through the storm. There’s no way Jimin won’t get knocked off the ship by the forceful tide no matter how tightly he holds onto the steering wheel. 

Seokjin is the one closest to Jimin. He’s the navigator’s only hope. 

Wait. Fishing net?

Seokjin is instantly able to come up with a plan, of course, but it’s one that involves cutting, which means he needs…

“Joon! Toss me your dagger!” He calls out above the noise, shielding his eyes against the unmerciful wind with an arm. Shit, it does remind him of himself. 

“What?! Do you want me to cut your hand off?” Namjoon yells back from the main deck down below. 

There’s no time for him to explain his plan to Namjoon, Seokjin frets to himself. In mere seconds, possibly, their ship will be engulfed by the waves and Jimin will be tossed overboard. He needs to get Namjoon to put his complete trust in him within a single sentence. 

Ah. 

“By the moon!” 

“The heck does that mean-” 

Seokjin doesn’t even flinch when the edge of the blade cuts into his palm. 

“Jimin! Keep your hands on the wheel no matter what!” 

Hissing through the sting that comes shortly after, Seokjin slashes through the ropes tying his arm and his legs to the ship in one swift motion. With a grunt of effort, Seokjin then dives chestfirst, arms outstretched, towards the fishing net. Slash. The fishing net is freed from the mast. 

“It’s comin’!” 

He can do it. 

Without any time left to lose, Seokjin drops the dagger and casts the fishing net upwards in Jimin’s direction, directly above the helm. Squeezing his eyes tight, Seokjin drops down onto his knees and makes a somersault to reach the front of the steering wheel. 

The fishing net drapes over both himself and Jimin, and Seokjin barely manages to grab both the base of the steering wheel and the ends of the fishing net before the Black Tide of the Sea is engulfed whole.


	12. count your blessings (not your flaws)

“Hyung? Are you there? Hyung!”

Seokjin spits out a giant mouthful of water, cursing under his breath as he lets out a few coughs. Why on Earth did he suck in a large breath just as the wave was about to crash into them? Then, he releases his tense grip on the fishing net and unhooks his arm from the now completely wet base of the steering wheel, crawling out from the safety of the fishing net.

“Hyung! You’re-” Jimin begins to say, but is interrupted by a sudden spasm of coughs. “-okay!”

“Of course I am.” Seokjin brushes off easily, picking himself up from the floor with a grunt. “Are you okay?”

“Jimin! Seokjin hyung!” A raspy voice identifiable as Hoseok coughs out from the main deck below. “Are the two of ya’ okay?”

“We’re good!” Seokjin responds on behalf of both of the pirates, making his way over towards the edge of the upper deck to observe the condition of the rest of his pirates.

Jeongguk is the first one who successfully unties himself and gets back up on his feet, closely followed by Hoseok and Yoongi. One by one, the pirates look up at the sky to observe as the clouds part and skies clear up, signifying the end of their scare.

Thank God.

“Hyung, that was amazing!” Jimin exclaims from behind, throwing himself into a tight embrace around Seokjin’s shoulders, who squirms around in the smaller pirate’s arms in protest. “You were standing there, then a second later, poof! You’re right next to me! How did you do that?”

Though half reluctantly but very respectfully, Jimin finally peels himself off Seokjin. The former commander, ears growing red from the compliment, averts his gaze from everyone elses and smoothes out the creases on his rain soaked-shirt. “A lot of training, of course, and growing up with-”

“Shit, you’re bleeding!”

Right. Seokjin almost forgot about that part in the heat of the moment. But now that he can’t hear the echo of his heartbeat thundering in his ears anymore, and the danger of the situation has faded away, the pain of having a dagger dig into his palm hits him all at once. It makes him grimace while he picks up his injured hand with his other, evoking inward hisses and ouches from his members when the cut comes into everyone’s view. 

“Come with me so I can find something to wrap it up for you, hyung.” Jimin offers gently, pulling Seokjin by his good arm to ensure that the former Joseon officer follows him as told.

“Holy shit, I saw it.” Hoseok jumps towards Seokjin, slack-jawed.

“Saw what?” “You! It was like, whoosh! Bam-bam! Crash! And it happened in like, two seconds! Shit, hyung, are ya’ a ninja or somethin’?”

Seokjin shifts his weight from one side of his hips to the other in amusement, momentarily distracted from the stinging pain by his fellow pirates who are immensely bedazzled by his quick reflexes. It wasn’t that dramatic.

“And remember this mornin’?” Jeongguk cuts in ecstatically, looping an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders. “He wrestled that bucket out of me like it was nothin’. I’m gettin’ kinda suspicious now, hyung. What are you? A ninja? Assassin?”

“I’m sure he’s just very well trained.” Namjoon offers reasonably, to Seokjin’s relief. With a wince, the captain picks up Seokjin’s injured hand tenderly, as if he were handling a piece of glass. “But for being well trained, you sure are an idiot. You seriously could have gotten your hand cut off.”

Seokjin reaches up with his hand that isn’t bleeding to brush Namjoon’s wet fringe out of his eyes while laughing nervously. “This idiot, um, may have lost your dagger. Sorry. But I also know that you have an entire crate of spares, so,” he smiles with a nervous shrug. 

“Ha! He told you about the crate of spares?” Taehyung caterwauls. 

Seokjin lets his shoulders drop and flashes a knowing smile, then poking on the tip of Namjoon’s nose teasingly. “I had a guess,” 

Namjoon runs his fingers through his hair twice with one hand, the other grabbing Seokjin’s finger to pull it off his nose. “You know me too well. It’s getting creepy.”

Seokjin snorts, plucking his hand out of Namjoon’s. “Knowing that you would store spares is fundamental, Namjoon.”

“Funda- wha?” Jeongguk scrunches up his nose in confusion.

Taehyung frowns and shrugs. “I don’t know either, mate.” he hums back.

“Fundamental, idiots. Now go help Jimin.” Hoseok chides with a big, hearty laugh, giving the two youngest pirates a shove and a kick respectively.

“Speaking of help, Jeongguk ah?” Seokjiin cuts in before he loses Jeongguk. “You were on deck mopping duty today, remember? I mean, that’s nothing now with it being all wet and stuff, but just wanted to make sure you remembered. Oh and, Yoongi? It’s your job to remind them of this stuff, isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry. I was gonna.” Jeongguk tosses over his shoulder without looking back, while Yoongi grunts in response. Eh, good enough.

While Seokjin smoothes out his soggy clothes, he keeps his eyes trained on Namjoon’s. “I’m gonna’ go with them and change my clothes. I can’t stand being all sogging wet anymore. Catch up with you later?”

The captain pulls Seokjin towards himself by pulling on his arm, pressing a quick peck on his lips. “Hurry up. I’m an impatient man.”

“Are you telling an injured patient to hurry up? Rude.” Seokjin complains while breaking away from Namjoon’s grip. He manages to catch the quartermaster by the shoulder before he goes. “Thanks for babysitting our incompetent captain by the way, Yoongi. I’ll pick him up later.”

“Ya’ better.” Yoongi hisses back.

“I’m not that much of a handful.” “Ya’ sure bout’ that?” “I mean, okay I’m a little messy but-” “A little.” “Come on…”

Namjoon’s and Yoongi’s voices eventually fade away as Seokjin descends into the lower deck, their bickering left behind as well. Seokjin can’t hold back the smirk playing on his lips, nor the awfully good mood he seems to be in after leading the Black Tide of the Sea and emerging victorious against all odds once again.

Seokjin isn’t just doing good. He’s doing great.

*****

“That’s not fair! I wasn’t ready!” “This is the third time we’ve tried this. Come on, Taehyung.”

Seokjin, standing completely unharmed, watches in amusement as Taehyung writhes on the floor painfully while Jimin helpfully rubs his back in large, circular motions. “Thanks, Jimi. Hyung, can you go gentle on me? Unlike ya’, I ain’t ever been in the Joseon academy for professional abusers.”

“I am being as gentle as I can be.” Seokjin muses, dismissing Taehyung with a flick of a finger with his bandaged-up hand. “If I were serious, you’d be dead by now.”

“Tsk. Show off.” Taehyung pouts, still lying on the ground, while Hoseok laughs at the comment.

“Cocky much?” Next to Hoseok, Jeongguk sniffs cautiously. “Alright. Lemme’ try!”

Seokjin cocks his head to one side challengingly as the carpenter walks up to face him. “You asked for it.”

Jeongguk readies himself a few feet away from Seokjin, shaking his wrists and drawing circles with his toes to stretch his ankles. Seokjin himself stares down at the carpenter in anticipation. The youngest pirate of the Black Tide of the Sea is notoriously known to be the strongest, constantly seen wrestling the other members, tossing them around or strangling them to death, so Seokjin is rather excited to see what the carpenter is capable of. 

“Hurry up. I’m getting old waiting for you to-”

After years of experience in hand-to-hand combat, the seemingly quick scenario unfolds before Seokjin in slow-motion. Jeongguk charges straight at him, his dominant fist swinging back for a punch. With a bored expression, Seokjin reaches out to catch his wrist.

A triumphant grin adorns Jeongguk’s face when he suddenly pulls his right fist back before Seokjin is able to fling him onto the ground, yanking Seokjin towards him with his left fist ready for the real punch. Seokjin is momentarily taken by surprise, but is quick to recover from the sudden counterattack from the young pirate.

Sure, Jeongguk may also have fast reflexes and a quick wit, but Seokjin has the experience that the young pirate just doesn’t quite have yet. 

With Jeongguk’s left foot off the ground, Seokjin lowers himself slightly to trip Jeongguk’s right foot over his own. He releases his grip on the carpenter’s wrist before stepping aside, allowing the pirate to fall face first against the wooden planks.

“And that’s how it’s done! Give me a high five, hyung!” Hoseok hollers from the sidelines, clapping in joy while laughing at a fallen Jeongguk. Seokjin, pushing his fringe back with a satisfied smile, meets Hoseok midway to give the gunner a high five.

“By the way, that was fighting someone unarmed.” Seokjin immediately reminds the rest of the crew, clapping appreciatively at the former Joseon officer’s impressive skills, slightly shell-shocked by the sheer speed of the display.

“What about fighting someone armed?” Namjoon suggests. Beside him sitting cross-legged on the floor, Yoongi nods in agreement with a blank expression.

Namjoon is the only one Seokjin hasn’t practice-fought against yet, so it’s justified for him to be more than intrigued. “Do you want to demonstrate with me?” Seokjin prompts with a wink.

Seokjin isn’t surprised when he hears the sound of Jeongguk’s footsteps approaching very aggressively behind him. In one swift motion, the former commander spins around, lifts up the carpenter by the thigh and throws the pirate over his own shoulder, giving him a hard smack on his rear.

“Stop trying to tackle me from behind. It’s not going to work.” He chides lightly before setting a laughing Jeongguk down lightly, and giving him a good ruffle on the head. “Thanks for the warmup though. I’m ready to take your precious captain down.”

“Oh ho, don’t get too cocky this time, hyung. Cap is one of the best swordsmen I’ve ever met.” With a proud shake of his head, Hoseok supplies.

Seokjin is even more riveted by this newfound information. “Really? You’ve never told me that you could wield a sword!”

“I’m not that good. Besides, after witnessing that stellar performance?” Namjoon jerks his head towards a flustered Jeongguk, who is trying to ignore the teasing and jeering from Taehyung. “I’m seriously doubting my own combat skills.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Seokjin snickers, pulling a barrel he knows is full of swords towards himself, pulling two identical blades out.

“Wait.” Namjoon calls out while securing the bandana around his forehead. “Can I request a handicap?”

Seokjin smiles weakly at the captain. “I can’t really give you anything. What, I keep mine sheathed while you can cut me up into pieces with your unsheathed blade?”

Yoongi rolls his eyes from the same spot he has been in ever since his own turn against Seokjin. “He has single-sword anxiety.”

Seokjin almost chokes on his own spit in astonishment. “Is that even a thing?”

Namjoon freezes in place, a blush obviously creeping up onto his cheeks as the rest of the crew roars with laughter. “I told you about it before, sort of. Fought a guy who used two, escaped death but got this giant scar over my eye? Remember?” he recalls blatantly, pointing at the eye where a long pink scar runs across. 

Seokjin does remember, and he gives in because of his irritating soft spot for the captain. “Fine.” He snorts while tossing the other blade in his hand towards Namjoon, plucking out another one from the barrel with his other hand. “But this will make it even sadder when you lose.”

Namjoon shrugs. “I’ll try my best.”

Seokjin had truly been wrong to underestimate Namjoon, because the pirate can definitely hold his own in a swordfight. His swordwork is surprisingly clean despite his usual… clumsiness that might make other people assume otherwise. Under the trained eye, one might begin to see the cracks in Seokjin’s headstrong facade as Namjoon persistently deflects away each of Seokjin’s thrust with ease.

There’s just something radiating off of Namjoon as he dances through the air with a pair of swords in his hands that draws Seokjin in (psychologically, of course). The two blades coordinatingly take turns to wrestle with Seokjin’s lone sword: when Seokjin parries one blade out of the way, earning him a clear aim at the centre of Namjoon’s chest, the other one immediately takes its place in determination.

The Black Tide of the Sea watches in awe as their captain and the former commander engage in an endless round of swings and parries, none of them willing to give an edge towards their opponent. Occasionally, gasps, oohs and oofs erupt from the spectators, showing their immersion in the ongoing duel.

Seokjin and Namjoon themselves are just as engrossed, if not even more engrossed, in the duel than its audience. The playful yet competitive glint in their eyes have yet to flicker out, as they take their duel around the main deck. At one point, the two pirates end up circling each other around the main mast, lying in wait for the perfect opportunity to pounce on their prey.

Except in this hunt, both of them are the predators.

“Ready for me to embarrass you in front of your entire crew, captain?” Seokjin taunts, tightening his grip on the wooden hilt of his sword.

“Won’t be the first time it’s happened,” Namjoon returns easily, effortlessly slashing through thin air with the two blades in his hands in a fancy display of his mastery of the art.

“Show off,” Taehyung comments from aside. Jeongguk shuts him up with a slap to the knee.

Namjoon takes a generous step back. Crouches slightly, before leaping past the main mast to reach Seokjin. Baffled by the sudden initiation to attack after a flurry of defence tactics from the captain, Seokjin’s grip on his sword falters. Namjoon must have spotted out the crack in Seokjin’s wall of defence, because he takes this opportunity to catch Seokjin’s blade between his two swords.

And with a twist of his wrists, it is plucked out of Seokjin’s hands and falls onto the floor with a resounding clatter.

The Black Tide of the Sea cheers, their whoops and hollers echoing across the ocean surface as they celebrate their captain’s victory, Hoseok’s voice prominently louder than the rest as always. While the crew holds their own little roistering, recounting the highlights of the battle on their own, Namjoon clearly has ideas of his own.

“You’re not better than me at everything,” Namjoon whispers after crouching down to meet Seokjin in the eye, smiling wider than Seokjin has ever seen him in a while.

“Says the man holding two swords,” Seokjin returns snidely, knowing that Namjoon’s smile reflected on his own face.

The captain throws his head back in laughter, stretching his neck and exposing the pink scars Seokjin are so used to seeing across Namjoon’s chest by now. It is such a wondrous sight, seeing him so uncharacteristically buoyant, that Seokjin can’t even bring himself to be bitter about his own defeat.

The true victory of the day is to see Namjoon so proud of himself for once. Seokjin just knows that even defeating everyone in the world in hand-to-hand combat would be incomparable to this. Through the slits in the captain’s eyes, Seokjin sees a sparkle that hasn’t been present in a while. 

“Come on,” Namjoon’s laughter breaks into a playful pout. “why won’t you just let me have this?”

Seokjin’s future opponents might as well just throw Namjoon into his face mid-fight for a guaranteed victory. Everything about Namjoon just makes Seokjin feel like it’s perfectly safe for him to put away the arrows and lower the drawbridge.

“Alright, fine. You win. You win everything.” To prove his point, Seokjin grabs Namjoon by the collar and kisses him where his scar runs right over his eye.

“Ugh. And they start kissing right after a fight. Gross.” Hoseok complains loudly, making exaggeratedly loud gagging noises. 

“Did ya’ not expect them to?” Yoongi rolls his eyes.

“I did!” Jimin chirps, eyes scrunching up as he smiles.

“Ya’ always think they’ll kiss.” Taehyung teases. “Anyways. I’m hella proud. It was time for dear ol’ cap to show Seokjin who’s really the captain round’ here.”

Yoongi and Hoseok share an almost telepathic look. Behind them, Jeongguk chews on his lips in silence.

*****

“Okay, your puns are usually good, but that one was just shitty.” Namjoon critiques.

Seokjin rolls over from one side of the bed to squash himself on top of Namjoon. “Usually ‘good’? I expected higher praise from you!” He complains bitterly, jabbing at Namjoon’s eye, the one with the scar running over it.

Namjoon lets the book he was reading fall over the edge of the bed from his grip like it was the last thing he cared about in the world. But Seokjin knows for a fact that Namjoon cares about his books a lot, and views proper book care very seriously. So to know that Seokjin is enough to make Namjoon forget about all that and just let a book fall to the ground, possibly creasing up a few edges, is gratifying to say the least.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are we not allowed to be honest about our opinions anymore?” Namjoon squishes Seokjin’s cheeks with his palms.

“Not in this society.” Seokjin pulls Namjoon’s hands away to respond.

“But you do that all the time,” Namjoon complains with a pout. “Does that mean you’ll have to stop being terribly blunt towards me now?” He then proposes, lacing their fingers together.

“You can insult anything about me but my puns, Joon. You know that.” Seokjin swings their interlocked hands from side to side.

“But your puns are the only things I don’t like about you!”

“How dare you insult them!” Seokjin exclaims in mock offence, assaulting Namjoon by tickling the specific spots on his side that Seokjin knows are the most sensitive. 

“In- in comparison to everything else about you? Your puns just pale!” Namjoon defends himself while laughing, wriggling under Seokjin’s playful attacks. 

Seokjin stops. “Like?” He prompts, resting his palms flat against Namjoon’s chest. 

“First of all, you’re very attractive. Both cute and hot. Very hot.” Namjoon scrunches his nose up when he smiles, picking up Seokjin’s hands again and pressing a kiss against each knuckle. “Then, we have to add ‘extreme intelligence’ to the list. You’re also charming to a fault, can take down ten guys on your own without breaking a sweat, and is a great leader. What more could I ask for in a significant other?”

“A great sense of humour,” Seokjin supplies helpfully.

Namjoon laughs, the sound reverberating in his chest. Seokjin, lying on top of the captain, feels the rumble against his own skin. It tickles a little. “Humour is subjective,” he responds.

“Enough of this.” Seokjin pouts, heaving himself off Namjoon to put an end to this conversation that is clearly going nowhere. Well, their conversations generally led them nowhere, but this one is different. Seokjin isn’t just going to let Namjoon come for his puns like that.

Namjoon lies comfortably on their shared bed while Seokjin picks up the book the captain dropped, placing it on the desk so Namjoon can read it tomorrow.

Whoever mapped out the interior design for the captain’s quarters has earnt Seokjin’s utmost respect. He still remembers walking into Namjoon's cabin the first time, rightfully stupefied upon stepping into the captain's private quarters, but feeling nothing but at ease soon after.

Namjoon's cabin is large, but Seokjin definitely wouldn't consider it spacious, considering the amount of items the captain has scattered across the wide room. The first thing that would catch anyone’s eyes is the captain’s table positioned in the middle of the room. Multiple trinkets are splayed across the smooth wooden surface, accompanied by numerous items such as Namjoon's golden-encrusted telescope mounted on a tripod stand, a globe beginning to rust by the copper-lined equator, a lamp, a clock, and an ink-stained feather quill in a shallow glass jar beside a small pot of ink. Behind the desk is the rocking chair that Seokjin has grown immaculately fond of. When he was told that Jeongguk is the woodsmith behind the comfortable piece of furniture, Seokjin wasn't surprised at all.

On the left is a generous display of all of Namjoon's favourite swords, from the slender and sophisticated rapiers to an assortment of sharp-edged cutlasses. They are all kept in pristine condition under Namjoon's care, allowing the glow of the candlelight to dance cleanly off the polished surface of the blades.

Next to Namjoon's sword collection is a modest-sized cupboard sitting underneath a multi-tiered bookshelf filled up with an impressive collection of books in languages ranging from Korean to a few in French. Another identical bookshelf is secured against the wall that stretches from one end of the room to the other. 

Hanging in the center of the same wall is an intriguing portrait of what seems to be a whale, or a shark that Seokjin knows Namjoon paid a decent amount to obtain. Under it sits two treasure chests, positioned side by side and filled with Namjoon's most treasured valuables. He had allowed Seokjin a peek into it once, and was momentarily blinded by the shimmer and glimmer of the heaps of fortune resting inside.

To the right is Namjoon's bed, where said man is currently snugly lying in wait for Seokjin to return to his side. Sure, the bed might barely be large enough for two, but the couple easily makes it work by practically melting into each other as much as it was physically allowed. An old cuckoo clock overlooks the bed, though being out of service for as long as Seokjin remembered.

"Are you gonna stand there daydreaming for the rest of the night?" Namjoon cuts in, eyes wide open in amusement now.

"Coming," Seokjin responds while pulling down the overhead lantern with a light tug before blowing out the candle inside.

Seokjin nearly trips over one of Namjoon's clothing racks standing by the foot of the bed in the dark. Namjoon, hearing Seokjin's little "oomf" as his toes kick into the legs of the clothing rack, lets out another hearty chuckle.

"Shut it," Seokjin hisses, finally managing to weave his way into Namjoon's arms.

"That's not fair! You tease me about it all the time," Namjoon protests whilst nuzzling into the crook of Seokjin's neck. It tickles, both physically and psychologically.

But something else is tickling his nerves. A queasy feeling that he has been unable to shake ever since their encounter with the storm a week ago.

Seokjin has never been good with feelings, let alone getting people to talk about theirs. But this is Namjoon, and this has been worrying him for a while, so he has to do this. He'll have to tread lightly, for this is unknown territory to him.

“Joon ah,” Seokjin murmurs after a painfully long moment of silence. Namjoon hums in response. Alright, he has the captain's attention. Seokjin might as well avoid beating around the bush and jump right to it.

“You don't have to answer me if you preferred not to, though I'd really like it if you did. Do you remember last week?"

Seokjin feels Namjoon nod against his neck.

"Before that, you seemed to be really... troubled. It started after our first fight with the Joseon. Yet now, you seem even better than fine. What's up with that?"

Namjoon stifles a laugh. "Creep."

Seokjin pinches Namjoon's waist. He really needs him to focus. Besides, deflecting his problems through humour? Namjoon is clearly trying to steal Seokjin's thing.

Namjoon sighs, knowing that Seokjin will have none of his lousy attempts to avoid the topic anymore. “Well, I was just a bit... startled at first after not having to deal with something like that for a while. But I've been through a lot of these scenarios. It just... took me a while to adjust again." He whispers into the soft skin of Seokjin's neck.

"Besides, I’ve got someone amazing to do my job when I’m not feeling like it.”

Seokjin stops running his fingers through the strands of Namjoon's hair. He can’t possibly actually mean that, can he? His arm falls limp against Namjoon's shoulder.

Does Namjoon think that Seokjin can… replace him?

“You know…” Seokjin begins, trying to keep his voice level. “You do have to keep leading them, right? As their captain?”

“You’re better at it though.” Namjoon avoids the question, as well as Seokjin’s piercing gaze.

Then it hits him.

“Cap? Whadya’ say bout’ this?” Yoongi shoots one more glance towards Namjoon. Is that… uncertainty?

Namjoon returns the quartermaster an affirmative nod. Yoongi bites on his lower lip in skepticism before nodding finally.

Seokjin can't believe he had forgotten about that.

“Ah! Yeah…” Seokjin swallows uneasily, deliberately diverting his attention away from Jeongguk. “Jimin, Hoseok, remember that you two are on cleaning duty today.” He reminds instead, placing his bowl in Jimin’s outstretched arms. Seokjin hears Hoseok grunt, but decides to ignore it as well.

That one may not be directly related to Seokjiin, but it definitely could have been more than just simple frustration over having to do the dishes. Besides, that was Jung Hoseok, and Hoseok never complained about work. 

Seokjin takes a deep breath before returning to address the crowd. “Namjoon isn’t feeling too well, so I’ll take over this time.” He announces sternly.

The pirates share uneasy glances among one another, with Jeongguk’s expression the most clouded among everyone else’s.

“Hey. I’ll be fine.” Namjoon says weakly by Seokjin’s side. Upon hearing their captain’s own words, however, the rest of the Black Tide of the Sea snap out of their respective clouds of worry and respond with a resounding “aye aye”.

That possibly was one of the most obvious signs. How did Seokjin manage to miss that? Is Seokjin really as emotionally unaware as Namjoon teases him to be?

“Speaking of help, Jeongguk ah?” Seokjin cuts in before he loses Jeongguk. “You were on deck mopping duty today, remember? I mean, that’s nothing now with it being all wet and stuff, but still. Oh and, Yoongi? It’s your job to remind them of this stuff, isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry. I was gonna.” Jeongguk tosses over his shoulder without looking back, while Yoongi grunts in response.

Seokjin had thought that Jeongguk's response to his nagging was a lot more hostile than usual.

“Ya’ always think they’ll kiss.” Taehyung teases. “Anyways. I’m hella proud. It was time for dear ol’ cap to show Seokjin who’s really the captain round’ here.”

Yoongi and Hoseok share an almost telepathic look. Behind them, Jeongguk chews on his lips in silence.

The rest of the crew thought that Seokjin wouldn't notice. Seokjin was, well, occupied. But he did. The odd silence that followed Taehyung's proclamation was almost suffocating, to say the least.

All the warning signs have been flashing before Seokjin's eyes for a while now. How blind could he have possibly been to not realize the reason behind his crew's sudden spikes of hostility?

That morning, the Black Tide of the Sea had watched in awe as their captain and the former commander engaged in an endless round of swings and parries, none of them willing to give an edge towards their opponent. Occasionally, gasps, oohs and oofs had erupted from the spectators, showing their immersion in the ongoing duel.

Seokjin and Namjoon themselves had been just as engrossed, if not even more engrossed, in the duel than its audience. The playful yet competitive glint in their eyes had yet to flicker out, as they took their duel around the main deck. At one point, the two pirates ended up circling each other around the main mast, lying in wait for the perfect opportunity to pounce on their prey.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they were both the predators. 

Until this very moment, Seokjin hasn't truly understood why it had felt like Namjoon and him were on a hunt for each other.

But just as Seokjin begins to decipher why, the soothing feeling of Namjoon rubbing circles onto his back lulls him into a deep sleep.

***

Once upon a time, there was a great lion who had been the leader of its pride for many years. The other lions and lionesses adored him, and the little lion cubs looked up to him. No one in the pack could ever imagine living without him as their leader.

One day, the group of lions came across a stray lion, alone and pride-less. After learning that the poor lion was unfairly cast into exile by its own pride, the leader exhibits his great benevolence and invites the rogue lion to join his pride. The other lions may have been slightly skeptical at first, but the decision was made by their beloved leader. Of course they would trust in him. Eventually, they all accepted the new lion into their family.

The newest addition to the pride knows that he was brought in upon grace and generosity of the leader. He was left without a home, but now he had somewhere he belonged. He was going to prove his worth and show to all the lions and lionesses that he wasn't just an extra baggage they had to carry along.

It did not take a long time for the pride to grow fond of the young lion. He was smart and cunning. He knew the best locations to hunt for food, and taught the lion cubs the art of stealth and patience. Fights with other prides were cleverly avoided through carefully calculated navigation, and aided the pride in living a prosperous, but peaceful life.

The leader of the pride was a keen observer. He could tell how intelligent the lion was, and how good he was at communicating with the rest of the pride. He saw great promise in the witty lion, and an idea brewed in his mind.

The great leader, although a benevolent leader, was also a selfish leader. He was getting tired. Besides, with the emergence of a young, capable leader, the lion thought that the fate of his beloved pride would be better in a new lion's paws.

As time passed, the rest of the pride began to notice that their leader was relying heavier and heavier on the clever lion. The shift of power began subtly, with the leader asking the young lion for advice while making decisions. As the days went by, the signs were even clearer, as the leader began to allow the intelligent lion to make important decisions. He no longer assigned the morning patrols, nor did he decide when to stop and hunt, but left those duties to the young lion instead.

Born a natural leader, the young lion thrived. His goal was to prove his new family that he was more than just a lion who happened to stumble across their pride. To prove that he was a valuable member as well. Being in charge signifies that he had accomplished that, gaining the approval of all his fellow pridemates who now saw him as strong and capable, especially the great leader whom he had come to respect with his whole heart.

The leader watched as the young lion continued to flourish under power, while the members of his pride began to protest under the gradual shift in leadership. As much as they now adored the young lion, they wanted their old leader back. The leader ignored all these comments, for he himself adored the young lion. He thought he would make a perfect leader, and granting him full leadership will make him beyond happy.

There was something the great leader did not know, however. As much as the young lion did value the leader's trust in him, he valued the great lion's leadership even more.

***

Seokjin wakes up to the sound of footsteps hammering above him. Perfect. Wriggling out of Namjoon's embrace, he makes a beeline for the door, taking extra care in order not to trip over Namjoon's clothing rack, and bursts out into the morning daylight.

"Is everyone up?" He calls out as soon as the door is closed behind him.

Taehyung pokes his head out over the railings of the upper deck. "Except Cap? Yeah, we all up. What's up?"

"Great. Everyone meet me in the lower deck-" Seokjin manages to catch himself before he drones on further. "-please?" He adds quickly.

"Aight. Yoongi and Hobi are already down there. Gguk, Chim, c'mon."

"Why don't we just talk here?" Jeongguk questions almost provocatively, or is it just Seokjin feeling sensitive? "Jimin has to watch the wheel."

"I don't want Namjoon to hear us." Seokjin replies. "It's something important I want to talk about with everyone present... so Jimin, do you mind coming as well? You can sit by the entrance so you can listen and keep watch."

Jimin's fingers slide off the edge of the wheel. "It’s okay! I can come down if it’s just for a while." he agrees easily, descending from the upper deck to meet Seokjin. Taehyung follows closely after, with a skeptical Jeongguk trailing behind.

The youngest pirates enter the lower deck before Seokjin, and he hears Hoseok shooting morning greetings to each member that enters. While Taehyung returns a cheery grin, and Jimin an enthusiastic "good morning", Jeongguk merely responds with a grim nod.

"Wait, why's everyone here? What's goin' on?" Hoseok queries.

Seokjin enters last, the mood of the lower deck changing completely upon his arrival. The tension hanging in the air is sickening. Yoongi looks mildly annoyed, though Seokjin is unsure whether it's because of him, or the fact that it's still early. Hoseok sits under Yoongi's hammock with his legs crossed, eyes wide in confusion. Taehyung returns Hoseok's question with a shrug, settling besides him. Jeongguk plops himself across the boatswain, leaving space for Jimin to slip in between the two of them.

Seokjin encloses the circle by sitting down between Yoongi and Jeongguk, sweeping a tentative gaze across the rest of his crewmates. "Well, this is extremely awkward, so I might as well just get to the point." He chuckles nervously.

"Shoot," Taehyung prompts, rocking himself back and forth.

Seokjin nods, sucking in a sharp breath before proceeding. "I want to apologize."

Jeongguk perks up in surprise. Yoongi raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Go on," he urges.

"I realized recently, well, last night, that I... may have been more of a leader than a follower." Seokjin breathes out, already reaching for the pendant resting on his chest out of his own consciousness. "I swear, I wasn't even really aware of it until I had a brief talk about it with Namjoon last night. He talked as if I was going to... replace him someday."

Yoongi and Hoseok share another knowing gaze. Seriously, the two of them and their cryptic glances. Do the two of them have something they're hiding from the rest of the crew?

"That's one of the last things I ever want to happen. I've had enough time being in charge back when I was still a commander." Seokjin directs his gaze towards the floor, fiddling with the pendant in his hand. This is where he has to get real. He swallows before continuing.

"Sometimes, I may seem like I'm taking the lead just for the sake of it. The truth is... I've always felt like I had... something to prove to all of you. This is the first time I've truly wanted to belong to something, and I wanted all of you to truly feel it. So... I'm sorry. For, um, putting your- our captain out of his job. Namjoon truly is the best captain we could ever have, and I'd do anything to get him back on his feet."

Seokjin keeps his eyes trained on the wooden planks, not daring to watch his crewmates' reaction to his apology. This is possibly the first time Seokjin has been this... vulnerable and honest with them, so they might find his confession shocking. He can only hope that his sincerity will shine through his words.

"Aw, get in here hyung!" 

Before Seokjin has a chance to look up, Jeongguk has already lunged forward and thrown himself around Seokjin. The weight of the carpenter throws Seokjin off balance and sends him crashing onto his back. While rubbing a sore spot on his elbow, Jimin crashes on top of Jeongguk, forcing Seokjin back onto his back again. 

“Hey! What about me?!” Taehyung squeals, throwing himself into the heap of bodies as well, effectively crushing Seokjin. He tries to push the three young pirates off himself, but to no avail. 

To Seokjin’s relief, Hoseok begins plucking the pirates off Seokjin one by one. “Aight, get off. The three of ya’ are actually gonna kill him.” 

“Thanks, Hoseok.” Seokjin sucks in a deep breath, smoothing out the creases on his shirt. “For the help, and hearing me out.” 

“Aw, no problem!” A bright smile adorns the gunner’s face as he gives Seokjin a big slap against the back. “I wasn’t mad at ya’. Yet. Was just gettin’ a lil’ worried, ya’ know? But thanks for talkin’ to us. Means a lot to know that ya’ trust us, and that ya’ ain’t tryna’ take over the ship as our supreme ruler. And that you want Cap back on track as much as we do. And I know Yoongi feels the same too.” 

The quartermaster nods once in agreement, eyes still narrow, though Seokjin knows it’s not from suspicion or wariness. It’s just that it’s still too early in the day for Yoongi to be functioning properly. 

“Oh please, ‘supreme leader of the infamous pirate crew the Black Tide of the Sea’ is the last thing I want be.” Seokjin laughs with a defying shake of his head. As much as Seokjin thrives upon knowing Namjoon trusts in him and his abilities enough, Seokjin knows he’ll never be able to properly manage the Black Tide of the Sea. These… unique pirates require a benevolent, empathetic leader who knows exactly what they need. And, well, “Kim Seokjin” isn’t exactly the first name that pops up when anyone mentions benevolence or empathy. 

“It feels great knowing that everything is cleared between all of us.” Seokjin declares with a smile of relief, gaze sweeping over his crewmates until it lands on the youngest of the group. “Especially you, stinky rascal. You need to get your attitude checked. I’m still your hyung, you know?” 

Jeongguk’s satisfied smile quickly morphs into a wide, toothy grin that reaches his eyes upon Seokjin directing his full attention towards him. He lunges towards Seokjin, who blocks by throwing both of his arms up in defence. The two end up pushing against each other with their palms, while the rest of the crew watches helplessly. 

“Well,” Hoseok bites on his lips, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Not everything.” 

Both Seokjin and Jeongguk stop pushing, turning their heads towards the gunner in perfect sync. The gunner, meanwhile, gives Yoongi a withering look, who shoots back a cold glare that everyone in the room understands without fault this time around. Do you seriously expect me to talk? It hisses. 

Hoseok exhales defeatedly. “Fine.” He then gestures at the floor, and everyone complies, reforming their previous circle. 

“Okay. Before I spill, I need all of ya’ to promise that ya’ won’t punch me, or let Cap know that I told y’all.” Hoseok’s wary gaze lands on the youngest pirates one by one, before meeting with Seokjin’s. That won’t be much a problem, there are already enough things that he’s still hiding from the captain. 

Taehyung and Jimin both nod gravely after a brief moment. Jeongguk’s wide doe eyes shift from one side of the room to the other nervously, before he swallows and nods. “Okay.” The carpenter responds finally.

Hoseok narrows his eyes, before bursting into uneasy laughter. “I don’t trust ya’. Hyung, hold him down for me.”

Seokjin snorts in amusement before moving behind Jeongguk, pulling his arms behind while the younger protests with a playful scowl. Grabbing a piece of rope nearby, he expertly ties up his wrists with a tight knot. “We’re good to go.” He announces, shoving Jeongguk against the shoulder playfully. 

“Thanks, hyung. Alright.” With a solemn expression, Hoseok tentatively wraps his arms around his knees. “Don’t take it personally that I didn’t tell ya’, it was because I didn’t want to spook ya’ three yet. And Seokjin, I didn’t tell ya’ because you’re, uh, kinda’ part of this.” 

Seokjin purses his lips thoughtfully, nodding in acknowledgement, and to urge Hoseok to continue. 

“Just tell us,” Jeongguk presses on, impatiently rocking back and forth. 

Hoseok lets his hands rest on top of his knees. “Cap told me that he didn’t want to be captain, and he was bein’ dead serious. And dead inside. Ya’ should have seen the look on his face and heard the bullshit he was spittin’. He was talkin’ like he’s done nothin’ at all for all of us, like he was… I don’t know, some useless piece of shit. He did promise me in the end that he was gonna try and hold on, but I don’t know.” 

Jeongguk’s doe eyes grow even wider in disbelief and crestfallen. “Does he really think of himself like that?” He asks, borderline pleading for it not to be true. 

“The thing is...” Yoongi speaks out for the first time all morning, surprising everyone in the room. A finger runs across his left eyebrow back and forth while he chews on his bottom lip contemplatively. Finger not leaving his eyebrow, he looks up directly into Seokjin’s eyes with a clouded gaze.

“We think he’s actually considerin’ passin’ his… captaincy, to you.” 

Seokjin’s gaze falls. So Seokjin really hasn’t been imagining Namjoon speaking as if he wanted Seokjin to replace him. “I picked up on something similar last night.” He decides to address with a grim nod. “I asked if he knew that eventually, he would have to properly take charge again. He said, and his words were exactly, ‘You’re better at it though’.” 

The pirates exchange a look of alarm, clearly beginning to realise the weight of Seokjin’s words. “Well but of course, I am indeed an amazing leader,” he quips to lighten the mood. It successfully earns him a few groans, and an obvious eye roll from Yoongi. Fair enough. “But, I have no plans to become your next captain. And I swear that I will do everything to prevent it from happening.” 

“You swear?” Jeongguk reconfirms with a hint of worry in his voice. 

“By my life.” 

By the moon, Seokjin instinctively wants to and almost answers with. But, he knows it’ll take him an eternity to explain the meaning behind this particular saying, and he’s just too lazy to bother. 

Besides, Seokjin is a rather selfish person. With all this private information being shared and confessions made, he’d much prefer being able to hold onto just a little bit of secrecy with Namjoon. 

“Well well well, what do we have over here?” 

Everyone turns around to the source of the voice and sits up a little taller upon realising their captain’s entry. Namjoon makes an instant beeline towards Seokjin, leaning down to share a chaste kiss with the former commander. “Morning,” he hums. “What were you all doing without me?” 

“Ah, just sharing a little more of my combat knowledge,” Seokjin fibs desperately, hoping Namjoon won’t press further. Jeongguk is visibly squirming besides Taehyung in discomfort, and Jimin looks like he just murdered a man. 

“Oh? Such as?” Namjoon asks, pulling Seokjin onto his feet. Damnit. 

Seokjin stops himself just as his hand begins to reach for the pendant around his neck. “Well, just now I was talking about what you should never do if someone points a gun in your face.” He lies, tone rising slightly but fortunately goes unnoticed by the captain. 

“Come on then!” Namjoon tugs on the hem of Seokjin’s shirt rapidly, eyeing the rest of his crewmates in excitement. “Someone else has to beat Seokjin. Oh, and I still have a few moves that I haven’t gotten the chance to show you yet,” he directs the latter part towards Seokjin with a grin. 

“Aw yeah, I’m ready for round two! I’m takin’ you down, hyung!” Taehyung taunts, quickly reverting back to his usual cheerful self. It gains him an insane amount of respect from Seokjin, who will never be able to thank him enough for acting as if nothing was amiss. “C’mon, Gguk! I bet we can take him if the both of us work together.” He calls out over his shoulder, already steering a still shell-shocked Jimin out into the main deck. Jeongguk manages to put on a big bunny smile, throwing one last pleading glance towards Seokjin before bounding away. 

“I gotcha’, big guy.” Hoseok finally helps a drowsy Yoongi onto his feet with a withering sigh, dragging him towards the rope ladder before the two of them disappear. Before they exit, however, Yoongi turns back to give Seokjin one last nod of affirmation. Seokjin may not be Hoseok, and he probably won’t be sharing any cryptic glances with Yoongi anytime soon, but he knows exactly what the quartermaster meant in that nod. 

He’s in your hands now. 

“Jin?” Namjoon calls out, already waiting by the foot of the ladder. He extends an arm in invitation, flashing him a warm, dimpled smile that reaches his eyes. 

“Right behind you, captain.” Seokjin exhales, putting his hand in Namjoon’s.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @myjionysus for updates and sometimes funny stuff <3


End file.
